Del odio al amor
by Vinagre y Azucar
Summary: Gran Final.
1. Prologo

Del amor a odio  
  
Seifer caminaba por los enormes pasillos de Jardín de Balamb dando su ronda como siempre , era mas de media noche y todo estaba muy callado solo se escuchaban los pasos de el mismo y el ruido de las fuentes de agua que rodeaban el pasillo principal. Seifer fue readmitido en el Jardín gracias a Cid y Edea, le habían dado una ultima oportunidad para realizar su vida, pero no todo estaba claro mucha gente lo repudiaba y Squall no estaba descuerdo con su llegada, pero Seifer orgulloso como siempre no se dejaba vencer por nadie ni por nada.  
  
Seifer- ( esto esta muy aburrido aquí, iré al centro de entrenamiento para aniquilar cualquier cosa antes que me muera de aburrimiento)  
  
De camino Seifer vio a Rinoa y Squall que salían muy contentos del centro de entrenamiento, Seifer no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para divertirse un rato  
  
Seifer- linda pareja a estas horas de la noche....espero que no hayan ensuciado el Centro con sus desechos corporales  
  
Squall- deja de fatidiar Almasy  
  
Rinoa- aahh dejalo Squall solo esta molestando  
  
Rinoa le da un tierno beso a Squall y furia entra dentro de Seifer, pero no lo demustra  
  
Rinoa- sabes Seifer estoy muy contenta!!!  
  
Seifer- déjame adivinar el niño pubertad ya no es impotente gracias al viagra  
  
Squall- cállate estúpido  
  
Rinoa- ya chicos!!! Noo no es eso....nos vamos a casar!!!!!!! Squall me acaba de proponer matrimonio!!!  
  
Seifer-........que sean infelices para siempre  
  
Rinoa le saca la lengua a Seifer y se va con Squall. Seifer enfurecido se dirigió hasta el centro, enseguida encuentra una bestia y comienza a desquitarse con la bestia al terminar se sienta en el suelo  
  
Seifer- ( creí que la había olvidado!!!! Que me esta pasando no puedo seguir enamorado se ella!!!! Maldito Squall lo odio...)  
  
Seifer baja su cabeza y la pone entre sus rodillas, pero rápidamente se levanta al escuchar un extraño ruido en el área secreta del centro, silenciosamente fue hasta el lugar y con mucha precaución y cautela observo quien andaba en el lugar, al ver observo a nada mas y nada menos que su ex instructora Quistis Trepe enfurecida por alguna razón, estaba maldiciendo en voz baja y en una de sus manos tenia una caja y en la otra una tijera, Seifer se escondió entra las sombras, Ella abrió la caja y comenzó a cortar unos papeles que habían dentro de ella,  
  
Quistis- te voy al olvidar!!! Cueste lo que cueste!!  
  
Quistis tira la caja hacia el vació  
  
Seifer sale de su escondite  
  
Seifer- enfurecida mi instructora  
  
Quistis brinca del susto y mira al intruso  
  
Quistis- que haces aquí Almasy  
  
El rostro de Quistis mostraba un inmenso coraje. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y su rostro no se podía apreciar bien por los cabellos que colgaban en su cara y por la oscuridad del lugar remoto, sus manos estaban preparadas para cualquier movimiento en falso que cometiera Seifer. Seifer lentamente da pasos hacia atrás  
  
Quistis- lárgate antes que te estrangule con mi látigo no estoy de humor para ti ni para nadie  
  
Seifer sonríe maliciosamente y saca su Gunblade  
  
Seifer- quiero verte intentarlo Trepe  
  
Quistis saca su látigo y lo suena contra el piso  
  
Seifer- te vez tan sexy cuando haces eso....  
  
Quistis rápidamente levanta su mano y le tira un hechizo a Seifer mandándolo a volar por los aires del impacto del hechizo, El cae de vuelta al centro su gunblade cayo muy lejos de su alcance y Quistis con su látigo trae el gunblade hacia ella.  
  
Quistis- buscabas esto..creo que no lo necesitaras aquí  
  
Quistis tira el gunblade dentro del área secreta y cierra las puertas con llave, y se coloca la llave entre los bustos. Seifer sonríe  
  
Seifer- me encantara buscar la llave hay  
  
Quistis enfadada tira su primer latigazo pero falla por que Seifer empezó a correr los más rápido en busca de alguna arma.  
  
Quistis- cobarde!!!  
  
Seifer encontró un tronco bastante grueso y grande. Seifer lo tira a Quistis pero Quistis lo rompe por la mitad con su látigo  
  
Seifer- demonios que tiene tu látigo hierro!!!!  
  
Seifer esquivando todos los latigazos pudo tomar un par de piedras del suelo y con ungolpe de suelte le da en la frente a Quistis haciendo que se distrajera por unos momentos, Seifer corre hacia ella y la tumba hacia un estanque de agua que había cerca pero el impacto fue grande que también Seifer cayo en el estanque de agua. Seifer sale ala superficie rápidamente pero no ve a Quistis, asustado comienza a buscar debajo del agua pero no ve nada.  
  
Seifer- TREPE!!!! Donde estass!!!  
  
Seifer siente el látigo de Quistis en su cuello apretándolo fuertemente dejando sin aire  
  
Seifer- aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggg  
  
Seifer trata de sacar el látigo pero era imposible romperlo, Quistis lo suelta después de unos agonizantes segundos, Seifer agotado comienza respirar profundo y sale del estanque y se tira al piso al repirar. Quistis sale del estanque caminado lentamente  
  
Quistis- gane.....  
  
Quistis trata de irse pero Seifer toma su pierna y la vira tirando a Quistis al suelo de boca, Seifer le quita el látigo y lo tira muy lejos. El la vira de frente a y le aguanta fuertemente las manos ella trata de moverse bruscamente utilizando sus piernas pero el peso del cuerpo de Seifer le impedía moverlas. Seifer coloca las manos de Quistis encima de su cabeza para tenerla indefensa  
  
Quistis- suéltame bastardo!!!  
  
Seifer- tu también eres una bastarda!! Estas loca o que trataste de matarme ahyyy!!!  
  
Quistis- pero no te mate estúpido suéltame!!!!  
  
Seifer aguanta ambas manos de Quistis con una sola mano mientras la otra mano toca la cara de Quistis  
  
Quistis- no me toques!!!  
  
Seifer con un solo dedo traza una línea imaginaria por el rostro de Quistis hasta sus labio  
  
Quistis- no me toques me das asco!!  
  
Seifer sonríe muy maliciosamente y saca una daga de sus bolsillos mostrándosela a Quistis, esto asusto a Quistis mucho paralizándola de inmediato  
  
Quistis- ( me va a violar no por favor Dios no lo permitas!!!)  
  
Seifer coloca la daga en el rostro de Quistis y lagrimas de temor comienzan a salir de Quistis.  
  
Quistis- por favor Seifer no lo hagas...  
  
Seifer traza suavemente la daga por el cuello de Quistis hasta llegar al pecho, Seifer rompe la camisa con la daga, y Quistis comienza a llorar mas fuerte. Seifer toma la llave que estaba en el sostén y sonríe  
  
Seifer- crees que te violaría mujer ..aunque una oferta tentadora no soy de esos tipos  
  
Seifer se levanta rápidamente dejando a Quistis en el suelo confundida y un poco agradecida  
  
Quistis escucha las puertas del lugar secreto y los pasos de Seifer alejarse de ella. Después de un rato tirada en el suelo Quistis se levanta lentamente tomando su látigo del suelo, semidesnuda camina fuera del centro de entrenamiento rogando a Dios no encontrase a alguien. Rápidamente llego a su habitación y la cierra con seguro. Asustada todavía por los sucesos acontecidos se tira a su cama sin voltear a ningún lado hasta quedar dormida  
  
En la mañana siguiente Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Rinoa y Squall desayunaban tranquilamente en la cafetería del Jardín. Zell y Irvine dialogaban de quien era el mejor entre ellos y Rinoa y Selphie dialogaban acerca de la boda, Squall solo escuchaba todo.  
  
Zell- oigan no han notado algo muy raro últimamente en Quistis...esta muy callada y encerrada últimamente  
  
Selphie- si estoy muy preocupada por ella, debe estar triste por algo  
  
Rinoa- creo que esta nostálgica  
  
Irvine- claro que si es la única que no tiene pareja entre nosotros , recuerden ahora que esta la boda de ustedes , cualquiera se pone nostálgico  
  
Rinoa- debemos buscarle pareja  
  
Selphie- SIIIII!!! Eso seria maravilloso  
  
Squall- seria estúpido  
  
Rinoa- claro que noo!!! Seria fabuloso que Quistis tuviera pareja  
  
Zell- oigan que tal...Nida es un buen muchacho  
  
Selphie- iiiaaaaakkkkkk Nida es horrible!!! Además que es medio tonto  
  
Rinoa- tienes razón, Quistis necesita un hombre fuerte , con un buen futuro,  
  
Selphie- apuesto, y de buena posición social  
  
Zell- aaaaaaaaahhh que quieren el rey de galbadia!!! Por favor están pidiendo demasiado para Quistis, ella solo necesita un hombre que la quiera y yaa  
  
Rinoa- hhaaa si vaz a estar tranquilo se ves a Quistis con algún bastardo maleante  
  
Zell- eso es otro tema  
  
Squall- esto es un tema que no nos interesa a nadie, esto es la vida privada de ella y nosotros no tenemos que estar interfiriendo en ella  
  
Irvine- amen  
  
Selphie- shhhhh por hay viene  
  
Quistis entra a la cafetería entra ala cafetería con cara de pocos amigos y no se dirigió a ellos, solo siguió su camino hacia una mesa en la parte trasera de la cafetería, todos la siguen con la vista y ven que ella para en la mesa de Seifer, El estaba con sus amigos Fujin y Raijin, Ella toca la espalda de Seifer varias y cuando Seifer se vira a ver quien era Quistis le responde con un puñetazo en la cara Seifer cae al piso, Fujin y Raijin Se quedan paralizados, Quistis patea a Seifer en el suelo y le tira una camisa de ella rota.  
  
Quistis- bastardo a mi nadie me amenaza  
  
Quistis se va, todos en la cafetería sorprendidos por el suceso deciden terminar sus asuntos sin entrometerse en el que acaban de ver. Seifer se levanta del suelo y se toca la boca, estaba sangrando. Raijin y Fujin lo miran pero Seifer le hace señales para largarse del lugar. En la mesa de Squall todos se miraban con asombro hasta que Zell decide romper el silencio  
  
Zell- creo que Quistis esta un poco tensa,  
  
Irvine- Zell creo que ella pega mas fuerte que tu,  
  
Selphie- alguien debe de hablar con ella no creen  
  
Rinoa- pobrecita, Seifer la va a ser pedacitos  
  
Squall- nadie tocara a nadie este asunto lo resuelvo ya antes que se salga de control  
  
Squall se levanta de la mesa y se va de la cafetería.  
  
Selphie- no es que me guste el chisme pero....  
  
Zell- quiero ver que pasa!!!!  
  
Zell sale corriendo, Irvine, Rinoa y Selphie lo siguen  
  
Squall llega hasta la oficina de Cid y reporta lo sucedido. Cid confundido llama a Quistis y Seifer ala oficina. Después de un ratito corto llegan Rinoa, Selphie, Zell y Irvine también ala oficina  
  
Squall- que hacen aquí??  
  
Zell- Quistis es nuestra amiga y este comportamiento es muy raro nunca la habíamos visto así creo que algo la esta molestando y en esto esta Almasy y quiero estar aquí  
  
Rinoa- todos tenemos la misma opinión que Zell  
  
Squall- ......  
  
Cid- creo que..  
  
Seifer fue el primero en llegar a compañía de Fujin y Raijin, parte del rostro de Seifer estaba morado.  
  
Seifer- Quistis Trepe esta loca!!!!  
  
Cid- siéntese Almasy,  
  
Seifer- que hace toda esta gente aquí lárguense esto es un acontecimiento privado  
  
Squall- no se iran  
  
Todos se sientan en los muebles y sillas en espera de Quistis, al la espera de un rato llega ella,  
  
Cid- bueno ahora que ambos están aquí quiero..  
  
Seifer- debe suspenderla por lo que me hizo es injusto que no le hagan nada solo por que salvo al mundo alguna vez no creen!!!!  
  
Quistis- cállate o te rompo la cara de nuevo!!! Seifer- así claro esta vez se me olvidara que no le pego a las mujeres......bueno tu ni mujer eres  
  
Quistis le responde con otro puño pero Seifer lo atrapa con sus manos, Squall se para de su asiento  
  
Squall- ya basta a ambos siéntense inmediatamente y compórtense como seeds!!  
  
Quistis y Seifer nunca dejaron de mirarse ni de aguantarse uno de otros  
  
Squall- dije que se sentaran y es un orden!!  
  
Quistis se logra soltar con un fuerte movimiento y se sienta en una silla, pero nunca deja de mirar a Seifer  
  
Cid- esto es imperdonable de un Seed de alto rango como usted!!! Trepe  
  
Quistis- esto hombre es un bastardo!!! Trato de matarme ayer!!!  
  
Seifer- tu trataste de matarme ayer!!!!estabas como loca!!!!  
  
Quistis- no es cierto tu eras el que estaba como loco!!!!  
  
Squall- YA BASTA A AMBOS NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA PALABRA AMBOS COMETIERON FALTAS!!!  
  
Seifer- yo no hice nada!!!!! Ella me ataco todos la vieron!!  
  
Zell- algo tuviste que hacerle estúpido!!!  
  
Seifer- cállate entrometido!!!  
  
Seifer se para de su asiento al igual que Seifer Raijin y Fujin aguantan a Seifer y Irvine y Selphie aguantan a Zell  
  
Squall – Rinoa. Irvine , Selphie , Zell , Raijin y Fujin salgan de la oficina inmediatamente  
  
Todos obedecen mientras Seifer les hace muecas  
  
Cid- espero que esta vez no pase nada inesperado, como no tenemos testigos de lo sucedido de el supuesto incidente. De ayer  
  
Seifer – no se necesitan testigo , ella me ataco como loca!!!  
  
Quistis- yo no te ataque , tu trataste de matarme!!!  
  
Seifer- yoooooooo!!!! Ni si quiera te toque  
  
Quistis- mentiroso!!! Me rompistes la camisa y todo!!!! Por poco me violas!!!  
  
Seifer- ajajajajajaja lo siento Trepe mis gusto no llegan a hasta la locura de trocarte de esa forma, no eres mi tipo, eres horrible por eso no tienes a ningún hombre a tu lado por lo asquerosa y horrible que eres Trepe les provocas asco!!!  
  
Quistis- CALLATE!!!!  
  
Seifer- por que crees que Squall se va casar con Rinoa!!!!! Se que estabas llorando por el!!!!!! Ni el es tan estúpido para fijarse en ti!!!!!  
  
Seifer abre sus ojos al darse cuenta en lo que acaba de decir, Quistis lo miraba con odio y repulsión  
  
Quistis- te odio con toda mi alma Seifer Almasy  
  
Quistis se va de la oficina sin decir palabras. Después de unos segundos de silencio Cid decide hablar  
  
Cid- no quiero interferir en este asunto veo que es muy personal no tiene que ver mucho con lo laborar a si que creo que este caso esta cerrado.  
  
Cid apenado por lo que escucho se va del lugar dejando a Squall y Seifer solos  
  
Squall- fue muy bajo lo que acaba de hacer Almasy, lárguese de mi oficina  
  
Seifer sin decir nada se va de la oficina dejando a Squall un poco confundido por lo que acaba de escuchar  
  
Quistis corrió hasta su habitación y se encero, a llorar fuertemente, a pesar de que mucha gente toco a su puerta para averiguar que pasaba y como se sentía ,Quistis nunca respondió a sus llamados. Solo estaba acostada en forma fetal en su cama con su frisa en la boca para aguantar el sonido de su llanto.  
  
Pasada la media noche de ese día, Seifer y su cargo de conciencia no lo dejaban dormir,  
  
Seifer- ( realmente no quise decirlo!!!! Solo estaba enfadado, nunca antes me había enfadado de esa forma con una mujer!!!....bueno no hay nada que hacer...si le ofrezco disculpas me matara en el intento...no puedo hacer nada) ( ESTUPIDO!!!)  
  
Seifer se levanta y decide dar una vuelta en el Jardín para refrescar sus pensamientos un poco  
  
Mientras tanto Squall decide pasar a verificar a Quistis  
  
Squall toca al puerta pero nadie responde, Squall con un poco de temor abre la puerta con la tarjeta maestra que abre todas las puertas eléctricas del Jardín, y entra cuidadosamente ala habitación oscura  
  
Squall- Quistis...necesito hablar contigo...  
  
Quistis – estoy aquí  
  
Squall prende la luz y ve a Quistis sentada en un pequeño escritorio, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cabello estaba fuera de lugar ,  
  
Squall solo se acerca un poco  
  
Squall- lamento lo que sucedió, no tienes que estar avergonzada,  
  
Quistis- el tiene razón, soy horrible, si fuera bonita a lo mejor te hubieras fijado en mi  
  
Squall se acerca a ella y le toma una mano  
  
Squall- eres preciosa Quistis, solo no me fije en ti por que tenia una imagen de una hermana  
  
Quistis- mentiras  
  
Squall- escúchame...nada de lo que hagas ahora impedirá que me case con Rinoa, amo a Rinoa, tienes que entender eso...  
  
Quistis- lo se...  
  
Squall con su otra mano toca el rostro de Quistis y limpia las lagrimas con su dedo, Quistis cierra sus ojos para disfrutar ese momento  
  
Squall- lamento si te hice sufrir de alguna forma Quistis, te quiero como a una hermana, y te necesito en mi boda allí apoyándome, como siempre lo haz hecho..  
  
Quistis- ......espero que sean muy felices....Squall  
  
Squall sonríe y abraza a Quistis y luego le da un beso en la frente.  
  
Squall- que pases buenas noches Quistis  
  
Squall se va de la habitación dejando atrás a una Quistis y su corazón en pedazos  
  
Seifer decide ir al área secreta en el centro de entrenamiento con la breve esperanza de encontrar a Quistis para pedirle disculpas, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra a Rinoa  
  
Seifer- Rinoaaa que sorpresa no deberías estar con tu querido comandante  
  
Rinoa- quería hablar contigo  
  
Seifer- que quieres  
  
Rinoa- Seifer se que estas herido por lo mío y lo de Squall y quería decirte que...  
  
Seifer- Rinoa....realmente amas a Squall??  
  
Rinoa- si Seifer  
  
Seifer-.........no quiero escuchar nada mas Rinoa  
  
Rinoa- pero debes escucharme!!  
  
Seifer- no quiero escuchar nada mas de ti!!!  
  
Rinoa- te necesito!!!! No se amo a Squall verdaderamente!!!  
  
Seifer- quee??? Que dices me lo acabas de decir.  
  
Rinoa- necesito de tu ayuda..para comprobar si realmente amo a Squall o todavía siento algo por ti, no quiero cometer un error el día de mi boda...  
  
Seifer-.......que quieres que haga....  
  
Rinoa toma ambas manos de Seifer y lo acerca a ella  
  
Rinoa- necesito que me beses Seifer  
  
Seifer- Rinoa sabes lo que siento por ti..y ese beso me afectara a mi..  
  
Rinoa- Seifer necesito saber....siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase....  
  
Seifer y Rinoa lentamente se acercan y se dan un beso tierno en los labios  
  
Rinoa- Squall.....  
  
Rinoa y Seifer se separan  
  
Seifer- amas a Squall....  
  
Rinoa sonríe, y le da un beso a Seifer en el cachete  
  
Rinoa- amo a Squall ....gracias Seifer eres un buen amigo..quiero que me acompañes en mi boda...quiero verte aquí apoyándome  
  
Seifer- siempre te amare Rinoa...  
  
Rinoa- espero que algún día me olvides y puedas ser feliz con otra mujer  
  
Seifer- no creo que me vuelva a enamorar de nadie mas...  
  
Rinoa- trata Seifer se feliz  
  
Seifer-.......  
  
Rinoa se despide con un abrazo y se va dejando a Seifer confundido y solo  
  
Por favor dejen RR  
  
Att  
  
Vinagre 


	2. carpeta 1

Varios meses pasaron y el día de la boda llego, todos se estaban preparando para este día tan especial. Squall trataba de ponerse el Tuxedo de boda pero como andaba muy nervioso no se podía poner el lazo que iba en su cuello no encontraba sus zapatos y se le había acabado el gel para el cabello. Squall muy nervioso corrió hasta la habitación de Zell en busca de Gel para el cabello  
  
Squall- ZEEElll!!!! Tienes gel para el cabello ¡!!  
  
Zell que tampoco había terminado de vestirse brinca del susto y se le vira una taza de café que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos  
  
Zell- aaaaaaaaahhh Squall miraa!!!  
  
Squall- no!!!!! demonios tienes que cambiarte la camisa!!! Tienes gel???!!!!  
  
Zell- cálmate man!!!! Creo que si  
  
Zell comienza a buscar pero el se habia terminado lo ultimo que le quedaba  
  
Zell- nooooo no tengo....  
  
Squall- demonios!!!! Donde consigo gelll para el cabello!!!!  
  
Zell- Squall amigo cálmate...!!! Primero que nada tienes que ponerte los Zapatos  
  
Squall- no se donde están!!  
  
Zell- los tiene Irvine...Segundo...Irvine puede tener Gel....tu solución es ir a donde Irvine ok...tranquilo....respira profundo  
  
Squall- ....ok...........cuanto falta para la boda....  
  
Zell- media hora....  
  
Squall- queeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Squall sale corriendo ala habitación de Irvine y entra desesperadamente Irvine que ya estaba preparado y listo se sorprende al ver a Squall sin terminar  
  
Irvine- heyy Squall aquí están tu zapatos...te vez nervioso  
  
Squall se sienta en la cama de Irvine y comienza a ponerse sus zapatos  
  
Squall- Irvine Tienes Gel para el cabello??  
  
Irvine- Squall yo no uso gel...  
  
Squall- Ho noo.....quien puede tener gel......  
  
Irvine- Seifer usa gel....  
  
Squall- olvídalo....no ire a donde Almasy a pedir gel  
  
Seifer- es tu única alternativa Squall ...  
  
Squall un poco cansado ya por tanto correr y los nervios fue a su única salvación su rival Seifer Almasy . Squall toca ala puerta y Seifer abre  
  
Seifer- .......no se supones que estés ya listo para tu boda  
  
Squall- no tengo gel....  
  
Seifer- y estas suponiendo que te de de mi gel para que te cases con Rinoa felizmente  
  
Squall- ..si...  
  
Seifer- ..............no lo haré por ti..lo haré por Rinoa no quiero que la pobre sufra al ver el peluquín tuyo sin peinar ....  
  
Seifer entra a su habitación y le pasa el gel  
  
Squall- gracias Almasy  
  
Seifer- si Rinoa sufre algún día por tu culpa ...te matare Leonhart..haz la feliz...  
  
Seifer le da la mano y ambos se dan un fuerte apretón de manos  
  
Squall- lo hare....  
  
Squall sale corriendo a su habitación para seguir preparándose  
  
Mientras tanto....  
  
Rinoa, Selphie y la novia de Zell ( girl with de pig tail) Ruka se preparaban en la habitación de Rinoa. Selphie ayudaba a peinar a Rinoa mientras Ruka maquillaba a Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa- hay chicas estoy muy nerviosa!!!  
  
Selphie- cálmate!!! Ya estas lista  
  
Rinoa se mira hacia el espejo y ve su reflejo y estaba complacida de como quedo  
  
Ruka- te vez preciosa Rinoa....  
  
Selphie- bueno chicas ha llegado la hora....  
  
Rinoa- que pena que Quistis no estuviera aquí para compartir este momento conmigo  
  
Selphie sabia las verdaderas razones por lo cual Quistis no iba ir ala boda.  
  
Selphie- si...Cid la mando para esa misión..y creo que no llegara a tiempo...  
  
Ruka- bueno...es hora de la boda ...  
  
La hora cero llega, la ceremonia de la boda se llevaría acabo en una elegante iglesia en la ciudad de Balamb, Todo el pueblo quería estar presente en esa boda, pero la iglesia no era lo suficientemente grande para todos así que mucha gente se quedaba en los alrededores de la Iglesia. Squall esperaba nervioso en el altar de la iglesia acompañado de Zell y Irvine. Edea y Cid en primera fila observaban como todo se realizaba y viejos tiempo vinieron a sus memorias. Laguna, y compañía también esperaban ansiosos que empezara la boda. La canción de la boda comienza a sonar y todos en la elegante iglesia se ponen en pie para recibir ala hermosa novia. Primero sale una pequeña niña tirando pétalos de rosas por toda la alfombra roja que decoraba el camino hacia el altar donde Squall esperaba ansiosamente. Rinoa sale de la hermosa limosina acompañada de su padre, que aunque no se llevaban bien Rinoa acepto que su padre la llevara hasta el altar. Al llegar al altar Rinoa se reúne con su futuro esposo. Squall toma las manos de Rinoa y ambos comienzan a escuchar el largo pero hermoso discurso del padre de la iglesia.  
  
Después de del discurso ambos de convierten en marido y mujer y todos se dirigieron ala fiesta que los esperaba en el Jardín de Balamb. Todo estaba decorado muy bonito, rosas blancas decoraban las mesas de recepción, todos los invitados se acomodan en sus lugares y los nuevos esposos entran ala recepción y se sientan en unos hermosos lugares especialmente decorados para ellos. Selphie se acerca al micrófono y comienza a hablar  
  
Selhpie- buenas tardes a todos!!!! Primero que nada quiero felicitar a mi mejor amiga Rinoa por su matrimonio con el terco de mi comandante Squall Leonhart  
  
Todos se ríen con el ultimo comentario de Selphie  
  
Selphie- jejej..los quiero chicos esperó que sean felices..Bueno!!!! que empiece la fiesta!!!  
  
La música empezó a fluir y muchas parejas salieron de sus lugares a bailar. Seifer que se estaba empezando a aburrir en la fiesta decidió ir al segundo piso para poder observar mejor toda la pista de baile. Con una copa de champán en su mano observaba la gente entra y salir, bailar y reír . Seifer aunque decidió olvidar completamente a Rinoa, todavía sentía un poco de celo a ver a Squall con ella de lo más feliz.  
  
Seifer- ( jamás volveré a enamorarme de alguna otra mujer solo las utilizare para mi satisfacción personal nada mas!!!...) y por que no empezar ahora....)  
  
Seifer comienza a observar el lugar en busca de su joven presa para diversión esa noche. Pero ninguna le atraía la atención, todas eran muy jóvenes y algunas no eran lo suficientemente bonitas como para atraer su atención, y sabia que con ellas no se podía divertir o lo acusarían con el director. Así que decidió ir fuera del Jardín a fumar un rato.  
  
Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, Seifer solo se quedo en un pasillo oscuro a fumar, varios minutos pasan y Seifer ve llegar a varios Seeds y entre ellos estaba Quistis, acababan de llegar de una misión, todos estaban muy contentos y mojados.  
  
Quistis- la misión fue un éxito señoras y señores, realizaron un excelente trabajo como equipo, mañana a primera hora reportare la misión a Cid. Pueden irse a sus habitaciones a descansar.  
  
Todos los Seeds le da el saludo militar a Quistis y luego se marchan dejando a Quistis y a un hombre solos en el pasillo. El hombre tenia una capa por todo su cuerpo u Seifer no podía observar su rostro  
  
Hombre- y que piensas hacer ahora..  
  
Quistis- descansar estoy sumamente agotada , pero primero tengo que esperar que se termine la boda para hablar con Cid y informarle de tu situación.  
  
Hombre- ok...gracias ...hiciste un excelente trabajo como líder, te recomendare a otros en futuras misiones  
  
Quistis- ..gracias ...  
  
El hombre se acerca a Quistis y le toma las manos  
  
Hombres- la misión se acabo...y si no mal no recuerdo tu me prometiste algo ...  
  
Quistis- era una broma ...por no haberme desmentido aquella vez con los chicos..iba a perder 2,000 gils  
  
Hombre- yo lo tome muy enserio señorita Trepe...  
  
El hombre la toma de la cintura y la acerca a el a solo centímetros de sus rostros, Quistis sonrie y coloca sus manos en el pecho del hombre  
  
Seifer- ( mis sospechas de que Trepe era lesbiana se fueron volando muy lejos...) ( quien demonios es ese desgraciado .....) ( por que me importa)  
  
Seifer se iba a ir pero algo dentro de el lo impedía..Seifer siguió observando a la extraña pareja  
  
Quistis- alguien nos puede observar aquí...y no quiero que salgan con rumores que no son  
  
Hombre- por que...que piensen lo que quieran..  
  
Quistis- jaja es fácil para ti decirlo Doctor.  
  
Hombre- no me llame Doctor sabe mi nombre así que quiero que me llame por mi nombre señorita  
  
Quistis- al igual yo Xander  
  
Xander- así me gusta Quistis...y en que íbamos..ahhh si! en que me ibas a dar un beso apasionado...  
  
Xander inclina a Quistis hacia atrás y ella pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Xander y El sus manos, una de ellas en la espalda y la otra agarrando un muslo de Quistis  
  
Xander toca suavemente sus labios con los de Quistis, hasta volver ese beso en uno profundo y apasionado. Seifer ve esto y un poco de rabia entra en el  
  
Seifer- ( TREPE CON UN HOMBRE!!! Imposible ella esta enamoradísima de Squall!!! Bastardo le daré una paliza!!!..................................................................p ero por que..a mi no me interesa eso) ( ESE TIPO NO DEBE ESTAR AQUÍ...)  
  
Xander pone en pie a Quistis pero nunca dejan de besarse, hasta que ella decide romper el beso  
  
Quistis- creo que debo ir con Cid  
  
Xander- ok...  
  
Un celular suena y Quistis toma su celular  
  
Quistis- .....todo listo...........si..........lo enviare.....muchas gracias  
  
Xander- llego la transportación?  
  
Quistis- si , ya tienes que irte y recuerda que tienes que reportarte mañana a Cid.  
  
Xander- ok bebe...  
  
Xander le da un ultimo beso a Quistis y corre hacia fuera dejándola a ella sola y pensativa. Quistis vuelve a la realidad después de unos segundos y una felicidad extrema entra dentro de ella. Quistis comienza a cantar y a caminar como si estuviera danzando ballet. Seifer sale de las sombras y comienza a aplaudir.  
  
Seifer- que lindo no....que estúpida te vez Trepe  
  
Quistis solo sigue bailando y cantando con el rumbo hacia su cuarto.  
  
Seifer- te estoy hablando tonta  
  
Quistis- que quieres corazón de melón  
  
Seifer confuso por ese halago da varios pasos hacia atrás  
  
Seifer- veo que te subieron los humitos al cielo....  
  
Quistis- en estos momentos nada ni nadie me molestara Seifer...que pases buenas noches dulzura  
  
Quistis sigue caminando muy feliz, pero Seifer la sigue  
  
Seifer- quien era ese tipo??  
  
Quistis le contesta en forma de canto  
  
Quistis- _nadie que te importeeeee  
_  
Seifer- si me importa no puedes traer desconocidos al Jardín  
  
Quistis- _no es desconocidooooo va ser el nuevo Doctor de Jardín yyy el nuevo científico de armassss  
  
_Seifer agoto su paciencia y le toma las manos a Quistis y la aguanta fuertemente  
  
Quistis- aaaaaaaaauuuchhhh cual es tu problema idiota???  
  
Seifer- asi me gusta no soporto verte tan cursi  
  
Quistis- suéltame o te reviento las probabilidades de que tengas un hijo  
  
Seifer abre sus ojos rápido y suelta a Quistis  
  
Quistis- no se por que rayos te interesa lo que haga con mi vida Seifer así que te agradecería que no asomaras tus narices en mis asuntos personales y íntimos ALMASY  
  
Seifer- INTIMOS!!! Que tan intimo??? No puedes traer a un desconocido cuando tenemos al presidente de Esthar aquí!!! Es contra la seguridad de El!!!  
  
Quistis- escusas.....  
  
Seifer- queeeeeee!!! Estas loca por que otra razón crees que me importa tanto..soy el jefe de seguridad!!!  
  
Quistis- si claro y yo soy la presidenta de Galbadia...  
  
Seifer acerca a Quistis hacia el y le apreta el brazo fuertemente  
  
Quistis- suéltame me estas lastimando  
  
Seifer- escúchame bien cabra , no se que se a entrado en tu pequeña cabeza pero no quiero ver a ese sujeto en los alrededores del Jardín ...no hay necesidad ya tenemos una Doctora y no hay necesidad de ningún estúpido  
  
Quistis- cual es tu problema bastardo!!!  
  
Seifer suelta a Quistis y se va caminando muy enfadado  
  
Quistis muy sorprendida y ahora enfurecida corre hacia su habitación para sacar los deseos de matar a Seifer con su látigo  
  
Quistis- ya vera de lo que soy capaz  
  
**N/a por favor dejen RR y perdonen a los q no pudieron dejar RR por q no aceptaba anónimos pero ahora se los acepto dejen lo q sea**


	3. Carpeta 2

**Del odio al amor **

Seifer dormía incomodamente en su pequeña cama. No había podido conciliar el sueño debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior. Dentro de si mismo existía una batalla interna. Sus pensamientos solo conducian a la persona que el menos queria ver. Quistis Trepe. Su delgada y tonificada figura se le aparecía en sus pensamientos atormentandolo. Seifer decidío terminar su pesadilla y se levanto de su cama. Camino hacia su ventana de cristal y observo hacia afuera. Al observar pudo desifrar que era muy temprano, los rayos del sol eran débiles y el frío era un poco intenso. Despues de unos minutos se fue a asiar y a prepararse para tomar desayuno con sus fieles amigos Raijin y Fujin.

Camino hasta la cafeteria y se encontro con su amigos en la misma mesa de siempre. Seifer tomo su bandeja de alimento y se sentó junto a ellos

"Te vez algo cansado Seifer" Raijin dijo un poco preocupado, tomando lo ultimo que le quedaba de café.

"Solo tengo una maldita jaqueca" Seifer miró su desayuno y no le parecio apetecible, solo tomo su café.

"Por que no tomamos el día libre y nos vamos a pescar"Fujin dijo tirando una bolita de papel usado hacia un estudiante, este los miro mal pero los tres lo amenazaron con miradas peligrosas.

"No sería mala idea" Seifer se levanto y tiro su comida hacia el canasto de basura. Fujin y Raijin hicieron lo mismo y siguiron a su amigo.

De camino hacia el estacionamiento Seifer decidío ir a la enfermería en busca de unas pildoras para la cabeza, pero más era su curiosidad por ver si el Doctorcito estaba allí.

Seifer entró solo a la enfermería mientras sus amigos seguian caminando hacia estacionamiento.

La enfermeria estaba rodeada de cajas, habia un escritorio mucho mas grande que el de la Dra. Kadawaki y otros accesorios desconocidos. Solo vio a una jovencita desempacando lo que habia en las cajas.

"De quien es toda esta porquería?" Seifer preguntó un poco furioso asustando a la jovencita.

"Son del nuevo Doctor"

"Donde esta la Doctora?" Seifer patio una caja que le molestaba no importandole si rompío algo.

"Ella esta en un seminario de 8 meses y el remplazara su lugar" La chica contesto asustada aguantando las cajas fuertemente.

Seifer miró a la jovencita muy mal y escupío en el escritorio caminando fuera de la enfermería. Furiosamente empujaba a todo el que estuviera en su camino sin importar quien fuera. Llego al estacionamiento donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

"Un maldito desgraciado viene a este ;ugar creyendo que es el rey de todo!" Seifer golpío las llantas de su camioneta. Fujin y Raijin que aun estaba fuera de la camioneta lo miraron sorprendidos.

"De quien hablas?" Fujin lo observo un poco asustada. Seifer estaba caminando de lado a lado como un leon furioso.

De momento un fuerte sonido y un autosuper deportivo entró al estacionamiento. Era una corveta del año, convertible,color roja. Seifer, Fujin y Raijin se quedaron anonadados al ver tan lujoso auto. El auto se estaciono al lado de ellos y un hombre se bajo de este.

El hombre lucia una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero color marron, al igual que su pantalon. Lucia unas botas negras y un reloj rolex de oro que hacia juego con su collar tambien de oro. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, tenia un parecido a Laguna pero este era mucho mas joven y varonil. Tenia su cabello largo y negro amarado en forma de cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran azules oscuros con mirada penetrante.

Fujin suspiró nunca separando su vista de el. Seifer puso su cara de disgusto al ver que se acercaba a ellos.

"Niños podrían velarme el auto, les dare 50 gils" El hombre puso el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalon de Raijin y siguio caminando hacia dentro del Jardín.

Seifer se enfurecio y le quito el dinero a Rajin (quien este estaba contanto felizmente) y persiguio al hombre. Seifer entro al Jardín pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. A lo lejos vio a Quistis caminar hacia la enfermería y corrio hasta ella.

"Donde esta?" Seifer tomó el brazo de Quistis bruscamente y la puso a centimetros de su rostro.

"Sueltame Bastardo!" Quistis trataba de salir de agarre de Seifer pero este la atrapo contra la pared.

"Donde esta el maldito Doctorcito!" Seifer le grito una vez mas a Quistis , sus rostros tan cerca que ambos podían sentir sus tibios alientos. Seifer miro a los enfadados ojos de Quistis y por un breve segundo se perdio en ellos debilitando su agarre. Quistis aprovecho y empujo a Seifer lejos de ella.

"Cual es tu maldito problema!" Quistis lo vuelve a empujar mucho más fuerte provocando que se pegara con la pared. Seifer la toma de nuevo por el brazo y se lo vira hasta la espalda colocandola fuertemente hacia la pared. Adolorida y super enfurecida Quistis trato de salir pero Seifer era mucho mas fuerte.

"Puedo dislocarte el brazo facílmente asi que mantente tranquilita" Seifer le habló al oido pero con mucha precausión.

"Sueltame!"

"Olvidaste las clases de defensa personal Trepe, que lástima" Seifer suelta a Quistis al ver que varios estudiantes se acercaban. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles disimulando su furia pero nunca dejaron de observarse.

"Te arrepentiras de haber nacido Almasy" Quistis le contestó muy seriamente. Seifer sonrió malignamente y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirrecciones contrarias.

"Tu te arrepentiras" Seifer le respondió como un susurro.

Seifer entro hacia la enfermeria y se encontro con el hombre del auto lujoso. Ya no habia cajas por ninguna parte, todo estaba muy bien organizado y el hombre hablaba con la joven que Seifer asusto un par de tiempo atras.

"Eres el nuevo médico del Jardín?" Seifer apreto su puño listo para lanzar un golpe.

"Si, Soy el Doctor Xanders, Mike Xander mucho gusto" El Doctor extendío su mano hacia Seifer, pensando rapidamente en lanzar su puño, Seifer tuvo una mejor idea. Ambos se dan un apretón de manos.

"Soy Seifer Almasy, quisiera agradecerle su propina, lo queria invitar a tomarnos unos tragos en Balmab, para celebrar¿que dice?" Seifer sonrío un poco.

" ¡Claro! Asi podre conocer más a la facultad del Jardín" El docotor contestó ingenuamente.

"Al medio día estara bien, vendre con mis amigos para buscarlo" Seifer vuelve a sonreir un poco. La joven estaba boquiabierta con el repentino cáracter de Seifer. El Docotr se da la vuelta para seguir en su trabajo y la sonrisa de Seifer desaparece inmediatamente, espantando a la joven. Seifer se va de la enfermería hacia el estacionamiento.

El doctor tomo su celular y llamó a Quistis.

**_-"hola?"-_**

"Como estas Quistis?" -

"**_Un poco adolorida pero muy bien ahora que llamastes, ya llegastes?"-_**

"Si, ya todo esta listo, me preguntaba si querías ir a almorzar conmigo a Balamb, ire con unos amigos y despues me reunire contigo¿Que te parece?"

**_-" ¡Claro! Me parece una buena idea"-_**

"Perfecto, ponte bien linda como siempre por que irmos a un lujoso restaurante que conosco, te veo en unas horas"-

**_-"Bien, te veo"-_**

Quistis apago felizmente su celular olvidando toda su furia y molestias. Camino hasta llegar a la cafeteria donde seguramente encontraría a sus amigos. Sentados en la mesa de siempre, Zell, Ruka, Selphie y Irvine tomaban su desayuno. Zell se percato de la sonriente Quistis que acababa de entrar.

"¡Quisty! Ve con nosotros" Zell se pone en pie y le consigue una silla adicional.

"No es necesario Zell, solo vine por las chicas" Quistis le agradece con una palmadita en la espalda.

" ¡Yikes¿Por que?" Selphie respondio energeticamente terminando su café en unos segundos.

"Tengo una cita muy importante y necesito de su ayuda"

"En un momentito!" Las chicas terminan su desayuno en un santo amen y se llevan a Quistis rapidamente hacia su habitación dejando a los chicos un poco confundidos.

"Que bueno que Quisty este contenta" Zell dijo tragando un pedazo de hot dog.

"Tengo un mal presentimeito acerca de esto" Irvine toco su barbilla observando a las puertas de la cafeteria. "Quistis es muy sensible, y se algo mal ocurre se hundira en alguna depresión, y lo peor es que ella no lo demuestra." Irvine terminó su desayuno observando a Zell muy preocupado.

"No lo creo, a ella no le afectan los despalntes, es una chica muy bonita y cualquier hombre se moriria de salir con ella" Zell dijo solo comiendo su hot dog.

"Veremos haber que ocurrira" Irvine le contesto dejando a Zell solo.

Mientras tanto despues de un buen tiempo hablando las chicas buscaban un buen vestido entre el guardaropa de Quistis mientras esta se aseaba en el baño. Entre la ropa no habia mucho de que escoger, solo tenia sus uniformes de Seed su traje de batalla colo rosa y un vestido de color crema muy sencillo pero que se veria excelente en Quistis.

"Quisty¿cuantos años tiene tu cita?" Selphie le preguntó mientras buscaba las sandalias indicadas.

"32" Quistis respondío desde la bañera.

"Whoa, casi 13 años de diferencia" Ruka dijo algo sorprendida.

"Quisty no tienes! sandalias solo tienes botas y un par de zapatos deportivos que nunca te he visto usar!" Selphie dijo desesperada.

"Estan en una caja debajo de mi cama"-

Ruka se arrodillo al lado de la cama y busco debajo de esta rapidamente encontrandolos.

"Ya los encontre!"-

"Iremos a buscar el maquillaje en mi habitacion venimos en unos minutos" Selphie y Ruka salieron de la habitación de Quistis. Al par de segundos Quistis sale del baño y se veste con el vestido que Selphie le habia reselvado. Con un suspiro se observa en el espejo y observa su reflejo, realmente amaba ese traje, lucia espectacular en ella, resaltando su figura. Sin mas tiempo que perder tomo su secadora y empezo a secar su cabello, esta vez lo luciria suelto. Al pasar los minutos Selphie y Ruka volvieron encontrando a Quistis completamente vestida. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Quistis tan diferente y aun sin maquillaje lucia hermosa.

"!Whoa! caera como muerto" Selphie camina hasta Quistis para tocar su cabello largo y rubio.

"Deberias lucir tu cabello suelto de vez en cuando" Ruka saca de su maquillaje solo un poco de polvo y "lipgloss"

"No lusco un poco exajerada?" Quistis pregunto nerviosa aun observandose en el espejo.

"Te envidamos" Selphie le contestó con una sonrisa sentando a Quistis en una silla para maquillarla levemente.

Despues de terminar Quistis nervoisamente toma su celular y llama al Doctor. El le informó que ya estaba en Balamb en un bar, la estaria esperando en unos minuto en la estación del tren. Quistis se despidío de sus amigas y se dirigio al estacionamiento y tomo su auto "Una Ford escape" y se dirigío a Balamb.

Seifer, Raijin ,Fujin y el Doctor aun estaban en el bar. Seifer escucho la conversacion y decidio ejecutar su plan.

"Bueno chicos, fue muy divertido todo pero tengo una cita con una hermosa mujer" El Docotr pago la cuenta.

"Oh no me digas que es Quistis Trepe, esa mujer no se rinde ante nada, verdad Raijin?"-

"Si, lo compadecemos"-

"De que hablan?" El Doctor preguntó por curiosidad.

"No de nada solo son cosas de soldados"- Seifer dijo ordenando otra ronda de cervezas.

"Me gustaria saber solo por curiosidad"-

"No es que seamos chismosos o algo parecido, pero como usted nos cayo muy bien le diremos la verdad"- Seifer le ofrecio una ultima cerveza al Doctor.

"Trepe es la solterona del Jardin de Balamb, hace un año tenia un novio llamado Frederick Richardson. Este se entero de unas enfermedades que esta sufre y la quizo dejar de buena forma pero esta se vengo de el, desaparecio hace 10 meses atrás y hasta ahora no saben nada de el."- Seifer le contó con un tono muy preocupante.

"¿De que enfermedades?"-

"Usted sabe,"- Seifer observa hacia todos lados y le indica al Doctor que se acercara. El Doctor se acerca y Seifer le dice al oido.

"Enfermedades sexuales"-

El Doctor se vuelve a sentar en su lugar un poco incomodo con una cara de preocupación.

" ¿ Ustedes no habran..?" Seifer lo mira curiosamente.

"No! Gracias al cielo no!" El doctor se toca los labio muy preocupadamente.

"Se dice que toma mas de 15 diferentes pildoras al día para mantenerse asi, debe estar pudriendose por dentro" Fujin añadio a la conversación.

"Debe ser algo muy serio" El doctor se quedo pensando profundamente.

" aunque la queremos mucho,Lo peor es que es una mujer muy peligrosa, y si sufre alguna desilución le ira mal" Raijin le da unas palmadas en la espalda al Doctor preocupandolo mas.

" ¿Que creen que daba hacer?"

" Le recomendariamos que se fuera pero si firmo un contrato no se podra ir"-

"Aun no he firmado nada, me ire esta misma noche yo no puedo trabajar alli"- " Les doy las gracias amigos"- El Docotor se fue nerviosamente del Bar dejando su celular. Los tres amigos sonrieron malignamente y observaron desde las ventanas como el Doctor arranco su convertible y se fue de la ciudad.

"Todo esta saliendo segun lo planeamos"- Seifer tomo el celular del Doctor y busco el numero de Quistis.

" ¿Que vas a hacer?"- Fujin pregunto.

" Le enviare un mensaje de texto a Quistis diciendole que espere al Doctor cueste lo que cueste, asi la gran tonta se quedara alli"-

" Ya Seifer es dmasiado, ya le arruinastes la cita" Fujin un poco molesta trato de tomar el celular.

"Ya es tarde ya le envie el mensaje, solo es diversión Fujin" Seifer le da un beso en la frente y los tres salieron de Bar el puerto. Al pasar el tiempo el cielo estaba completamente gris y las olas de mar estaban muy altas y picadas al parecer vendria una tormenta. Seifer con mucho cuidado observo hacia la estación de trenes y vio a Quistis parada con cara de preocupación tratando de contactar al parecer al Doctor por su celular.

* * *

**Ya se que he tardado una eternidad en escribir pero la nueva entrada ala universida me tiene muy mal! Nerviosismo y todo incluido. espero que dejen RRs. Gracias a todos!**


	4. Carpeta 3

**Del odio al amor**

* * *

La tormenta había comenzado con lluvias y vientos muy fuertes. Por suerte ya Seifer y sus amigos estaban dentro del Jardín. Seifer estaba sentado en la cafeteria tomando un café ,observando por las gigantescas ventanas de cristal la tormenta. Mucha gente estaba observando, no era común que el clima se afectara tanto. Nunca habia pasado una tormenta por Balamb, solo leves lluvias que refrescaban el ambiente marítimo. Los árboles se movian violentamente, las olas del mar alcanzaban alturas increibles y la visibilidad no era mucha. Varios Seeds rodearon el televisor de la cafeteria escuchando los reportes del tiempo en los noticiarios.

**_-"Increiblemente , se ha reportado una tormenta extraordinaria en la ciudad de Balamb. Se han reportados inundaciones, fuertes vientos y se han vistos trompas marinas por el lugar. Es muy importante que todos los residentes se queden en sus hogares"-_**

_**-"Tenemos en el radar unos fuertes vientos y problablente esto cause la formación de tornados, por primera vez en la historia de este pueblo"-**_

Esto causo conmosión entre las personas en la cafetería, En esos momentos el "Intercom" se pudo escuchar.

**-"Seifer Almasy, Fujin Wong y Raijin Kwan pasen por la oficina del Director"-**

Seifer tiró su vasito de café y se dirigío rapidamente hacia la oficina y en al acensor se encontró a sus amigos. El acensor se abrío y Xu les ordenó que entraran rapidamente a la oficina.

"Esta vez se iran al infierno del fracaso, perdedores"- Xu dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Los tres observaron a Xu y entraron a la oficina, alli los esperaba Cid y Edea. Los tres se pusieron en una fila horizontal y dieron su saludo militar hacia Cid. Este se mostraba muy molesto.

" El Docotor Xander mostró su renuncia hace una hora atrás sin razón y en estos momentos no tenemos facultad médica en nuestro Jardín en unos momentos tan peligrosos como estos."- Cid dijo mirandoles seriamente.

"Varios estudiantes reportaron haberlos vistos salir a ustedes junto al Docotr Xander hace unas horas atras y quisiera saber si tuvieron algo que ver con la renuncia inesperada del Doctor"- Cid se puso en pie y comenzo a caminar entre la oficina.

"Ademas estaba mañana resivi una queja de usted señor Almasy, diciendo que amenazó con destruir o palabras mas exacta de no permitir que otro doctor ocupara el lugar de la Dra. Kadawaki, es eso cierto"- Cid levantó una ceja observando a Seifer intensamente.

"Señor, todas las alegaciones fueran mal interpretadas"- Seifer repondío mirando a Edea, quien lo observaba a los ojos.

Cid golpío si escritorio al sentir que Seifer mentía

" ¡Seifer Almasy, mas le vale que diga toda la verdad por no habrá más oportunidades para usted o su patético grupo de fracasados!"- Cid lo amenzó apuntando un dedo hacia el.

"! No soy un fracasado!"-

Seifer le respondío a Cid sin miedo alguno, Edea los intermpío.

" ¡Seifer, Cid ya basta, Seifer esta diciendo la verdad, pude leerlo en sus ojos. Chicos se pueden ir, disculpenos"- Edea los comandó. Los tres le dan el saludo militar a Edea y se van de la oficina. Edea observa a Cid.

"No vuelvas a decirle fracasado en mi presencia Cid, por que sabes que siempre estaré de su lado"- Edea abandonó la oficina dejando a Cid solo.

Seifer entró al elevador solo no queria que nadie lo acompañara hacia ningun lado. Fujin y Raijin se desaparecieron tomar las escaleras. Seifer estaba sumamente furioso, muchas veces lo habían regañado, pero nunca le habian dicho fracasado la persona que el consideraba como su padre. Sin rumbo que tomar camino hasta su habitación. Allí se encerró y se acostó en su cama a pensar hasta quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto...

El pueblo de Balamb estaba desierto, todos estaba en sus hogares. Las tiendas cerrarón y la estacion de trenes quedo fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso. Quistis estaba en el recividor en el hotel de Balamb, trataba de realizar una llamada hacia el Jardín pero su celular no tenia señal. La tormenta aumentaba y los residentes se asustaban mucho mas. Las olas cubrian el peurto de Balamb y amenazaban con entrar y arropar la ciudad.

Había mucha gente en el hotel en busca de refugio, turistas, pesacdores y residentes que fueron desalojados de sus hogares debidos a las inundaciones. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas gente se refugiaban en el hotel, ya que era el edificio mas "seguro" en la ciudad. Los policias locales regresaron de buscar residentes en peligros. Estaban cansados y muy mojados.

" ¡Hay una señora que no quiere abandonar su hogar no pudimos hacer nada se encerro en su casa!" Uno de los policias se sentó en el suelo para descansar.

Muchos de los residentes empezaron a preguntar quien era la señora.

"La señora Dincht, tiene una escopeta y dice que si entramos nos disparará"-

Quistis escuchó el nombre y rapidamente camino entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a los policias.

"Necesitan volver a buscarla o se morira!" Quistis dijo un poco alterada

"Lo sentimos señorita pero los vientos estan muy fuerte y hay cosas volando que nos pueden herir o decapitar!"

"Cobardes, Yo ire!"- Quistis le respondío enfurecida.

"Usted no puede ir a ningun lado señorita!"- Un pescador le contestó a Quistis

" Soy Seed y he vivido cosas peores"- Quistis tomó una capa de lluvia de uno de los policias y salio de lugar. Nadie fue capaz de detenerla ya que todos tenian miedo.

La tormenta era espantosa, Quistis casi no podia caminar por la lluvia y los fuertes vientos. Parte de barcos, arboles y madera volaban por el lugar, tentando con herir a Quistis pero ella los esquivaba. Con un trabajo increible pudo llegar hasta la puerta de la señora Dincht, toco a la puerta fuertemente.

" ¡Dije que no ire a ningun lado!" Se pudo escuchar la voz de la señora Dincht desde el otro lado de la puerta.

" ¡Soy yo Quistis¡Abra la puerta por favor!"-

La señora Dincht movio unos muebles y rapidamente abrio la puerta dejando a Quistis entrar.

" ¡Por Dios estas toda mojada!"- La señora Dincht tomo una toalla y se la puso alrededore de Quistis.

" ¡No hay tiempo que perder usted corre gran peligro aqui, necesito que venga conmigo"-

"No puedo abandonar mi hogar, si fueramos al hotel como quiera moririamos por las inundaciones en un par de horas, prefiero morir en mi casa"-

"Pero"-

"Si quieres salvarme y salvar a estas personas necesitas ir hacia el Jardín y perdir ayuda antes que sea tarde"- La señora Dincht se sentó en su silla a esperar. Un fuerte sonido se escucho en los cielos, los truenos aumentaban cada vez más. Quistis corrio hasta la ventana y observo los cielos. Las nuves estaban moviendose circularmente .

"Tornados"- Quistis se frizo al decir esa terrible palabra.

"Ma' Dincht se lo suplico, venga conmigo, mi auto esta muy cerca, podremos ir juntas al Jardín, Zell jamas me lo perdonaria si le pasara algo a usted"-

La señora observo su temblorosas manos por un tiempo.

"Tengo mucho miedo"- La señora contestó con ojos llorosos. Quistis camino hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte.

" No tenemos tiempo"-

Quistis agarro fuerte la mano de Ma' Dincht y con un ultimo esfuerzo ambas salieron del hogar luchando contra la lluvia y los fuertes vientos. Caminaron hasta llegar cerca de la estacion donde Quistis estaciono su auto. Este estaba rodeado por pesazos de anuncios caidos de la tiendas cercanas, pedazos de ramas y pedazos de madera. Quistis se acercó a su auto y abrió las puertas. Ambas entrarón al auto y se asegurarón con los cinturones de seguridad. Sin duda alguna Quistis encendío su auto y comenzó a manejar a alta velocidad por la ciudad hasta salir de ella. Asustadas observaban los cielos, pero por alguna razón al salir de la ciudad dejo de llover y de tronar. Los fuertes vientos disminuyeron un gran porciento. Pero por nada Quistis detuvo el auto. Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, fuertes golpes se escucharon en el techo del auto. Granizo comenzó a caer del cielo.

" ¡Demonios!"- Quistis trataba de esquivar los pedazos de hielo lo mas que podía para no perder el control del auto. La señora Dincht cerró sus ojos y comenzó una plegaría mientras lloraba de miedo. Ya se podia ver en la mira al Jardín

El granizo dejo de caer pero algo mucho pero se aproximaba. Quistis detuvo el auto de momento al ver algo muy extraño aproximarse a toda velocidad. Un barco pequeño estaba rodando a toda velocida por la carretera. Ambas comienzan a gritar, Quistis volvio a manejar y trato de esquivcar el barco pero este le pegó en la parte trasera del auto, haciendo que perdiera el control del auto. El auto se salió de la carretera y le pegó fuertemente a un árbol. El auto le pego tan fuerte al arbol que este se partio por la mitad cayendo en el techo del auto. Varios segundos despues, la señora Dincht recobra el conocimiento y empieza a gritar al tocar su rostro. Sus manos estan completamente empapadas de sangre. Miro hacia el lado y lo que vio fue el techo del auto que tapaba al Quistis. El arbol habia doblado el auto por la mitad.

"Quistis estas bien?"-

Pero nadie respondia, La señora Dincht se quito el cinturon de seguridad y trato de bajarse del auto pero las puerta estaba atascada. El parabrisas delantero estaba completamente destruido asi que salio por el parabrisas hasta quedar fuera. Corrio hacia el lado del conductor y se encontro con una inconciente Quistis toda ensangrentada. Ma' Dincht trato de abrir la puerta pero tambien estaba atascada. Desesperandose, comenzo a llamar a Quistis fuertemente. Quistis abrió los ojos lentamente. Solo veia borroso y rojo por la sangre que bajaba de su cabeza.

" ¡Gracias a Dios! Tenemos que irnos lo mas pronto posible el tornado comenzara en cualquier momento,"-

Quistis trato de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba aguantado por el volante. La caroseria del auto retrocedio por el impacto atrapando a Quistis entre el volante y el asiento del auto.

"No puedo salir, necesita conseguir ayuda"- "Solo debe caminar hasta el Jardín y avisarles, ellos sabrán que hacer"-

Sin mas remedio la señora comenzo a caminar rapidamente hacia el Jardin, dio un ultimo vistaso al auto y vio que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Las nuves comenzaron su movimiento circular. En cualquier momento empezaria un tormado.

Zell desesperado queria salir del Jardín para ir a buscar a su madre. Pero Cid no queria que nadie saliera hacia afuera. Tenian los portones muy bien vigilados. Zell discutia fuertemente con los soldados para que lo dejaran salir pero esto se lo impedian. Irvine, Selphie y Edea aguantaban a Zell para que no cometiera ninguna locura.

"Mi madre esta en peligro maldita sea! Necesito ir con ella"- Zell gritaba y trataba de salir pero se lo impedian.

Una estudiante comenzo a gritar que se formo un gran tornado cerca de los bosques. Todos corrieron hacia las ventadas y espacios disponibles para observar el acontecimiento. Una señora se acercaba hacia el Jardín, luchaba contra los vientos y las fuertes lluvias que volvieron a reaparecer. Edea ordenó inmediatamente a dos seed que fueran a ayudarla. Entre los seeds estaba Seifer y Zell.

"Zell, Seifer ayudenla inmediatamente"-

Los dos seed tomarón una camioneta y salierón a toda velocidad hasta la señora. Zell fue el primero en bajarse al ver que era su madre. Zell corrio hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

" ¡Ma' por todos los cielos estas herida!"-

"!Deben ayudar a la chica! Esta en un auto atrapada en el bosque, morira por cuasa de los tornados!"-

" Ma' No podemos hacer nada el tornado esta destruyendo el bosque y lo mas probable es que ya haya muerto"- Zell entró a su madre a la camioneta

"!Es Quistis!"- La señora respiro profundamente y se desamayo por la perdida de sangre.

" ¡Demonios! Mama!"-

" Lleva a tu madre al Jardín ire por Quistis"-

Zell sin dudar tomó a su madre entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el Jardín. Seifer tomo la camioneta y conducio a toda velocidad en busca de Quistis. No tuvo que manejar mucho por que pudo ver un auto muy mal trecho inmediatamente. Seifer se bajo del auto corriendo hasta llegar al auto. Pudo ver a Quistis desmayada atrapada entre le volante y el asiento. El viento aumento drasticamente y los árboles empezarón a moverse bruscamente. El tornado gigantesco se aproximaba a ellos.

Seifer desesperado saco su gunblade tratando de romper el gui pero no podia hacer mucho o la lastimaria. Quistis despertó con un grito de dolor.

"!Aaaahgggggg!"-

"Trepe! Te sacare de aqui!"-

Seifer tomó el volante , lo comenzó a jalar y a golpear tratando de romperlo pero nada funcionaba. El tornado se acercaba cada vez más haciendo que arboles se partieran, se movian hacia el tornado como una especie de aspiradora. Seifer rompió el cinturón de seguridad y le ordenó a Quistis que lo abrazara fuertemente. Quistis no protestó y lo obedecio. Seifer la abrazó fuertemente y la comenzo a jalar fuera del auto. Quistis comenzo a gritar de dolor pero dió resultado. Seifer tomo a Quistis entre sus brazos y corrio hasta la camioneta. El tornado se acercó tanto que el auto de Quistis comenzó a mover hacia el tornado levantandolo por los aires hasta el. Seifer colocó a Quistis en el aciento delantero y se sentó en el de conductor y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia el Jardín.

árboles cayeron en la carretera impidiendo que Seifer pudiera llegar en auto, pero estaba muy cerca del Jardín. Sin pensarlo se bajo del auto y tomó a Quistis entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr. El tornado se acerco a la camioneta y la jalo hacia el. Seifer sentia su corazon palpitar fuertemente. El vientos del tornado lo estaba jalando, pero estaba muy cerca. Las puertas de seguridad del Jardín empezaron a cerrarse.

Con un ultimo grito, Seifer corrió hasta llegar justo a tiempo. Las puertas se cerrarón completamente. Todo empezó a temblar, las luces se apagaron y los ruidos atroses del viento del tornado se podian escuchar. Despues solo silencio.

* * *


	5. Carpeta 4

**Del odio al amor**

* * *

**Advertencia- Esta carpeta contiene fuerte material, no recomendado para niños.

* * *

**

Seifer abrazaba fuertemente a Quistis mientras el tornado pasaba por el Jardín. Se podían escuhar los gritos de miedo de los estudiantes y algunos seeds. Todos agachados, abrazados unos con otros. Algunas ventanas de cristal explotaron por la presión de aire y otras se rompieron por algun objeto que se golpeo contra ellas. La odisea duró uno par de minutos y luego solo hubo silencio. Seifer abrió sus ojos lentamente, observó sus alrededores viendo toda bajo control, aun seguian agachados pero no habia daños, solo habian vidrios y alguna que otra rama y madera.

Seifer observó a Quistis que tenia su cara escondida en su pecho. Seifer lentamente toco su rostro y la separo de su pecho para observar si se encontraba bien. Quistis se habia desmayado de nuevo. Seifer se puso en pie y la llevo a la enfermeria.

Squall trataba de realizar una llamada hacia el Jardín, desde su habitación de hotel en Trabia. No solamente Balamb estaba siendo afectado por inclemencias atmosféricas, Trabia y otros paises tambien sufrieron cambios drásticos en el clima. Trabia estaba sufriendo una ola de calor increible, temperaturas desérticas. Muy preocupado seguio intentando llamar desde su celular al Jardín. Vestido en ropas menores, Squall sostenia un pequeño avanico de baterias tratando de obtener algun viento, pero nada daba resultado. Las calles y pequeños pueblos quedaron inundados por la nieve derretidas que corrian hacia el mar.

Rinoa con solo una camisa sin manguillos y un pantalon extremadamente corto estaba recostada en el suelo con otro pequeño avanico de baterias. La extremada calor y la humedad de las inundaciones atrajeron insectos. Rinoa estaba super molesta por que su luna de miel se arruino. Ambos querian estar en un lugar frio y muy comodos, pero resulto en todo lo contrario. Calor y mas calor y para completar Squall no le prestaba mucha atención por que estaba super preocupado por los acontecimientos. Ella Tambien estaba preocupada pero malhumorada por que su luna de miel se arruino.

Squall se enfado y guardo su celular. Observo a Rinoa en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

" ¿Crees que todo este bien?"-

"Claro que si mi amor"- Rinoa se pone en pie y se acerca a Squall y lo besa tiernamente en los labios.

"Los noticieros reportaron tornados y"- Rinoa le pone un dedo en los labios y silencia a Squall tiernamente.

"Tomaremos la avioneta para mañana a primera luz del dia, por ahora no podemos hacer nada y no vale la pena preocuparnos"- Rinoa toma a Squall de las manos y lo lleva a la cama. Rinoa empuja a Squall juguetonamente a la cama y se colocó encima de él.

"Por que no nos preocupamos por nosotros"- Ambos sonrien y se comienzan a besar apasionadamente...

Horas despues...

Edea acomodó a todos los heridos en la enfermeria, como no habia doctor tuvo que tomar el lugar. Aunque no tenia mucha ciencia, sabia lo esencial y lo primordiar como los primeros auxilios. Pero ningun herido era de gravedad, las mas heridas eran Quistis y la señora Dincht. Ambas fueron restablecidas exitosamente. Zell velaba a su madre quien dormia pacificamente. Este limpiaba la sangre secada en el rostro suavemente. La señora habrio sus ojos y sonrio al ver a su hijo.

"Ma'"-

"cariño, que gusto verte de nuevo, por un momento pense que nunca te volveria a ver"-

"No digas semejantes cosas Ma'"-

"Tu amiga fue muy valiente, quiero que le agradescas"-

" Lo hare, pero ahora esta profundamente dormida, gracias a cielo solo sufrió ematomas y algún que otra herida leve."-

La señora cerró sus ojos y volvio a quedarse dormida, Edea comandó a Zell para que ayudara en la rapida limpieza del Jardín. Al igual que los Seeds y estudiantes alrededor. Selphie, Irvine y un equipo especial se dirigieron a Balamb en bsuca de heridos o muertos.

El Jardín se establecio perfectamente y las areas afectadas fueron clausuradas. Aunque ya no habian tornados el mal clima prevalecio en Balamb. La ciudad de Balamb quedo parcialmente destruida por el tornado. El hotel quedo destruido y mucha gente quedo herida y muchas desaparecidas. Las casas de los pescadores incluyendo la de Ma' Dincht quedaron destruidas. Con ayuda de los Seeds se pudo restablecer el orden y los heridos fueron atendidos. Irvine y Selphie estaban acargo de restablecer el orden junto a las tropas de Seeds.

Ya en altas horas de la noche, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, se le ordeno a todos que empacaran sus útiles más importantes por si tenian que evacuar el Jardín. Seifer no podia dormir al igual que muchos, en varias ocasiones observaba por su ventana los cielos, aun no paraba de llover.

"Odio los dias de lluvia"- Seifer dijo un poquito malhumorado y risueño. Hacia un frio increible, las ventanas de cristal se humedesieron impidiendo la vista clara. Seifer regreso

a su cama y se envolvio entre las frisas.

_-"Yo con frio y solitario mientras el estúpido comandante pubértico está con mi mujer"- "que demonios estoy pensando nunca fue mi mujer"-"Aunque pensandolo bien, pase unos grandes momentos con ella"-" ¿Podre amar alguna otra mujer tanto como ella?"-- -"No"- "Solo tendre mujeres para mi saticfación personal"- "Trepe"-" ¿Por que me preocupe tanto por ella, cuando mencionaron su nombre?"- "Miedo a ser el único solo en este estúpido Jardín"- "Seria muy divertido e interesante jugar con ella en mi cama"- " ¡Almasy! Deja de pensar barbaridades como esa, Trepe es tu enemiga, la mas patetica, maltrecha,mediocre,bellisima,malevola persona que has conocido"- "Odio pensar tanto"-_

Seifer se voltea varias veces en su cama hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto para dormir, su habitacion estaba sumamente oscura, no se podia ver ni sus propias manos en la oscuridad. Ya semi dormido, se encontraba en un estado de ectasis. No podia diferenciar si estaba dormido o despierto. Seifer escucho un ruido muy leve el cual ignoro completamente, el frio disminuyo por unos breves momentos. Seifer sintio que alguien lo observaba fijamente, se acerco al el y le implanto un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Seifer abrio sus ojos lentamente pero solo pudo ver una sombra que se hiba de su habitacion muy rapido, como en un parpadear de ojos. Fue el beso más tierno que le hayan dado en toda su vida. Seifer se levanto y salio de su habitacion para mirar hacia los pasillos a ver si encontraba a alguien, pero no habia nada ni nadie solo el frío de la noche y la soledad de siempre.

Al día siguiente ...

Squall y Rinoa tomaron el primer vuelo hacia Balamb esa mañana. Llegarón hasta Deling y luego tomaron el tren hacia Balamb. Ambos se sorprendieron con el desastre que cuaso el tornado en el puerto y parte de la ciudad. Rapidamente fueron escoltados hasta llegar al Jardín. Squall se dirigio a la oficina y Rinoa lentamente hasta su nueva habitación matrimonial que se suponia que estrenaria en dos semanas.

Rinoa tiró sus maletas a la cama y se fue a la cafeteria. Alli se encontro a Selphie y Irvine acompañados de Zell y Ruka. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Rinoa de vuelta.

" ¿Rinoa? No se suponia que estuvieras en tu luna de miel?" Zell preguntó casi ahogandose se sorpresa

"El maldito clima lo arruino todo, ademas Squall estaba muy preocupado y quizo tomar el primer vuelo hacia el Jardín"- Rinoa se sentó pesada en una silla desplomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Selphie se pone en pie y abraza a Rinoa.

"Todo va a estar bien, solo ten paciencia"-

"Mi unica luna de miel se arruino"- Rinoa decia sin molestarse en sacar su cabeza de entre sus manos.

" ¿Vistes nuestro nuevo monumento?"- Zell preguntó con su boca llena de comida.

" ¿Cual?" –Todos preguntarón. Zell señalo hacia las ventanas gigantescas. Todos execpto él se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la ventanas.

" ¿Donde?"- Irvine preguntó observando con atención hacia todos lados.

"Mira el aro gigantesco del Jardín"- Zell dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos observaron hacia los cielos observando el gran anillo del Jardín, habia una camioneta incrustada en el anillo. Todos se sorprendieron y rieron al observar tan curioso evento.

" ¿Como llego esa camioneta hasta ahi?"-Rinoa preguntó boquiabierta.

" El tornado"- Selphie respondio suavemente con una sonrisa sin despegar su vista de la camioneta. Irvine observó con atención la camioneta.

" ¿Acaso no es el auto nuevo de Quistis? La Ford explorer"-

Rinoa l observo con atención y se sorprendió

"! Si!"- "Santos cielos es la camioneta de Quistis"-

" ¿Como van a bajar eso de ahy?" Selphie preguntó volviendo a su mesa.

" Solo Cid sabrá"- Irvine se sento junto a ella y volvio a tomar su desayuno.

" ¿Sabe Quistis sobre su camioneta?"- Rinoa preguntó robandole un poco de jugo a Zell.

"No, esta descansando en su habitación , ayer tuvo un mal dia, por poco pierde la vida por salvar la de mi madre, el tornado las alcanzo y sufrieron un accidente, Quisty quedo atrapada entre la caroseria, pero por suerte mi madre pudo salir y buscar ayuda. Seifer fue valiente y por poco muere en el intento de salvar aQuistis"- Zell explico con un tono procupante.

Rinoa sintio un pequeño dolor en el corazón al escuchar que Seifer arriesgo su vida por otra mujer.

" ¿Seifer?"- "Tienen un romance o algo parecido"-

"Se odian a morir"- Zell dijo terminando su desayuno

Rinoa sintio un leve alivio y no sabia por que.

"Voy a visitar a Quistis, quizas necesite algo" Ruka termino su desayuno y se puso en pie junto a Selphie y Rinoa.

"Iremos todas, seria buena idea llevarle el desayuno a la cama" Selphie Ordeno un buen desayuno y todas se dirirgierón hasta la habitación de Quistis, antes de eso Rinoa le pidió la tarjeta maestra a Squall para entrar de sorpresa a la habitación.

Llegarón hasta la habitación y con mucho cuidado entraron en silencio a la oscura habitación. Encendieron la luz y encontrarón a Quistis profundamente dormida con todas sus frisas regadas en la cama y varias almuadas alrededor, estaba acostada en una posicion de X, brazos y piernas separadas. Lucia muy comoda.

"Al parecer Quistis no deja de moverse al dormir"- Ruka se acerca y observa el rostro de Quistis.

" Vamos a gritar juntas para despertarla"- Selphie sugirio. Todas se preparan y gritan

"!Quisty!"- todas gritan pero Quistis solo sigue durmiendo placidamente.

" ¿Quisty?"- Rinoa se acercó y la observo cuidadosamente

"Creo que no esta respirando"- Rinoa le toca el hombro tratando de despertarla.

Todas sienten que tocan a la puerta y nerviosas se esconden en el guardaropa y en el baño. Seifer entra a la habitación de Quistis muy enfadado pero se detiene al verla durmiendo. Selphie y Riona salen del guardaropa y Ruka del baño asustando a Seifer.

"!Pervertido!"- Selphie le dice a Seifer casi gritando pero no despertó a Quistis

" No se despierta" Ruka le dice a Seifer mientras se acerca a Quistis y le observa la cara

"Quieren ver como se despierta enseguida"- Seifer toma el rostro de Quistis entre sus manos y la besa profundamente. Las chicas abren sus bocas anonadadas pero se quedaron paralizadas. Seifer se olvido del mundo exterior y la tomó entre sus brazos y la comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Selphie trataba de sacar palabras de su boca pero no podia tenia un mal presentimiento sobre lo que ocuriria en un par de segundos.

Los labios de Quistis automaticamente se movieron por un breve momente pero al despertar completamente y abrir sus ojos y realizar lo que estaba pasando, se enfado y mirdio los labios de Seifer que sentia que se los podia partir.

" ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhgggg!" Seifer gritó mientras Selphie, Rinoa y Ruka salieron corriendo de la habitación. De tan asustadas que estaban se dispersaron perdiendose entre los pasillos.

Seifer se cayó al suelo del susto que recibio, Quistis busca su látigo bajo su almuada pero antes de que lo usara Seifer se tiró sobre ella impidiedo que se moviera. Ambos luchan un rato pero Quistis deja de moverse, sabia que no podria contra Seifer.

"Nos encontramos en la misma posición que empezamos"- Seifer tomó las manos de Quistis encima de su cabeza para dejarla vulnerable. Seifer se acercó a milimetros de los labios de Quistis.

"No se por que cada vez que me acercó a tu labios siento ganas de poseerlos"-

"No me toques cerdo"-

"Te desprecio tanto pero no te puedo quitarte de mi cabeza"-

"Sueltame"-

"Te odio"-

"No tanto como yo maldito"-

Seifer toca suavemente los labios de Quistis, ella solo movio su rostro hacia el lado y cerro sus ojos .

"Largate"-

"Mirame a los ojos"

" vete de mi habitación o no me hare responsablee por lo que pueda pasar"-

" ¿Que me puedes hacer desde tu posición?"

"Te lo advierto"-

"Matame si quieres, no me importa"-

Quistis comenzó a respirar rapido y besó a Seifer desesperadamente...

* * *

**La proxima carpeta es opcional, no afectara la historia si no leen la carpeta.**

**Es un encuentro romantico entre Quistis y Seifer, se encontrara en la categoria M. No sera una carpeta obcena pero por seguridad la acomodare en M.**

**Gracias por RRs, les agradeceria mucho que si deciden leer la carpeta opcional dejen un RR**


	6. Chapter 6

Del odio al amor

By- Azucar

Advertencia- Violencia, no acto para menores….

* * *

Seifer estaba sentado en las afueras del Jardín perdido en pensamientos, la lluvia fuerte corría por su cuerpo dejándolo completamente empapado. Su visión estaba borrosa por la lluvia que bajaba por sus ojos pero no la necesitaba en esos momentos, por que pensaba profundamente. Los eventos del día anterior cambiaron su vida, desde su encuentro con Quistis no podía para de pensar en ella. Sus besos, caricias y la forma en que ambos se descubrieron íntimamente. Por primera vez en su vida no tuvo sexo insignificante, sintió que realizo el amor.

Al terminar su encuentro Quistis se envolvió en las sabanas y camino hasta el baño encerándose en el. Seifer entendió el mensaje y tomo sus pertenencias y confundido salio de la habitación. Ambos se evadieron el día completo. Ninguna palabra, ninguna explicación. No pudo dormir en toda la noche por que por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de una mujer. No sabía por que perdió el control, o por que su toque lo afecto tanto. Alguna vez juro que no se enamoraría de nuevo, pero al parecer su corazón lo traicionara.

"No volveré a amar, solo es emoción" Seifer dijo a si mismo como un susurro.

"Seifer"

Una voz femenina pero profunda lo llamo, su amiga Fujin estaba tras el.

"¿Qué haces aquí, puedes tomar un resfriado"

"Estaba pensando un rato solamente" "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Cid quiere vernos urgentemente"

"Primero pasare a cambiarme luego subiré"

Fujin se alejo hasta desaparecer, Seifer sin perder tiempo se cambio la ropa y subió hasta la oficina de Cid. Allí estaba Squall y sus amigos e esposa, Fujin Raijin incluyendo a Xu y Nida. Quistis estaba sentada mirando a Cid evitando tener contacto visual con el. Lucia su uniforme de Seed y Seifer la encontró más bella que nunca. Al todos tomar asiento Cid comenzó la reunión.

"Como todos saben, sucesos muy raros y radicales han ocurrido a través del mundo, se han reportado climas increíbles pero eso no impide que realicemos nuestro trabajo como fuente militar privada. Estos acontecimientos acarrearon criaturas extrañas.

"¿A que se debe todo esto?" Xu pregunto.

"Los climas han sido cambiados por fuerzas naturales desconocidas que al parecer no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo pero lo que podemos cambiar es la exterminación de los nuevos monstruos, No puedo enviar SeeDs con poca experiencia así que todos irán a Esthar, se reportaran y destruirán a las criaturas lo antes posible.

"Suena como una misión muy sencilla" Selphie añadió.

"Las criaturas miden mas de 10 metros y pesan mas casi 7 toneladas." Cid le informo con un tomo preocupante. Edea que estaba observando unas fotografías luego las coloco en la mesa. Eran fotos tomadas de los monstruos gigantescos.

"Whoooaa! Son asquerosos!" Rinoa puso cara de asco.

"Volaran hoy mismo a Esthar, Squall estará a cargo de la misión. Nida será el único excusado ya que tiene prioridades en el Jardín¿Alguna duda?"

Todos dieron su saludo militar y salieron de la oficina.

"Nos reuniremos en las afuera en 20 minutos" Squall dijo desapareciendo en el elevador con Rinoa y Zell. Los demás esperaban la próxima ronda del elevador. Seifer observaba disimuladamente a Quistis quien hablaba con Xu al parecer de la misión.

"Hey Seifer creo que será una misión muy movida" Raijin trato de buscar conversación con Seifer. Seifer se percato de que alguien le había dicho algo pero no lo entendió.

"¿Qué?"

"La misión será muy movida, oye Seifer andas muy distraído últimamente ¿te pasa algo?" Raijin pregunto.

"No, estoy bien"

El elevador se abrió entrando Selphie, Irvine, y Xu. El elevador solo tenía capacidad para tres personas. Quistis se quedo solo con Seifer y compañía. Quistis se fue del lugar para tomar las escaleras.

"Se me olvido algo en la oficina, tomen el elevador sin mi chicos" Seifer se aleja del elevador persiguiendo a Quistis. Seifer corrió por las escaleras hasta alcanzar a Quistis, el la tomo por el brazo y la movió hacia el.

"¡Suéltame!" Quistis lucho por varios segundos pero Seifer la atrapo contra la pared.

"¡Solo quiero que me escuches maldición!" "No se que paso entre los dos ayer pero me ha afectado tanto como a ti"

"Mentiroso, no sabes nada, solo lo haces para burlarte de mi"

"No lo hago para burlarme, si no para que podamos hablar del asunto"

"Pues no hay nada de que hablar, solo fue un momento de debilidad eso es todo"

Seifer la miro a los ojos y lo único que pudo ver es tristeza y furia mezclada al mismo tiempo.

"Trepe ¿no sentiste nada?"

"Solo asco"

Seifer sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

"Bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber Trepe" Seifer soltó a Quistis y desapareció en un instante al bajar la escaleras muy rápido. Quistis empezó a respirar profundamente para evitar llorar. En realidad si sintió muchas cosas el día anterior pero tenia miedo que la desilusionaran de nuevo y mas una persona como Seifer.

Al pasar los minutos todos se estaban reunidos en el Ragnarok. Selphie e Irvine se encargaban de pilotear mientras los demás estaban sentados en el salón de conferencia.

"Nos dividiremos en tres grupos de tres cada uno yo, Rinoa y Zell iremos por el norte,

Quistis, Irvine y Xu irán por el este rodeando la ciudad."Seifer, Raijin y Fujin irán por el sur cerca del mar y caminado las costas, Selphie se quedara en el Ragnarok en caso de que tengamos que evacuar de emergencia. Comuníquense a la nave en caso de emergencia". Squall aclaro la misión y el Ragnarok aterriza después de unas horas.

Todos se bajan y caminan en busca de las criaturas.

Pero como si las criaturas hubieran sabido del ataque, ninguna apareció, caminaron por horas sin encontrar nada. Aburrido Seifer regreso. Allí solamente estaban Squall, Rinoa y Zell.

"¿Que encontraron?" Seifer les pregunto pero todos respondieron lo mismo,

"Nada, no encontramos a ninguna criatura"

Después de unos minutos esperando al otro equipo, Se comunicaron por radio.

" ¡Aquí equipo tres a nave! estamos siendo emboscado por las criaturas repito estamos siento emboscados por las criaturas vamos corriendo a toda velocidad abran las compuertas lo antes posible" se escucho la voz de Xu por el radio transmisor.

Selphie corrió hasta el asiento del piloto y abrió las compuertas. Los demás corrieron hasta las compuertas con sus armas para atacar. Lluvia comenzó a caer impidiendo la visión con claridad. Selphie encendió las luces del Ragnarok pero aun no se podía ver a nadie ni a nada. Pero de momento se escucharon los rugidos de unos animales horribles y desconocidos para ellos. Y en unos instantes vieron a los tres faltantes corriendo como locos hacia ellos y una manda de gigantescos T-Rex o parecidos atrás, pero estos lucían mucho más grandes, fuertes y todos tenían tres cabezas cada unos. Eran como dragones pero de en vez de lanzar fuego lanzaban ácido.

Desde el Ragnarok le lanzaron Magias poderosas pero nada servia. Zell corrió hasta el cuarto de armas de la nave y busco varias armas entre ellas dos tira misiles (Bazukas). Volvió hasta las compuertas y se puso en posición para lanzar el misil.

"¡Háganse a un lado todos!" Zell lanzo el primer misil hacia el monstruo más cercano a sus compañeros. Seifer tomo la otra lanza misil y disparo hacia los monstruos dándole tiempo a llegar a los restantes. Los motores se encendieron y estaban listos para despegar.

Xu fue la primera en entrar luego Irvine. Quistis aun estaba muy lejos del Ragnarok.

Dragones en el aire comenzaron a disparar fuego hacia el Ragnarok encendiendo la alarma de emergencia.

Zell e Irvine seguían disparando pero no había más que sirviera para algo. Monstruos y más monstruos seguían apareciendo por todas partes hasta rodear completamente a Quistis deteniéndola completamente.

Selphie encendió el Ragnarok con sus motores a toda potencia para quemar a las criaturas que se estaba subiendo al Ragnarok por todos lados. Los monstruos estaban por todas partes cubriendo completamente a Quistis. Sabían que aun estaba viva por resplandores de magia que salían de algunos monstruos.

"¡TREPPPEEEEE!" Seifer grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, tomando su gunblade corriendo hasta las compuertas pero estas se cerraron rápidamente. El Ragnarok no soportaba más el ataque de aquellos monstruos.

"¡Despeguen!" Rinoa grito por el radio de comunicación a la cabina de pilotos.

"TREPE esta allá fuera!" Seifer gritos golpeando las compuertas pero eran imposible abrirlas.

"La ayudaremos DESPUES TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!" Squall grito lanzándole un hechizo a Seifer para tranquilizarlo y volverlo inconsciente. Zell estaba frisado quería ayudar a su amiga pero sabia que seria su muerte seguramente, Quistis podría estar muerta en esos momentos y lanzarse seria un suicidio. Irvine estaba furioso y tiro su arma al suelo cuando sintió el Ragnarok que se despegaba del suelo y se dirigió lejos del lugar volviéndose estable.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACEN!" Irvine grito desesperado observando a Squall y a Rinoa.

"Las probabilidades de que Quistis allá sobrevivido a esa estampida son remotas Kinneas y lanzarnos allí nos costaría la vida a todos" Squall contesto fríamente.

" ¿Cual es tu maldito problema!" Zell se enfureció esta vez pero como nunca en su vida. Acaban de dejar morir a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Irvine corrió hasta Squall tumbándolo al suelo en una pelea a puños, Rinoa comenzó a gritar de miedo. Zell corrió hasta ambos y se unió a la pelea. Irvine y Zell golpeaban a Squall violentamente pero Squall se defendía muy bien. Rinoa grito tan fuerte que se detuvieron por el ruido tan enorme que provoco reventando piezas de cristal que se encontraban allí. Todos se cubrían los oídos de dolor. Xu le lanzo un dardo tranquilizante a Rinoa para que dejara de gritar. Rinoa sintió un leve dolor en su cuello y retiro una pequeña cápsula cayendo a piso de inmediato.

Squall detuvo la caída de Rinoa abrazándola.

"¡XU¿Que demonios hiciste!" Squall le grito furioso.

"Lo necesario" Xu le disparo a Squall, Zell e Irvine. Cayendo todos inconscientes. Seifer estaba observando todo disimuladamente en el suelo, Squall no logro dormirlo completamente.

"_Que demonios esta pasando aquí" _Seifer pensó. Aun disimulando. Xu lo observo por un rato pero no se percato. Ella tomo un celular y marco un número desconocido.

"Señor, ocurrió una desgracia,…………..Trepe murió y los demás están peleando entre si….tuve que detenerlos con tranquilizantes………..aaahhhhhhh"

Xu cae al suelo, Seifer le tiro un hechizo y la durmió. El tomo el celular y pudo escuchar la voz de Cid preguntando por Xu

"Señor soy Almasy"

" _**¡Almasy regresen inmediatamente al Jardín!" **_

"Negativo señor, rescatare a Trepe y luego regresaremos"

" **_¡Esta muerta Seifer esos monstruos comen carne humana no podemos perder a mas Seeds si no obedeces serás juzgado de nuevo en la corte marcial esta misión no están sencilla como parece!" _**

Seifer tiro el celular fuertemente hacia alguna pared rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Seifer puso sus manos en su cabeza en frustración. Escucho unos pasos tímidamente acercarse a el y al voltearse observo a Selphie con ojos llorosos.

"¿Esta muerta verdad? Abandonamos a Quisty?" Selphie miro a sus amigos en el suelo sedados.

Seifer respiro profundo.

"Ella era soldado, los soldados mueren". Seifer dijo cruelmente escondiendo lo que realmente sentía.

"Por primera vez en mi vida no seguiré ordénense, iré por ella". Selphie dijo, corriendo ala cabina. Seifer maldijo en voz baja y la siguió.

"Vas a matarte, probablemente este muerta, no podemos arriesgarnos así" Seifer le dijo a la decidida mujer. Selphie lo ignoró, siguiendo su trabajo. La gigantesca nave comenzó a moverse bruscamente dando un vuelta de 360 grados, mandando a Seifer rodando por el suelo. Seifer gateo hasta el asiento mas cercano y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

"¡Estas loca!" Seifer grito furioso desde su asiento, aguantándose lo mas fuerte posible de el. Selphie aumento la velocidad del Ragnarok, se podía sentir el piso metálico temblar y como la presión en sus cuerpos se hacia mas fuerte. Selphie vio el lugar acercándose y vio las criaturas aun reunidas, alborotadas peleando unas con otras.

Squall y los demás despertaron ya que estaban rodando por todo el suelo por los movimientos repentinos de la nave. Todos se aguantaron rápidamente de los más cercanos a ellos.

"¿Que demonios esta sucediendo!" Squall grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

"¡Ya van a verán lo que les va a suceder a esas cosas!" Selphie subió el control bajo el control de la nave, elevándola a un ángulo casi vertical. La nave aumentaba su velocidad, haciendo que Seifer y Selphie se hundieran en sus asientos de la presión que ejercía la velocidad. Se podía ver como el espacio exterior se acercaba a ellos, pero de repente Selphie apaga la nave. La nave quedo flotando por unos breves y da la vuelta, el frente del avión quedando hacia dirección de la tierra, la gravedad lo atrajo de vuelta. La nave bajaba a toda velocidad en forma vertical. Seifer gritaba descontrolado al igual que Selphie al ver como se acercaba la isla a ellos. Los demás SeeDs estaban gritando igualmente que ellos, aguantándose fuertemente.

Selphie encendió los motores de la nave aumentando la velocidad, Seifer vio como en segundo Esthar aumentaba de tamaño peligrosamente.

"¡Esto es por Quistis!" Selphie grito.

"¡NOS VAMOS A EXTRELLAR!" Seifer grito cerrando los ojos. Selphie pudo ver como los monstruos observaban a la peligrosa nave, muchos de ellos comenzaron a correr de miedo. Si la nave se estrellaba seria casi como explotar una bomba atómica en el lugar. Los ciudadanos se percataron de la nave en segundos ya que emitía un sonido estruendoso al bajar a tan alta velocidad. Selphie casi a metros por estrellarse el gigantesco avión, lo endereza pasando muy cerca de los monstruos, matándolos con la velocidad del viento y el ruido estruendoso que emitía el Ragnarok al pasar tan cerca de ellos. Muchas de las criaturas explotaban por las ondas de sonidos que entraron por sus cuerpos otros caían con sus cuerpos sus carnes cortadas por la vibración.

Selphie elevo el Ragnarok al cielo de nuevo reduciendo la velocidad volviéndolo estable. Serena y tranquila. Seifer estaba paralizado en su asiento, sus manos rompieron el asiento de tan fuerte que lo aguanto. Selphie lentamente voltio su cabeza a ver a Seifer.

"¿Estas bien?" Selphie pregunto mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Seifer la miro pero no le contesto.

"Creo que es un si" Selphie encontró un lugar para aterrizar. Rápidamente terrizo la nave cerca de los monstruos y salio velozmente de la cabina antes de que Seifer le pudiera hacer algún tipo de daño. Seifer lentamente se desabrocho.

"La voy a degollar" Seifer salio despavorido de la nave en busca de Selphie. En el camino se encontró a un enfadado y lastimado Squall. Los SeeDs estaban confundidos y mal adoloridos.

"¿Qué paso?" Squall dijo aun aguantado fuertemente de un pedazo de la nave.

"Selphie" Seifer le respondió y salio a buscarla. Después de unos segundos los SeeDs lo siguen.

Seifer vio a lo cientos de las enormes criatura o lo que quedaba de ellos regados por todos lados. Selphie buscaba entre las criaturas muertas alguna señal del de Quistis. La llamaba pero nada le respondía. Squall se miraba sorprendido, no sabia lo que les había pasado a las criaturas.

" !Acaso alguien me puede explicar, QUE OCURRIO!" Zell dijo desperado con ambas manos en la cabeza mirando a todos lados. Xu entendió todo rápidamente.

"Selphie y la fuerza del Ragnarok explotaron a la criaturas en miles de cantos"Xu camino hasta una gigantesca cabeza y observo por dentro. Rinoa se aguantaba fuertemente del brazo de Squall, estaba sin habla.

"Debemos encontrar a Quistis en algún lado" Selphie les dijo llena de lagrimas, mientras buscaba entre pedazos de los monstruos llenándose de una sangre azuleja.

"No podemos hacer esto, si Quistis estaba viva, a lo mejor le ocurrió lo mismo que ellos". Irvine se asusto creyendo que había encontrado un brazo, pero era un pedazo de intestino.

"Rinoa creo que debes volar por el valle y buscar desde lo alto" Squall sugirió, Rinoa dijo que si con su cabeza sacando sus alas blancas, elevándose en un vuelo.

"Estas cosas hieden" Seifer pateo un pedazo de algo que se le había pegado al zapado. Tenía mucho miedo de encontrarla.

Rinoa vio algo muy extraño, había un monstruo vivo aun, caminando lentamente hacia ellos estaba muy mal herido, en sus ensangrentados dientes algo metálico y dorado. Rinoa voló rápido hasta los SeeDs y les aviso. El horrible monstruo se percato de ellos y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con sus filosos dientes hacia ellos. Seifer vio con terror lo que colgaba de un diente, el látigo dorado de Quistis.

El monstruo la había devorado. Squall y los demás comienzan a correr hacia el Ragnarok era imposible matarlos con sus armas o magia, eran demasiado fuerte. Seifer empuño su gunblade hacia la criatura que venia a toda velocidad. Antes de entrar al Ragnarok Selphie voltio su mirada y vio a Seifer corriendo hacia la criatura. Selphie gritaba que se detuviera pero Seifer no la escuchaba.

Seifer se sentía vació, solo con una repentina sed de matar al desgraciado monstruo.

El monstruo abrió la boca listo para tragarse a Seifer de un bocado mientras corría hacia el, pero Seifer tenia otro plan. El monstruo logro alcanzar a Seifer, pero Seifer brinco de pecho a la boca a toda velocidad antes de que lo pudiera masticar, enterrándole el gunblande en la parte trasera de la garganta. El monstruo se movía bruscamente hacia todos lados vomitando a Seifer acompañado de mucha sangre. Los SeeDs no podían creer que Seifer estuviera con vida. El monstruo cae al suelo muerto con su boca abierta saliendo chorros de sangre. Seifer se acerco y le quito el látigo enredado del diente.

Los SeeDs llegan hasta el aterrorizados preguntando miles de preguntas a la misma vez pero Seifer los calla cuando les enseña el látigo, todos comprendieron el mensaje. Rinoa y Selphie comenzaron a llorar mientras los varones bajaron su cabeza con tristezas en sus almas. Xu puso su mano en su rostro evitando que las lágrimas salieran. Seifer tomo su ensangrentado gunblade y se sentó junto al cuerpo del monstruo. La criatura tenia la barriga inflada al parecer Quistis fue un buen festín. Seifer saco de su abrigo una cajeta de cerillos para fumar. Squall se sentó en la tierra con ambas manos en la cabeza, pensando profundamente. Selphie y Rinoa se abrazan consolándose mutuamente. Irvine se quito el gorro mientras lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por su rostro, Zell miraba sin parpadear a la barriga del monstruo sus ojos apunto de soltar un rió de lagrimas.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las alarmas de ambulancias y policía local de Esthar.

"Ella era la mejor de todos, tenia un enorme corazón" Selphie dijo entre respiraciones pesadas y lagrimas incontrolables.

"Era nuestra hermanita mayor" Zell dijo mientras un rió de lagrimas bajaba por su tatuada cara. Irvine no podía decir nada, estaba sin habla.

Seifer aguantaba sus lágrimas, _Seifer Almasy no llora. _

"Fue honorable hasta el ultimo momento, fue un gran ser humano" Rinoa dijo levemente limpiando inútilmente las lagrimas. Seifer marco una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba los momentos en que hacia enojar a su ex instructora.

"Recuerdo, cuando una vez le rompí la nariz a Zell con un pedazo de madera en el orfanato, Quistis lo defendió, rompiéndome la mía con su propio puño." Seifer toco su rostro recordando. "Pegaba como hombre".

"Era la inteligente de la ganga" Zell añadió con una sonrisa triste.

"Recuerdo que muchas veces me salvo el trasero, cada vez que mi vida peligraba Quistis estaba allí para ayudarme, y nunca le alcance a decir gracias ni cuanto la quería. Solo la mande a hablar con una maldita pared" Squall dijo silenciosamente sorprendiendo a todos.

"Mierdas ocurren en la vida, y no podemos evitar el destino que nos espera" Seifer añadió descartando su cerillo. Las ambulancias llegaron al igual que la policía y soldados de Esthar atendiéndolos de inmediato.

Todos estaban muy callados, los paramédicos atendían las heridas, mientras la policía les preguntaba lo que había ocurrido. Seifer estaba sentado en una camilla fuera de la ambulancia limpiaban y curaban varias heridas que se provoco cuando brinco a la boca del monstruo. Seifer acariciaba el destruido látigo perdido en pensamientos.

Los soldados miraban con curiosidad al monstruo, un soldado se acerco a la boca y vio que se estaba moviendo.

"¡Esta vivo!" El soldado grito, rápidamente todos los soldados en el are inclusive los SeeDs sacaron sus armas preparados para aniquilar una vez y por todas al animal. Pero fue un movimiento en falso el animal estaba completamente muerto.

Todos los soldados bajaron sus armas y volvieron a su trabajo. Nadie se percato que algo completamente rojo lleno de saliva, sangre y carne del animal salía por la boca. Arrastrándose por la enorme lengua hasta salir la mitad del cuerpo. Rinoa se percato y comenzó a gritar señalando la criatura que salía de la boca.

Los soldados se paralizaron, no sabían si disparar o acercarse. La criatura logra salir completamente de la boca totalmente llena de tejidos, sangre y un líquido verdoso. El olor era insoportable, tenia figura humana pero no se lo lograba distinguir. La criatura se pone de pie dejando caer todo los tejidos de carne que lo rodeaban. Todos comenzaron a gritar cuando vieron un par de ojos azules mirándolos tan confundida como ellos.

"¡Es un demonio!" Un soldado grito levantando su arma para dispara muchos otros lo siguieron. La criatura se comenzó a reír levantado su mano enseñando solamente e dedo del medio.

"Estoy viva, quiten esas por querías de mi cara" La voz de Quistis Trepe se escucho. Los SeeDs se acercaron lentamente, Seifer fue el primero en acercarse y tomarla del rostro para observarla limpiando el líquido baboso que impedía ver su rostro.

"Estas viva…estas viva" Seifer decía incrédulo, tocando el rostro de Quistis a ver si era realidad. Quistis lo observaba detalladamente.

Zell grito de emoción y corrió hasta su amiga levantando a su amiga en los aires de felicidad al igual que Selphie, Irvine y Rinoa. Después de un rato Squall tomo a Quistis de la mano y le dio un fuerte abrazo diciéndole que la quería.

Después de la conmoción, y de empapase de la babosa sangre y líquidos impregnados en Quistis, los paramédicos la trasladaron al hospital de Esthar para comprobar de que no tuviera ningún daño interno. En el camino, Seifer fue el que se subió a la ambulancia junto a ella, tomándole la mano todo el camino.

"Tienes mucho que explicar" Seifer dijo observando como los paramédicos inyectaban sustancias al cuerpo de Quistis.

"Solo se que escuche un ruido estruendoso, el monstruo me trago sin masticarme y luego de un rato se cayo al suelo y pude salir, nunca me imagine que volverían por mi, creí que se habían ido." Quistis dijo mientras le vendaban algunas heridas leves.

"…" Seifer se percato de que sostenía la mano de Quistis y suavemente la soltó.

Quistis sonrió extrañamente levantando una ceja.

"¿Estas preocupado por mi Almasy?" Quistis dijo con un tono molestoso. Seifer se ríe sin ganas.

"Claro que no,"

"Claro que si"

"No"

"Admítelo te mueres por mi"

" ¡Claro que no!"

"Si, hasta te subiste a la ambulancia conmigo." Quistis dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Fue solo la emoción!" Seifer dijo un poco molesto, por que sabía que ella tenía la razón. Seifer Almasy se moría de preocupación por Quistis Trepe.

"Seria muy gracioso si hubieras salido por el trasero del monstruo, ya sabes tu estilo de ambiente." Seifer dijo mirando sus uñas aburrido. La cara de Quistis cambio a disgusto.

"¡Estupido!"

"¡Idiota!"

Por todo el camino la pareja utilizo todos los insultos que se pudiera imaginar un ser humano cuerdo. Al llagar al hospital los paramédicos se llevaron a Quistis a la sala de emergencia para salir de la discusión de la pareja. Todas las personas miraban a la extraña pareja. Una mujer completamente color azulada discutiendo con un hombre con una espada enorme. Los guardias de seguridad no se atrevían a interrumpir ni a sacar a Seifer. Ya que un hombre del tamaño de el con un juguetito en la mano tan grande furioso, no seria fácil de manejar.

Así que la pareja discutía sin para toda la noche…

* * *

**N/a- Gracias de nuevo por los RRs se que nos tardamos mucho en escribir pero por fin la cargamos.**

**Somos dos autores, mi hermana y yo, Vinagre y Azúcar. Así que si quieren escribir un review escríbanlo como quieran referirse. Masculino o femenino. Al principio de la carpeta escribiremos quien creo la carpeta asi sera mucho mas facil dirigirse a nosostros.**

**Le agradeceremos sus opiniones son muy importantes para nosotros.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Del odio al amor**

by Azúcar

* * *

Rinoa Heartlly olía el rico aroma de café en el hospital más tecnológico y avanzado del mundo, pero en esos momentos, a Rinoa no le importaba. Solo el café a las 3:00 AM que la mantenía en pie. El suave y caliente líquido bajaba por su garganta como muchos pensamientos invadían su tranquilidad mientras esperaba que los médicos terminaran de examinar completamente a los SeeDs que tuvieron contacto con los animales extraños.

Desde lo lejos podía ver a Seifer sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital de Quistis colocada en emergencias en la parte de observación medica. Quistis estaba dormida mientras Seifer la observaba atentamente, acariciando suavemente su rostro con los dedos. Trazando líneas imaginarias. Squall estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de espera no muy lejos dormido. Su cabello escondía su rostro de cansancio y preocupación. Selphie estaba acostada en unas sillas con su cabeza en la falda de Irvine, ambos también dormían pacíficamente. Zell roncaba fuertemente al lado de Squall haciendo que él le diera un par de codazos de vez en cuando para que dejara de roncar, pero era inútil, Zell seguía roncando como si estuviera durmiendo en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Rinoa sonrió levemente al ver el cuadro de sus amigos. Aunque Quistis les insistió que volvieran al Balamb o que rentaran un cuarto de hotel, ninguno de ellos decidió irse hasta que los médicos la dieran de alta del hospital. Los niños del destino. Todos juntos formaban la fuerza que salvo al mundo alguna vez, y que seguían peleando para mantenerlo a salvo. En ese día se dio cuanta que si alguno de ellos faltaba, no volverían a ser los mismo.

"No me toques"

"No te estaba tocando"

"Imbecil"

"Idiota"

Las voces de Quistis y Seifer se escucharon brevemente sacando a Rinoa del trance de pensamientos. Toda la noche habían discutido, hasta que el sueño dominó en Quistis. Rinoa no entendía la extraña relación de ambos individuos, ambos SeeDs eran tan diferentes pero algo los mantenía juntos aunque fuera discutiendo. Claro no era para extrañarse, Seifer es un hombre sumamente apuesto y fuerte, mientras Quistis parece una modelo profesional, si no fuese tan conservadora y no tuviese ese espíritu de soldado, estuviera modelando en pasarelas ganando millones de dólares.

Rinoa vio la cara de frustración de las enfermeras cuando vieron que la pareja de SeeDs comenzaban otra ronda de peleas tontas.

"Quiero ir al baño pero estoy condenada a esta por quería"

Quistis malhumorada señalo al suero de medicamentos conectado en su brazo vía vena. Seifer sonrió malignamente, busco debajo de la cama un urinal y se lo tiro en el pecho a Quistis.

"¿Que demonios es esto?" Quistis levantó una ceja.

"Un urinal para que hagas pipi" Seifer dijo entre carcajadas maliciosas.

Quistis trata de golpear a Seifer con el urinal pero el Doctor la detiene.

"Disculpe señorita Trepe, ya analizamos su condición, todo esta en perfecto estado, puede irse a su casa inmediatamente. Espere a la enfermera para que pueda deshacerse de el suero y luego firme unos papeles".

"No hace falta la enfermera" Quistis dijo poniéndose de pie sacándose las agujas enterradas de su cuerpo rápidamente sin dolor, provocando que el Doctor la mirara asombrado. Al parecer Quistis tenia muchas ansias de irse del lugar, aun estaba empapada de la sangre de los monstruos. La SeeD camino hasta el recibidor de las enfermeras y firmó los papeles. Seifer despertó a los demás mientras Quistis caminaba hacia las afueras del hospital despavorida. Los SeeDs pesadamente se dirigieron al Ragnarok.

"Selphie, dirige la nave al palacio de Esthar, nos están esperando para una nueva misión" Squall dijo a aburrido sentándose cerca. Rinoa se sentó en su falda colocando su cabeza en el pecho del joven para dormir. Squall sonrió levemente acariciando los cabellos de la joven bruja tiernamente. Seifer viro sus ojos al ver el cuadro de enamorados. Miro alrededor del cuarto de piloto y no vio rastro de Quistis, solo Zell durmiendo en el asiento de co-piloto y Irvine manteniendo una conversación con Selphie.

Y otra vez, Seifer Almasy se sentía solo. Después de varios minutos Seifer se decidió a hablar.

" Donde esta Xu?" Seifer pregunto sin ningún tono de interés.

"Esta en el palacio, arreglando los detalles con el presidente."

Seifer sonrió malignamente.

"¿Quieres decir con tu papito el idiota que llego a ser presidente?"

Squall lo miró mal por unos segundos pero Rinoa intervino.

"Por lo menos no esta solo en el planeta tierra, Almasy" Rinoa dijo soñolienta.

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?" Seifer preguntó mirando a la pareja.

"Que el apellido Leonhart, Heartilly, Dincht, Kinneas, Tilmitt, existen, el apellido Almasy a lo mejor lo sacaron de algún envase de yogurt." Todos en la cabina comenzaron a reírse fuertemente excepto Seifer.

"Muy graciosa, pero creo que también andas ofendiendo a tus amiguitos por que ellos vinieron del mismo camino que yo."

"Selphie, Irvine y Zell fueron adoptados por esas respectivas familias, a ti nadie te adopto."

"No que me hiciera falta" Seifer estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

"A mi me suena como una marca de papel de inodoro." Selphie dijo riéndose junto Irvine.

"Oh a caja de caca para gato" Zell dijo volviendo la ola de risa en la cabina.

Seifer apretó su puño, pero la voz de instructora de Quistis invadió la cabina.

"Rinoa no deberías andar diciendo barbaridades, me ofendes a mi también, mi apellido es único al igual que el de Seifer." Una Quistis completamente aseada y vestida de SeeD los miraba seriamente.

"¿A caso no fuiste adoptada?" Irvine preguntó quitándose el gorro para rascar su cabeza.

"Si, pero preferí quedarme con el apellido que Edea escogió para mi." Quistis cruzó los brazos colocándose al lado de Seifer.

"Lo siento, no quise ofenderlos" Rinoa dijo levemente volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Squall.

"Llegaremos en media hora al palacio" Selphie dijo energéticamente volviendo la tranquilidad a la cabina. Seifer tomó a Quistis del brazo y la jalo al ascensor discretamente.

"Necesitamos hablar" Seifer le dijo al oído. Quistis quitó su brazo de la mano de Seifer.

"Yo creo que todo esta aclarado."

El elevador bajo y rápido Seifer volvió a tomar el brazo de Quistis y la dirigió a la sala de conferencia de la gigantesca nave.

"No quiero hablar contigo" Quistis trato de irse pero Seifer la volvió a entrar a la sala asegurando las puertas con seguro.

"Pero yo si" Seifer tomó a Quistis entre sus brazos y la besó fieramente en los labios. La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendidas tratando de empujar a Seifer, hasta lograr darle una cachetada rompiendo el beso.

"¡Que crees que estas haciendo?" Quistis le preguntó visiblemente alterada y asustada. Seifer toca su rostro y sonríe malignamente.

"Se que sientes algo por mi Trepe" Seifer la miraba seriamente a los ojos.

"¡Solo siento asco!" Quistis le contestó furiosa limpiando su labios con la palma de su mano.

"No estoy completamente seguro de eso" Seifer se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, mientras ella caminaba hacia atrás.

"No me toques" Quistis dijo con repulsión.

"A que le tienes miedo Trepe" Seifer la miraba directamente a los ojos haciendo que Quistis los cerrara.

"A nada" Quistis lo volvió a empujar manteniendo una distancia lejos de ella.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos por un tiempo largo.

"Yo si tengo miedo" Seifer dijo mirando desde la ventana al palacio de Esthar.

"De perderte." El joven camino sin decir palabras dejando a Quistis sorprendida secretamente.

6:30 AM…

Seifer abrió los ojos sintiendo un frió horrible, Laguna les permitió descansar en habitaciones privadas en el palacio presidencial. Lentamente camino hasta la ventana y vio que una tormenta de nieve estaba invadiendo la ciudad. Los climas drásticos también afectaron a Esthar. Luego de asearse y cambiarse de ropa a una mucho más caliente salio de su habitación calladamente hasta dirigirse a la habitación de cierta rubia. Seifer saco una navaja y logro abrir la puerta silenciosamente encontrando la habitación vacía. Seifer observó por un rato y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"¿Café?"

Seifer brincó de susto al sentir que alguien le hablaba tras su espalda. Quistis lo miraba aburrida con dos tazas de café en su mano.

"¿Qué?" Seifer le volvió a preguntar confundido.

"Te traje un café" Quistis le pasa el café a Seifer echándolo aun lado para poder entrar a su habitación. Quistis andaba con un pantalón de dormir de ositos y una camisa blanca sin mangas, corta y apretada con su cabello en forma de cola de caballo, además estaba descalza. Quistis entra a la habitación permitiendo también que Seifer entrara. Un poco confundido la observaba.

"¿Qué haces despierta? deberías estar descansando" Seifer le dijo probando el café.

"Lo mismo te preguntaría a ti, pero no tengo ganas de saberlo" Quistis dijo sentándose en su cama escondiéndose entre las sabanas buscando calor.

"Yo solo quería saber si estaba despierta" Seifer se acercó y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. "Perdona por haberte besado a la fuerza, no me gusta hacer eso sin el consentimiento de la otra persona." Quistis lo miraba atentamente buscando en los ojos de Seifer la verdadera razón por la cual Seifer estaba allí." Pero Seifer no la podía mirar, el atuendo de Quistis revolcaba las hormonas del joven como un tornado. Seifer mantenía su vista en el suelo.

"No pude dormir, así que decidí buscar un café" Quistis se acostó en la cama envolviéndose mucho mas entre las sabanas. "Tengo frió."

"Buscaste dos cafés"

"Tomo mucho café"

Seifer sonrió levemente y se levantó para marcharse.

"¿Tienes frió Seifer?" Quistis se volvió a sentar en la cama mirando fijamente.

"Si" Seifer le contesto sin voltearse. El joven sintió la pequeña mano de Quistis tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo a la cama junto a ella.

"Quédate un rato" Quistis le proveyó espacio a Seifer para que se escondiera entre las sabanas junto a ella. Por un momento Seifer se sentía confundido. Hace unas horas atrás esa chica lo odiaba y unas horas después lo estaba invitando a que se acostara junto a ella.

"Ustedes la mujeres están locas" Seifer dijo quitándose su pesado abrigo gris y los zapatos, tomando su lugar junto a Quistis.

"Lo mas probable" Quistis se volvió acostar dándole la espalda a Seifer, mientras el permanecía sentado.

"¿Quién te presto esas pijamas?" Seifer preguntó casualmente observando algún punto imaginario en el suelo.

"Selphie"

"Te quedan muy bien"

Seifer volteo su vista a Quistis quien lo miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción.

"Algo muy raro anda ocurriendo en Esthar" Quistis dijo cambiando su vista al techo de la habitación.

"Igual que en todo el mundo"

"Lo se pero, cuando fui a buscar café encontré a Laguna discutiendo con unos señores, no pude ver quienes eran ni por que estaban discutiendo, solo escuche que Laguna tiene un plazo de 72 hora."

Seifer levantó una ceja mirando a Quistis.

"Le pregunte a Laguna que si se encontraba bien, pero me despacho rápidamente sin decir nada."

"Crees que tenga algo ver con lo que esta ocurriendo alrededor del mundo"

"No lo se"

"Esta es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación sin discutir, Trepe, eso es de mala suerte."

Quistis lo miró por unos segundos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Seifer la miraba con una sonrisa genuina.

"Me gustas cuando sonríes y te ríes de esa manera, te vez…libre" Seifer dijo acercándose al rostro de Quistis.

"Creo que tienes razón, el mundo debe tener un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, no podemos estar en un mismo lado" Quistis dijo suavemente entre risas.

"Es injusto" Seifer trazo sus dedos por los labios de Quistis, mientras ella le tocaba el rostro.

"Me sentí mujer" Quistis dijo suavemente confundiendo a Seifer.

"¿Qué?" Seifer la miraba confundido.

"Cuando hicimos el amor,… me sentí mujer."

Seifer observó los ojos de Quistis por un momento y luego sonrió levemente acercándose a los rojizos labios de la joven SeeD. Con sus brazos la acerco a él.

"Yo me sentí…vivo" Seifer dijo como un murmuro antes de poseerlos los labios de la joven, pero un toque desesperado en la puerta de la habitación interrumpió el trance entre ambos.

"Quistis, La reunión comenzara en 20 minutos, despierta" La voz de Irvine se escuchó tras la puerta, paralizando a Seifer y a Quistis por unos segundos.

"Es mejor que te vayas" Quistis se levantó de la cama tomando su uniforme de SeeD para luego encerrase en el baño. Seifer respiro profundo, se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se marchó de la habitación encontrándose con Rinoa en el pasillo. Ella lo miraba raramente con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Quistis?" Rinoa le preguntó levantando una ceja.

Seifer pasó su mano por su rostro y maldijo en voz baja.

"No es tu maldito problema Heartilly." Seifer camino por su lado rempujándola un poco con su hombro.

"Ella es mi amiga, y si me importa lo que le pase." Rinoa dijo seriamente, haciendo que Seifer parara en su camino.

"Ninguno la conoce, y si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste la primera que dio la orden para que la abandonaran en la isla para salvar tu trasero. No me hables de amistad por que es una palabra demasiado grande para todos ustedes." La mirada de Seifer era amenazadora y penetrante, como si el tema lo hiriera.

"Tu tampoco la conoces, Almasy, no te conoces ni a ti mismo." Los ojos de Rinoa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Seifer camino hasta ella peligrosamente tomándola del brazo.

"¿Estas celosa Rinoa?" Seifer la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Me estas lastimando suéltame, se que tus intenciones con ella no son las mejores del mundo, la quieres para utilizarla" Rinoa dijo con temor al sentir que Seifer podría romperle el brazo cuando el quisiera en esos momentos.

"¿No te gusta lo que esta sucediendo Heartilly, Te enfada como ver que tu primer hombre se esta comenzando a enamorar de otra mujer, mucho mejor que tu?"

"¡Suéltame!" Rinoa dijo casi gritándole.

"¡Suéltala inmediatamente!" La voz de Squall Leonhart se escucho tras Seifer, sintiendo el filoso filo del un gunblade en su cuello. "Déjala ir o te parto el pescuezo en dos."

Después de varios segundos Seifer suelta a Rinoa, esta corre hasta su esposo asustada.

"Rinoa, ve por los guardias de seguridad." Squall dijo, aun amenazando a Seifer con el filoso gunblade. Rinoa sale corriendo antes de que se formara un serio problema.

"Escuche todo, y adivina que, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Quistis entendiste"

"Quistis es una niña grande Leonhart, nunca te intereso¿Por que te interesa ahora?"

Squall apretó el gunblade al cuello de Seifer haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

"Por que me ama a mi" Squall le dijo al oído a Seifer. El joven rubio se enfureció y con un movimiento rápido golpea a Squall con el codo en el estomago y luego en la cara. Squall pierde el balance por un par de segundo pero se recupera rápidamente al ver que Seifer saco de su chaleco su gunblade.

"Te haré otra marca en tu maldita cara que diga, Almasy" Seifer dijo sonriendo maliciosamente invitándolo con la mano. Squall escupió el suelo un poco de sangre de su labio partido.

"Bastardo." Squall y Seifer corren hacia uno con otros listos para empezar un batalla entre ellos pero algo muy fuerte agarra por el cuello a Squall tirando hacia atrás y al suelo. Mientras Seifer salio volando hacia atrás por una bola de fuego que le pego en el pecho. Seifer choco contra una pared cayendo en el suelo. Mientras Squall tenía su cuello atado a un fuerte látigo. Quistis estaba para tras Squall con su látigo firme.

"¡Leonhart, Almasy que demonios creen que iban a hacer!" Quistis dijo enfurecida desatando el látigo del cuello de Squall, este empezó a toser fuertemente y a respirar profundo. Seifer se puso en pie sacudiendo partículas de polvo y enderezando su ropa.

"¿Estas loca oh que?" Squall dijo entre respiraciones forzosas.

"Se iban a matar entre ustedes ¿Que crees que debería haber hecho Mr. Comandante¡Esto es absurdo y patético de parte de ustedes!"

Zell, Selphie, Irvine y Rinoa llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Qué demonios paso aquí?" Zell exclamó mirando a Seifer con una mirada asesina.

"Nada, solo un mal entendido, vuelvan a sus lugares, el congreso y el presidente de Esthar." Quistis dijo con su tono de Instructora. Todos los SeeDs se marcharon dejando a Seifer solo con Quistis. El joven pone su gunblade en su hombro y camina hasta Quistis quien tenía sus brazos cruzados, observándolo seriamente.

"No me defiendas Trepe"

"No te estaba defendiendo, estaba impidiendo que se mataran."

"El me ofendió, tenia derecho a defenderme." Seifer enfadado golpeo una pared con su puño asustando levemente a Quistis.

"Seifer, tu concepto de defensa significa matanza" Quistis le dijo aumentando su coraje.

"¿Quién carajos crees que eres para corregir lo que haga o no haga, soy Seifer Almasy y yo hago lo que me pegue de los cojo…"

Antes de que Seifer pudiera terminar la palabra Quistis lo cayó con una cachetada virando su rostro.

"No me hable de esa manera, Espero que no se le olvide que soy un oficial de mayor rango y debes respetarme y mantenerse en orden. Si algo parecido vuelve a ocurrir personalmente lo sacare de la misión¿esta claro?"

Seifer se comenzó a reír burlonamente, imitando a Quistis con una voz chillona.

"¡Si señorita!" Seifer dio su saludo militar afeminado.

"Sabia que tenias algo gay en ti, pero no lo lograba descifrar" Quistis dijo rodando sus ojos aburrida.

"No dijiste eso cuando te hacia el amor, grrrrrr gatita salvaje."

Lo único que se escuchó en el pasillo solitario fue un fuerte golpe de cachetaday una grosería hacia las mujeres.

* * *

RRs! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Del odio al amor**

By Vinagre

* * *

El salón de conferencias presidencial de Esthar le quitaba el habla a cualquiera. Todo era altamente tecnológico y hermoso. Pero no le quitaba la concentración a los SeeDs quienes esperaban en una fila horizontal tras el presidente de Esthar a que el congreso y representantes de todo el mundo se reunieran en aquella conferencia. Todos los seeDs vestidos con sus uniformes negros y elegantes. Todos llenos de medallas y meritos, especialmente los del comandante Leonhart y la Leuteniente Trepe, quienes estaban colocados uno a la derecha del presidente y el otro a la izquierda. Todos excepto Rinoa, quien estaba sentada cerca del presidente y sus ayudantes. Rinoa los miraba a todos con una leve sonrisa, parecían estatuas, ninguno se movía lo mas mínimo. Dándole calofríos. De momento, hombres vestidos ejecutivamente entraron a la sala, sentándose en posiciones especificas. Rinoa los miraba atentamente y podía reconocer a algunos de los hombres. Cuando trabajada para los "Forest owls" buscando la independencia de Timber, logró conocerlos en las reuniones que efectuaban. Reconocía al gabinete de ejecutivos de Galbadia y al nuevo presidente. Al gobernador de Balamb y al de Dollet, también a varios ayudantes y a varios ejecutivos de países pequeños. Después que todos tomaron sus posiciones Laguna se puso en pie, dio su saludo presidencial y comenzó la conferencia.

Después de cuatro horas sentada escuchando críticas y suposiciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor del mundo, Rinoa se sentía aburrida y cansada de estar sentada en el mismo lugar por toda esas horas. Aunque era muy interesante como todos los gobernantes discutían entre ellos y se insultaban finamente, todo se volvió monótono, no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, especialmente la actitud hostil de presidente de Galbadia.

Galbadia culpaba a Esthar de la situación mientras Dollet se mantenía neutral. Dollet había crecido en poder, después de la guerra adquirió terrenos y aumento su potencia militar convirtiéndose en uno de los países más importantes. Rinoa no entendía aun por que Esthar contrato los servicios de los SeeDs, pero lo que observaba tendrían una comisión bastante grande.

"Caballeros, esta reunión se suspenderá por dos horas. Los esperamos en el comedor presidencial para un almuerzo buffet." Laguna dijo un poco fatigado, pero al parecer esto contento a los ejecutivos. Poco a poco la sala de reuniones se fue vaciándose.

"Laguna¿que demonios tenemos que ver en este asunto?" Seifer preguntó irritado por estar cuatro horas parado sin moverse.

"Lo lamento chicos, los contratamos para que hicieran las investigaciones pertinentes acerca de todo lo ocurrido. No solamente Esthar los contrato sino que también Dollet."

"Somos neutrales." Squall respondió sin sorprenderse.

"Galbadia contrato a varios elite del Jardín de Galbadia pero aun no han llegado. Se reunirán con ellos después de la reunión." Laguna dijo sirviéndose un poco de agua que estaba colocada en la mesa.

"¿Trabajaremos con los idiotas de Galbadia? Cid no nos comunicó nada al respecto" Zell dijo en voz baja y malhumorado.

"Todo esto ha sido muy repentino, Galbadia quiere culparnos sea como sea." Laguna dijo preocupado.

"¿Cómo?" Selphie dijo sentada en el suelo escondida entre los SeeDs.

"No lo se, pero quieren guerra." Laguna dijo asustado. "No se que hacer, muchas familias están en peligro por un suposición estupida."

"Yo no quiero guerra, saben" Raijin dijo quejándose, recibiendo una patada de Fujin en su tibia.

"¿Acaso no había un tratado de paz?" Irvine añadió.

"Lo hay, pero solo entre Balamb y Galbadia." Laguna respondió casi sin habla con los ojos perdido en el espacio.

"Un país puede declararle la guerra a otro, solo y únicamente si se siente amenazado por otro. ¿Acaso Esthar a amenazado a Galbadia de alguna manera?" Quistis dijo pensativa.

Laguna miró a los jóvenes y se puso en pie.

"Tenemos que infiltrar unos espías para destruir cualquier documento que pueda acusar a Esthar." Laguna dijo mirando los ojos de Quistis seriamente, demostrando culpabilidad.

"¿Odine?" Quistis le dijo moviendo sus labios sin ningún tipo de sonido y laguna confirmándole con un movimiento de cabeza suave. Squall observo el suceso y se enfado.

"Estamos trabajando para la parte culpable, Laguna si quiere nuestra ayuda es mejor que nos digas realmente lo que esta ocurriendo o renunciare a este caso." Squall le dijo sin molestarse en mirarle el rostro.

Laguna se paso la mano por su largo cabello.

"Vayan a mi oficina a media noche, le explicare todo. No se pueden quedar rondando por el palacio es mejor que se diviertan un rato por Esthar. Lo que les voy a contra no es muy agradable." Laguna se fue despavorido y nervioso, dejando a los SeeDs confundidos.

"Es un completo idiota" Seifer dijo sentándose y poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa. Pero Selphie le saca los pies.

"No le digas eso al Sr. Laguna." Selphie lo amenaza con su mirada.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer señor comandante?" Seifer dijo sarcásticamente y volvió a subir sus piernas a la mesa de conferencia. Squall lo miro sin saber que decir, solo bajo su vista poniendo una mano en su frente.

"Sugiero que tomemos un descanso, luego pensaremos en un nuevo plan." Squall en un tono monótono.

"Si claro, no podemos andar en estos uniformes de payasos por Esthar." Seifer volvió con sus comentarios señalando los uniformes de SeeDs. "Necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos hasta la media noche, y si no lo sabían los hoteles de Esthar son los mas costosos."

"Puedes callarte marionetita." Xu le dijo ya cansada por los comentarios.

"Cállame perrita." Seifer dijo sonriente y fresco.

"Con gusto" Xu saco sus dagas pero Irvine la detuvo.

"¿Qué tal es Ragnarok?" Selphie dijo emocionada.

"Están reparándolo gracias a las maniobras suicidas que hiciste." Zell dijo mirando a Selphie.

"Hey, Quistis tiene un apartamento aquí en Esthar, podemos quedarnos allí hasta la media noche." Xu recordó para luego recibir un codazo de parte de Quistis.

"¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?" Rinoa dijo emocionada.

"No me recordaba de el." Quistis dijo forzando una sonrisa. "Podemos instalarnos allí." Todos se pusieron de pie para irse pero un último comentario los hizo parar.

"Con una condición, no toquen nada que no sea necesario y…"

Quistis no pudo terminar por que ya todos se habían ido a excepción de Seifer. El se acerco al oído y le dijo con precaución.

"Ahora podemos tener mucha diversión gatita salvaje."

Quistis puso cara de asco y le dio un codazo fuerte en el estomago dejando a Seifer sin aire y abandonado en la sala de conferencia, de nuevo insultando a las mujeres.

Los SeeDs tomaron su pocas pertenecías y caminaron hasta unos lujosos apartamentos cerca del centro comercial de Esthar. Selphie y Rinoa iban emocionadas hablando de todo lo que irían a hacer en el departamento mientras Quistis le daba a Xu miradas asesinas por decir que tenia un apartamento. Al entrar al recibidor Quistis pidió la tarjeta de entrada al gerente de los apartamentos ya que no la traía consigo. El gerente la miraba de arriba hacia abajo y muy cortésmente la atiende, provocando que a Seifer le hirviera la sangre. Todos entraron al elevador.

"Pregunta¿Cómo lograste conseguir un apartamento aquí." Zell dijo curioso.

"Te contesto si nadie me vuelve a pregunta nada mas." Quistis dijo tocando un botón y pasando la tarjeta de entrada y marcando un código de seguridad.

"Hecho."

"Fue un regalo de mi familia adoptiva al graduarme como SeeD." Quistis dijo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían mostrando un lujoso apartamento. Los SeeDs se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tan elegante y tecnológico apartamento. Adornado con un toque completamente rustico y natural. Quistis se detuvo y se quito las botas pesadas de SeeDs.

"El piso es en madera pulida, por favor tienen que quitarse las botas." Quistis dijo con una sonrisa recogiendo el correo del piso. Los SeeDs se quitaron sus botas y entraron de lleno al apartamento. Zell vio un televisor plasma de pantalla gigante y corrió hasta el. Tomo el control remoto y lo encendió rápido buscando el canal de deportes.

"¡Tienes HBO!" Zell dijo emocionado, Irvine se acerca a Zell y le dice algo al oído. Zell sonríe maliciosamente buscando lo que Irvine le pidió.

"No Zell, no tengo ese tipo de canales pornográficos." Quistis dijo desde la cocina al ver que los chicos buscaban cierto canal insistentemente. Rinoa y Selphie se sentaron en una especie de bar que quedaba junto a la cocina dialogando con Quistis mientras ella buscaba algo en su refrigerador.

"Si quieren los chicos se pueden instalar en el cuarto junto al pasillo, y las chicas en la habitación del lado." Quistis dijo encontrando un paquete de "hot dogs".

"¿Quisty, donde esta el baño?" Squall dijo desde la puerta de entrada aun no se quitaba una bota.

"A la izquierda por el pasillo, ultima puerta."

Seifer observaba el apartamento detalladamente, una sala gigantesca junto a la cocina, un pasillo con tres de habitaciones. Raijin observaba las fotografías colgadas en la pared mientras Fujin tomo asiento en el placentero sofá junto a Irvine y Zell. Seifer seguía observando las habitaciones y una de las habitaciones tenía doble puerta y se imaginaba que era la habitación de Quistis. Miró a las chicas que andaban ocupadas dialogando y con mucho cuidado entra a la habitación de Quistis. Al entrar cerró las puertas para asegurarse que nadie lo viera. La habitación era muy grande con una cama tamaño "King size" bien recogida y organizadas con frisas y almohadas de color blanco. Armario y coqueta que hacían juego con la cama. En una esquina un escritorio con una computadora moderna con un par de libros y archivos al parecer de trabajo, cosas que no encontrarías en Balamb o Galbadia, solo en Esthar.

"No sabia que Trepe fuera una niña engreída y rica." Seifer se acercó a unas puertas de cristal que lo conducían a una pequeña terraza llena de nieve con vista a toda la ciudad. En la terraza había un libro y una copa vacía. Se acercó al libro y lo tomó para leer el titulo.

"Calculo integrado a la medicina cardiovascular pulmonar." Seifer tiro el libro a un lado. Pero al tirarlo se abrió regándose varias fotos en el suelo. Las tomó y las observó. Habían fotos de ella y el doctor ambos sonrientes abrazados unos con el otro. En otras ambos se besaban. Seifer tomo las fotos y las rompió, lanzándolas al vació.

"Ella es mía"

Seifer salio de la habitación antes de que alguien notara su ausencia. Al parecer nadie lo hizo. Todos estaban dialogando unos con otros. Los varones veían una pelea de boxeo, mientras las chicas hablaban en la cocina a excepción de Fujin que estaba sentada en el balcón del apartamento observando el paisaje y puliendo su arma. Seifer se dirigió hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en busca de una cerveza.

"¿Dónde están las cervezas?"

"No bebo cerveza."

Seifer saco su cabeza del refrigerador molesto.

"¿Nada que tenga alcohol?"

Quistis se quedo callada y lo ignoro.

"Estamos teniendo una conversación bastante interesante para que interrumpas pidiendo que beber." Selphie dijo bebiendo una cerveza de raíz. "Ve a molestar a otra parte."

"Tengo hambre." Seifer dijo más calmado acercándose a las chicas sentándose en la barra.

"¿Quieres hot dog?" Rinoa le dijo.

Seifer puso una cara de asco.

"Quiero comida de verdad"

"Mas a la tarde cenaremos." Quistis dijo sentándose al lado de Seifer.

"Espero que sea en tu cama" Seifer murmuro suavemente en el oído de Quistis alejándose del lugar. Quistis sonrió secretamente asegurándose que las chicas no se percataran.

"Oye Quistis ¿Qué paso con el Doctor que te pretendía?" Selphie dijo repentinamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

"No me ha llamado desde el tornado." Quistis dijo un poco malhumorada. "No se que le paso, no tengo noticias de el."

"¿Crees que le haya ocurrido algo?" Selphie dijo preocupada.

"No lo se, además no he tenido tiempo para llamarlo."

"No sabia que tenias un pretendiente." Rinoa dijo en voz alta para que Seifer escuchara quien estaba entretenido mirando el televisor junto a los muchachos. Fujin y Raijin miran a su amigo.

"¿Dónde lo conociste?" Selphie preguntó emocionada y curiosa.

Quistis se sonrojo un poco y sonrió levemente.

"Lo conocí cuando estuve trabajando como instructora auxiliar para el Jardín de Galbadia, el era el estudiante de medicina y estaba realizando su practica en el Jardín. Cuando volví a Balamb no tuve noticias de el hasta hace 5 meses atrás, comenzamos a salir un par de veces hasta que nos toco realizar una misión juntos, allí me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi, comenzamos a citarnos un par de veces pero ocurrió la desgracia del clima y hasta ahora no se nada." Quistis dijo pensativa.

"¿El era tu novio?" Rinoa pregunto.

"No exactamente, pero me hubiera gustado mucho"

"¿Por qué no lo llamas?" Selphie sugirió emocionada levantándose de inmediato en busca del teléfono de Quistis. Seifer escuchaba atentamente con un poco de furia dentro de el. Irvine miraba a Seifer con atención.

"No lo se Selphie." Quistis dijo dudosa tomando el teléfono en sus manos.

"Adelante no seas tímida, no tienes nada que perder." Rinoa complemento.

Quistis sonrió levemente y marco el número del celular del doctor. Esperando el tono del celular se escucho el timbre de un celular a lo lejos.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Selphie dijo escuchando atentamente.

Fujin miro alerta hacia Seifer, el joven se recordó de la maldad que le había hecho a Quistis en el muelle con el celular del Doctor que aun poseía y había olvidado deshacerse de el.

"El celular del Doctor." Quistis dijo sorprendida.

Seifer comenzó a ponerse nervioso, si descubrían que el fue el culpable por que el Doctor se largara lo mataría Quistis y Cid, quien aun lo culpaba de la desaparición.

"Creo que esta en ese cuarto." Xu dijo señalando una habitación.

Seifer miraba a sus amigos nerviosamente, Fujin pensó rápido y se tiro al suelo respirando fuertemente, fingiendo un ataque de asma severo. Raijin comenzó a gritar.

"¡Fujin!" Raijin corrió hasta su amiga y el la tomó entre sus brazos. "¡Tiene un ataque de asma!"

Los SeeDs alarmados se olvidaron del celular y corrieron hasta Fujin para auxiliarla mientras Seifer disimuladamente entro a la habitación busco entre sus pertenencias el celular y lo apago y se lo hecho en el bolsillo. Rápido salio de la habitación y se unió a los SeeDs.

"Selphie busca en la mochila de Fujin el inhalador de asma, rápido." Seifer dijo disimulando. Selphie nerviosa entra al cuarto donde estaban las pertenecías de la chicas y busco en la mochila de Fujin un pequeño inhalador y corrió de vuelta a los SeeDs, rápido le pusieron el inhalador en la boca a Fujin, la joven inhalo el medicamento y después de varios segundos se tranquilizo. Todos se calmaron y la pusieron de pie.

"Estoy bien, muchas gracias." Fujin dijo tranquila y un poco mareada por tomarse el medicamento sin necesitarlo.

"Creo que debes descansar Fujin." Zell dijo pero Fujin lo ignoro y siguió puliendo su arma. Todos sorprendidos se miraron unos a otros como tontos, después de un rato las chicas vuelven a la cocina y los chicos a la sala. Seifer sonrió maliciosamente pronunciando gracias entre labios hacia Fujin. La joven sonrió y siguió su actividad.

Quistis volvió a marcar el teléfono pero el sonido se había ido, las chicas se desilusionaron.

"Mala suerte." Selphie dijo desilusionada.

"Oye Quistis ¿Tuviste intimidad con el Doctor?" Rinoa dijo maliciosamente sorprendiendo a Quistis quien bebía un vaso de agua. Quistis se ahogo con el agua, comenzando a toser fuertemente escupiendo el agua. Xu golpeaba la espalda de su amiga consistentemente.

"¿Qué demonios te importa eso Rinoa?" Xu dijo molesta por la impertinencia de la joven bruja. Se notaba a leguas que Xu no le simpatizaba a Rinoa en lo mas mínimo.

"Solo preguntaba, Yo y Selphie le dijimos a Quistis quienes fueron nuestro primeros hombres, solo es curiosidad entre amigas." Rinoa dijo un poco asustada aguantándose de Selphie. Quistis aun seguía tosiendo.

"No voy a contestar esa pregunta." Quistis dijo después de recuperarse.

"¿Por?" Selphie levantó una ceja.

Quistis miro hacia la sala y todos los chicos miraban a la cocina, al percatarse que Quistis los miro cambiaron su vista rápidamente al televisor.

"No ahora, no en este momento."

De momento el timbre de la puerta resonó, Quistis camino hasta la puerta y miro por el mirador. Sonrió levemente.

"Chicos les quiero presentar a alguien muy importante en mi vida." Quistis dijo abriendo la puerta revelando un gigantesco perro color negro, quien estaba aguantado por una cadena de la mano de una anciana. Quistis toma la cadena del gigantesco perro y le da las gracias a la anciana junto con un cheque. Quistis cerro la puerta y camino hasta la sala junto con su amiguito, el perro le llegaba casi a la cintura de la joven, era bastante ancho y fuerte su boca podía desgarrar la cabeza de cualquier humano con facilidad. Nadie se había percatado hasta que el perro ladra fuertemente asustando a todos.

"¿Qué demonios ese eso?" Zell dijo asustado levantándose del mueble junto a todos alejándose del perro.

"Un perro" Quistis dijo acariciando las orejas del perro.

"Una gorrilla, mejor dicho." Irvine dijo con su mano junto a su escopeta.

"Su nombre es chispo." Quistis se arrodillo frente al perro dejándose lamer el cachete. Seifer puso cara de asco también con su mano junto a su gunblade.

"Te va a arrancar la cabeza" Seifer dijo pero se asusto cuando el perro volvió a ladrar y esta vez enseñando los dientes hacia Seifer.

"Te ama" Zell dijo riéndose de Seifer.

Quistis tomo al perro y camino hasta donde estaba Fujin, que resultaba que estaba alado de una almohada grande que era la camita del perro. Fujin salio corriendo del rincón al ver semejante criatura. Quistis amarro al perro en un lugar especifico y volvió a la sala, todos mirándola sorprendidos a excepción de Xu, quien ya sabia del perro.

"¿Qué te falta por tener? un león como gatito?" Seifer dijo sarcásticamente.

"Me gusta" Squall camino hasta el perro y lo acaricio, el gigante se acostó en el suelo para recibir mejor las caricias moviendo su pata insistentemente. Squall se sentó en el suelo mientras chispo lo lamía en el rostro.

"Nunca hiciste eso con Ángelo, ni siquiera te agrada."Rinoa dijo un poco celosa del perro.

"Chispo es diferente." Squall dijo aburrido.

"No se ustedes pero yo iré a dormir, ni no mal recuerdo solo he dormido como cuatro horas y si a media noche nos reunirán no creo que sea para una fiesta de pijamas." Irvine dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones.

"Creo que yo también tomare un descanso." Selphie dijo pero Quistis la detuvo.

"Duerme en el otro cuarto, nada de cosas raras en mi apartamento." Quistis le advirtió y Selphie gruño desilusionada. Rinoa se ríe de la desilusión de Selphie.

"Creo que todos debemos descansar" Rinoa sugirió. "En el palacio no pudimos dormir lo necesario, no sabemos lo que nos espera" Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Quistis le suplió con frisas y almohadas y alguno que otro accesorio. Seifer fue el único que decidió dormir en el sofá. Quistis se aseguro que todos estuvieran cómodos y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

Rápido entro a su baño y se despojo del uniforme de SeeD, abrió el grifo de su lavamanos y se enjuago la cara varias veces mirándose al espejo. Estaba cansada y con una tremenda necesidad de tomar una taza de café. Se despojo de los remanentes de ropa y entro a la ducha mojando su cabello y cuerpo con relajante agua caliente. Después de unos minutos de enjabonarse con su fragancia favorita y lavarse el cabello se quedo en la ducha pensativa recibiendo el agua en todo su cuerpo.

"Desperdicias mucha agua Trepe."

Quistis brinco del susto al ver que Seifer había entrado al baño pero no a la ducha, solo una leve cortina blanca los separaba a ambos. Seifer podía ver la sombra desnuda del cuerpo de Quistis quien trataba de esconderse.

"¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!" Quistis dijo furiosa y nerviosa. Seifer sonríe maliciosamente pasando la mano por la cortina.

"¡No te atrevas o gritare!" Quistis dijo al ver la mano de Seifer.

"Pues, vamos hablar." Seifer dijo relajado sentándose en el inodoro. Mientras Quistis se enfurecía más y más.

"No tengo nada de que hablar."

"Pues yo si, y pudiera estar todo el día en el baño encerrado contigo." Seifer dijo quitándose la camisa. Quistis no se percato.

"Que quieres saber Almasy" Quistis dijo cansada ya de discutir.

"¿Qué sientes por mi Trepe?" Seifer dijo seriamente. Quistis no le contestó de inmediato. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Seifer vuelve a preguntarle. " ¿Qué sientes por mi Quistis?"

"Estoy confundida"

"Eso no es una contestación valida."

"Seifer que demonios quieres de mi." Quistis dijo sentándose en el suelo de la ducha, abrazando sus piernas colocando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

"Todo" Seifer dijo quitándose las medias silenciosamente. Quistis se rió sarcásticamente.

"Seifer, somos tan diferentes como el ácido y la base"

"Pero entre el ácido y la base existe un punto de neutralización."

"¿Qué quieres?" Quistis perdió la paciencia.

Seifer se levanto con precaución, mientras Quistis observaba la sombra de Seifer acercándose a la cortina de baño.

"Advertirte algo" Seifer vuelve a pasar la mano por la cortina amenazando a Quistis con mover la cortina. "No se lo que pienses de mi, pero mientras este yo presente ningún hombre te pondrá la mano encima."

"Bien, pero esto también ira de tu parte, ninguna mujer tendrá nada que ver sentimental ni sexualmente contigo." Quistis dijo defensiva ya que sabía que Seifer no cedería de su trato hacia ella, pues decidió jugar su propio juego.

Seifer sonríe maliciosamente. "Bien Trepe suena justo."

"Trato hecho Almasy" Quistis dijo fríamente, aun que por dentro estaba asustada. En realidad se estaba enamorando del arrogante y peligroso hombre. Solo sentía miedo de volver a enamorarse de nuevo para salir con su alma destruida al igual que su herido corazón. Toda su vida ha sido calculada una y otra vez, nada de lo que realizaba era espontáneo, pero con el hombre frente a ella su mundo y su ética de vida cambiaba en un parpadear de ojos. La soledad la estaba consumiendo poco a poco y esta vez se arriesgara a vivir algo no premeditado, solo el destino sabrá que clase de locura vivirá con ese hombre que le revuelca las hormonas y pensamientos con solamente un toque. Todo o nada.

Mientras Quistis estaba perdida en pensamientos, Seifer había salido del baño con todas sus pertenencias. Quistis rápido se seco con su toalla y se puso su bata de baño y salio del baño encontrándose con un paralizado Seifer. El joven miraba hacia las afueras sorprendido y tieso, el frió del ambiente entro a la habitación por completa haciendo con Quistis se encogiera un poco cubriéndose del frió.

"¿Seifer?" Quistis lo llamo y miro a la dirección cual estaba mirando y quedo boquiabierta al ver lo que estaba pasando….

* * *

**Please RRs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Del odio al amor**

Vinagre & Azúcar

* * *

Seifer vio a lo lejos una luz brillante en as afueras de Esthar. Quistis también pudo observar la luz, pero por unos pocos segundos. Ella cerró la puerta de cristal para evitar que el frió siguiera entrando pero Seifer aun seguía para mirando.

"¿Vistes eso?" Seifer preguntó. La aparición de la extraña luz le produjo un mal presentimiento.

"Si." Quistis dijo sin importancia. "Lo mas probable sea algo que estallo o algún experimento de Odine que no salio como se esperaba."

Seifer no muy convencido se volteo a ver a Quistis quien estaba vestida completamente con su ropa de batalla color rosa, a excepción de sus guantes y las mangas de los brazos.

Un poco desilusionado Seifer se pone sus accesorios de ropa pero se acuesta en la cama de Quistis gimiendo de placer al sentir la suavidad y comodidad, no eran como las camas del Jardín, duras y frías.

" Ohhhhhh esto si que es cómodo" Seifer cerro sus ojos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, podía oler el olor a lilas de la fragancia de Quistis en las almohada.

"Fuera de mi cama." Quistis le dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello a su estilo usual. Seifer la ignoro y se acomodo mucho mas en la cama arropándose con la frisas.

"Por que no me acompañas" Seifer dijo en un tono soñoliento. Quistis viro sus ojos y decidió dejar a Seifer en paz. Al ver que ella iba a salir de la habitación se sentó en la cama.

"¿A dónde vas?" Seifer preguntó por curiosidad.

"A preparar la cena." Quistis dijo con una leve sonrisa. Seifer se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

"¿Cocinas? " Seifer dijo en un tono burlón. "Creo que no sabes ni hacer hielo"

Quistis cruzó los brazos en su pecho y rió levemente, se acercó a Seifer y con su dedo índice le trazo una línea imaginaria desde la nariz hasta la correa de su pantalón dejando a Seifer hipnotizado por el toque. Acercó sus labios a centímetros de los de Seifer lentamente.

"Se hacer eso y mucha otras cosas…" Antes de terminar la frase Quistis volvió a trazar su dedo suavemente por el estomago bajo de Seifer. "mas". A Seifer se le escapo todo el aire al escuchar lo último y ver como ese dedo peligrosamente y esos rojizos labios lo hipnotizaron. Quistis sonrió malignamente y se fue de la habitación dejando a Seifer solito.

"Necesito una ducha fría" Seifer dijo así mismo.

Después de un tiempo en la ducha despojándose de todo pensamiento, Seifer se acostó en cama de Quistis y durmió un par de horas hasta sentir el aroma sabroso de un estofado. Seifer cuidadosamente sale de la habitación y ve a Quistis sentada en la sala leyendo un libro con una leve luz de lámpara. Seifer la observo un rato, estaba entregada a la lectura, sus ojos se movían rápidamente consumiendo la información. Flecos de cabello caían en su rostro y delicadamente los colocaba tras sus orejas. Caminó silenciosamente y brincó al sofá cayendo encima de Quistis ambos del impacto caen rodando al suelo, Quistis quedando encima de Seifer. Furiosa comienza a golpear a Seifer en el pecho pero el la atrapa entre sus brazos impidiendo que se moviera.

"Prefiero yo estar arriba." Seifer dijo casi tocando los labios de Quistis.

"Suéltame" Quistis dijo cerrando sus ojos alejando su cabeza de Seifer, pero el aprovecho el cuello descubierto de la joven y la comenzó a besar suavemente en el cuello. Quistis sintió como la sala se volvió calurosa de un momento a otro y como los besos de Seifer electrizaban su cuerpo, la joven gimió de placer suavemente. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

"Que estas esperando para besarme Almasy" Quistis dijo mirando profundamente a Seifer con necesidad de el. Sin más que decir Seifer fundió sus labios en los rojizos labios de la joven SeeD en un beso apasionado. Ambos entregados en el beso no se percataron de que Fujin y Raijin se habían despertado.

"Ajem…." Fujin hace el sonido desde su garganta asustando a los jóvenes. Raijin y Fujin miraban sorprendidos a la joven pareja. Quistis se levantó de inmediato, nerviosa se arregló la ropa, Seifer se puso de pie y sonrió limpiando un poco con su mano sus labios.

"La cena esta lista" Quistis dijo caminando hacia la cocina dejando a los tres amigos en la sala quien aun miraban a Seifer.

"Hablare con ustedes después" Seifer dijo sentándose en el sofá respirando profundamente.

Selphie y Rinoa salieron de cuarto y segundos después Xu con rostro de pocos amigos, al parecer no había podido dormir bien. Por experiencias pasadas, Quistis podía decir que Rinoa y Selphie no dormían, hablan y hablan sin parar y al parecer Xu sufrió la experiencia de dormir con sus amigas.

"¡Tengo hambre!" Selphie dijo emocionada sentándose en la barra junto a la cocina, Rinoa acompañándola. "¿Que hay de cenar?"

"Estofado" Quistis dijo tomando entre sus brazos un juego de vajilla elegante, mientras Xu la ayudaba. Cerca de la cocina unas puertas dobles los dirigían al comedor. Después de acomodar la vajilla Quistis trae los alimentos a la mesa. Los chicos se despertaron y todos se reunieron en el comedor y cenaron tranquilamente disfrutando de alimentos y compañía.

"Saben, a veces me da miedo verlos trabajar como SeeDs" Rinoa dijo mientras todos cenaban. Squall la observó.

"¿Por qué?" Squall preguntó curioso.

"A caso no se han puesto a pensar que esta cena puede ser la ultima." Rinoa los miró a todos con un poco de tristeza.

"Todas las noches" Irvine rompió el silencio después de esa pregunta.

"Es nuestro destino, somos excelentes en lo que hacemos y todo en la vida se toma un riesgo." Quistis dijo suavemente jugando con su comida pensativa. Seifer la miro y le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa.

"Por mi parte no me preocupa, soy una especie prefecta de soldado, invencible" Seifer dijo orgullosamente, provocando que todos le tiraran bolitas de servilleta y lo mandaran a callar. Squall miro la hora y se levanto.

"Faltan dos horas para la media noche, prepárense para salir" Squall dijo y todos se pusieron de pie ayudando a Quistis con los platos y la mesa. Todos se fueron a las habitaciones con excepción de Seifer y Quistis quienes limpiaban los platos juntos.

"¿Alguna vez haz pensado en abandonar el trabajo de SeeD?" Seifer dijo terminando con el último plato mientras Quistis lo tomaba y lo secaba guardándolo en su lugar.

"Si, pero no lo he pensado seriamente." Quistis dijo observando a Seifer.

"¿Seifer, en realidad te importaría si muero?" Quistis preguntó tímidamente mirando sus pies. Seifer inhalo profundo y se quedo pensando un rato.

"Si ¿y tu?" Seifer dijo suavemente, Quistis sonrió.

"Siempre me has importado, aunque no lo demuestre" Quistis dijo sonriente, caminando hasta su habitación en busca de su abrigo y el de Seifer junto con su mochila. Volvió a la cocina entregándole las pertenencias. Todos en unos momentos se prepararon y se reunieron en la sala. Todos con abrigos largos y sus vestiduras de batalla, todos bien armados.

"Es hora de irnos, recuerden mantener silencio, de ser necesario y sospechoso abandonaremos regresaremos al Jardín."Squall dijo y todos dieron su saludo militar a excepción de Seifer que solo viro sus ojos de aburrimiento. Todos caminaron contra el frió horrible hasta el palacio presidencial. Entraron por la parte trasera del palacio donde dos soldados de Esthar los estaban esperando. Mientras estaban caminando, Zell sintió un terrible dolor de estomago deteniéndose de inmediato alertado.

"Oh no" Zell dijo llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"¿Que demonios te sucede?" Irvine preguntó.

"Necesito un baño, ahora." Zell dijo colocándose una mano en el estomago., su rostro se comenzó a tornar rojizo y comenzó a sudar. "¡Ahora!" Zell desesperado, comenzó a correr y abrir puertas en busca de un baño.

"¡Al final del pasillo ultima puerta!" Uno de los soldados le grito a Zell y de inmediato el joven con estrés intestinal corrió por el pasillo y entro al baño a desahogarse.

"No pueden entrar a la oficina sin su compañero." Uno de los soldados dijo. Todos esperaron por un bastante tiempo hasta que Irvine decidió ir en busca de Zell. Irvine llego hasta el baño y toco a la puerta.

"¿Zell, estas bien?" Irvine preguntó.

"No" Zell dijo con una voz chillona. "no puedo parar¿que demonios tenia ese estofado?"

Irvine comenzó a reírse, después de un rato volvió con sus amigos.

"Creo que Zell no saldrá del baño en un buen tiempo, al parecer se enfermo." Irvine les informó.

"Solo podrán entrar tres personas ala oficina, por seguridad los demás deberán esperar en la recepción presidencial."

Los SeeDs estuvieron de acuerdo y rápido se dirigieron hasta la oficina de Laguna. Al llegar los esperaban, Laguna, Ward y Kiros.

Squall, Quistis y Seifer fueron los que se dirigieron hasta la oficina.

"Me alegro que hayan venido…." Laguna dijo pero Squall lo interrumpió.

"Al grano"

"Ah, si, pues, …Esthar esta en graves problemas, Odine creo una maquina que …que…que… le devuelve la vida a los muertos y cosas feas como esas, se salio de control y trajo a la vida a una bruja que no le agrada a nadie y…y…y… es muy poderosa, su presencia afecta algunos factores del clima, como pueden presenciar." Laguna sentía como su pierna se trancaba y le dolía del nerviosismo. "Necesitamos que la eliminen como ustedes solamente saben hacer antes de que encuentre a Rinoa y quiera quitarle los poderes…ustedes saben."

Squall no se había sentido tan enfadado en su vida como en ese momento.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Squall le gritó a Laguna fuertemente.

"hijo no es para tanto."

" ¡No me llames hijo!" Squall pone ambas manos en su cabeza en frustración.

"¿Dónde esta la bruja y como podemos eliminarla." Quistis decidió tomar el mando al ver que su comandante lo perdió.

Kiros le paso varios documentos a Quistis con todos los datos de la bruja.

"Deben ser lo mas discreto posible." Kiros dijo. "Si Galbadia se entera, habrá guerra" Kiros le dijo a los SeeDs. Seifer tomo los documentos y los leyó.

"Larguémonos de aquí." Seifer dijo y los SeeDs se fueron del lugar y abordaron el Ragnarok. Squall reunió a todos los SeeDs en la sala de conferencia y Quistis les explicó a todos de la situación.

"¿Dónde esta y quien es ella?" Zell dijo un poco confundido mucho mas calmado de su dolor estomacal.

"No lo sabemos, pero es muy peligrosa, esta en el bosque cerca de las montañas de Trabia. Debemos hacer una búsqueda intensiva." Squall dijo. "Pero antes debemos dejar a Rinoa en el Jardín, no puedes participar de esto puede ser muy peligrosa ya que te anda buscando." Squall añadió, Rinoa acepto sin protestas.

Selphie manejo el Ragnarok hasta el Jardín dejando a Rinoa junto a Xu, quien debía informarle de todo a Cid y tomar el control como comandante del Jardín por si acaso fracasaban en la eliminación de la bruja. De inmediato viajaron hasta Trabia y se dirigieron a los bosques selváticos. Esta vez no usarían abrigo por que el clima en Trabia se volvió tropical. Todos se bajaron de Ragnarok, juntos entraron al bosque.

"Tengan mucho cuidado, puede ser una trampa." Squall advirtió mientras caminaban a través del bosque en plena oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna los acompañaba.

Zell escuchó a lo lejos como ramas se partían y una presencia muy extraña se podía sentir.

"No se muevan" Zell dijo y todos se escondieron en árboles, arbustos y troncos secos en la oscuridad. Una luz brillante junto a un cadáver flotante se pudo ver caminando por el bosque y un grito espantoso de una mujer sufriendo se escucho fuertemente espantando a los SeeDs, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar. La luz desapareció al igual que la voz, pero nadie se movía de sus lugares ni siquiera para observar hacia donde se había ido. Quistis respirando rápidamente saco su cabeza de su escondite mirando con mucho cuidado hacia todos lados, y de momento el fantasma de le apareció en su frente gritándole espantosamente. Todos los SeeDs comenzaron a gritar aterrorizados al ver la espantosa cara de la bruja, Quistis sin pensarlo tomo un revolver guardada en su cadera y le disparo varias veces en la cabeza, reventándosela en miles de pedacitos. El cuerpo de la bruja cae al suelo, ensangrentado. Seifer le clavo su gunblade eliminando cualquier signo de vida. Quistis aun tenía extendida su mano aguantando la pistola fuertemente con sus ojos bien abiertos, temblorosas.

Todos los SeeDs se reúnen alrededor del cadáver y se percatan que el cuerpo de la bruja se volvió el cuerpo de una niña. Seifer le quita el revolver a Quistis y le baja el brazo paralizado.

"Ya paso todo, era una bruja, no era nadie." Seifer dijo mientras miraba al cadáver.

"Zell, busca una bolsa para cadáveres en el Ragnarok y trae una cámara fotográfica, llevaremos esto a Esthar, y terminamos nuestra misión." Squall dijo aun un poco asustado, por la extraña aparición. Fujin y Raijin miraban el cadáver examinando el cuerpo, en la mano de la bruja tenia un número tatuado. Fujin apunto el número y lo examino. Selphie e Irvine miraban de lejos la escena aun temblorosos por la aparición fantasmatica de la bruja.

"002x" Fujin lo leyó.

Zell llegó con un saco negro para cadáveres y la cámara fotográfica, retrataron al cadáver y el numero en su cuerpo, luego colocaron a la bruja dentro de la saco de cadáveres. Zell y Raijin cargaron con el cadáver de la "niña" cuidadosamente por el bosque, mientras los demás los seguían con precaución. Todos abordaron la nave y secretamente se dirigieron hasta los laboratorios de Odine. De inmediato descargaron el cadáver al laboratorio y sin ninguna explicación Odine los despachó por órdenes de Laguna. Los SeeDs regresaron al Ragnarok.

"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?" Selphie preguntó acomodándose en el asiento de piloto.

"Regresaremos al Jardín y avisaremos a Cid al respecto, no comenten nada, algo raro esta pasando y creo que estamos en medio del problema." Squall dijo sin emoción pero muy pensativo. Todos tomaron sus lugares y el viaje fue completamente en silencio. Zell y Selphie piloteaban el Ragnarok mientras los demás estaban sentados en los asientos adyacentes, todos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Después de un tiempo considerable, los SeeDs aterrizan cerca del Jardín, todos se dirigieron al Jardín en silencio ya que además del susto el cansancio los agobiaba. Squall fue el único que se dirigió a su oficina, mientras los demás se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

"Esta ha sido la misión mas sencilla y peligrosa de toda mi vida." Seifer le comentó a Quistis mientras caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones, ya que no quedaban muy apartadas. La joven lo observó.

"Tal vez." Quistis llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y marco un código de seguridad en el receptor de la puerta, abriéndola al instante. "Te veo en un par de horas." Quistis entro rápido a la habitación cerrando la puerta sin importarle si Seifer aun estaba allí. Al entrar desplomó en su cama por un intenso sueño quedando inmediatamente dormida. Seifer aun seguía parado frente a la puerta de Quistis como un idiota, después de varios segundos se fue caminando hacia su habitación maldiciendo en voz baja, al entrar en ella se desplomó en su cama a pensar en todos los sucesos.

* * *

12:00 PM

_Habitación de Seifer._

Seifer abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir un rayo de luz en su rostro calentando su piel. Lentamente se sentó en su cama y miro hacia la ventana, sorprendentemente el clima volvió al acostumbrado. Ya no había lluvias torrenciales ni fuertes vientos. Se puso de pie y camino al baño para asearse, luego volvió a la ventana para observar mejor.

"¿Seifer, estas despierto?" Un toque ala puerta y un llamado lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Seifer camina hasta la puerta y la abre revelando a Raijin y Fujin.

"Creo que debes ver algo." Fujin le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Seifer tomo su abrigo y su gunblade para luego salir de su habitación.

"El Doctor regreso" Raijin le dijo. Seifer abrió sus ojos enfurecido.

"¡Que!" Seifer exclamó a toda voz. "¿Dónde esta?"

"Esta en la oficina de Cid y al parecer lo primero que pregunto fue por Trepe." Raijin le informó.

"¿Dónde esta Trepe?" Seifer comenzó a caminar a pasos doble hacia la habitación de Quistis.

"No la hemos visto aun."

Seifer llego a la habitación de Quistis y tocó a la puerta fuertemente.

" ¡Trepe abre la puerta!" Seifer dijo un poco furioso aun por la noticia del Doctor. Después de unos segundos, Quistis abre la puerta y de inmediato Seifer entra echando la puerta hacia el lado, mirando hacia todos lados.

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre?" Quistis le preguntó enfurecida por la repentina aparición del joven. Al ver que no había nadie en la habitación Seifer se tranquilizo y la miro, al parecer estaba lista para salir de la habitación por que estaba vestida de SeeD completamente aseada y su habitación en perfecto orden. Seifer la tomó de rostro y le implantó un fuerte beso en la boca y sin decirle nada se marcha de la habitación. Quistis sale tras Seifer.

"No tienes ningún derecho para entrar a mi habitación y besarme así por que si." Quistis rempujo a Seifer pero este la vuelve a besar del mismo modo, pero esta vez la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

"Eres mía." Seifer le dijo y se volvió a tomar su camino, Quistis paralizada decidió usar psicología.

"Besas horrible, me ensalivaste." Quistis fingió tener saliva en su rostro. Seifer se detuvo en su camino y se volteo a verla.

"¿De veras? no decías eso hace unos días" Seifer sonrió maliciosamente acercándose a Quistis quien se miraba una uña ignorándolo.

"¿En realidad crees que eres tan buen en el sexo?" Quistis le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos. "No tienes mucho que presumir." La joven hace un gesto con sus dedos comparando el tamaño del genital de Seifer con su dedo meñique. El se enfado y tomo a Quistis entre sus hombros y la llevo hasta su habitación. Ella pataleaba y gritaba pero en esos momentos no había nadie en el pasillo. Seifer entro a la habitación y sentó a Quistis en una silla, aun que ella se movía incontrolablemente Seifer pudo amararla con su propio látigo.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Quistis dijo furiosísima, moviéndose en la silla. Seifer busco entre sus pertenencias una cinta adhesiva y se lo pego de la boca.

"No es para tanto Trepe, iré en busca del doctorcito y le daré su merecido para que se largue de aquí, mientras tu te quedas aquí segura." Seifer levantó la silla en donde estaba Quistis y la llevo hasta el baño encerándola en el. Seifer salio de su habitación y se aseguro de que estuviera bien cerrada. La rubia comenzó a forcejear con su propio látigo pero sabía que era imposible romperlo.

"_¡Juro que lo decapitare con mis propias manos!" _

Seifer camino por los pasillos del Jardín hasta llegar a la enfermería, allí Fujin y Raijin lo esperaban.

"Esta allá dentro" Fujin le aviso y los tres entran a la enfermería. El Doctor estaba allí y de inmediato se percato de la presencia de los tres SeeDs.

"¿En que les puedo ayudar?" El Doctor le dijo en un tono no muy convincente.

"Creí que se había ido como todo un gallina de aquí" Seifer le dijo seriamente.

"Fíjese, decidí regresar." El doctor volvió a lo que estaba haciendo ignorando a los SeeDs.

"Olvídese de ella, Trepe es mi mujer." Seifer tiro un par de instrumentos al suelo mientras Fujin y Raijin se colocaron frente a la entrada de la enfermería para vigilar que nadie entrara. El Doctor lo observó por un momento y se comenzó a reír.

"¿En realidad crees que Quistis preferirá a alguien como tu, marioneta" El Doctor se puso frente a frente de Seifer. Ambos eran iguales de altos y fuertes. Seifer le respondió con un puño en el rostro tirando al Doctor al suelo con su nariz rota.

"Te acercas a Trepe y te hago comer los dientes para la próxima vez." Seifer le dijo amenazándolo El Doctor se puso de pie sacudiendo la sangre de su nariz con su antebrazo.

"Vas a pagar muy caro lo hiciste."

Seifer sonrió maliciosamente y se fue de la enfermería junto a Fujin y Raijin.

"Vamos de pesca, estoy aburrido." Seifer le comunicó a sus amigos largándose del Jardín. Mientras tanto Squall y compañía estaban reunidos en la oficina.

"¿Dónde esta Trepe, Kwan, Wong y Almasy?" Cid preguntó a los SeeDs reunidos allí.

"Ya hemos llamados a sus habitaciones y los hemos llamados por el altavoz, pero no responden." Xu dijo mientras aun intentaba llamar a los teléfonos de los SeeDs restantes.

"Debemos empezar sin ellos." Cid se quito los espejuelos y paso mano por su rostro.

"Galbadia le declaro la guerra a Esthar y a Dollet en las pasados 3 horas."

Todos los SeeDs se quedaron boquiabiertos, Selphie fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¿Por que?"

"La hija menor del nuevo presidente de Galbadia fue secuestrada hace una semana. El presidente cree rotundamente que Esthar tuvo que ver con el secuestro de su hija, ya que supuestamente Galbadia tiene pruebas que acusan a Esthar como responsable de los eventos atmosféricos. Rumores dicen que Esthar quería un intercambio, los documentos y pruebas que los acusaban por el intercambio de la niña. Esthar dice que no tiene a la niña pero que encontraron a una niña muerta hace unas horas atrás en las afueras de Timber. Decapitada. Según el informe de la misión de ayer, ustedes eliminaron a una bruja, que luego se convirtió en una niña. El Jardín de Galbadia esta haciendo la investigación forense. Necesitamos saber quien mató a la bruja"

Todos los SeeDs se quedaron en silencio.

"Había mucha confusión debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pudo ser cualquiera." Irvine dijo. Cid no muy convencido

"Entreguen su segunda arma oficial." Cid dijo mientras que los SeeDs se miraban confundidos. Todos los SeeDs tenían un arma segundaria, además de su arma principal. Zell entregó unas dagas, Irvine entregó una pistola con silenciador. Selphie entregó un par de granadas e Squall dos pistolas 9mm. Cid las examino.

"Ninguna concuerda como para decapitar a la niña. Fue una arma potente." Cid les devolvió las armas. "Eso nos deja a los ausentes, el responsable tendrá una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros." Cid dijo frustrado.

"¿Por qué?" Rinoa le preguntó sintiendo un poco mal por la muerte de una niña.

"Como todos recordaran una bruja no puede morir en paz hasta que no pasa sus poderes, el que mató a la bruja heredo sus poderes, tendremos que hacerle un exorcismo de inmediato antes que los poderes completen su estado de asimilación." Cid dijo preocupado.

"Pero, puede morir en el exorcismo." Rinoa dijo nerviosa, ya que había pasado por una experiencia similar, si no fuera por Squall en estos momentos no estuviera viva para contarlo. "Se llevaran al responsable para el espacio exterior."

"No podemos tener otra bruja en el Jardín, no podríamos tomar ese riesgo. No conocemos nada sobre los poderes de la otra bruja. Podría ser la muerte para todos."

Zell vio perfectamente quien había matado a la niña, se le aguaron los ojos al imaginarse lo que sucedería si Cid descubría que fue Quistis.

"No puede hacer eso Cid." Squall dijo ya cansado de todo. "Podríamos alejar a la persona del Jardín, pero no enviarla al maldito espacio para que muera. Es inhumano"

"Se que saben quien disparo, es por el bien de la humanidad¿Creen que no me duele saber que uno de mis mejores SeeDs tendrá que sacrificarse? Los quiero como a mis propios hijos, pero no puedo poner la vida de miles de personas en riesgo." Cid comenzó a tartamudear aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Si no me lo dicen, de cualquier manera lo descubriré, tengo los archivos de cada uno de ustedes con el tipo de arma que usan."

"¡No le importamos nada!" Squall golpeo el escritorio. "No permitiré que le haga daño a nadie." Squall con eso salio despavorido de la oficina.

"Nadie mas sale de la oficina, el próximo quedara bajo arresto y no volverá a ver la luz en un par de meses." Cid los amenazo.

Selphie tomó su celular y secretamente le envió un mensaje de texto al celular de Quistis, informándole de la situación. Desde la habitación de Seifer, la joven SeeD amarrada a la silla sintió su celular vibrar, pero no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a moverse bruscamente hasta caer al piso junto a la silla, su celular salio del bolsillo de su uniforme. La joven se arrastró como pudo hasta tocar el celular con su nariz, permitiendo la entrada del mensaje. De una posición sumamente incomoda leyó lo que decía.

" _Cid quiere matarte, huye de aquí lo antes posible." _Quistis leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, pero no lo entendía_. " Malditasea."_

De inmediato Squall corrió hasta las habitaciones y con su tarjeta maestra entró a la habitación de Quistis. Pero no encontró a nadie. Salio por el pasillo y a lo lejos vio sus espejuelos tirados cerca de la habitación de Seifer. Sin dudar corrió hasta la habitación y la abrió con su tarjeta.

¡Quistis?" Squall buscó en la habitación pero no vio a nadie, pero al irse sintió los gemidos de alguien. Entro de nuevo a la habitación y revisó el baño, encontrando a Quistis tirada en el suelo amarada a una silla. Quistis vio a Squall y empezó a moverse.

"¡HMMMMM!" Quistis gemía malhumorada con su boca tapada. Squall se acercó y rápido la desató y le quito la cinta adhesiva provocando un gimoteado de dolor.

"Matare a Almasy." Quistis dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Será luego por que tienes que huir de aquí de inmediato." Squall le dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la habitación de Seifer.

"¿Qué sucede?" Quistis confundida corría tras Squall mientras el la dirigía hasta el estacionamiento. Squall miró hacia todos los autos estacionados y vio una motora encendida de un estudiante que acababa de llegar. Squall lo saca al estudiante de la motora.

"Vete muy lejos y no nos llames. Te buscaremos después." Squall le tomó el casco protector al estudiante junto a una chaqueta.

"¡Hey eso es mío!" El estudiante dijo confuso.

"Te pagare una nueva." Squall dijo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos dinero en efectivo. Quistis se subió la falda de SeeD hasta casi más arriba de la mitad de los muslos y se subió a la motora.

"Toma este dinero, y escóndete." Squall le dio el colocó el dinero en la chaqueta del estudiante que Quistis se puso.

"Gracias Squall." Quistis abrazó a Squall y este la abrazo fuerte.

"Vete" Squall le dijo y Quistis arrancó a toda velocidad fuera del Jardín. Al llegar al pueblo se encontró frente a frente con la camioneta de Seifer y tuvo que frenar de momento perdiendo el control del la motora, cayendo en el pavimento dando varias vueltas y resbalando por una gran distancia. Fujin, Seifer y Raijin se bajan de la camioneta y corren hasta el conductor de la motora.

"¿Estas bien?" Fujin vio como la conductora se levantó del suelo y se quito el casco en perfectas condiciones.

"Estoy bien Fujin, necesito abandonar la ciudad de inmediato, me buscan para matarme en el propio Jardín." Quistis le dijo corriendo a la motora tratando de levantarla pero era muy pesada, Seifer la ayudo.

"¿Para donde demonios crees que vas?" Seifer la tomó del brazo. Quistis se quito el casco y golpeo a Seifer lanzándolo al suelo, luego se lo volvió a colocar.

"Te lo mereces" Quistis se subió a la motora y arrancando a toda velocidad. Seifer se puso en pie y corrió hasta la camioneta siguiendo a Quistis pero dejando a Fujin y a Raijin en el pueblo. Quistis tomo el camino del tren subterráneo subiéndose a las vías, mientras Seifer la perseguía a toda velocidad.

"¡Detente!" Seifer le gritaba pero Quistis le mostró el dedo.

"¡Vete al infierno bastardo!" Quistis le contestó acelerando la motora alejándose de Seifer. La camioneta empezó a fallar apagándose en el medio del camino. Quistis nunca se detuvo, hasta escuchar el sonido del tren acercarse. Detuvo la motora para observar al tren, La camioneta no se encendía y el tren venia hacia el a toda velocidad. El tren ocupaba todo el espacio del túnel y golpearía la camioneta matando a Seifer en el camino.

Seifer comenzó a correr mientras Quistis volvió hacia el. El tren se acercaba a toda velocidad, Quistis llego hasta Seifer y este se subió a la motora.

"Yo conduzco." Seifer se subió en la parte de al frente mientras Quistis se movió hacia atrás aguantándose de Seifer. El conductor del tren no se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo por que puso el sistema de conducir automático y se hecho a dormir. Ambos jóvenes arrancan a toda velocidad y el tren tras ellos golpeo fuertemente a la camioneta destruyéndola. El tren se detuvo mientras los jóvenes siguieron su camino.

Después de salir del túnel subterráneo Quistis comando a Seifer que se detuviera, pero este siguió el camino.

"¡Detente!" Quistis le insistió, Seifer se metió entre los bosques de Timber y detuvo la motora. Quistis se bajo de la motora y se sentó en el suelo con ambas manos en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué huiste?" Seifer le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella, Sangre le bajaba a Seifer por el rostro por el golpe que Quistis le proporciono. La joven lo observo.

"Estas sangrando." Quistis se puso de pie y camino hasta Seifer limpiando la sangre. Seifer le tomo la mano.

"¿Por qué huiste?"

"Me quieren matar, y no se por que diablos, Squall me aviso y me saco del Jardín. Me dio dinero en efectivo y la motora." Quistis se volvió a alejar de Seifer.

"Te acompañare hasta que descubramos la verdad." Seifer dijo decidido.

"No, si voy a huir será sola."

"¿Qué? Y volver al Jardín sin tener a nadie a quien mortificar. Además no puedes estar sola por hay, Galbadia le acaba de declarar la guerra a Esthar. La frontera esta llena de soldados y lo mas probable será es que Galbadia te este buscando o algo parecido. Tendremos que huir a algún poblado alejado." Seifer dijo sentándose en la motora.

"Gracias Seifer." Quistis sonrió un poco y se subió junto con Seifer en la motora y siguieron un camino indefinido.

Varias horas pasaron y los jóvenes aun seguían corriendo a toda velocidad sin rumbo. Seifer tenia en mente acampar cerca de las montañas de Dollet, pero los soldados estaban en todas parte, haciendo que Seifer tuviera que tomar el camino mas largo.

"Seifer, creo que tengo un plan." Quistis dijo soñolienta.

"¿Qué?"

"Mis padres adoptivos tiene en un rancho. Creo que podemos quedarnos allí." Quistis dijo cansada.

"¿Segura? Creo que ese será el primer lugar en donde te buscaran."

"El Jardín no tiene registro de la dirección, es una casa que usaban para pasar los fines de semanas."

"Bien, iremos hacia allá."

Después de otra hora de viaje llegan a una residencia alejada en la montaña, era una casa blanca con un hermoso Jardín de flores violetas y amarillas. Había un establo de caballos vació pero muy bien cuidado. El atardecer se podía ver en el horizonte arropando con luces anaranjadas el valle. Seifer estaciona la motora en el establo y ambos caminan hasta casa.

"Es grande" Seifer miraba la casa mientras Quistis buscaba la llave entre unas piedras. Después de encontrarla ambos entran con mucho cuidado a la casa.

"¿Hola, hay alguien es casa?" Quistis dijo mientras caminaba por la casa. "Al parecer no hay nadie, estamos seguros." Quistis se despojó del chaleco y camino hasta la cocina en busca de agua. Seifer aun miraba sorprendido la casa. En realidad Quistis tuvo mucha suerte al ser adoptada por padres adinerados, la casa de campo era hermosa y lujosa.

"¿Quieres agua?" Quistis le lanzó una botella de agua a Seifer quien se la tomo de un solo sorbo.

"Tengo hambre¿que hay de comer?" Seifer dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá quitándose las botas y colocando sus pies sobre una mesa.

"No mucho, solo hay latas de fruta." Quistis dijo lanzándole una lata a Seifer junto con un abre latas y un utensilio. Seifer sin pensarlo mucho abrió la lata y comenzó a comer las frutas en su jugo. Quistis se sentó junto a Seifer y también comenzó a comer de la misma lata que Seifer. Comían melocotones, aunque no era una gran comida estaba agradecidos de tener algo que comer. Comían en silencio pero con ansias. Seifer observó a Quistis mientras comían, la joven estaba perdida en pensamientos mientras comía, el jugo del melocotón bajaba por sus labios y su barbilla hasta el cuello perdiéndose en la blusa de SeeD, revolcándole las hormonas al joven.

"¿Qué miras?" Quistis le dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Seifer. El joven se acercó a ella y suavemente lamió el rastro de jugo que bajaba por el cuello de Quistis.

"Desperdicias mucho jugo Trepe." Seifer dijo desde el cuello de Quistis.

"¿Qué…haces?" Quistis dijo media seducida por el toque de Seifer.

"Saboreando un poco de jugo." Seifer dijo esta vez besando los labios de Quistis apasionadamente. Quistis soltó el frasco con melocotones y puso sus brazos alrededor de Seifer acercándose mas a el. Seifer la recuesta del sofá suavemente mientras la volvía a besarla en el cuello, quitándose accesorios de ropa.

"¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hija!"

* * *

**Gracias por los RRs! Pero no se olviden de dar sus opiniones son muy importantes para nosotros, esperamos que hayan disfrutado la carpeta y que esten muy pendientes a la proxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Del odio al amor**

By Vinagre

* * *

Seifer y Quistis escucharon el grito de un hombre provocando que ambos se mordieran los labios del susto. Seifer rápido miro al hombre y este tenia un bate de pelota en sus manos, el joven se salio de encima de Quistis con un movimiento mas rápido que la luz y se puso de pie, mientras ella lentamente se levanta tapando su pecho con un almohada de sofá con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Papa!" Quistis dijo casi inaudible.

"¿Quién es esta porquería!" El hombre señalo a Seifer con el bate de aluminio.

"¿Yo, me esta diciendo porquería a mi?" Seifer dijo burlonamente al ver el tamaño del hombre, era de la estatura de un enano, gordito y robusto. Tenia cabello rojo y un bigote muy grueso. "Creo que debería mirarse en un espejo antes de pronunciar adjetivos hacia los demás" Seifer dijo pero Quistis le dio un codazo en el estomago.

"Papa, creímos que no había nadie en aquí, puedo explicarte todo."

"Claro que me lo vas a explicar, después que acabe con este mal nacido."

"¿Usted solo? Por favor, no podría ni lastimarme un dedo" Seifer cruzó sus brazos y se comenzó a reír recibiendo otro codazo de Quistis.

"¡Seifer cállate!" Quistis le dijo nerviosa.

"Claro que no" el hombre se desaparece de la sala y al rato vuele con una escopeta de caza de animales de casi un metro de largo apuntando hacia Seifer. El joven abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr y el hombre le comenzó a disparar destruyendo partes de la lujosa casa. Quistis se lanzó al suelo tapándose los oídos por el estruendoso ruido. El hombre comenzó a perseguir a Seifer mientras este corría por su vida en la casa hasta encontrar una ventana, El joven brincó por la ventana rompiendo los cristales en miles de cantitos cayendo al suelo. Se incorporo rápido y comenzó a correr por el valle de flores mientras el hombre aun le seguía disparando.

"¡QUISTIS AYUDAMEEEEEEEE!" Seifer gritó mientras corría por el valle.

Quistis corrió hasta su padre y le quitó la escopeta.

"¡Papa basta es mi amigo!" El hombre se alejó de Quistis y corrió al valle y silbó.

"¡Atrápenlo!" El hombre dijo y dos enormes perros de caza salen tras Seifer.

"¿Julios que es todo este estruendo!" Una señora también del mismo tamaño del hombre corrió hasta el hombre asustada.

"¡Mama! Papa quiere matar a mi amigo!" Quistis dijo desesperada mirando por el valle como Seifer aun seguía huyendo de los enormes perros. La mujer confundida observa a su hija y a su marido.

"¡Detén esto de inmediato Julios , esta no es forma de tratar a los amiguitos de la niña." La mujer le grito a su marido. El hombre enfadado y medio desilusionado silbó para que los perros volvieran a la casa. Seifer se había trepado a un árbol mientras los perros brincaban y trataban de trepar por el árbol. El silbido hizo que los perros volvieran a la casa inmediatamente, pero Seifer no se bajo del árbol. Quistis corrió hasta el árbol y lentamente se acerca a el.

"¡Qué demonios fue todo esto?" Seifer le gritó a Quistis aun trepado en el árbol. Quistis aguantaba las ganas de reírse al ver lo agitado y asustado que estaba Seifer, mucho más aun en el estado en que estaba vestido, solo con sus calzones.

"Ya puedes bajar, no te harán daño." Quistis dijo mordiendo sus labios tratando de que no se le escapara la risa. Seifer lentamente se bajo del árbol mirando hacia todas partes.

Quistis lo toma de la mano y lo llevo a la casa, a pesar de las protestas y de los intentos para huir y no entrar a la casa, Quistis convenció a Seifer de entrar. El hombre enano con su mujer enana los esperaba en el recibidor.

"Jovencita creo que tiene mucho que explicar." El hombre dijo lanzándole la ropa a Seifer, este de inmediato se vistió.

"¡Hija tanto tiempo sin verte estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí!" La señora caminó hasta Quistis para abrazarla, la joven se arrodillo y abrazo a su madre. El hombre no le quitaba la amenazadora vista a Seifer.

"Perdonen haber venido de sorpresa, pero estaba por la ciudad y decidí pasar la noche aquí, perdonen si somos una molestia."

La madre le sonrió tiernamente tomando a su hija de la mano.

"Tonterías! Nunca será una molestia para tus padres, pasen y pónganse cómodos." La mujer, estaba vestida de ropa de cama, tenia cabello blanco y era gordita e robusta igual que su marido, ambos con ojos verdes y de tez blanca. "Soy Magda, y el es Julios Billings, mucho gusto en conocerte." Magda extiende su mano a Seifer con una tierna sonrisa. "Pasen al comedor deben tener mucha hambre, Julios por que no vas al desván y traes comida para los niños."

Magda tomó a ambos jóvenes de la mano y los dirigió al comedor.

"Tomen asiento, en unos momentos les preparare unos emparedados." Magda dijo entusiasmada y muy contenta por que su única hija había ido a visitarlos.

"Gracias mamá." Quistis dijo forzando una sonrisa, cuando la señora desaparece hacia la cocina Seifer mira a Quistis confundido.

"Tienes una familia muy rara Trepe." Seifer dijo mucho mas relajado desde su asiento.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Quistis levanto una ceja mirando a Seifer.

"Nada, solo decía." Seifer se silencio al ver a la señora regresar con dos enormes emparedados y una jarra de leche.

"Coman niños, deben estar hambrientos, voy por unas galletas." La señora volvió a desaparecerse. Los SeeDs comenzaron a comer el emparedado,

"¿Por qué te fuiste al Jardín?"Seifer preguntó con la boca llena. "Tienes todo aquí, casa, comida, buena familia, dinero."

"Aun que los quiero mucho, se perfectamente que no pertenezco a este mundo." Quistis dijo con un tono de tristeza.

"Aquí están las galletas." Magda entró al comedor con una gran sonrisa junto a su marido. Ambos esposos se sientan en la mesa a acompañar a los jóvenes.

¿Como anda todo por el Jardín?" Magda preguntó.

"Bueno, no muy bien que digamos hay guerra entre Galbadia y Esthar, el Jardín esta involucrado entre eso." Quistis dijo después de tragar un buen canto de emparedado.

"Sabemos lo que esta ocurriendo hija, es muy peligroso para ti." El padre dijo muy preocupado. "Los gobiernos no tiene consideración de nadie en este tipo de situaciones, y mucho mas cuando la vida de uno de los hijos del presidente de Galbadia se perdió." El hombre dijo mirando a los ojo de Quistis.

"Si nos enteramos esta mañana del asunto." Quistis dijo un poco asustada por la mirada de su padre, al parecer tenia conocimiento de todo.

"Julios dijo que lo mas probable era que nos visitaras en estos días y acertó, estoy tan contenta que hayas venidos a visitarnos, y mucho mas con un amigo. ¿Cómo se llama joven?"

"Seifer Almasy." Seifer dijo tragando fuerte.

"Deben estar agotados, quiero que descansen, necesitamos hablar seriamente mañana." Julios dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Mi vida, arregle tu habitación tal como estaba cuando te mudaste al Jardín, tu amigo podrá dormir en el cuarto de al lado." Magda dijo tiernamente.

"Gracias por todo." Quistis sonrió y abrazó a sus padres.

Después de un rato de charla ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Seifer era constantemente vigilado por el padre de Quistis, quien salía de ves en cuando a ver si Seifer permanecía en el cuarto. Después de unas horas el hombre queda dormido junto a su esposa y Seifer aprovecha la oportunidad para entrar a la habitación de Quistis.

"Demonios." Seifer se quedo paralizado al ver como estaba adornada la habitación, todo rosa y blanco con muñequitas y peluches por donde quiera. Una cama con pilares blancos y una alfombra de piel de oso blanco. Un pequeño librero junto a un computador junto a un microscopio y un telescopio junto a la ventana.

"Esto es enfermizo." Seifer dijo, aun paralizado.

"Sabes, hiciste la misma expresión que Xu al ver mi habitación por primera vez hace unos años atrás." Quistis salio del baño con una bata de baño muy corta con una toalla en su cabello.

"¿Te gusta todo esto?" Seifer dijo aun asombrado.

"No, Magda adorno este cuarto así, y nunca me atreví a decir que no me gustaba." Quistis dijo tomando entre sus manos una cajita de música. "Cuando me mude con ellos, nunca me pude acostumbrar al hecho de tener unos padres, siempre lloraba por las noches por que extrañaba a Edea y a todos ustedes en el orfanato, poco a poco me fui olvidando encerrándome en los estudios y en los libros. Alguien le recomendó a Julios el Jardín, ya que era uno de los prestigiosos centros de educación del mundo. Siempre quise agradecerles de alguna manera por haberme dado todo, y me propuse ser perfecta en la academia, para que el día de mi graduación como SeeD, ellos estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Ahora me siento como si los hubiera defraudados." Quistis cerró la cajita de música.

"Están orgullosos de ti y siempre lo estarán." Seifer le tomó el rostro de Quistis con sus manos para observar sus ojos.

"Espero que todo se arregle."Quistis sonrió un poco pero aun con tristeza en los ojos.

"No has notado algo, que cada vez que tratamos de estar juntos pasa algo, primero te tragó un monstruos, luego se declararon la guerra dos países y para completar tu padre me trata de matar con una escopeta." Seifer dice un poco malhumorado, pero Quistis le sonrió.

"Te dije que debe de haber un balance entre el bien y el mal, si estamos del mismo lado se distorsiona el universo." Quistis se quito la toalla del cabello y comenzó a peinarse alejándose de Seifer sentándose en una silla mirándose frente a un espejo.

"Es injusto." Seifer dijo acostándose en la cama tirando un par de peluches hacia Quistis.

"Es lo mejor." Quistis le contestó lanzándole a el los peluches que le tiro. "Ve y acuéstate en la otra habitación, no quiero mas problemas."

"No quiero" Seifer dijo observando a Quistis detalladamente. Su mirada viajaba desde la mano que peinaba el cabello dorado, la seductora curva de sus caderas, hasta las largas y finas piernas. Siempre le había gustado a la joven desde que era su estudiante, secretamente disfrutaba cuando Quistis se sentaba encima del escritorio y cruzaba las piernas, podía admirar las curvas de su cuerpo que lo conducían a pensamientos eróticos que incluían un látigo y una cama., pero nunca se había fijado en su belleza como en ese momento. La mujer que muchos deseaban, estaba sentada casi desnuda frente a el, fue suya. Aunque ambos estén en un lió sentimental, Seifer sabia que sentía algo mucho mas que deseo por una mujer. Nunca en su vida se arriesgo tanto por una mujer. Esta vez seguirá sus instintos y a enfrentar al destino en todo lo que le proponga. Y eso implicará conquistar el corazón de esa mujer.

"¿En que trabajan tus padres Trepe?" Seifer dijo casualmente después de pensar tanto.

"Julios es inventor y científico, Magda es Doctora." Quistis dijo al terminar de peinarse. "Mi padre inventa y vende a los países, no tiene afiliación con ningún país en especifico, pero mayormente Esthar le compra muchos inventos, he aprendido mucho de computadoras gracias a el, fui yo la que diseño el programa de seguridad del Jardín y sistema de banco de datos."

"Estas bromeando."

"No lo estoy, se supone que no te dijera nada, ya que es contra mi seguridad."

"Ósea, tienes acceso a la información de los archivos del Jardín, incluso los secretos."

"Si."

Seifer sonrió malignamente y se sentó en la cama.

"Todos los Jardines tienen el mismo sistema de información."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Si puedes entrar al banco de datos del Jardín de Galbadia, podemos investigar lo que realmente esta ocurriendo entre Galbadia y Esthar." Seifer dijo un poco emocionado frotando sus manos. Quistis levantó una ceja sorprendida, pero un poco celosa por no habérselo ocurrido antes.

"No eres tan tonto como pareces" Quistis dijo.

"Soy genial" Seifer presumió volviéndose acostar en la cama. Quistis camino hasta la puerta y se recostó de la puerta sonriendo coquetamente.

"¿Qué haces?" Seifer la observaba sin pestañar.

Quistis lentamente y sensualmente acariciaba su pecho y caderas hasta desabrochar la bata de baño solo un poco mostrando el centro de su pecho y parte de su ropa interior.

"Ven y averiguarlo por ti mismo." Quistis le dijo con una voz sensual. Seifer con solamente observarla se encendió y camino un par de pasos agigantados llegando a ella rápidamente. Quistis lo tomó de la camisa y lo recostó de la puerta implantándole un beso erótico en los labios.

"Buenas noches" Quistis le dijo mientras abrió la puerta rápidamente provocando que Seifer se cayera hacia el pasillo fuera de la habitación de espaldas. Quistis le tiro un beso y cerró la puerta sin decir palabras mientras que Seifer estaba sorprendido en el suelo del pasillo pero al mismo tiempo furioso por el engaño.

"Me las vas a pagar Trepe."

Quistis se coloco una mano en la boca y comenzó a reírse histéricamente al ver el rostro de Seifer en el suelo. Pensativa se acostó en su cama y con una leve maliciosa sonrisa quedo dormida. Mientras Seifer volvió a su habitación maldiciendo su debilidad por las mujeres especialmente por su ex instructora.

* * *

Squall junto con Cid esperaba nerviosamente los resultados forenses de la muerte de la bruja, en esos resultados se determinaría si realmente la bruja era la hija del presidente de Galbadia o no, y si se confirmaba que era la hija, comenzaría una caza humana por el responsable. Lo peor de todo era que Esthar se lavo las manos al respecto, por lo menos tenían un alivio que el trabajo fue hecho en anonimato, Galbadia no sabia con claridad quien mato a la bruja. Insistían que todo fue por culpa de Esthar, pero este culpaba a un grupo terrorista dedicado al secuestro de gente importante en el gobierno a cambio de grandes sumas dinero. Funcionaros de gobierno de todas partes del mundo esperaban esos resultados en el laboratorio del Jardín de Galbadia. Sumamente afligido se podía ver al presidente de Galbadia, caminando de lado a lado. Laguna se veía un poco cansado dialogando en voz baja con el presidente de Dollet. La seguridad del cuarto era extrema, guardias y soldados por todas partes. Representantes de los tres Jardines también se encontraban allí. Era casi un evento histórico que podía desatar una guerra mundial.

"Señores"

Varios doctores e investigadores forenses salieron de una sala de conferencias entre ellos estaba el Doctor de Jardín de Balamb, como investigador. Todos se pusieron de pie para escuchar los resultados.

"El cuerpo de la mujer encontrada no es compatible con la sangre de la niña." Uno de los doctores dijo mientras los funcionarios de Galbadia recibieron un alivio.

"La mujer muerta si era una bruja, el culpable heredo los poderes de la bruja y recomendamos una búsqueda de esta persona inmediata, ya que puede ser peligroso, sus poderes son muy raros pero sumamente fuertes, se cree que tenga que ver con los problemas atmosféricos."

"¿Así que hay una persona en estos momentos que puede controlar el clima?" El presidente de Dollet dijo sorprendido.

"Prácticamente si, pero creemos que si logramos hacerle un exorcismo antes de que su DNA asimile los poderes en su genoma, los poderes se irán y podrá ser una persona normal, y no tendríamos una amenaza tan terrible como esa." Otro doctor dijo preocupado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" El presidente de Galbadia preguntó, seguramente maquinando un plan.

El doctor trago amarga saliva "56 horas"

Squall maldijo en su mente, debería encontrar a Quistis antes que todos ellos, por que de seguro la matarían o la harían trabajar para alguno de ellos obligatoriamente para adquirir poder. No puede vivir una persona con semejante poder, y peor aun tener al mundo tras de ti para quitártelos. La ventaja es que nadie sabe quien es, pero de seguro todos los países buscaran a Quistis como un tesoro millonario. El que adquiera a la bruja, adquiere el poder y los demás países tendrán que ceder a las demandas del que adquiera el poder.

"Todos firmaremos un acuerdo, si la bruja se encuentra deberá ser traída al laboratorio, no la pueden matar, el país que viole este acuerdo será juzgado y invadido por las milicias de los demás países. Y si uno de los Jardines la encuentra, deberán ejecutarla de inmediato y realizar las pruebas pertinentes."

Todo se convertiría en una maldita guerra económica.

Los funcionarios de gobierno firmaron el acuerdo, pero Squall sabía que ninguno lo respetaría, prefieren pagar millones y tener el control del mundo especialmente Galbadia.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente." Cid le dijo en voz baja a Squall.

Squall, Cid y el Doctor salen de inmediato de los predios hacia el Ragnarok y regresaron al Jardín.

"¿Dónde están Quistis Trepe y Seifer Almasy?" Cid dijo furioso al llegar a su oficina reuniéndose con los SeeDs participantes del asesinato. "¡Uno de ellos fue el que mato a la bruja, lo se perfectamente!"

"¡Usted provocó todo esto!" Squall estaba tenso y con su rostro lleno de coraje " ¡Si usted no nos hubiera amenazado ellos estuvieran aquí a salvo, además nuestro maldito trabajo es matar a las brujas, hicimos lo correcto!" Squall termino pateando una silla.

"¡Hay que encontrarlos de inmediato, pero hay que mantener la calma, no hay apuro nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros!" Zell dijo aguantando a Squall tratando de calmarlo pero el se sacudió para que nadie lo tocara.

"¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a dos SeeDs bien entrenados para huir de situaciones como esta, son muchos mas de los que prefieren verlos muertos?" Selphie dijo en una voz relajada tratando de que todos mantuvieran la calma.

"Tenemos una ventaja, sabemos a quien buscar, los demás empezaran desde cero." Irvine dijo cargando su escopeta.

"Excepto por Esthar, si saben que Quistis y Seifer están desparecidos sabrán que uno de ellos fue el que le disparo y comenzaran a buscarlos de inmediato" Squall dijo poniendo su mano sobre su frente para pensar mejor. "Con su tecnología los encontraran al primer error que cometan."

"No son tan estupidos, inteligencia nos indicaron que revisaron el apartamento de Quistis , y lo curioso es que su apartamento amaneció en llamas, haces seis horas atrás, significa que Esthar anda tras ellos mucho antes de la reunión." Xu dijo tirando unos informes en el escritorio de Cid.

"Es una trampa" Rinoa dijo de momento. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos. "Esthar cometió un error, realmente querían adquirir los poderes de la bruja, pero a través de mi, no se esperaban que fuera Quistis la que la matara."

"¿De que hablas?" Squall preguntó la misma pregunta que todos se preguntaban en esos momentos.

"Según lo que Edea me ha enseñado, si una bruja mata a otra esta se le duplicaran los poderes, querían que yo la matara se iba hacer mas sencillo que yo la hubiera matado por que tengo la magia mas fuerte entre ustedes. Querrían sacarme los poderes por completo, pero se les complico. Por eso Laguna me había insistido que me quedara en la sala de conferencia y que participara de la misión, pero no supo que ustedes me sacaron de la misión."

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo¿Por qué fue tan fácil matar a una bruja con poderes tan grandes?" Selphie dijo curiosa.

"Ese es el punto que no he entendido aun." Rinoa añadió. "Puedes dispararle a una bruja miles de veces y no la mataras, tienes que usar magia y fuertes ataques, matar a una bruja de un balazo es una oportunidad entre uno y un millón."

"Una bala de una mágnum colt. 7, Equipada no es algo de juego." Irvine dijo conociendo el poder del arma. "Quistis una vez me enseño su arma, y era un juguetito hermoso, exótico que podía mandarte a volar metros de distancia si te daba un balazo seco en el pecho."

"¿Pero por que usar la pistola cuando tu mejor arma es el látigo? Si no mal recuerdo Quistis nunca usa su segunda arma¿por que usarla ese día?" Zell dijo moviéndose de lado a lado en la oficina.

"La bruja era una niña" Squall dijo mirando a un punto imaginario en la mesa. "Un niño no tiene control sobre los poderes totalmente, por eso fue tan fácil matarla"

Mientras todos hablaban Fujin revisaba los archivos personales de cada uno de ellos.

"La arma segundaria de Quistis no es el Mágnum colt. 7. Realmente es un revolver 9mm, sencillo" Fujin interrumpió enseñando los datos. Squall los leyó. "Ese tipo de arma es prohibida por ley, solo existen diez en el mundo, por su extremo poder desbaratador, y lo curioso es que Galbadia tiene la custodia de las armas." Fujin añadió cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

"Quistis viaja constantemente alrededor del mundo en cuestiones diplomáticas, pudo habérsela comprado en alguna parte por el mercado negro, o algo parecido." Squall dijo rechazando cualquier sospecha. "Sea como sea, no me importa como consiguió el arma, solo se que ella cumplió con el trabajo, matar a la bruja, si nos tendieron una trampa como Rinoa dice, tendremos que resolver cuentas luego, pero lo mas importante en estos momentos es encontrarla antes que ellos."

"¿Cómo encontrar a alguien que sabe mucho mas que todos nosotros juntos, ella es una maldita genio, y para completar nos enseño todo lo que sabemos, sabe perfectamente a que lugar nos dirigiremos a buscarla." Zell dijo con un tono frustrado, temía por la vida de su amiga y compañera de batalla.

"Tenemos que buscar en su habitación alguna pista o algo que nos conduzca a algún lugar familiarizado con ella." Selphie dijo un poco emocionada por tener una idea.

"Definitivamente tiene que ser Dollet, sus padres adoptivos viven hay, su padres son millonarios deben tener muchas mas propiedades donde Quistis pueda esconderse, ella no tiene el apellido Billings, y por eso no han revisado las propiedades de sus padres, no saben que Quistis fue adoptada."Xu dijo leyendo el expediente de Quistis.

"Tendremos que empezar por ese camino, Xu averigua todas las propiedades de esa familia, casa, carro, todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, Fujin y Raijin traten de rastrear el celular de Seifer, o traten de contactarlo lo antes posible y averigüen si tiene alguna propiedad, los demás ayuden a Squall a verificar las habitaciones de ambos para tratar de conseguir algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos. Cid dijo decidido mientras los demás siguieron sus órdenes.

Squall, Rinoa y Selphie tomaron la habitación de Quistis mientras Zell e Irvine la de Seifer. Revisaron gavetas, armarios camas, computadoras, libros diarios y no había nada que los dirigiera a algún lugar donde pudieran estar escondidos. Selphie revisaba los documentos personales de Quistis, cuentas bancarias y deudas, entre esos documentos encontró algo muy interesante.

"¡Hey, miren esto!" Selphie dijo muy emocionada mostrando unos papeles

"¿Qué ocurre?" Rinoa se acercó a Selphie para observar los papeles, pero Squall aun seguía buscando entre las pertenencias de Quistis.

"Quistis hace unos meses compró un pasaje de viaje hacia Vanfield, es un pueblo que queda en las afueras de Dollet, es mayormente campo y solitario. Un perfecto lugar para esconderse." Selphie dijo orgullosa por haber encontrado una pista.

"Puede servirnos de algo" Rinoa abrazó emocionada a su amiga, Squall tomó los papeles y los leyó.

"Tenemos que averiguar si los Billings tienen una propiedad por Vanfield, lo mas probable es que ambos hayan ido a ese lugar." Squall dijo saliendo de la habitación de inmediato encontrándose con Zell e Irvine.

"No encontramos nada" Zell dijo un poco cansado por buscar tanto al igual que Irvine. "Solo porquerías"

"No hace falta, encontramos algo que no puede ayudar. Vayan al Ragnarok y prepárense, avisa a los demás, los alcanzare en unos minutos, corroborare la información con Cid."

"Si señor"Los tres dieron su saludo militar y corrieron a sus prospectivos destinos.

* * *

En algún lugar…en el mundo

4:30 AM

_"Señor tenemos los informes de satélite, nos muestran al Ragnarok viajando hacia Dollet, específicamente hacia Vanfield, al parecer encontraron al SeeD."_

_"Vamos de inmediato, pero no nos descubras los emboscaremos en el aire, avisaremos al presidente de inmediato."_

_"Si, señor"_

* * *

Vanfield, Dollet.

Casa de campo

6:00 AM

"¡Seifer saca tu vago trasero de la cama, tenemos que irnos!" La voz de Quistis resonó como miles de cuchillos en sus oídos. Seifer lentamente abre sus ojos al sentir que sus frisas habían desaparecido.

"Almasy levántate" Aun que Seifer aun seguía en la cama, se escuchó una voz ajena a la de Quistis. "Tenemos que irnos de inmediato."

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" Seifer se sentó en la cama un poco malhumorado al ver parado a su comandante en la entrada de la puerta.

"Eso no importa, tenemos que regresar al Jardín lo antes posible." Squall se fue de la habitación dejando a Seifer y a Quistis, quien recogía las pertenencias de Seifer del suelo para luego lanzárselas en la cama.

" ¿Qué demonios esperas Almasy?" Quistis sonó sus dedos sacando a Seifer del trance mañanero.

"¿Por qué crees en ellos, acaso ellos no fueron lo que te querían matar?" Seifer se puso en pie tomando a Quistis del brazo.

"Squall me explicó todo, y si me quedo aquí, nos mataran a ambos."

Seifer se enfureció y soltó a Quistis.

"Así que arriesgamos nuestras vidas huyendo ¿para regresar, fue absurdo, típico de alguien débil como tu." Seifer toma sus pertenencias y sale de la habitación chocando su hombro fuertemente con el cuerpo de Quistis rempujándola un poco.

"No soy débil, ahora soy mucho mas fuerte de los que crees." Quistis dijo suavemente saliendo también de la habitación. Los padres de Quistis se despidieron de su hija y al igual que ella se marcharon de la casa a diferentes destinos en donde estuvieran seguros.

_En alguna nave…_

"_Los tenemos en la mira señor"_

"_No disparen, necesitamos vivo al SeeD, influiremos al espía."_

"_Si señor"_

"¡Me pueden explicar que demonios ocurre!" Seifer dijo furioso al mientras el Ragnarok despegaba a toda velocidad desde su asiento. Squall lo miro por varios segundos un poco aburrido.

"Cid cometió un error que no lo volverá a cometer, esta vez debemos proteger a Quistis, Cid pensaba hacerle un exorcismo, pero decidimos que lo mejor fuera que se quedara con sus nuevos poderes." Squall dijo tranquilo y sereno como si se tratara de algo tan normal como ver a un perro orinar. Seifer sumamente confundido se enfurece más.

"¡Que poderes?" Seifer dijo sediento por la verdad, no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y mucho más le enfado que arriesgara su vida por algo que no sabia. Miraba a Quistis con ganas de asesinarla.

"¡Yo no sabia nada así que no me mires como si tuviera la culpa!" Quistis dijo defensivamente. "¡Tu fuiste el que decidiste seguirme!"

"¡Si me hubieras dicho que el mundo completo te estaba persiguiendo yo mismo te hubiera entregado!" Seifer se puso de pie apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Quistis. "¡Pusiste mi vida y la vida de tus padres en riesgo!"

"¡Nadie te obligo a seguirme como un perro faldero!" Quistis también se puso en pie quedando a centímetros de sus caras.

"¡Ya basta, ambos tomen asiento!" Squall les gritó pero los jóvenes siguieron mirándose amenazadoramente.

"¡No sabemos nada acerca de tus nuevos poderes, no me siento seguro viviendo en el mismo lugar con tres brujas a mi alrededor!" Seifer se alejo de Quistis caminando hacia Squall. "Tenemos a Rinoa y a Edea, no creo que otra mas para la lista de confianza al mundo como que eliminamos brujas cuando las mantenemos vivas."

"Quistis se queda en el Jardín y es mi ultima palabra, si te sientes inseguro puedes largarte cuando quieras." Squall ya enfurecido amenazo a Seifer con su gunblade.

"Los poderes de Quistis no son como para alarmarse, estas haciendo un berrinche sin necesidad Almasy."

"!y por que demonios la buscan en todas partes?" Seifer en realidad se sentía herido, desesperado por que la mujer que estaba empezando a enamorarse se convirtió en algo que le causo tanto dolor. Un bruja. No quería ser la marioneta de nadie. Squall pudo ver eses milisegundo de debilidad en los ojos de su rival, pero decidió mantenerse en calma.

"Es todo un mal entendido." Squall solo dijo volviendo a su asiento. "Vuelve a tu asiento no hay nada que hablar."

Seifer miro a Quistis por ultima vez y salio despavorido de la sala de piloto. La joven tenia una mirada distante en sus ojos, pero fría como nunca. Ojos con un inmenso poder que le provocaban calofríos en la piel de Seifer, antes de salir del cuarto de piloto golpeo fuerte una pared con su puño y desapareció por el elevador. Selphie y Zell escucharon todo pero mantuvieron silencio, comprendían el miedo de Seifer, según Squall los poderes de Quistis no serian fácil de lidiar. Irvine coloco su mano en el hombro de Quistis en forma de apoyo.

"Todo estará bien, te vamos a ayudar." Irvine dijo sintiendo un frió intenso en su mano como si estuviera tocando un pedazo de hielo, de inmediato saco su mano asustado.

Quistis ni si quiera lo observo tenia su mirada fija hacia la ventana observando el cielo y sus manos.

"¿Te sientes bien Quisty?" Irvine le preguntó frotando su mano aun un poco asustado por el frió repentino.

Quistis sonrió raramente y se volteo a ver a Irvine. "Estoy bien no te preocupes por mi."

Quistis salio de la cabina de piloto en busca de Seifer pero este estaba golpeando todo a su paso en la zona de descarga.

"¿Por que de todas las mujeres tuviste que ser tu!" Seifer con su gunblade golpeaba y rompía pedazos de metal del Ragnarok sin importarle nada. "¡Te odio Trepe!" Seifer cayó en el suelo de rodillas después de minutos peleando con paredes. "Te odio…pero te quiero."

"Creí que teníamos un pacto." Quistis dijo tímidamente acercándose a Seifer con pasos silenciosos.

"Haz lo que quieras" Seifer dijo sin molestarse en mirarla solo miraba su gunblade atentamente.

Quistis respiró profundo y se arrodillo junto a Seifer delicadamente tocando su hombro pero Seifer se sacudió poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

"Largarte de aquí."

"¿Por qué piensas que te engañe? te juró que no sabia nada de estos estupidos supuestos poderes." Quistis dijo aun tranquila, no quería enfadarse.

"No voy a volver hacer la marioneta de nadie." Seifer dijo alejándose de la joven "No quiero saber nada sobre ti." añadió mirándola unos breves momentos a los ojos.

"Pruébalo" Quistis dijo poniéndose de pie acercándose a Seifer.

"¿De que carajos hablas?"

"Básame, si realmente no sientes nada por mi seré yo la que lo decida"

"¡NO!" Seifer trató de alejarse pero Quistis lo tomó de sorpresa y lo besó fieramente en los labios, provocando que perdiera el balance chocando con su espalda en la pared metálica. Sus labios eran los más tentadores que haya probado en su vida, lleno de pasión y una extraña sensación adictiva que lo provocaba con el más mínimo roce. Al principio Seifer trató de separase de ella pero su carne y deseos fueron muchos mas fuertes que el, dejándose reciprocar en el beso mas bravío de su vida. Pero después de unos minutos Quistis decide romper el beso con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Solo quiero que estés conmigo, nada mas Almasy."

Quistis vuelve a besar a Seifer esta vez tiernamente dejando al joven tomar control sobre el beso. El rubio tomó a la joven de los muslos y la levantó en el aire para que enredara sus largas y hermosas piernas en su cadera, colocando esta vez la espalda de la joven contra la pared metálica.

"No quiero perderte." Seifer dijo entre el beso apasionado.

"Estaré bien." Quistis rompió el beso colocando su dedo en los labios desesperados de Seifer.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?" Seifer preguntó respirando el olor del cuello de la joven. "No te puedo proteger."

"Solo te necesito a ti." Quistis dijo acariciando la parte trasera del cabello de Seifer con sus dedos. "Solo a ti." Añadió atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" Seifer dijo entre el beso casi sin aire e inaudible entre respiraciones profundas.

"Por que te amo."

* * *

RRs please! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Del odio al amor**

By Vinagre & Azúcar.

* * *

_Solo en ti por siempre seré feliz_

Historia que presentí mucho antes  
De vivir en mí.

Porque solo en ti encuentro lo que  
ayer perdí.

Tú eres en mí existir mi gran  
Felicidad.

Si tu me amas tu serás esa esperanza  
Que jamás se querrá morir.

_En este amor sin fin  
Tú serás siempre mi alma. _

Despertar paraísos de pasión y paz

_Que solo los podré contar  
En mis días junto a ti. _

Si tu me amas yo seré una esperanza  
Que jamás se querrá morir.

_En este amor sin fin  
Tú serás siempre mi alma. _

Jamás querrá morir  
Abrázame hasta el fin.

Volare si me amas  
Haces realidad la magia de soñar.

Volare si tú me amas.

lL Divo

* * *

Seifer Almasy parpadeo varias veces al escuchar semejante oración salir de los labios de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, anonadado y sin nada que decir, suavemente la colocó en el suelo aun sin creer lo que sus oídos percibieron. Extrañada, Quistis miraba los ojos del joven buscando esa respuesta que tanto esperaba, pero solo el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Seifer buscaba las palabras correctas entre un lió cerebral pero la mujer en su frente comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y desesperada por el silencio entre ambos. 

"Gracias" Seifer dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción facial aun que por dentro no podía describir lo que sentía. Los ojos de Quistis se abrieron completamente por la inesperada sorpresa. Solo una inmensa furia entró como corriente eléctrica por sus venas apagando el sentimiento de pasión que tenia hacia el hombre en su frente en esos momentos.

"¿Gracias!" Quistis le preguntó gritando a Seifer, asustándolo. "¿Qué quieres decir con gracias!"

"No grites, llamaras la atención de los demás." Seifer dijo calmadamente dando varios pasos hacia atrás maldiciendo una y mil veces en su mente por la estupida contestación que le dio a la joven. "No quise decirlo de esa manera, es que no se…"

"¿No se que!" Quistis volvió a preguntar gritando de coraje y rabia. Seifer no sabia en realidad que decirle, por primera vez sentía miedo hacia una mujer.

"No se lo que siento por ti y no quiero decirte algo que realmente siento." Seifer le contestó. "No quiero herirte, lo siento mucho."

"Ya lo hiciste" Quistis dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro de porcelana, de inmediato se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar. Dejando a Seifer solo con sus demonios y un intenso frió.

"Lo siento"

* * *

El Ragnarok aterrizó en Balamb y de inmediato reunieron a Quistis con Cid y la junta de síndicos del Jardín. La reunión duro por horas, la reunión era confidencial solo Squall era el único involucrado en esa junta los demás esperaban en las afueras de la sala de conferencia a excepción de Seifer, Raijin y Fujin que al parecer no les importaba. De vez en cuando se escuchaba la voz furiosa de Quistis defendiéndose contra los síndicos, que al parecer tienen planes económicos, pero que a la SeeD ni a Squall le agradaban. 

"¿Qué crees que estén hablando?" Rinoa preguntó tomando su tasita de té tratando de no caer dormida en las sillas. Selphie e Irvine trataban de escuchar tras la puerta pero nada claro se escuchaba mientras Zell esperaba golpeando enemigos imaginarios en el aire.

"Al parecer se esta terminando." Selphie dijo y de inmediato al escuchar unos pasos acercándose ambos corrieron hasta las sillas. Squall sale de la oficina pero cierra las puertas al salir. Todos se pusieron de pie.

"¿Qué pasó?" Zell preguntó sin esperar.

"Tengo frió." Squall solo dijo caminando hacia una silla para sentarse. "Hace un frió horrible en esa oficina, como si fuera a nevar dentro de ella."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Selphie preguntó un poco impaciente.

"Según la junta, Quistis tiene derecho a seguir trabajando para el Jardín, estrictamente como Instructora, ya no es SeeD de campo abierto. Estará en vigilancia las 24 horas y será sometida a varios estudios que decidirán si debe hacerse el exorcismo o no, según la peligrosidad de sus nuevos poderes." Squall dijo tocando su frente mientras Rinoa le tocaba el hombro. "No tiene opción."

Todos los SeeDs se miraron preocupados, no sabia que les esperaba con tres brujas caminando libremente en el Jardín, y una de ellas sin control sobre sus poderes.

"Están aclarando los detalles, deben salir en cualquier momento." Squall dijo aburrido y sin ánimos estaba agotado y preocupado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Al terminar decir la oración las puertas se abren saliendo varios hombres y mujeres SeeDs junto con Edea, Cid y una agotada Quistis. Los SeeDs se marchan dejando a los compañeros hablar entre ellos. Selphie se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó fuerte. Sintiendo a Quistis como un témpano de hielo.

"¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy fría." Selphie le toco la frente y estaba hirviendo de fiebre pero Quistis le sacó la mano.

"Estoy bien." Quistis dijo suavemente sin expresión alguna.

"¡Tienes temperatura, pero estas congelándote al mismo tiempo!" Selphie insistió pero Quistis dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

"Esta bien Selphie, es normal, sus poderes están asimilándose con su genoma, solo necesita descansar." Edea dijo con su tono maternal calmando a la energética mujer y a los demás.

"Llamare al doctor para que traiga un medicamento para bajar la fiebre, esta noche cuidare de ti en tu habitación para calmar cualquier situación, esta noche no será fácil.." Edea dijo tomando a la joven de la mano. "No tengas miedo."

"También estaré allí." Squall dijo decidido y preocupado al escuchar las palabras de Edea.

"No Squall, necesitan descansar, es una orden, cualquier emergencia se les avisara de inmediato." Cid dijo dando su saludo militar hacia los SeeD y estos también a el.

Al llegar a la habitación, Quistis se dirigió al baño para asearse mientras Edea se preparaba con medicamentos y acomodaba la cama para que la joven descansara, coloco una silla junto a la cama para velarla dormir. El agua caliente caía en el cuerpo de la joven pero no sentía nada en su piel, sus huesos gritaban de dolor y un intenso frió. Un intenso dolor hizo que Quistis se tirara de rodillas en la bañera a gemir de dolor desesperante. Edea escucho el llanto y corrió al baño pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y no podía entrar.

"¡Quistis ábreme por favor!"

"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggg!" Quistis grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Seifer sintió en su corazón un fuerte presentimiento de temor y preocupación. Un fuerte grito se escucho por todo el pasillo, un gemido de dolor agonizante de mujer; de inmediato Seifer se pone en pie y sale corriendo asustado hacia el grito. Muchas personas salieron de sus habitaciones para averiguar de donde provenía ese ruido. Entre ellos Squall. Los jóvenes corrieron lo mas rápido posible y entraron en donde procedía el ruido.

" ¿ Quistis!" Squall entró a la habitación junto con Seifer encontrando a Edea golpeando la puerta tratando de derribarla.

" ¡Quistis esta dentro!" Edea dijo desesperada, sin perder tiempo ambos jóvenes con sus hombros tumbaron la puerta, encontrando a Quistis en forma fetal llorando y gritando de dolor. Agarraba sus rodillas fuertemente y las mantenía junto a su rostro. Seifer corrió hasta ella cerrando el grifo de agua caliente.

" ¡Estas hirviendo!"

De inmediato Squall tomo una toalla y la coloco encima de Quistis para que Seifer la tomara entre sus brazos. El rubio la envolvió en la toalla y la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo con cuidado hasta la cama. Pero Quistis se comenzó a mover sus piernas y brazos violentamente sin control, en sus ojos no había nada solo blanco y sus gritos se tornaron gruesos. Seifer brincó a la cama y pincho los brazos de Quistis y piernas contra la cama mientras Edea le suministraba medicamentos para calmar el dolor, pero no estaban dando resultado.

"¡Me estoy muriendo!" Quistis grito. "¡Ya no aguanto el dolor!"

"¡Squall ve por el medico de inmediato!" Edea grito y sin perder tiempo Squall sale corriendo de la habitación encontrándose con docenas de personas fuera tratando de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación.

"¡Vuelvan a sus habitaciones de inmediato!" Squall los comando mientras corría en busca de Doctor.

"¿Qué le ocurre!" Seifer le preguntó a Edea desesperado y con sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas al ver como sufría Quistis por el dolor.

"Su cuerpo esta rechazando los cambios para convertirse y adaptarse a los nuevos poderes." Edea contestó mirando los ojos del joven llenos de miedo. "Quistis no quiere aceptarlos y esta luchando contra ellos, si sigue luchando morirá, le reventara el corazón."

"¿Por qué!" Seifer miró a Quistis ya varias lágrimas bajando por su rostro. "¡No luches, yo te protegeré y cuidare de ti, pero por Dios no sigas peleando!" Seifer le dijo a Quistis desesperado al ver como poco a poco la vida de la mujer se escapaba.

"¡Te amo, no pelees mas!" Seifer dijo con todo su corazón haciendo que Quistis parara de moverse violentamente.

"¡AAAAAAAhhhhgggggggggggggggg!" Quistis grito por última vez y la habitación se lleno de una luz que cegó a Edea y a Seifer por un momento. Pero luego un olor a rosas entro en el ambiente, con la leve brisa de la noche. Seifer abre sus ojos lentamente al no sentir las manos ni piernas de Quistis en sus manos. Cientos plumas azules volaban por la habitación. Confundido miro por toda la habitación al igual que Edea, encontrando a Quistis parada frente a ellos con dos hermosas alas azules extendida hacia los lados. Cubría sus partes intima con sus brazos y manos con una leve sonrisa. Seifer se pone en pie y camina con precaución hasta la joven. Las alas desaparecieron lentamente al igual que el olor a rosas. Seifer la tomo entre sus brazos y la abraso fuertemente cerrando sus ojos dándole gracias a todos los dioses en el cielo que le hayan permitido quedarse con la joven. Edea sonrió orgullosamente…

"Cuida de ella."Salio y cerro con seguro la habitación dándole espacio a los nuevos enamorados. Al salir de la habitación Edea detuvo a Squall y al Doctor que venían corriendo hacia ella.

"Quistis esta muy bien ahora, Seifer la cuidara esta noche." Edea dijo tranquila y serena impidiendo que ambos hombres entraran a la habitación. "Pueden estar tranquilos, todo volvió a la normalidad."

Seifer lentamente se separo un poco de Quistis para poner sus manos en su rostro para observar sus ojos.

"Perdóname por no haberlo dicho antes, pero realmente te amo." Seifer dijo suavemente antes de implantar un suave y delicado beso en los labios temerosos de la joven.

"Yo también te amo." Quistis sonrió levemente mientras Seifer la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos hasta llevarla a la cama. La coloco suavemente y se apostó encima de ella besando tiernamente sus labios como si tuviera miedo de romperlos.

_No dudes amor mío,_

_Cuando te digo que nunca te abandonaré,_

_Ni la muerte misma me podrá separar de ti._

_Tú, significas todo para mí…_

El beso se torno fuego entre los labios llenos de deseo y pasión para los jóvenes que recién descubrían que era el amor. Ese sentimiento de felicidad y plenitud que ambas almas anhelaban tener por el toque intimo que solo ellos se podrían dar. Hay tanto nuevo en cada beso, hay tanto que arrastraron de antiguo, tanta vida, tanto de gozo, soledad y llanto, tanto de acogedor y despedida, que un beso no es un beso solo, aislado, es una larga historia enmarañada aflorando a un presente arrebatado, que abraza todo, y que no olvida nada. Una historia que solo se descubre con la flor de piel y los besos de amor que solo el amor verdadero revela. Sentimientos que Quistis y Seifer destaparon con pasión por toda la noche.

_Siempre guardé la esperanza_

_De encontrar un lazo como el nuestro y ahora_

_No hay nada en el mundo que desee más… _

_Que amarte y que me ames.

* * *

_

En la mañana siguiente…

"¡Zell come con la boca cerrada!" Selphie golpeo la cabeza que Zell con su mano al ver como el hombre masticaba la comida.

"¿Tienes que usar la violencia?" Zell dijo defensivamente tragando la comida.

"Pareces un cerdo cuando masticas así." Rinoa dijo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras leía el periódico matutino. Irvine comía un par de tostadas con café mirando también la parte de deportes del periódico que Rinoa le prestó.

"¿Dónde esta Squall?" Selphie preguntó mordiendo parte de su emparedado de jamón.

"Esta en la oficina, por la madrugada tuvo un asunto urgente y no volvió a la habitación desde entonces." Rinoa dijo un poco molesta pasándole el periódico por completo a Irvine.

"¿Qué asunto?" Zell preguntó.

"No estoy segura." Rinoa dijo apoyando su mentón en su mano. "Creo que tuvo que ver con los gritos que se escucharon ayer."

"Ohhhh si, yo también los escuche, pero como todo volvió a la normalidad creí que era algún estudiante que quiso hacer una broma." Irvine comentó desviando su atención del periódico.

"Yo no escuche nada." Zell dijo con la boca llena recibiendo otro golpe de parte de Selphie.

"Zell, puede pasar un carnaval por al lado tuyo, y no despertaras." Irvine dijo sabiendo los hábitos de sueños de Zell, a la vez que el rubio caía dormido no había nada que lo despertara.

De momento se escucha el chillido de un perro y un ladrido de otro pero mucho más fuerte. Ángelo la perra de Rinoa entró a la cafetería corriendo asustado, mientras tras la perra entro corriendo el gigantesco perro negro de Quistis. Ángelo corrió por toda la cafetería metiéndose entre las mesas huyendo del perro, tumbando las mesas, sillas y cualquier persona que estuviera en el medio. Varios SeeDs trataron de atrapar al gigante pero este era muy fuerte rompiendo y mordiendo todo lo que tratara de atraparlo. Los estudiantes se subieron a las mesas y sillas mientras otros decidieron huir.

"¡Ángelo!" Rinoa grito mientras el perro corría hasta ella tratando de buscar refugio. La perro brinco hacia los brazos de Rinoa para protegerse, Irvine saco su escopeta para dispararle.

"¡No te atrevas!" La voz de Squall se escuchó y el perro se detuvo. "Ven chispo." El perro movió su cola y se dirigió hasta el comandante. Squall señalo el suelo y el perro obedientemente se acostó en el suelo. Squall se bajo un poco para acariciarle las orejas.

"Buen chico."

Todos en la cafetería se bajaron de sus asientos e mesas sorprendidos y asustados por el perro.

"Todo esta bien, es solo un perrito." Squall dijo calmado y aburrido mientras todos volvían a sentirse tranquilos y seguir en sus asuntos. Squall camino junto al perro y se sentó con sus amigos, Rinoa coloco a su perro en el suelo pero alejado de gigante.

"¿Qué demonios hace ese perro aquí?" Zell pregunto mirando al perro como se rascaba las orejas.

"Lo trajeron ayer desde Esthar." Squall dijo.

"Es peligroso para Ángelo, la quería matar" Rinoa dijo defensivamente "¡Ese perro tiene que irse!"

"Ese perro esta entrenado, vendría muy bien para ciertas misiones. Además es Quistis quien debería decidir sobre su perro, no yo."

"Ángelo también¿Desde cuando te gustan los perros¡Me habías dicho que te los odiabas y ahora te enamoraste de este!" Rinoa dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

"Rinoa no es para tanto." Selphie dijo tranquilamente, sabia que la bruja estaba pasando por días muy difíciles y al parecer la tensión comenzó hacer efecto en ella.

"Rinoa, por favor baja la voz, no estoy de humor para discutir algo tan sencillo como esto." Squall dijo sereno tomando a Rinoa de la mano atrayéndola hacia el, pero ella quita su mano, pero se sienta a su lado.

"Perdón no quise gritar, estoy muy tensa." Rinoa dijo calmada hacia su esposo. Squall sonría compresivamente y le besa la mano.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes." Squall dijo.

"Lamento interrumpir pero¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche?" Zell dijo cambiando el tema de la mesa, buscando conversación.

"Quistis tuvo una crisis." Squall dijo sin emoción mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa.

"¿Qué?" Selphie dijo asustada. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Al parecer si, Seifer se quedo con ella."

"¿Permitiste que el la cuidara cuando ambos se odian a morir! Zell preguntó incrédulo y un poco molesto.

"Yo no estaría tan segura de eso." Rinoa dijo en un tono sospechoso y con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Creo que tienen un romance entre ellos."

"¡Imposible!" Zell dijo pero Selphie e Irvine se emocionaron al respecto.

"¿En serio, como lo sabes?" Selphie preguntó intrigada por el chisme.

"Se gustan." Rinoa dijo simplemente.

"¿Quiénes?"

La voz de Seifer interrumpió a los SeeDs asustándolos un poco. Seifer tenía en su mano una bandeja llena de comida buscando una silla adicional para sentarse junto a ellos.

"Nida y Xu." Rinoa añadió rápido antes de que alguien dijera algo, no quería quedar como chismosa. Seifer puso cara de asco, pero sin perder tiempo comenzó a comer su desayuno.

"¿Dónde esta Quistis?" Selphie preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa asustando al Rubio.

"No lo se, durmiendo." Seifer dijo con precaución al mirar las miradas de los SeeDs a su alrededor.

"¿No la cuidaste?" Squall dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

"Si, pero me fui al ver que se sentía bien." Seifer estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo por las preguntas.

"Estas comiendo mucho¿Gastaste energía anoche?" Irvine pregunto maliciosamente provocando que Seifer comenzara a toser.

"¿De que hablas?" Seifer preguntó pero el perro lo interrumpió al salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la cafetería donde su dueña estaba parada. Quistis se arrodillo acariciar al perro. Después de unos minutos Quistis se acerca a la mesa muy feliz con una gran sonrisa, junto a su perro.

"¿Qué tal?" Dijo muy entusiasmada.

"Te vez muy animada hoy¿Dormiste bien?" Selphie preguntó aun con su sonrisa maliciosa.

"No mucho." Quistis dijo sin pensar, pero se percato rápido. "Tuve una crisis, pero todo se arreglo." Termino de decir un poco nerviosa. "No es fácil lidiar con mis nuevos poderes"

"¿Ya sabes de que se tratan?" Rinoa pregunto cambiando el tema de conversación.

"No, pero no creo que sea como lo que han predicho, creo que es algo mas simple." Quistis dijo.

"¿Como que?" Zell dijo muy interesado.

"Creo que con esto…" Quistis dijo suavemente acercándose a la mesa, con su dedo índice toco levemente la mesa y la superficie poco a poco se torno de hielo. Los SeeDs se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como el hielo cubría poco a poco la mesa completa hasta que Quistis saca su dedo.

"Cuando quiero, lo que toco se torna de hielo o se quema" Quistis añadió tímidamente observando el suelo. "Lo descubrí esta mañana al asearme, pero cada vez que lo intento me provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza."

"Es sorprendente, puede manejar el hielo y talvez el fuego sin necesidad de los GF o de magia." Selphie dijo tocando las manos de Quistis.

"Calienta esto." Zell le enseño una taza de café frió, Quistis con su dedo volvió a tocar la taza y esta se torno caliente de inmediato haciendo que Zell la soltara de caliente regándose el café caliente en toda la mesa.

"¡Lo siento Zell aun no se manejarlos!" Quistis se disculpo rápido mientras trataba de limpiar el café junto a los SeeDs.

"Creo que deberías practicar con tus poderes y quiero ayudarte a hacerlo, que tal si vamos al centro de entrenamiento y vemos de lo que se trata." Rinoa dijo un poco sorprendida, Sus poderes eran muy diferentes a los de Quistis. Ella podía manejar cualquier tipo de magia pero no manipular los elementos y seria muy interesante conocer otros poderes.

"¡Eso seria grandioso!" Zell dijo como si se tratara de un juguete nuevo.

"Bueno, no lo se, puede ser peligroso." Quistis dijo.

"Seria bueno para todos nosotros salir de la curiosidad." Squall dijo también curioso por ver lo que podría ser un gran potencial de magia para el Jardín. "Vayan al centro de entrenamiento en unos 20 minutos."

Los SeeDs dieron su saludo militar y se fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para la batalla de práctica. Después de unos 20 minutos todos estaban reunidos en el centro de entrenamiento con sus respectivas armas, se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie en el centro y cerraron con seguros las puertas.

"¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probar?" Quistis dijo sonando su látigo fuertemente en el suelo.

"¡Yo quiero!" Zell dijo energéticamente, recibiendo burlas.

"¡Zell sin haber empezado ya estas vencido!" Selphie dijo burlonamente.

Quistis y Zell comenzaron a dar vueltas mirándose unos a los otros mientras los demás los animaban y observaban. Zell de correr hacia Quistis lanzando puños muy rápidos que no le dejaban opción a Quistis de esquivarlos hasta que uno de esos puños la golpea en el rostro provocando que se cayera al suelo. Seifer se acerca a Zell rempujándolo fuertemente.

"¡Solo era practica!" Seifer dijo furioso tomando a Zell de la camisa con ambas manos.

"¡Lo siento no quise lastimarla, nunca se dejaba pegar es la primera vez que logro pegarle!" Zell dijo un poco asustado, mirando a Quistis sacudir sangre de su boca con su mano.

"¿Estas bien Quistis?" Rinoa se acercó a Quistis preocupada, pero se asusto al ver los ojos de Quistis de color negro. La joven se alejo de inmediato mientras Quistis se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia Zell.

"Seifer aléjate, estoy bien." Quistis dijo, Seifer suelta a Zell y de inmediato una bola de fuego envía a Zell a volar varios metros en el aire golpeando un par de árboles. Zell se quejo de dolor pero de inmediato se puso de pie, tenia parte de su ropa quemada.

"¡Fue trampa!" Zell grito furioso corriendo hacia Quistis, ella le vuelve a lanzar otra bola de fuego pero Zell logra esquivarla con dificultad cayendo en el suelo. La SeeD con su látigo golpeo las manos de Zell rompiendo los guantes de batalla por la mitad dejando a Zell sin armas. Sin más remedio Zell se pone en pie para pelear a puño solidó.

"No te quejes si te rompo una muela." Zell dijo furioso lanzando un puño supe rápido al rostro de la joven pero esta soplo y Zell quedo frisado. Su cuerpo cubierto de hielo completamente, solo sus ojos se podían mover.

"Demonios." Squall exclamo sorprendido acercándose despacio hacia su amigo al igual que los demás. De inmediato Quistis puso su mano sobre Zell descongelándolo provocando que Zell cayera al suelo.

" Me…rindo.." Zell dijo casi inaudible temblando de frió. Irvine se comenzó a reír del joven que estaba tirado en el suelo, El vaquero se quito su abrigo y se lo presto a Zell.

"¿Tienes frió Zell?" Irvine le pregunto burlonamente a Zell.

"Lo siento mucho Zell." Quistis se acerco a Zell pidiéndole muchas mas disculpas, pero Seifer la tomo de la mano.

"Déjalo que sufra un rato, que sea machito y aguante." Seifer dijo maliciosamente limpiando con sus dedos parte de la sangre que Quistis tenia en su boca. Los SeeDs los miraban extrañados por el repentino cuidado de Seifer hacia Quistis y como ambos se miraban.

"Creo que tienen que decir algo al respecto de ustedes." Selphie dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho sonriendo.

"Creo que si." Seifer dijo tomando el rostro de Quistis con ambas manos para luego besarla apasionadamente.

"Eso lo explica todo" Irvine silbó al ver tan apasionado beso.

"¡Por favor no sean tan explícitos!" Zell grito rodando sus ojos para no ver.

"Es tan romántico…" Selphie dijo abrazando a Irvine con un tono soñador. Squall movió su cabeza y se sonrió un poco "Por favor no se arranquen las lenguas." Squall dijo aburrido.

"¿Acaso No tienen vergüenza!" Zell siguió diciendo al ver como el beso se comenzaba a tornar exótico. "¡Esa no puede ser Quisty, el mundo se esta acabando!"

El comentario hizo que Quistis se riera y rompiera el beso un poco avergonzada.

"Mi mujer" Seifer dijo orgullosamente tomando a Quistis de la cadera acercándola a el. " ¿Quién es el próximo para pelear?" añadió el rubio.

"Creo que es todo por hoy, puede ser peligroso, Edea te vera esta tarde para entrenarte con tus poderes, también tienes que hacerte un examen medico completo." Squall dijo.

"¿Qué! Un examen medico COMPLETO con el doctorcito idiota? Jamás!" Seifer se enfado al escuchar la orden. "No voy a permitir que te ponga un dedo encima."

"Seifer, no seas celoso." Quistis dijo tranquila, pero los ojos de Seifer se abrieron mucho mas enfurecido.

"¿Celoso yo de ese pedazo de mierda!" Seifer se separo de Quistis de inmediato. "¡El cabrón se muere por ti y no voy a permitir que toque a mi mujer!"

"Primero que nada, no soy propiedad de nadie, Si el intentara algo, yo no lo permitiría de ninguna manera ¿Acaso no confías en mi?." Quistis aun seguía tranquila por que sabía que gritar no ayudaría en nada

"Confió en ti pero no en el." Seifer dijo más calmado, olvidándose por completo que los SeeDs estaban allí escuchando todo silenciosamente.

"Puedes estar en el examen medico." Squall dijo provocando que ambos SeeDs lo miraran

"Perfecto" Seifer dijo complacido pero aun molesto.

"No necesito que me vigilen, se cuidarme sola, por si no recuerdan ¡Yo fui la que les enseño todo lo que saben!" Quistis dijo ahora molesta.

"Seifer tiene razón, con tus poderes no podemos confiar en nadie." Irvine dijo llevándose miradas asesinas de Quistis. "Solo por precaución."

Quistis abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del centro de entrenamiento. Seifer la siguió

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Seifer la tomo del brazo.

"No me toques." Quistis dijo sin separar sus dientes aguantando la furia.

"¿Te pregunte algo Trepe?" Seifer la voltio a hacia el para observarle los ojos.

"Voy a beber Ron e tequila y desnudarme en medio de la plaza para afeitarme las piernas ¿Para que demonios me preguntas? si sabes perfectamente que iré a la enfermería." Quistis le respondió volviendo a caminar. Los SeeDs observaban preocupados a la pareja, ambos rubios tenían temperamentos testarudos y no sabían como podían reaccionar. Mucho peor cuando estaban inseguros con los nuevos poderes.

"Sobre mi cadáver iras sola y es mi ultima palabra." Seifer dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho indispuesto a escuchar otra palabra sobre el asunto. Quistis cerró y mordió sus labios tratando de canalizar su furia.

"Seifer…no hace falta, estaré bien." Quistis dijo después de tomar un buen respiro con tensión en su forma de hablar, el ambiente del corredor se torno caliente, y una onda de calor se podía sentir significativamente. Zell fue el primero en comenzar a sudar fuertemente.

"Creo que la calefacción de arruino por que hace una calor infernal." Zell dijo sacudiendo el sudor de su frente.

"No es la calefacción…" Rinoa dijo muy atenta a la conversación de los rubios. "Es Quistis."

Los SeeDs observaron a la pareja de inmediato, aun seguían discutiendo arduamente, Seifer sudaba incontrolablemente pero seguía discutiendo sin importarle nada. El calor comenzó a condensar el aire, volviéndolo casi una cámara de vapor. Seifer comenzó a ver borroso y sentía como su ropa estaba empapada de sudor pero su orgullo podía más que todo.

" ¡No me importa nada de lo que digas, iremos los dos!." Seifer dijo mareado viendo el vapor salir de todos lados.

"PAREN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Squall grito enfadado y bastante desquilibrado al igual que todos los demás "Nos estas MAAATAAAANDOOOOOOOOOO!"

Quistis miro asustada a su alrededor y vio como el centro de entrenamiento se había llenado de vapor y que el vapor provenía de su cuerpo. El vapor no era normal, les causaba confusión, desequilibrio y sueño a los SeeDs, por eso habían tardado tanto en avisar del asunto a Quistis.

"Tengo………..calor……" Selphie dijo lentamente caminando despacio hacia Quistis.

Seifer cayó al suelo de rodillas mareado y su rostro lleno de sudor. Quistis nerviosa sacudía su cuerpo y violentamente hasta comenzar a correr por sentir el calor quemar su cuerpo, desesperada corrió hasta un estanque de agua y se lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces provocando unas varias olas en el agua. Después de varios segundos Squall pudo llegar a las puertas del centro de entrenamiento y abrirlas para que el vapor saliera y los SeeDs pudieran respirar libremente. Varios estudiantes y personal se acercaron al centro por curiosidad y al ver su comandante débilmente caminar y caer al suelo corrieron a auxiliarlo. Entraron al centro y ayudaron a los demás a salir de inmediato para llevarlos a la enfermería. Varios SeeDs revisaron el centro para seguir buscando algún otro afectado y encontraron a flotando en el agua la ropa de Quistis. Junto a su látigo.

"¿Como que desapareció!" Seifer se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno al escuchar a los SeeDs patrulleros reportarle a Squall.

"Tranquilízate Seifer." Squall dijo sentado en una camilla junto a su esposa "Debe estar escondida en el centro."

"Negativo señor, ya revisamos el centro completamente y no la encontramos solo su ropa y arma."

Seifer salio de la enfermería un poco mareado aun pero logro llegar al centro a pesar de los intentos de varios SeeDs de detenerlo.

" ¡QUISSTTISSS!" Seifer llamo desde l fondo de su garganta buscando entre el follaje hasta llegar al estanque de agua.

" ¡TTTRRREEEPEEEEE!" Seifer volvió a gritar.

"Baja la voz, estoy aquí." La voz de Quistis se escucho pero Seifer no la podía localizar.

" ¿Dónde!" Seifer pregunto mirando hacia todos lados. Se quedo boquiabierto al ver un cuerpo formado por agua solamente salir del estanque y caminar hasta el.

"heeeeemm…..necesito…. ayuda."

"Quistis" La voz de Edea atrajo la atención d ambos jóvenes, Rinoa y Edea estaban parados tras la pareja.

"Necesitas venir de inmediato conmigo antes que puedas herir a alguien mas." Edea dijo seriamente al ver como estaba Quistis. "Te ayudare a conocer tus poderes."

"Es increíble." Rinoa dijo anonadada al ver el cuerpo de Quistis convertido en agua, camino hasta ella y trato de tocarla pero sus dedos se hundían entre el agua. "realmente puedes controlar los elementos."

"¿A dónde la llevaras?" Seifer dijo escondiendo su tono de preocupación por indiferencia.

"Centra, en el _White SeeD Ship_, Squall y Cid estuvieron de acuerdo" Edea dijo. "Debemos irnos ahora." Edea extendió su mano y un aura rodeo el cuerpo de Quistis volviéndolo a la normalidad, Seifer al ver la desnudes de la rubia se quito su abrigo y se lo presto. Confundido pero decidido Seifer acompaño a Edea y a las jóvenes hasta las afueras del Jardín, por el camino recibieron muchas miradas extrañas y otras especialmente masculinos mirando a la joven instructora caminar por el Jardín con solamente un abrigo gris perteneciente a Seifer, este la tomo de la cintura y camino junto a ella en todo momento amenazando a cualquiera que decidiera mirar a su mujer por mas de dos segundos. Al Llegar a Ragnarok, Squall los estaba esperando fuera de la nave.

"Todo listo, estarán seguras en el barco, el Ragnarok las dejara en el continente de Centra y de inmediato las recogerá el barco." Squall les aviso dejándolas pasar al avión pero al Seifer tratar de entrar Squall no lo autorizo.

"Solo son ellas dos." Squall dijo firmemente y sorprendentemente Seifer no le contesto. Quistis camino hasta Seifer y lo tomo de la mano para despedirse de el.

"Espero verte pronto." Quistis dijo tímidamente, Seifer respiro profundo y se enfado consigo mismo por haberse enamorado.

"Yo también." Seifer dijo inaudible para que Squall no lo escuchara mostrar sus sentimientos. Quistis sonrió levemente y le implanto un tierno beso en los labios y lentamente se separo de el. La nave despego rápidamente quedándose, Squall, Rinoa y Seifer mirar la nave hasta desaparecerse en los cielos. Rinoa sonrió levemente al ver que Seifer estaba comenzando a sentir algo por otra mujer mucho más que un deseo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán entrenando?" Seifer pregunto.

Squall respiro profundo sin saber contestar.

"No lo se" Squall tomo a Rinoa de la mano y se marcho del lugar dejando s Seifer pensativo perdido en un mar de dudas y confusiones.

* * *

11 meses después

* * *

La situación entre el Gobierno de Esthar y Galbadia iba de mal en peor; ataques invasiones y problemas diplomáticos por todas partes. En parte estaban mucho más tranquilos los ánimos que desde un principio, No se había encontrado a la bruja pero tampoco a la hija del presidente de Galbadia, quien acusaba a Esthar como responsable. Los Jardines se mantenían ocupados con los contratos privados, se conservaban al margen de la guerra. Durante los Seis meses el Jardín de Balamb estuvo haciendo trabajos de inteligencia y infiltración para Esthar, manteniendo súper ocupados a Squall y a Seifer quienes se habían convertidos en fichas importantes para Esthar. Aunque no se llevaban se mantenían como buenos compañeros, ambos con un potencial increíble para la batalla, casi invisibles.

"Comandante pubertad crees que las municiones y la carnada lleguen para esta noche." Seifer dijo observando por unos binoculares nocturnos a un barco del ejército de Galbadia desde otro barco encallado en el muelle a donde se dirigía el barco.

"Si." Squall dijo también mirando por otros binoculares, toco un pequeño comunicador y hablo por el.

"_Dincht, Tilmitt es hora" _Squall hablo por el transmisor al ver el barco encallar y varios comandantes del ejercito de Galbadia salir de este. Selphie estaba disfrazada de vagabundo recogiendo basura detrás de unos edificios en el muelle, mientras Zell estaba bajo el agua con un equipo de bucear.

"_Entendido" _Ambos contestaron mientras entraban en acción, necesitaban espiar la reunión de los comandantes y robar información secreta a bordo del barco. La seguridad en el muelle se volvió intensa al comenzar la reunión.

"_Kinneas, cual es tu situación." _

"_Listo para neutralización silenciosa_." Irvine contesto acomodado en una posición específica con su rifle silenciador, mientras miraba el perímetro con el pequeño mirador del rifle. Zell desde el agua coloco unos explosivos bajo el barco, Selphie se acerco al edificios donde estaban reunidos y logro entrar silenciosamente colocando micrófonos. Irvine disparo dos tiros certeros eliminando a dos soldados que vigilaban el barco mientras Zell se subía al barco.

"_Heartilly, cual es tu situación." _

"_Lista" _Rinoa contesto desde una lancha veloz escondida y camuflageada en la oscuridad de la noche un poco retirada de la costa. La joven miraba con binoculares el muelle atentamente.

Selphie termino de colocar los micrófonos y envió la señal hasta Squall para que pudiera grabar la conversación entre los comandantes, Irvine recibió la señal de Selphie para que le salvaguardara la espalda mientras buscaba su salida del muelle. Irvine con su rifle eliminaba secretamente a los soldados en guardia para que Selphie se abriera el camino hasta salir del muelle para reunirse con Squall y Seifer. En el barco había mucho mas soldados así que Zell tenía que caminar entre las sombras, matando a traición con un cuchillo a los soldados uno a uno, tapándole la boca. Al llegar a la cabina del capitán tomo un revolver con silenciador y se lo coloco al capitán del barco quien estaba distraído leyendo unos archivos.

"¿Dónde esta la llave?" Zell dijo con una voz gruesa y diferente a la de el. El capitán alzo sus brazos y le señalo una caja fuerte escondida entre el piso del barco.

"Abre la caja" Zell menciono y de inmediato el capitán se coloco en una rodilla y marco una serie de números en un panel abriendo la caja fuerte, Zell golpeo a capitán con la culata del arma para dejarlo inconsciente para luego tomar todo los documentos de la caja fuerte y salir de inmediato fuera del barco hacia el mar para nada hacia la lancha en donde Rinoa lo estaba esperando.

Después de varios minutos Squall pudo grabar la conversación perfectamente.

"Seifer es tu turno, recuerda que solo tenemos 20 minutos para largarte de aquí con la carnada, estas solo" Squall dijo marchándose del lugar junto con Selphie.

Seifer sonrió malignamente colocando una mascara negra en su rostro para no ser reconocido. Al finalizar la reunión Seifer presiono el detonador de los explosivos explotando la lancha y algunos edificios, matando a varios comandantes y soldados en el lugar. Los soldados comenzaron a pedir ayuda por sus radios confundidos entre el fuego. Seifer entro corriendo al muelle en llamas y tomo de sorpresa a una comandante en específico que aun estaba viva, la golpeo fuertemente con la culata de su gunblade para luego colocársela entre los hombros y huir desapercibido del muelle. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que los refuerzos estaban mucho más cerca de lo que planearon, helicópteros y camiones de guerra venían a toda velocidad hacia el muelle. Rinoa vio los helicópteros y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que Zell aun no llegaba hasta la lancha.

"¡_Dincht apura tu trasero!" _Rinoa dijo por el comunicador mientras Zell nadaba lo más rápido posible bajo el agua.

Seifer comenzó a correr nunca hasta donde estaba escondido su transporte pero fue descubierto por los soldados y comenzaron a dispararle a la motocicleta en que se fue huyendo a toda velocidad junto a la comandante inconsciente. Docenas de soldados siguieron a Seifer en camionetas pero a Rinoa la descubrió el helicóptero junto cuando Zell había abordado la lancha. Una luz brillante y un intenso viento los invadió. Rinoa en un micro segundo acelero la veloz lancha a toda velocidad para evita la lluvia de balas que los perseguían a milímetros de una muerte segura.

Irvine aprovechó la distracción de los soldados al perseguir a Seifer y se robo una camioneta del ejército para poder ayudar a Seifer a huir. Aceleró a toda velocidad para alcanzar al SeeD en su huida, con su camión golpeaba a los otros camiones del ejercito haciendo que se estrellaran contra rocas, árboles y todo lo que estuviera por el camino.

"_¡Squall plan B!" _Seifer grito por el comunicador al ver que Irvine no lo pudo ayudar a el por que termino estrellándose el contra unas rocas, el vaquero salio ileso pero huyendo sin dejar rastro.

Squall escuchó el grito desesperado de Seifer por el comunicador, sabia que se acercaban a su posición. Corrió hasta una loma y tomo un lanza cohetes que traía en su espalda en caso de emergencia, preparo el arma y espero que Seifer pasara a toda velocidad por el camino disparando al primer camión que lo perseguía provocando que explotara y formara un choque del resto de los camiones en cadena.

Rinoa y Zell aun seguían huyendo a toda velocidad por mar del helicóptero que les disparaba.

"¡Dispara al helicóptero Zell!" Rinoa grito fuertemente mientras trataba de conducir la complicada lancha a una velocidad que casi parecía que volaban. Zell tomo su silenciador y comenzó a dispararle al helicóptero en el tanque de combustible y con un tiro de gracia logro dar en el blanco provocando que el helicóptero explotara en miles de cantos y fuego.

" ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIII JAJAJAJAJA!" Zell grito de alegría al ver como el helicóptero quedo reducido a chatarra quemada flotando en el mar mientras ellos salieron ilesos del asunto.

"_¿Rinoa, Zell están bien?" _

"_Misión completada, regresando a la base."_

"_Entendido"_

Los SeeDs regresaron al Jardín cada grupo por individual junto con el rehén que le proveería información del ejército además de la que habían adquirido. De inmediato Seifer entrego al rehén a los SeeDs encargados del interrogatorio y se reunió con sus compañeros en la oficina de Cid.

"Muy buen trabajo jóvenes, tenemos la información y a la prisionera, para mañana quiero un informe sobre el asunto, quedan despachados hasta nuevo aviso, descansen." Cid dijo a los SeeDs despachándolos fuerza de su oficina.

Los SeeDs casados cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar de ese día pesado. Seifer llego a su habitación, cansando tomo su correspondencia tirada para luego desplomarse en su cama. Mirando encontró otra carta de Quistis de hace un par de días atrás desde algún lugar lejano y no identificado de centra, todas las semanas ella escribía una carta y la enviaba, pero Seifer no había escrito ni leído ninguna carta desde los once meses que se habían dejado de ver. No quería leerlas, solo las seguía guardando. Durante todo ese tiempo Seifer se dedico a las misiones y al ejercicio. Tenia que sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer que lo atormentaba, había tratado de estar con otras mujeres pero ninguna lo podía llenar, ni satisfacerlo. Casi ni podía tener ningún tipo de relación con ninguna mujer. Solo le hablaba a Fujin, Rinoa y a Selphie por obligación y un par de veces a la novia de Zell para pedir alguna que otra cosa. Tirando la carta a una caja Seifer cerró sus ojos hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Al próximo día… 

7:00 AM…

"¡Seifer levántate te tengo una sorpresa!" La voz chillona de Selphie asusto y arrebató a Seifer del mundo de Morfeo. Furioso se levanta y abre a la puerta sin impórtale que estaba en ropa interior. Selphie sonrió y silbo al ver a Seifer de tal manera.

"¿Que quieres!" Seifer le grito mientras Selphie brinco de susto.

"Firma esto, y sabes que si no firmas te molestare todo el día con el asunto." Selphie dijo maliciosamente, pero Seifer le cerró la puerta.

"¡La GALLINA TURULECAAAAA, A PUESTO UN HUEVO A PUESTO DOS A PUESTO TRES!" Selphie comenzó a cantar fuertemente golpeando la puerta de Seifer por varios minutos, Seifer trataba de conciliar el sueño pero era imposible con semejante ruido.

"¡Esta bien!" Seifer grito desesperado y abrió la puerta para firmar el dichoso contrato. "¿Qué demonios firmé?"

"¡Serás miembro de mi comité de fiestas!" Selphie salio corriendo felizmente rumbo a la habitación de Zell.

Después de pensar un rato Seifer se aseo y salio rumbo a la cafetería, era muy temprana en la mañana, la cafetería estaba vacía con excepción de Cid que estaba sentado en una mesa solo tomándose un café.

"Seifer, hijo ven acá necesito hablar contigo." Cid dijo al percatarse de Seifer. El joven camino hasta su director y dio su saludo militar para luego tomar asiento.

"Tengo algo muy importante que informarte."

"Usted dirá.".

"He leído los archivos de tu trabajo como oficial, y en once meses no te has tomado una licencia de trabajo, y como parte del reglamento la necesitas tomar."

"Pero señor estamos en tiempo de de guerra"

"No estamos en pleno apogeo, si lo necesitáramos me comunicare contigo de inmediato. Tienes 10 horas para irte, muchacho." Cid sonrió y se levanto de la mesa dejando a Seifer lleno de dudas.

"¿Que demonios quiso decir?" Seifer dijo suavemente, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido en su mesa. Fujin y Raijin se sentaron junto a Seifer sin avisar asustando un poco al rubio.

"¿Cómo estuvo la misión de ayer?" Raijin dijo sin pensar con una gran sonrisa.

"Llena de balas y violencia." Seifer dijo sacudiendo todo pensamiento misterioso de su cabeza para atender a sus amigos. "¿Como les fue a ustedes?"

"Bien, no mucha acción." Fujin dijo mordiendo su cóctel de frutas "Rompiendo bancos de datos por todos lados."

"Esta noche habrá una recepción privada en el salón de fiesta, banquete y todo incluido." Raijin "Hay una reunión entre los tres Jardines y al parecer es muy importante, según rumores los tres Jardines se unirán, y ya no serán independientes."

"¿Por qué?" Seifer pregunto.

"Quieren hace una milicia privada…y mas en tiempos de guerra, seria muy beneficioso." Fujin dijo sin mucha importancia. "Con todo y el White SeeD ship incluido"

" ¿White SeeD SHIP?" Seifer preguntó muy interesado. Fujin miro para todos lados y le indico a Seifer que se acercara para hablar en tono bajo.

"Es algo sumamente secreto pero hoy a media noche el White SeeD ship encallara cerca de las cuevas de fuego y al parecer es algo muy importante, Cid, Squall y Xu están involucrados." Fujin dijo con cautela.

"Hoy Cid me dio una licencia de trabajo forzada, no quiere que este aquí, lo mas probable para evitar de que me entere de algo y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Quistis." Seifer dijo un poco furioso pensando en un buen plan.

"¿Que vamos hacer?" Raijin pregunto observando el rostro de sus amigos.

"Averiguar de inmediato, e ir a las cuevas de fuego antes que ellos para tomar un buen escondite." Seifer dijo poniéndose de pie de inmediato junto con sus amigos. De camino Seifer se encontró con Squall y Rinoa frente a frente pero Seifer lo miro por varios segundos y siguió su camino misteriosamente dándole malas impresiones a Squall.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Rinoa extrañada le pregunto a su marido.

"No lo se." Squall seguía observando la figura de Seifer hasta desaparecer. "Pero no me gusta nada."

Después de estar todo el día planeando el suceso los tres amigos se equiparon de armas y equipo para luego viajar hasta las costas cerca de la cuevas de fuego, donde el White SeeD ship encallaría a media noche. Los jóvenes tomaron posiciones específicas y con rifles de francos tiradores y binoculares observaban el área cuidadosamente.

" ¿_Fujin estas segur?."_ Seifer pregunto desde su posición por radio transmisor.

"_Afirmativo_."

"_tengo visión de tres camionetas acercándose_." Raijin informo.

Tres camionetas de negro llegaron a toda velocidad hasta la costa, y 18 SeeDs del Jardín se bajaron fuertemente armados y entre ellos estaba Squall y Xu e SeeDs de alto rango. Squall camino por un viejo muelle mal trecho a observar con uno binoculares hacia el mar lleno de neblina. De momento y como algo fantasma el gigantesco barco apareció a lo lejos encallando en pleno mar. Después de varios minutos una pequeña barcaza salio del barco con dirección a la costa.

"_¿Qué tienes en mira Fu?"_ Seifer pregunto.

"_No veo mucho."_

Tres SeeDs vestidos de blanco y un personaje encapuchado llegaron hasta la costa. Squall los recibió de inmediato ayudando al personaje a bajarse de la barcaza, esta tenia algo envuelta entre sabanas entre sus brazos.

"_¿Que es eso?" _

Xu toma la que estaba envuelta entre sabanas mientras Squall termino de ayudar al personaje a bajarse del barco. Los SeeDs de blanco dan su saludo militar hacia Squall y luego se despiden y desaparecen entre el mar al igual que el White SeeD ship. El personaje abraza a Squall por varios minutos al parecer estaba llorando profundamente.

"_¿Qué esta ocurriendo?" _

Seifer acerco su mira al rostro de Xu que al parecer se acababa de enterar de una mala noticia, entre sus brazos cargaba un bebe de apenas unas semanas de nacido, Squall seguía abrazando al personaje. Pero el personaje se quita su capucha revelando a Edea con ojos llorosos pero estaba vestida de bruja, su rostro mostraba furia y al mismo tiempo una enorme tristeza.

"_¿Edea…donde esta Quistis?"_

De momento varias camionetas de Galbadia se acercaban a toda velocidad alertando a los SeeDs.

"¡Protejan al niño!" Se pudo escuchar el grito de Squall ordenar a los SeeDs que lo acompañaban. De inmediato Xu corre con el niño hacia las cuevas para protegerse mientras Squall y los demás tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron a dispararle a las camionetas de Galbadia que de inmediato comenzaron un fuego cruzado.

"_¿Que carajos esta pasando!"_

"_¡Disparen a Galbadia!"_

Seifer, Fujin y Raijin comenzaron a disparar desde sus posiciones hacia las docenas de soldados que se bajaban de las camionetas fuertemente armados inclusive con robots. Edea comenzó a tirar fuerte hechizos contra los soldados mientras Squall atacaba sin piedad con su gunblade a los soldados. Poco a poco los SeeDs se iban reduciendo, poniendo en peligro la vida del comandante y de Edea.

"_¡Voy a entrar!" _Seifer dijo desesperado desde su radio.

"_¡Seifer noooo! _Fujin grito pero Seifer no le hizo caso alguno comenzó a correr hasta la costa junto con su gunblade para ayudar a Squall y a Edea.

"_! Raijin no lo dejes morir!" _Fujin dijo y comenzó a correr tras su amigo para ayudarlo, Raijin grito pero no le hicieron caso, desde su posición de franco tirador comenzó a dispararle a los peligros más prominentes. Squall y Seifer chocaron espaldas cuando se enfrentaban a los soldados.

" ¡Almasy!" Squall dijo mirando a Seifer por un segundo.

"¡Leonhart Cuidado!" Seifer dijo mientras Squall se bajo, Seifer le espeto su gunblade a un soldado que iba a matar a Squall de espaldas.

" ¡Almasy cuidado!" Squall dijo y esta vez Seifer se agacho y Squall mato a otro soldado que iba a matar al rubio.

Con sus espadas juntas comenzaron a combatir a todos los soldados mientras Fujin, Edea y varios SeeDs. Varios Soldados de Galbadia se olvidaron de la batalla y corrieron hasta las cuevas pero Raijin les disparo a todos con su rifle en las cabezas.

" _Siiiiiiiiii mueran como cucarachas! _Raijin grito orgulloso.

Poco a poco los soldados fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo uno quedaba pero muy mal herido, tirado en el suelo con una cortadura profunda de gunblade en el costado. Squall termino su agonía con un cabeza en la cabeza.

"Debemos salir de aquí antes de que vengan refuerzos de camino" Edea dijo muy preocupada.

"¿Quién es ese niño?" Seifer pregunto al ver a Xu regresar corriendo con el niño entre sus brazos junto con Raijin. Pero nadie le contesto, todos tomaron las camionetas y arrancaron a toda velocidad hacia el jardín. Al llegar de inmediato llevaron al niño hacia la enfermería junto con los SeeDs heridos. Edea preocupada se sentó para esperara que los Doctores se hicieran cargo de todo.

"¿Edea, donde esta Quistis?" Seifer se acercó a ella muy despacio mirando a la bruja hacia los ojos. Edea lo ignoro y cerró sus ojos para descansar.

"¿Maldita sea por que no respondes!" Seifer exclamó enojado golpeando una silla con su pierna.

"Nunca respondiste sus cartas ¿Porque te interesa ahora?" Edea dijo tranquila y serena aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Seifer paso su mano por el cabello mirando hacia donde estaban atendiendo al bebe. "Solo quiero saber"

"¡No tiene que decirte nada bastardo¡" Squall dijo furioso golpeando a traición a Seifer por la espalda mandándolo al suelo de inmediato. Seifer furioso se pone en pie pero Squall lo recibió con una manada de puños incansables en el rostro y estomago destruyendo sillas e instrumentos en la enfermería. Edea gritaba que se detuvieran pero Squall seguía con su golpiza. Varios SeeDs entraron a la enfermería y detuvieron a Squall aguantándolo por ambos brazos al igual que Seifer quien estaba sangrando por su boca y una cortadura cerca de su ojo.

"¡Te voy a partir el pescuezo…Suéltenme!" Seifer gritaba y se movía violentamente

"No tienes derecho a saber nada ¡largarte de aquí de inmediato!" Squall le dijo soltándose de los SeeDs un poco más tranquilo.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Seifer aun seguía furioso, escupiendo sangre por todos lados.

" ¡Silencio!" Edea grito y ambos jóvenes se callaron pero aun seguían mirándose con miradas asesinas. "Seifer tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurrió con Quistis."

" Pero NUNCA le importo!" Squall protestó pero Edea comando a los SeeD que lo sacaran para poder hablar con Seifer.

"Esto no queda así Almasy" Squall dijo antes de que se fuera sin necesidad de los SeeDs.

"Déjenos solos" Edea menciono y de inmediato los SeeD y enfermeras abandonaron la enfermería solo estaba el Doctor pero estaba atendiendo los heridos.

"Siéntate"

"No quiero" Seifer dijo caminando de lado a lado por la furia que aun corría por sus venas. Edea tomó asiento y se relajo un poco.

"El bebe tiene dos meses de nacido, su madre…desapareció hace dos semanas en una emboscada en el orfanato hecha por Galbadia, muchos SeeDs del White SeeD ship murieron al igual que soldados fue casi una masacre." Edea dijo con un tono entristecido mirando sus manos.

Seifer se detuvo para observar a Edea. "Continua"

"Galbadia busca al niño… para matarlo o para obligar a su madre a dar sus poderes."

Seifer esta vez se sentó al escuchar esto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente.

" ¿Quién es su madre?" Seifer dijo tragando saliva.

"Quistis…" Edea dijo con dificultad, Seifer abrió sus ojos por la impresión sintiendo que su respiración se iba dificultando.

"Quistis salio embarazada de aquí, tu eres el padre de ese bebe." Edea miró a Seifer a los ojos y este la miraba incrédulo y muy sorprendido. "Su nombre es Seifer."

"Eso no es posible." Seifer estaba denegado a creer, se puso en pie y camino hasta donde estaban atendiendo al bebe. Entro bruscamente a la pequeña habitación para observar al niño quien estaba siendo atendido por el Doctor.

"El niño esta en perfectas condiciones." El doctor dijo de inmediato dejando a Seifer y al bebe solos. Seifer se acerco lentamente al bebe mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Un color esmeralda penetrante, perfil hermoso como su madre…pero la mirada que veía todo los días en el espejo. Seifer lentamente extendió su mano hasta tocar con sus dedos la diminuta manita del bebe que sin temor tomo un dedo de Seifer con ambas manitas.

"Es hermoso…tiene tu mirada." Edea dijo desde el marco de la puerta. Seifer aun seguía mirando detalladamente al bebe. "Ella creía que no te interesaba tu hijo, te escribió acerca de el."

Seifer miro a Edea con un su expresión llena de culpabilidad. "Nunca abrí las cartas"

"¿Por que?" Edea pregunto suavemente a su hijo.

"Tenia miedo." Seifer dijo con sus ojos borrosos aguantando las lagrimas, tomo con mucha delicadeza al bebe entre sus brazos "Pero esta vez… no lo voy a tener miedo. Tengo por que vivir ahora…………se lo debo a Quistis"

"El niño estará seguro aquí, lo cuidaré bien" Edea dijo pero Seifer dijo que no con su cabeza.

"Es mi responsabilidad, lo cuidaré yo…pero aceptare ayuda." Seifer dijo mirando a Jr.

"¿Acaso sabes cambiar pañales…darle de comer…atenderlo…? Es mucha responsabilidad."

"Es mi hijo…haré todo por Jr… será como una mascota"

"¡Seifer!"

"Solo era una broma" Seifer sonrió abrazando a Edea. "Claro… tienes que ayudarme, no se nada, pero puedo aprender"

"Tengo todos los accesorios del niño en una habitación especial que Cid preparó… te enviare los accesorios de inmediato a tu habitación." Edea le dijo y de rápido tomo el teléfono para hacer u par de llamadas.

"Será divertido…no es cierto Jr." Seifer dijo mientras el bebe sonreía, el bebe puso cara de disgusto soltando una enorme vomitada hacia el pecho de Seifer, luego continuo riéndose.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHG!"

* * *

Please Rrs! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Del odio al amor.**

By Vinagre.

* * *

_Lonely_

_The path you have chosen_

_A restless road_

_No turning back_

_One day you_

_Will find your light again_

_Don't let go_

_Be strong_

_Follow you heart_

_Let your love lead through the darkness_

_Back to a place you once knew_

_I believe in you._

_Follow your dreams_

_Be yourself, an angel of kindness_

_There's nothing that you can not do_

_I believe in you._

_Someday I'll find you_

_Someday you'll find me to_

_And when I hold you close_

_I'll know that it's true._

Il divo

_

* * *

_

Edea le permitió a Seifer que se llevara a su bebé a la habitación, le proveyó parte de los accesorios y alimentos especiales para el niño. Le explicó varias veces como alimentar al niño y que hacer en caso de emergencia, Seifer orgulloso, no escuchó claramente por que insistía que no había problema al respecto. Neutralizó su habitación para que no saliera ruido, en caso de que el bebé comenzara a llorar.

"¿Estas seguro que todo estará bien Seifer?" Edea preguntó un poco nerviosa mirando a Seifer desde la puerta antes de salir.

"Si, no te preocupes." Seifer dijo muy aburrido de tantas veces que Edea le había preguntado la misma pregunta.

"Cuídalo bien Seifer, cualquier inconveniente llámame de inmediato." Edea se despidió y salio muy preocupada hacia su habitación dejando a Seifer y al bebé solos.

"hola Jr…" Seifer dijo suavemente y se acercó hasta su hijito que estaba acostadito en la cama arropadito entre suaves y tibias frisas. "Soy papá". Seifer saboreo la palabra, tan extraña e inusual para el. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"

Seifer se sentó junto al bebe y paso sus manos por su rostro "¿Cómo se que eres realmente mi hijo…o acaso Trepe me pegó el cuerno?"

"_Oye niño pendejo, tríame una cerveza."_

_Un hombre alto y fuerte sacudió el sudor de su frente, limpiando la sangre de sus nudillos con su camisa militar._

_Un pequeño niño desnutrido, camino lentamente hasta la cocina de su casa donde su madre lloraba por la paliza que su marido le había acabado de dar. Estaba sentada en el suelo con su cara casi desfigurada y ensangrentada con varias lagrimas perdidas entre la sangre. Seifer se arrodillo frente a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente._

"_Hijo…prométeme que cuando seas grande…serás un hombre diferente a tu padre, bueno, honesto y sobre todo un buen padre."_

_Seifer dijo que si con su cabeza entre ojos lloroso._

"_¡Maldita sea tríame la cerveza hijo de puta!"_

_Seifer se puso en pie al igual que su madre, _

"_Huye muy lejos y no pares de correr…recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón" La joven madre le dijo a su hijo sacándolo por la ventana de la casa, sin decir palabra y muy obediente, Seifer salio corriendo por el oscuro campo, pero su miedo le impidió ir mas adelante y se escondió entre los árboles y arbustos. Luego de unos minutos otra fuerte discusión se escuchó pero esta vez varios disparos sellaron la noche. Seifer comenzó a llorar al ver a su padre cargar el cuerpo baleado de su madre hacia las afueras de la casa. _

_El hombre tenia su rostro ensangrentado por una cortadura profunda en su cachete y parte del ojo, su madre le logró herir pero no lo suficiente como para salvarse. El general Almasy tiró el cuerpo de su esposa hacia una pila de basura sin importarle nada, luego de un tiempo varios soldados llegaron a la casa y se llevaron al su general. La casa se incendio misteriosamente después de esa noche._

"No voy a ser como mi padre…" Seifer dijo mirando a su hijo con ojos llorosos. "Te lo prometo."

La imagen de Quistis entró a su cabeza con miles de interrogantes, preocupación, temores y frustración. No tenía respuesta y tenia miles de peguntas. Si desapareció lo mas probable es que este huyendo lejos de Galbadia¿y si murió?... Seifer sacudió ese pensamiento, Trepe no puede estar muerta.

"¿Donde estás….Trepe?"

* * *

Rinoa acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo mientras él dormía placidamente a su lado. Para ser un hombre tan importante para la milicia y héroe del mundo tenia una cara angelical sin imperfecciones. Rinoa sonrió levemente y besó tiernamente los labios de su esposo. Squall abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver a Rinoa tan cerca de él.

"¿Aun no te has dormido?" Squall dijo soñoliento.

"No todos los días te tengo toda la noche para mi…siempre andas muy ocupado." Rinoa dijo suavemente entre besos colocándose encima de el.

"Podemos aprovechar toda la noche de este día…." Squall dijo antes de sonreír maliciosamente, esta vez dando la vuelta colocándose encima de Rinoa para morder su cuello sensualmente provocando la risa de la bruja. Cuando ambos estaban comenzando a calentarse, el llanto de un bebé se escuchó en las afueras de la habitación para luego un escuchar brusco toque a la puerta.

"¿Acaso no es eso el llanto de un bebé?" Rinoa preguntó un poco confundida alejando la cabeza de Squall de su rostro. El hombre trató de volver a besar los labios de su esposa pero volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Squall se enfado y se levantó de la cama. Se colocó un pantalón y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su departamento.

"¿Qué carajos quieres Almasy?" Squall dijo de inmediato al ver a Seifer parado con el bebé llorando incontrolablemente.

"Necesito ayuda femenina…y Rinoa es la mas cerca que esta." Seifer dijo sinceramente. Squall lo miró por varios segundos y lo dejo pasar.

"Lo hago por el bebé no por ti bastardo." Squall dijo entre dientes.

"Si…yo también te quiero mi comandante." Seifer dijo sarcásticamente.

"Siéntate y no toques nada." Squall dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación mientras Seifer esperaba sentado en la sala. Después de unos segundos Rinoa y Squall salen a la sala. Rinoa sorprendida miró a Seifer y a Squall.

"¿Quién es él?" Rinoa señalo al bebé.

"Hijo de Seifer." Squall dijo aburrido "Y de Quistis"

Rinoa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en su sala ni lo que había acabado de escuchar.

"Es un poco larga la historia pero… ¿Me puedes ayudar?" Seifer dijo un poco nervioso mirando a su hijo. Rinoa de inmediato e incrédula tomo al bebé entre sus brazos y de inmediato se tranquilizo.

"Si que eres bruja." Seifer dijo al ver al bebé parar de llorar.

"Es hermoso….parece un angelito." Rinoa dijo con ilusión y con lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía creer que de un hombre como Seifer, tan cruel insensible y arrogante produciría tan hermosa criatura. Claro genética de Quistis.

"¿Dónde esta Quistis?" Rinoa preguntó preocupada "¿Por qué no había dicho nada?"

"Fue por seguridad" Squall dijo mirando al bebé " Esta huyendo de Galbadia, la buscan intensamente y al parecer descubrieron que tuvo un hijo, la querían sobornar con que si no le daban los poderes la mataban a ella y al niño pero gracias a Dios logró huir…y dejó al niño a manos de Edea."

"Es tan triste que un bebito tan pequeño se separe de su mamá" Rinoa dijo con un tono entristecido. "¿Le diste de comer?"

"No quiere." Seifer dijo un poco molesto.

Rinoa tomó la mamila de leche que Seifer traía en sus manos y con mucha delicadeza y paciencia se la colocó en la boquita del bebe hasta que aceptó la mamila y comenzó a chupar.

"Extraña a su mama" Rinoa dijo seriamente. "¿Qué piensas hacer Seifer?"

"Cuidarlo"Seifer dijo simplemente como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan normal.

"¿Tan simple? Seifer cuidar un bebé se requiere una gran responsabilidad, paciencia y sobre todo amor." Rinoa añadió.

"Primero No soy un irresponsable, segundo, puedo tener paciencia y tercero, lo del amor vendrá después, acabo de conocer a Jr. Además ni siquiera se que es mío."

"Seifer, es idéntico a ti…" Squall dijo.

Seifer confundido se rasco la cabeza. "No se que pensar, todo es tan repentino para mi…ayer era soltero y libre y hoy estoy lleno de responsabilidad y con un hijo"

"Mala suerte." Squall dijo levantándose de su asiento. "Creo que debes irte"

Seifer se puso en pie tomando al bebé entre sus brazos ya que se había dormido. "Gracias Rinoa."

Silenciosamente Seifer salió de la habitación, mientras caminaba sintió un extraño olor proveniente del pañal del bebé.

" …oh…noooo" Seifer acercó al bebé a su nariz y efectivamente provenía del pañal.

" ¿Te estas pudriendo o que?" Seifer con asco y con cautela llego hasta su habitación. Colocó al niño en la cama y tomó su celular.

" ¿Fu?"

"_¿Seifer?" _La voz de Fujin se escuchó soñolienta.

"Si, necesito que vengas de inmediato a mi habitación."

"_Son las 3:00 am…"_

"Es una emergencia."

"_Bien iré en cinco minutos."_

Después de varios minutos Fujin y Raijin aparecieron frente a la habitación y tocaron a la puerta, Seifer les permitió entrar con precaución y silenciosamente.

"Primero que nada… necesito ayuda." Seifer dijo "Necesito que me ayuden a cambiar un pañal"

¿Que pañal? De que demonios hablas" Raijin dijo confundido, Seifer señalo que lo siguieran hasta llegar hasta su cama donde dormía el bebé.

"Wow…" Fujin dijo sorprendida al ver a la criatura. "¿Qué haces el aquí?"

"Es mi hijo y por favor no pregunten como."

Raijin y Fujin se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos.

"Este día ha sido extraño." Fujin dijo acariciando suavemente al bebé. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

"No se cambiar pañales…" Seifer dijo con un poco de asco.

"Nunca en mi vida he cambiado pañales" Fujin añadió "Pero puedo intentarlo, dame un pañal nuevo y un algo para limpiarlo."

Seifer tomó un saco donde el bebe tenia todos sus accesorios, desde ropa, higiene y hasta la comida. Rebuscando encontró un par de libros infantiles.

"¿Para que carajos un bebe quiere un libro?" Seifer preguntó lanzándolos hacia un lado. Raijin los tomó y comenzó a leerlos.

"Aquí están" Seifer encontró un par de pañales y pañitos de higiene. "Ten cuidado…parece que esta podrido por dentro."

Fujin con mucho cuidado le quito el pañal al bebe mostrando un enorme "regalo" desagradable y mal oliente. "¿Qué demonios come este bebe?"

Fujin comenzó a limpiar al bebé mientras Seifer y Raijin observaban desde lejos.

"¿De que lado va el pañal?" Fujin preguntó mirando un pañal.

"¿Tiene bolsillos?" Raijin preguntó muy interesado en el libro infantil.

Fujin mira el pañal "No tiene"

"Pues entonces puede ir de cualquier lado" Raijin añadió.

Fujin le colocó el pañal y por suerte era del lado correcto.

"listo"

"Gracias Fu." Seifer dijo cansado desplomándose en su cama junto al bebe. "Necesitare mucha ayuda"

"Hey Seifer, mira esto." Raijin dijo lanzándole un libro de los que estaba observando. En la primera página del libro había una dedicación de Quistis hacia Jr, junto a varias fotos.

"_Para mi bebé de parte de tu mami. Te amo"_

Seifer sacó las fotos eran del bebé y junto al bebé estaba Quistis sonriente y hermosa. En algunas fotos Quistis aparecía con su barriga de embarazada, a pesar de todo Seifer la encontraba mas bella en cada foto. Momentos inolvidables que se perdió.

"Chicos los veré luego." Seifer dijo suavemente aun mirando las fotos detalladamente mientras Fujin y Raijin lo dejaron solo en su habitación.

"Trepe…"Seifer dijo perdido en pensamientos mientras pasaba un dedo por las fotos. " ¿Dónde estas?"

Rinoa se levantó dos horas después, se aseo y se vistió rápido e inmediato corrió para la habitación de Selphie.

"¡Selphie abre la puerta!"

Selphie e Irvine se asustaron y corrieron a la puerta de inmediato.

"¿Rinoa?" Selphie dijo un poco confundida y agitada.

"¡Selphie tienes que venir conmigo!" Rinoa le tomó la mano a Selphie y halo a su amiga por todo el pasillo hasta llegar ala habitación de Seifer, Irvine confundido cerró la puerta de la habitación y volvió a acostarse.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Selphie preguntó soñolienta y un poco asustada. ¿Por que estamos aquí?"

"Observa" Rinoa dijo con una gran sonrisa tocando a la puerta de Seifer. A los pocos minutos Seifer abre la puerta un poco malhumorado.

"¿Qué demonios quieren?"

"Ver a tu hijo" Rinoa dijo emocionada mientras Selphie puso la cara de interrogante.

"¿Qué hijo!" Selphie se comenzó a reír burlonamente tapándose la boca. Seifer viro sus ojos y las dejo pasar, Rinoa volvió a tomar a Selphie de la mano y la dirigió hasta la cama de Seifer donde descansaba un hermoso angelito en pañales.

"Dios mío…" Selphie dijo muy sorprendida sentándose en la cama para tocar al niño con mucha delicadeza. "¿De donde lo secuestraste?"

"No seas tarada, es mi hijo." Seifer dijo molesto por la repentina visita.

"¿Cómo que tu hijo, pero como?" Selphie aun no salía de su asombro.

"Esa pregunta se la deberías preguntar a la Dra. Kadawaki, si acaso no sabes de donde vienen los bebés" Seifer dijo acostándose en la cama junto a su hijo.

"¿Quién es la madre?" Selphie preguntó.

"Tu querida ex instructora."

"¿Quistis¡" Selphie se puso de pie de un brinco. "Santo cielos"

"Y no preguntes…. Donde esta Quistis por que nadie sabe…esta huyendo de Galbadia, por que la quieren matar."

"¡Oh pobre la debemos ayudar!" Selphie dijo preocupada.

"Si pero como, esta desaparecida." Rinoa añadió un poco frustrada. "Debe estar sufriendo."

Selphie tomó al bebe entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacer caras chistosas provocando que Seifer pusiera acara de asco.

"Déjalo en paz." Seifer dijo poniéndose de pie tomando a Selphie y a Rinoa de los brazos para sacarlas de su habitación. "Si quieren paseen a Jr o hagan lo que sea pero déjenme en paz, quiero dormir." Seifer tomó una mochilla del bebe y se la colocó a Rinoa en la mano y las sacó a ambas de la habitación. Las jóvenes quedaron solas en el pasillo junto al bebé.

"Oh pobrecito, apuesto que extraña a su mami." Rinoa dijo consintiendo al bebé.

"Suficiente de ser hijo de Seifer, también su mami desaparece."Selphie dijo"Hey tengo una idea, que tal si le damos un buen baño y lo llevamos a pasear y a desayunar."

"Es buena idea" Rinoa añadió muy contenta.

* * *

En algún lugar en el continente de Centra…

El olor a selva y a sangre no era agradable para una mujer sola y desesperada. Respiraciones profundas y gemidos de dolor era lo único que se escuchaba en la selva salvaje. Quistis corría desesperada buscando un refugio para esconderse, mientras docenas de soldados la perseguían disparándoles

"¡Atrápenla!"

Un joven soldado franco tirador se colocó de rodillas y con un tiro de dos millas de distancia logró herir a la bruja en la espalda enviándola al suelo de inmediato. Los soldados corrieron desesperados para rematar a la bruja, el primero que lograra tocarla o rematarla recibiría los poderes tan envidiados. Pero el comandante del grupo fue le primero en llegar.

"No la toquen o los mato a todos, ella es mía" Todos los soldados se detuvieron con envidia. El comandante se arrodilló al lado de Quistis y la volteó. Aun respiraba y sorprendentemente estaba sonriendo malignamente con sangre en la boca y sus ojos totalmente negros. Una voz sobrenatural salió de la boca de la bruja.

"**¡Ich Willekiill Sie aller von Ihnen!" **Quistis gritó pero el comandante le acuchillo en el estomago.

"leise… Nacht" Quistis dijo con su propia voz botando mucha mas sangre por su boca.

* * *

Rinoa comenzó a botar sangre por la boca de momento a toda fuerza hacia el suelo; asustando a todos en la cafetería con quienes compartía.

" ¡RIIINNOOOAAAAAA! Squall gritó asustado aguantando a Rinoa de no caer al suelo. " ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Rinoa dejo de vomitar sangre y cayó entre los brazos de su esposo diciendo suavemente

"Noche… silenciosa"

Squall corrió desesperado hacia la enfermería, de camino vio a varios SeeDs varones entre ellos Cid cargando a Edea quien también estaba llena de sangre por que por sus orificios no paraba de brotar sangre.

"¡Abran paso!" Cid gritaba desesperado abriéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes y SeeDs curiosos e preocupados.

"Noche…silenciosa" Rinoa decía entre sus labios ensangrentados, de inmediato ambas mujeres fueron recibidas por el medico y atendidas de emergencia.

Después de un largo tiempo de espera y nervios el doctor sale de la sala de emergencia cansado y lleno de sangre. Squall y compañía corren hacia el Doctor en busca de información.

"Lamentablemente…ambas entraron en coma sin razón alguna, logre detener la hemorragia sin sentido, no había heridas ni daños internos pero sangraban sin parar. No se que mas decirles caballeros. Les recomiendo trasladarlas a Esthar allá podrán decirles lo que esta ocurriendo." El Doctor dijo desilusionado y cansado. De inmediato Squall entró a la sala de emergencia donde ambas descansaban pálidas y desnudas. Solo con una leve frisa blanca cubriéndole sus cuerpos pálidos. Squall camino hasta Rinoa y cayó de rodillas por el increíble silencio…no se escuchaba nada y la noche ya había llegado. Comprendió lo que significaba lo que había dicho Rinoa antes de caer en coma.

"Noche silenciosa…"

"Squall." La voz firme de Irvine interrumpió a Squall después de varios minutos observando todo.

"Creo que debes ver esto."

Squall se puso en pie y camino fuera de la sala de emergencia donde varios SeeDs estaban rodeando un televisor escuchando una noticia de catástrofe ocurrido.

"_Esta mañana en el continente de Centra cerca de las montañas de la frontera entre Esthar se escuchó un estallido por todo Esthar que provocó la muerte y desaparición de un 234 soldados pertenecientes a Galbadia, que afectó gran parte de el sistema eléctrico de la tecnológica ciudad además provocó caos y terror. Según las investigaciones la magnitud de la explosión cubrió un radio de 5 kilómetros y destruyó con totalidad todo a su paso. La causa de semejante explosión no tiene explicación entre los científicos ni la armada militar de los diferentes países envuelta en la nueva guerra fría. Y como si fuera poco, un extraño acontecimiento atmosférico esta sobre la ciudad de Esthar. Una tormenta eléctrica rodeo a la ciudad causando varios accidentes mortales en dicha ciudad. Esta prohibida la entrada y la salida a la ciudad mientras dure el acontecimiento atmosférico Adelantes con la imagines._

Desde un helicóptero captaron la magnitud de la explosión que acabo con una selva completa creando un cráter de 5 kilómetros de circunferencia, cuerpos calcinados, animales muertos y desastre en todos lados. También mostraron la tormenta violenta tormenta eléctrica grabados por personas aficionadas al peligro.

"Vamos a Esthar." Cid dijo enfurecido "¡Todo se esta saliendo de control!" El hombre salió de la enfermería despavorido pero Squall desaprobó la orden. Saldrían fuera de Balamb con el Jardín pero no a Esthar, seria muy peligroso para todos y especialmente con semejante eventos.

"Iremos hasta F.H. allí enviaremos ayuda a Esthar." Squall dijo calmado y pensativo. "¿Dónde esta Zell?"

"No lo hemos visto desde la mañana" Irvine dijo preocupado recibió una llamada anónima y salió sin decirle nada a nadie.

"Traigan a su novia de inmediato."

* * *

Zell corría entre la oscuridad y en medio de una peligrosa tormenta eléctrica con el cuerpo casi sin vida de su amiga fugitiva por las calles de Esthar.

"Todo va a estar bien Quisty." Zell decía nervioso y desesperado mientras busca refugio, de momento se recordó del apartamento perteneciente a Quistis. Así que inmediato corrió por la calles incansablemente hasta llegar al edificio lujoso. Pero no podía entrar ya que había guardias y no dejaban el paso hacia el edificio. Quistis con su poca fuerza, derritió el pistillo de varias puertas de seguridad en la parte trasera del edificio, mientras Zell logró tumbarlas con fuertes patadas. Silenciosamente subieron las escaleras de emergencias hasta el piso en donde estaba el apartamento. Con mucho cuidado, Zell coloca a Quistis en el suelo y mientras ella le dijo un código de seguridad para poder abrir la puerta de entrada en caso de emergencia. La puerta se abrió, y Zell volvió a tomar a la joven entre sus brazos hasta llevarla hasta su habitación.

"Estarás bien…" Zell dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa de botones de la joven que estaba empapada de sangre y agua de lluvia. Como estaba tan nervioso y sus dedos eran torpes rompió la camisa para avanzar, vio una desagradable herida profunda en el estomago y varias cortaduras por sus brazos, senos, además tenía el hombro fuera de lugar. Respiró profundo varias veces para evitar mirar las partes que no debía de su amiga tratando de no pensar en nada que luego se arrepentiría, "Piensa algo asqueroso…piensa algo asqueroso."

"Me…desangro." Quistis dijo molesta aguantando su herida débilmente.

"Dios…no" Zell dijo corriendo hacia el baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Regreso de inmediato tomando todo lo necesario. "Tengo que enderezar el hombro."

"Luego…." Quistis dijo levemente, "Cierra mi herida…" .

Zell tomó el equipo necesario y comenzó a cerrar la herida profunda mientras Quistis comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Satisfactoriamente cerró la herida y vendó a la joven.

"Esto va a doler…" Zell le colocó un pedazo de frisa gruesa en la boca a la joven para evitar que salieran los gritos de dolor. Dando la señal con su cabeza, Zell le tomó el hombro a Quistis, lo enderezó y de contiguo la joven comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero la frisa impidió que saliera el grito de sufrimiento. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció y Zell se comenzó a tranquilizar.

"Gracias…Zell" Quistis dijo suavemente.

"Descansa, hablaremos después." Zell acarició el rostro de la joven y salió de la habitación. Tomó su celular y llamó a su novia, pero nadie respondía. En el apartamento no tenia servicio eléctrico y la ropa estaba provocando que Zell se resfriara así que encendió la chimenea para poner su ropa a secar, solo estaba sentado en ropa interior mirando el fuego y tratando de comunicarse con su novia. Pero nada le resultaba.

En la mañana siguiente

Los ronquidos de Zell eran infernales, horriblemente sobrenaturales. Quistis se despertó como si estuvieran tiroteando con balas su casa. Confundida miró hacia todos lados y se tranquilizó al reconocer el lugar. Lentamente se puso en pie y se quitó las vendas, y no tenia ni un rasguño, ni tan siquiera la cicatriz; Se sentía como nueva. Sonriente tomó varios accesorios de ropa y se aseo mucho mas tranquila y serena. Se vistió casualmente con unos jeans azules y una camisa sin mangos color blanco, acompañados de unas botas altas color marrón, con su inseparable correa donde guardaba su fiel látigo. Se acomodó su cabello de forma usual y salió de su habitación encontrando a Zell dormido en el suelo cerca de la chimenea en calzoncillos. Quistis aguantó la risa y con precaución fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso con agua y lo enfrió con sus dedos se acercó a Zell y le tiró el agua en el rostro. El joven confundido y nervioso se puso en pie de inmediato, tosiendo y dando golpes imaginarios.

"¡Zell!"

Zell miró a Quistis parada frente a el en perfectas condiciones, bien vestida y hermosa como siempre, sin heridas ni molestias.

"¿Estas bien?" Zell preguntó confundido tapando su boca con una mano y con la otra, su parte íntima ya que estaba en calzoncillos.

"Si, al parecer mi cuerpo sano misteriosamente."

"Me alegro." Zell aun seguía hablando con su mano en la boca.

"¿Que te pasa?" Quistis preguntó levantando una ceja poniendo todo su peso en una sola pierna dándole curvatura a su cadera.

"Nada" Zell aun seguía con su bendita mano en la boca. "Es que no quiero que sufras de mi mal aliento."

"No seas tonto y quita tu mano de tu boca." Quistis dijo sin importarle.

"Bien, pero no te quejes."

"Necesito llegar a Edea en el White SeeD ship." Quistis dijo nerviosa frotando sus manos. Temía por la seguridad se su hijo y la de Edea.

"Edea no esta en el White SeeD Ship, ella esta en Balamb." Zell le informó. "Vino con tu hijo." Añadió caminando hasta el baño en busca de un cepillo y pasta dental.

Zell era el único de los SeeDs que sabía que Quistis había tenido un hijo desde antes que Edea lo trajera al Jardín. Por casualidad se enteró mientras estaba en una misión en Centra y muchas veces visitó a Quistis en el White SeeD Ship, y hasta la visitó cuando recién había dado a luz a su bebé. La joven le tomó un cariño especial a Zell, libre de romance y prejuicios, casi como si fueran hermanos de verdad.

"¡Que?" Quistis se enfadó mirando al joven en busca de una buena explicación "¿Seifer estaba allí?"

"Exigió cuidarlo, por que dice que tiene derecho como padre."

"¡No tiene derecho ni a exigirle a una canica!" Quistis se enfureció golpeando varias cosas en su casa. "¡Nunca le importe, y no creo que le importe **mi** hijo! Añadió enfatizando en la palabra mí, dándole significado único de pertenencia.

"Pues si lo tomó enserio." Zell dijo lavándose los dientes con el sepillo dental de Quistis.

"¿Estas usando mi sepillo dental?" Quistis puso cara de asco pero a Zell no le importó.

"No había mas nada."Zell dijo sin importancia. "Creo que Rinoa lo estaba ayudando junto a Selphie."

Quistis comenzó a caminar de lado a lado por la furia que corría por sus venas. "Esto es inaceptable."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Dijo Zell ya preparado.

"Recuperar a mi Drake"

"Oh y una cosa mas… ahora tu hijo se llama Seifer Jr."

"¡QUUUUEEEE!" El rostro de Quistis se torno rojizo de la inmensa furia, tomó a Zell de la camisa y lo acercó a centímetros de ella. "¿Dónde esta Almasy?"

"Esta en el Jardín." Zell dijo asustado con una voz chillona. "Van rumbo a F.H."

Quistis soltó a Zell y de inmediato salió de su apartamento pero Zell, pensativo, se quedó parado como idiota, obligando a Quistis a gritarle para que avanzara y se uniera a ella.

* * *

Después de unas horas el Jardín completo, llegó hasta el pueblo flotantote de F.H. Aunque la tormenta había cesado, Squall seguía interesado en averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió además para brindar ayuda a su padre.

"¿Squall?" Rinoa dijo suavemente a su esposo quien descansaba en una incomoda silla al lado de su camilla en la enfermería. Squall despertó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

"Rinoa ¿Estas bien?" Squall preguntó besando de inmediato los labios de su esposa.

"Si, me siento perfectamente bien… ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Te desmayaste y vomitaste sangre diciendo….noche silenciosa….al igual que Edea."

Rinoa comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido. "Sentí como si me hubieran quitado los poderes por completo…pero al mismo tiempo me sentí como si estuviera ayudando a alguien."

"Averigüe lo que significaba…noche silenciosa…es un hechizo que las brujas hacen para pedir prestados poderes ajenos de otras brujas, pero se los devuelven al tiempo, alguien adquirió tus poderes al igual que Edea y creo que fue Quistis en un momento de vida o muerte"

"¿Ya no tengo poderes?"

"Por ahora no"

Rinoa abrazó a Squall buscando consolación y protección, se sentía desprotegida y fuera de lugar sin sus poderes.

"Tengo miedo… ¿Que tal si todo se sale de control?" Rinoa dijo preocupada.

"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo." El joven comandante le dijo suavemente al oído, provocando una sonrisa de seguridad de su esposa. "En un par de minutos llegaremos a F.H…algo raro esta pasando de nuevo con el clima y tengo que averiguar que es con Odine. Además quiero que te de una consulta, quiero estar seguro de que todo esta bien con tus salud."

"Lo que tu digas."

El Jardín ancló en el pueblo de F.H, después de largas horas de viaje, Seifer cansado de su vida casera decidió salir del Jardín sin permiso de nadie y pasear con su hijo por la ciudad, caminó la ciudad en busca de diversión pero con su hijo no podía hacer nada. Así que entró a un bar y pidió una ronda se cervezas. Una mujer se le acercó a Seifer acariciando su espalda.

"Hola guapo ¿Qué hace un tipo como tu en este barra?" La mujer atractiva coqueteo con una gran sonrisa sensual al joven. "Este no es lugar para chicos como tu con hijos."

"No lo creo…" Seifer dijo atraído por la mujer.

"Si dejas a tu cría con alguien que lo cuide…nos podríamos divertir de maravilla."

Seifer sonrió malignamente y tomó a la mujer de la cadera.

"Oye Rilia…hazme un favor y cuida al niño del caballero…mientras nos divertimos un rato." La mujer dijo y otra mujer se acercó a Seifer para tomar al niño pero antes de que lo tomara Seifer le enseño el filoso gunblade.

"Si algo le llegara a pasar…no dudare un segundo en usarlo en ti." Seifer la amenazó fríamente. La mujer se asustó y tomó con miedo a niño para cuidarlo.

Seifer y la mujer se subieron a un cuarto de la barra para divertirse…

Al llegar a F.H. Quistis sentía una mala corazonada. Su instinto maternal no la dejaba tranquila obligándola a observar la ciudad en busca de lo que su corazonada le decía.

"Zell creo que algo malo esta ocurriendo con mi hijo." Quistis dijo mirando todo el pueblo en busca de lo que presentía.

"¿Qué?" Zell la observo confundido a su amiga.

A Quistis le llamó la atención cierta barra de mala muerte cerca del centro de la ciudad, con valor comenzó a caminar hacia la barra.

"Voy a entrar a esa barra, algo me dice que algo raro esta ocurriendo allí." Quistis dijo decidida, sacando su látigo por seguridad mientras Zell estaba tras ella cubriéndole las espaldas. Al entrar a la barra todos en su interior se le quedan mirando como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Quistis lentamente camina por la barra hasta llegar a una mujer con un niño en brazos. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y furia de nuevo comenzó a correr como fuente eléctrica.

"Muéstreme ese niño." Quistis dijo muy enserio apretando su látigo.

"Váyase al Carajo." La mujer vulgar le dijo caminando lejos de Quistis pero la joven madre agarró el cabello de la prostituta y la hizo arrodillarse en el suelo. La mujer comenzó a gritar y de inmediato le enseño al bebe. Al ver la inofensiva cara de su pequeño bebé en esa barra de mala muerte, no pudo contener su furia.

"Zell toma a mi hijo y sal de inmediato de la barra." Quistis dijo y Zell sin decir palabras la obedeció a la bruja. Al salir Zell, la joven rubia volvió a tomar el cabello de la mujer y golpeo varias mesas con la cabeza de la prostituta.

"¡Mi bebé es un angelito para que lo toques con tus asquerosas manos¿Dónde esta el bastardo que te mando a cuidarlo!" Quistis le gritó mientras la seguía golpeando, varias personas trataban de ayudar a la mujer pero Quistis fácilmente los congelaba. Al ver que se trataba de una bruja el bar quedo vació, quedando la mujer herida con Quistis.

"¡No te diré nada puta!" La mujer gritó con sus labios ensangrentados. Quistis la tomó del pecho y la sentó a una silla, con su látigo la amarró fuertemente.

"Si no me dices, el látigo te quemara la piel…" Quistis colocó su dedo índice en el látigo y este comenzó a calentarse. La prostituta comenzó a sentir como el látigo se calentaba.

"¡Suéltame!" La mujer gritaba pero no podía hacer nada, "¡ME QUEMOOOO!"

Humo comenzó a salir del látigo y de la piel que comenzaba a quemarse.

"¡Esta en las habitaciones superiores!" La mujer habló y Quistis dejo de calentar el látigo, la desato de la silla para luego sacarla del bar a patadas. La rubia subió las escaleras y se encontró con otra mujerzuela enfadada.

"¡Sal de mi camino puta!" La mujer le dijo a Quistis ignorándola por completo.

"¡Malditos hombres impotentes!" la mujerzuela gritó saliendo del bar.

La joven rubia siguió su camino hasta llegar a una habitación al final del pasillo. Quistis entró silenciosamente y encontró a Seifer sentado en una silla con ambas manos en su rostro. No tenía camisa ni su abrigo, solo sus pantalones y zapatos. Su gunblade estaba fuera de su alcance cerca de la puerta. Al parecer había discutido con la mujerzuela.

"Cerdo asqueroso." Quistis dijo asustando a Seifer. El joven abre sus ojos lo mas grandes posibles y se puso en pie de inmediato.

"¿Quistis?" Seifer preguntó confundido. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No quiero que te vuelvas a acerca a mi hijo nunca mas." Quistis dijo con asco y salio de corriendo de la habitación. Rápido Seifer se vistió y salio tras Quistis pero al salir de bar, solo encontró a varios borrachos y a Zell caminando a lo lejos.

"¡Zell!" Seifer gritó su nombre pero Zell lo ignoro; solo siguió caminado hacia el estacionado Jardín de Balamb. Seifer corrió hasta Zell y lo tomó de la camisa levantándolo en el aire de pero se suelta rempujando al rubio.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Zell preguntó molesto en posición de batalla.

"¿Dónde esta Quistis?" Seifer preguntó mucho mas enfadado. "La viste salir del bar hace unos momentos con mi hijo ¿Dónde están?"

"¿Quistis?" Zell preguntó ingenuamente. "Quistis esta desaparecida, no se de que estas hablando, tu ni siquiera tienes hijos Almasy."

Seifer cerró su puño listo para golpear al joven "Solo te lo preguntare una vez mas… ¿Donde esta Trepe?"

Zell sonrió malignamente y de momento golpeó a Seifer en el rostro enviándolo al suelo.

"No lo se…y déjame en paz" Zell dijo entre dientes. Pero Seifer se le encendió el demonio que lleva dentro, sacó su gunblade para atacar a Zell pero una pared de hielo de le apareció de frente impidiendo contacto con él

"¿Qué pasa Almasy…no puedes golpearme?"

Seifer un poco sorprendido comenzó a romper el hielo con su gunblade, pero al lograr romper el hielo ya Zell se había ido.

"_Desgraciado…Quistis me estaba observando... y lo protegió"_ Seifer salió corriendo hacia el Jardín para enfrentarse a los dos rubios que para el, eran engendros del demonio mismo.

Zell y Quistis corrían por los pasillos del Jardín con bebé en mano, muchos se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición de la joven instructora y mas en sus condiciones, ambos se dirigieron hasta la enfermería, allí se encontraron frente a frente con Squall y Cid.

"¿Quistis?" Squall preguntó muy sorprendido sin perder tiempo, ambos se abrazaron felizmente.

"Squall debes ayudarme…"

"Lo se todos Quistis…te protegeremos de Galbadia…"

"Y de Seifer..." Zell añadió cruzando sus brazos en su pecho un poco fatigado por la corrida.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Squall preguntó y a lo lejos vio la figura de Seifer que venia corriendo hacia ellos. "No te hará daño ni a ti ni a tu hijo…" Squall añadió sacando su gunblade

"Escóndete."Cid dijo a la joven madre.

Quistis con su bebé entró a la sala de emergencias donde estaba Rinoa y Edea descansando y se escondió calladamente. Seifer entró a la enfermería también con gunblade en mano encontrándose con Squall y Zell.

"Almasy, creí darle una orden para que tomara licencia de trabajo… ¿Qué hace aquí?" Cid dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho desde el escritorio del Doctor.

"No puedo irme por que mi hijo esta en el Jardín…" Seifer contestó pero no mirando a Cid sino a Squall y a Zell.

"¿Qué hijo?" Zell preguntó otra vez. "Estas delirando Almasy."

"No jueguen conmigo." Seifer dijo empuñando su gunblade contra Zell pero Squall lo desvió con el suyo.

"No queremos problemas Almasy…sal inmediatamente de aquí." Squall dijo seriamente preparado para cualquier golpe en falso de Seifer.

"No me iré hasta ver a mi hijo y a Quistis."

Squall hizo una señal y varios SeeDs para que se colocaran tras Seifer.

"Si no te vas te pondré bajo arresto por desacato de una orden." Squall dijo simplemente.

"¡Nadie impedirá que vea a mi familia!"

"¡Tu no tienes familia!" Zell le contestó

Seifer levantó su gunblade para atacar a Zell pero los SeeDs lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sacaron de la enfermería poniéndolo bajo arresto en el centro disciplinario. Después que se calmaron los ánimos, Squall entró ala sala de emergencia, donde Quistis espera junto a Rinoa y Edea.

"Seifer esta bajo control, todo esta bien" Squall dijo acercándose a las mujeres, Quistis estaba sentada en la cama de Rinoa, mientras Edea al parecer estaba de mal humor. La rubia le entregó a su bebé al Doctor para que lo analizara, ya que tenía miedo de que aquella mujer le hubiera hecho daño.

"Es injusto lo que le hicieron a Seifer, el tiene derecho a ver a su hijo." Edea dijo defensiva desde su camilla.

"El no tiene derecho a nada."Quistis dijo entre dientes aguantando cualquier tipo de coraje. "Es un infeliz, hijo de perra, que no tiene razonamiento."

"No insultes a Seifer en mi presencia, el es el padre de tu hijo." Edea dijo. "Ten consideración."

"¿Consideración?" Quistis se puso en pie y camino hasta la cama de Edea. "Nunca la tuvo conmigo, no tengo por que tener consideración."

"Creo que Edea tiene razón, Seifer tiene derecho a ver a su hijo." Rinoa dijo pensativa mirando el suelo. "Seifer puede no ser el mejor padre del mundo, pero amará a ese niño mas que nada en el mundo."

"Si Quistis no quiere, nadie la obligara." Squall dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Quistis en forma de apoyo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Squall." Zell dijo sentado en el suelo. "Nadie puede obligar a nadie."

"Pues eso tuvo que pensar antes de acostarse sin protección con el." Edea dijo bastante molesta, pero Quistis no le contestó, solo sonrió burlonamente cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

"Edea, por favor no mas." Cid dijo tranquilo a su esposa a ver que los ánimos comenzaban a agitarse.

El doctor entró a donde estaban y le entregó a Quistis su bebé.

"El niño esta en perfectas condiciones, no le ocurrió nada." El doctor dijo mirando a Quistis seriamente, el Doctor aun estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Quistis, aun sentía fuertes sentimientos hacia la mujer en su frente, a pesar que ya tuviera un hijo no cambiaba nada en su corazón

"Gracias Doctor." Quistis dijo suavemente, pero con toda su atención en su hijo.

"Si me necesitan, estaré en la habitación de al lado atendiendo otros pacientes."

"_¡Squall Leonhart repórtese de inmediato a central!"_ La voz desesperada de Nida se escuchó por la porta voz. _"¡Galbadia ataca_!"

Squall y Zell salieron corriendo de la enfermería gritando por todo su camino a todos que formaran posiciones de ataque y defensa. Al llegar a la oficina central, Nida y Xu le informa sobre la situación.

"Galbadia esta aquí." Xu dijo pasándole unos binoculares a Squall. El joven vio como el Jardín de Galbadia se acercaba a toda velocidad, y el ejército por tierra.

"Envíen a los SeeDs a la ciudad de inmediato, formación de platón de defensa y ataque." Squall le dijo a Nida para que diera la orden por el porta voz.

"Zell, eres líder del platón de defensa, cuento contigo." Squall dijo mientras Zell de inmediato desapareció para hacer su trabajo. Selphie e Irvine aparecieron un par de segundos después.

"Selphie, Irvine…el Ragnarok esta en Esthar…tienen media hora para buscarlo, necesitamos defensa aeria."

"¡Si señor ¡" Selphie e Irvine dieron su saludo militar y sin perder tiempo, se fueron a realizar su trabajo. Squall corrió hasta el centro disciplinario y entró en busca de Seifer.

"Leonhart…un poco tenso no." Seifer dijo sonriendo malignamente, por que sabía que Squall necesitaba su ayuda.

"El jardín entrara en batalla., no seas payaso y ayúdame." Squall dijo mientras abría la celda de Seifer.

"Con una condición, no impidas que no vea a mi familia." Seifer dijo seriamente, Squall maldijo en voz baja.

"Bien." Squall dijo entregándole el gunblade a Seifer, ya que se lo habían confiscado por estar bajo arresto.

Seifer y Squall de inmediato corrieron hasta los platones de ataque para dar órdenes. Cientos de SeeDs estaban en formación, listos para ataque.

"¡Ataquen!" Seifer gritó al ver como cientos de soldados de Galbadia estaban entrando al pueblo de F.H. destruyendo todo a su paso, los SeeDs corrieron a la ciudad y como a estilo de guerra medieval, ambos bandos chocaron unos contra los otros. Donde solo el más fuerte y afortunado no moría degollado o decapitado. Cientos de espadas chocando unas contra otras buscando la añorada victoria entre una guerra sin fin. El jardín de Galbadia chocó a toda velocidad contra el Jardín de Balamb provocando un gran estruendo y destrucción para los dos Jardines. De inmediato otros cientos de soldados entraron al Jardín de Balamb enfrentándose esta vez a la defensa dirigida por Zell. Galbadia aumentaba en número, sumándose a ellos varios aviones de guerra, que comenzaron a dispararle al Jardín con misiles y balas. Los heridos aumentaban y la enfermería no tenía capacidad para tanta gente moribunda. Las tres brujas decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

"¡Tenemos que ayudar!" Rinoa dijo asustada poniéndose de pie "¡El Jardín no aguanta más!"

De momento una alarma comenzó a anunciar el estado de emergencia del Jardín. Provocando pánico dentro del Jardín.

"_Ataque de misiles masivo en 6 minutos 45 segundos."_

"¿Qué hacemos?" Quistis dijo nerviosa con su hijo en brazos.

"Quistis…tendrás que desviar a los misiles con tu poder de tormenta." Edea dijo tomando al bebé entre sus brazos entregándoselo a una enfermera. Quistis observó a Edea nerviosa sin quitarle la vista a su hijo como desaparecía para estar en un lugar seguro

"No puedo hacerlo, perdería el control." Quistis dijo frustrada caminando de lado a lado.

"Si lo puedes y Rinoa te ayudara, yo protegeré la ciudad." Edea dijo decidida sacando sus enormes alas negras, Rinoa miró a Quistis no exactamente entendiendo lo que quiso decir Edea.

"Síganme." Edea dijo y salió volando por una ventana de la enfermería. Rinoa sacó sus alas blancas al igual que Quistis con sus alas azules y siguieron a Edea.

Selphie logró adquirir el Ragnarok y avisar a Esthar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en F.H. Esthar envió escuadrones y aviones para ayudar al Jardín de Balamb en su batalla contra Galbadia. Los cielos tranquilos de F.H. se volvieron el centro de batalla aéreo más terrorífico en la historia de la humanidad. Aviones explotando, misiles y balas perdidas eran la orden del día. Desde el Ragnarok Selphie protegía al Jardín pero un destello de luz le atrajo la atención de su ocupada vista. Vio a tres Ángeles viajar a toda velocidad hasta lo más alto del Jardín de Balamb para se acomodarse en el centro del techo de la gigantesca nave. Sin perder tiempo Selphie comenzó a protegerlas con el Ragnarok.

" ¡ADELANTE BRUJASSSSS! Selphie grito energéticamente al ver que las tres brujas se habían unido.

"Quistis has tu poder…Rinoa dale toda tu energía." Edea dijo mientras comenzó a crear una bola de energía azul entre sus manos. Quistis extendió su mano mientras Rinoa coloco una mano en el hombro de la rubia y comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo desconocido. Quistis de inmediato sintió un aura de poder increíble rodear su cuerpo entregándole un inmenso poder.

"Rinoa…no temas." Quistis dijo y su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse brillante como la luz por el poder que Rinoa le estaba supliendo con el hechizo.

Poco a poco los cielos comenzaron a tornar negros, y las nubes comenzaron a moverse circularmente alrededor de la ciudad. Edea poco a poco aumentaba el tamaño de la bola de poder que estaba creando en sus manos mientras Rinoa aumentaba sus poderes más y mas.

"Poder de huracán." Quistis dijo suavemente antes de que fuertes vientos comenzaran a azotar la ciudad, Edea disparo la bola de energía hacia la ciudad quedando protegidos por un enorme campo de fuerza a excepción de los Jardines., Los fuertes vientos comenzaron a afectar los rumbos de los misiles, pero también al de todos los aviones en el aire, incluyendo al Ragnarok. Pero el viento no era suficiente. Edea se agarró de las piernas de Quistis, al igual que Rinoa al ver que los vientos seguían aumentando más y más tuvo que aferrarse de las piernas de la bruja

"¡Edea protege al Ragnarok!" Rinoa grito y de inmediato Edea volvió a lanzar otro hechizo de protección al Ragnarok al ver que estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo.

La nave cayó al agua y se hundió en el mar protegido por el campo de fuerza.

Los fuertes vientos provocaran que todos los aviones se estrellaran y los misiles fueron desviados hacia el mar provocando una estruendosa explosión. Los vientos crearon un gigantesco y poderoso tornado que se movía a merced y voluntad de la nueva bruja.

El puente que cruzaba el océano comenzó a temblar por los fuertes vientos, el mar perdió el control provocando olas gigantesca que arropaban la ciudad por completa pero por suerte Edea los protegía con el campo de fuerza y este impedía que entrara el agua. El tornado se acerco al Jardín de Galbadia, y este comenzó a destruirse por los horribles vientos sobrenaturales, los fuertes metales, cementos y material con que estaba construido el Jardín fueron arrancados de raíz por los fuertes vientos que succionaban todo hacia el gigantesco tornado. El Jardín de Balamb comenzó a sufrir los estragos del tornado pero Quistis retiro el tornado justo a tiempo. Rinoa le quitó el poder a la bruja y el tornado desapareció inmediatamente al igual que el campo de fuerza que protegía a la ciudad de los estragos del tornado. Aun en la ciudad los SeeDs peleaban contra los soldados incansablemente ajenos a lo que había ocurrido.

"Rinoa…únete a mi." Quistis dijo ayudando a Rinoa y a Edea a ponerse en pie. "Seamos una sola persona."

" ¿Queeeeee?" Rinoa no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo la joven.

"Podemos vencerlos si somos una sola persona." Quistis dijo mirando a Rinoa con ojos completamente blancos y brillosos, provocándole una mala impresiona a la joven

"¡Es muy peligroso Quistis!" Edea dijo separando a ambas brujas. Pero Quistis rempujo a Edea y como un rayo de luz entró en el cuerpo de Rinoa. La joven bruja comenzó a moverse violentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar a uno muy diferente, tenía la forma del cuerpo de Quistis pero su rostro era el de Rinoa. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos completamente negros. Un parecido increíble a la de la fallecida Ultimecia. Edea estaba paralizada y no sabia que hacer, las brujas se convirtieron en una sola.

"Observa esto." La voz de Quistis se escuchó salir del cuerpo, el engendro de brujas se tiró desde lo alto del Jardín hasta caer en el mar violento. Edea corrió hasta la borda para observar en donde habían caído las brujas pero no habia señal de ellas.

Una gran ola de gigantescas proporciones se levantó hacia los cielos y esta ola tomó la forma de un antiguo G.F. de la antigüedad. La ola tomó la forma de la mitad de un enorme hombre hecho por agua. Sus ojos eran luz y su cuerpo totalmente de agua con corriente. Los hombres que peleaban en la ciudad detuvieron sus actividades para observar semejante acontecimiento.

"Poseidón…" Edea cayó arrodillada ante semejante poder.

El hombre de agua abrió su boca y miles de dragones marinos semejantes a Leviatán salieron disparados. Los dragones comenzaron a atacar a los soldados de Galbadia únicamente, los dragones se tragaron a todos los soldados y de inmediato regresando a Poseidón. El dios marítimo volvió al mar desapareciendo en ahora un tranquilo mar. Todos los SeeDs estaban agachados cubriendo sus cuerpos. Squall abrió sus ojos y vio que no había nadie del otroJardín ni de Galbadia en la ciudad, Poseidón se los llevó a todos sin excepción. Seifer se puso en pie sorprendido y comenzó a gritar de emoción al ver que semejante criatura los había ayudado. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia los bordes de la ciudad para observar hacia el mar y fueron recibidos por cientos de cadáveres flotando en el mar.

"¿Qué carajos fue eso?" Squall dijo aun sorprendido, Seifer colocó su gunblade en su hombro y sonrió malignamente. "¿Qué importa? Nos ayudo."

"¡Miren!" Uno de los SeeDs dijo al ver que el Jardín de Galbadia estaba casi destruido con la mitad hundido en el agua. El Jardín de Balamb estaba casi intacto para como estaban las condiciones del otro Jardín.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" Seifer dijo muy confundido, todos los SeeDs corrieron hasta el Jardín para ayudar en la batalla interna pero no había ningún soldado de Galbadia, los dragones también habían entrado al Jardín y se habían llevado a todo el enemigo. Zell estaba sentado en el suelo al igual que todos, por lo cansados y estupefactos. Squall corrió hasta Zell.

"¿Esta bien?" Squall le preguntó a un Zell asustado.

"¿Dragones marinos?" Zell le preguntó a Squall "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Todo termino Zell…" Squall le dijo calmado. "No hay nada por que temer."

Los habitantes del pueblo no salían de su asombro, a pesar de que estuvieron cerca de la muerte, ninguno salio herido, Su pueblo solo sufrió daños de infraestructura, cosa que no les importaba por que ellos preferian estar vivos y sanos. El Ragnarok salió disparado desde el agua hacia los cielos con un estruendoso ruido de agua, levantando varias olas por las vibracioes ce los motores y su impacto contra ellas. La nave aterrizo en el centro de la ciudad sin ningún desperfecto y con unos atónitos Selphie e Irvine.

"¡Fue increíble!" Irvine no paraba de decir mientras corría por toda la ciudad junto a Selphie. Mientras corrían se percatándose la destrucción del Jardín y de cientos de cadáveres que flotaban alrededor de la ciudad.

"Santo cielos…" Selphie cayó de rodillas al ver el Jardín de Galbadia totalmente destruido y parte hundido en el océano. "El dedo de los dioses toco tierra."

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!" el gritó de Rinoa se escuchó fuertemente desde los aires.

Selphie vio como el mar disparó los cuerpos de dos personas hacia los cielos cayendo estas en la ciudad solidamente en el suelo. Rinoa y Quistis salieron disparadas como si el mar las hubiera sacado fuera de su presencia. Ambas estaban tiradas en el suelo adoloridas por la caida, Rinoa estaba nerviosa y asustada mientras Quistis se reía emocionada desde el suelo.

"¡Te…voy…a matar!" Rinoa dijo furiosa tratando de ponerse en pie señalando a la bruja rubia quien estaba incontrolablemente riéndose.

Quistis dejo de reírse al ver que Rinoa logró poner en pie, la joven trata de ponerse en pie pero Rinoa se le lanzó encima golpeándola con débiles puños en todo su cuerpo. Quistis trató de defenderse pero ambas estaban sumamente agotadas que solamente quedaron una encima de la otra sin poder pelear.

"Tengo agua en el oído..." Quistis dijo agotada y entre otra ola de risas, Rinoa sin más que decir se comenzó a reír junto a su amiga.

* * *

Horas después…

Los cadáveres de cientos de soldados fueron entregados al país de Galbadia con fines a terminar con la desgraciada guerra. Esthar reforzó la seguridad en la frontera y en la ciudad de F.H. Además de proveer con la suficientes herramientas y material para arreglar al Balamb y al Jardín de Galbadia. Los heridos fueron trasladados hacia diferentes países en el mundo, incluyendo soldados y SeeDs. Cid, laguna y el presidente de Dollet estaban dispuestos a firmar un tratado de paz con Galbadia que al parecer no tendrían opción que firmarlo, claro luego de largas discusiones en cortes jurídicas. Pero en el Jardín de Balamb todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

"¡Ten cuidado con eso!" Seifer le gritó a una enfermera quien le curaba una cortadura profunda en el costado. Asustada, terminó y desapareció del lado del agresivo Seifer. Squall observaba al joven aburrido desde otra camilla, ya que también había sufrido daños corporales.

"No seas tan hostil, estaba realizando su trabajo."

"Callate…" Seifer dijo tocando las vendas en su costado. "Me debes un favor, Leonhart."

"No lo he olvidado."

"Quiero verlos ahora."

El joven comandante respiró profundo pasando una mano por su largo cabello. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no había palabras como expresarle al joven padre en su frente.

"Ella no quiere verte."

"No me importa, pero yo si a ella." Seifer dijo mucho más arrogante que antes. "Tiene que aceptar que yo soy el padre de su hijo."

"Bien Seifer,…tienes derecho con tu hijo pero no sobre ella, no puedes obligarla a hablar contigo." Squall añadió seriamente. "Arreglare un par de citas para que veas a tu hijo pero a ella no."

Seifer maldijo en voz baja, realmente deseaba ver a Quistis. Necesitaba hablar y explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo. Pero por más que lo negara Squall tenía toda la razón.

"¿Se va a quedar en el Jardín?" Seifer preguntó casualmente.

Squall no contestó, solo miraba al techo sin ningún tipo de interés al respecto. Seifer maldijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su gunblade, tomó sus pertenencias y se fue sin decir nada, con la esperanza de encontrar a la joven bruja junto a su hijo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Zell le preguntó a su mejor amiga quien estaba desplomada en su cama, muy pensativa.

"No tengo ni la menor idea." Quistis dijo con su cara tapada con una almohada, no tenía ánimos ni la suficiente fuerza para discutir. "Me siento agotada para pensar."

"Seifer te esta buscando." Selphie dijo, estaba sentada junto a su amiga y entre sus brazos tenia a "Jr" dormido. "Se esta volviendo histérico."

"No me importa" Quistis dijo tras la almohada. "Solo quiero descansar."

"Bien, te dejaremos descansar." Selphie dijo colocando a Jr. Al lado de su madre. "Te veremos luego."

Ambos jóvenes dejaron a Quistis solo en la habitación de la instructora que Squall aun conservaba intacta. Mientras caminaban ambos chocaron frente a frente con Seifer, quien lucia un poco cansado y maltrecho.

"¿No han visto a Trepe?" Seifer les preguntó tranquilo sin ánimos de pelear. "Necesito verla."

Zell lo ignoró y siguió su camino, pero Selphie espero a que el rubio se fuera para poder hablar con Seifer.

"Seifer, no se que se siente ser padre, pero me imagino que es desesperante no poder ver a quienes amas, así que si lo que voy a hacer esta mal, no me importa pero creo profundamente que mereces esa oportunidad." dijo seriamente algo que por primera vez Seifer vio salir de Selphie.

"Quistis esta descansando en su vieja habitación espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad." Selphie dijo mientras Seifer sonrió agradecidamente y sin peder tiempo salió corriendo hasta la habitación. Al llegar se quedó parado frente a la puerta, pensativo y nervioso, nunca el su vida le había importado tanto alguien. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, su apetito sexual había disminuido al igual que su interés hacia las cosas que usualmente realizaba, y lo comprobó al estar con la prostituta, ni siquiera pudo tocarla lo suficiente como para excitarse, nada lo provocaba. Lo intentó muchas veces con otras mujeres pero ninguna era suficiente, ninguna llenaba el vacío que dejó su instructora. La mujer que estaba dentro de la habitación en su frente se llevó algo muy importante en su vida, Para Seifer una mujer era lo mismo que juguete de satisfacción personal hasta que conoció a Rinoa y a Quistis.

Rinoa le enseño el verdadero sentido del amor, mientras que Quistis fue la persona que encendió la llama del auténtico amor en su corazón, el puro del que no se olvida jamás. Así que decidido, Seifer tocó a la puerta suavemente.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió levemente mostrando el rostro que le provocaba sensaciones en el estomago al arrogante hombre. Seifer paralizado no supo que decir así que en cuestión de segundos Quistis intentó cerrar la puerta pero lo buenos reflejos del joven impidieron que se cerrara colocando su pie entre la puerta y la habitación.

"¡AAAAHHHGGG necesito hablar contigo!" Seifer dijo mientras aguantaba un intenso dolor en su pie, ya que Quistis seguía empujando a la puerta para poder cerrarla.

"¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo!" Quistis dijo entre dientes pujando con toda su fuerza, pero Seifer siendo mucho mas fuerte que ella logró abrir la puerta entrando rápidamente.

"Quiero ver a mi hijo, por favor si ya te perdí, no me hagas que pierda a mi hijo también." Seifer dijo defensivamente al ver que Quistis estaba lista para golpearlo con su arma, la joven respiro profundo varias veces y soltó el látigo.

"Esta en la cama durmiendo." Quistis dijo más calmada pero aun furiosa señalando la cama. Seifer solo se volteó y camino hasta la cama donde su hijo dormía tranquilo y sereno.

"Creo que debemos hablar sobre Jr." Seifer dijo mientras se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo.

"No es Jr, su nombre es Drake." Quistis dijo tomando asiento en un escritorio cerca de la cama.

"Jr, se quedará, siempre quise que mi hijo se llame igual que yo" añadió el joven quitándose los guantes sucios para tocar a su hijo en el rostro con sus dedos.

"Seifer Jr."

Quistis rodó sus ojos hacia atrás e ignoró al padre, solo lo miraba sin interés alguno. Seifer mordió el interior de sus cachetes por lo idiota que se sentía por dentro, tantas cosas que quería decirle a la mujer pero ninguna palabra se le venia a la mente con claridad y coherencia. Cuando por fin se decidió a hablar Jr se despertó y comenzó a llorar llamando la atención inmediata de Quistis.

"Mami esta aquí, no te preocupes." Quistis dijo suavemente tomando al bebe entre sus brazos.

"_Te vez hermosa." _Seifer pensó al ver a la joven atender al niño

Quistis tomó la mamila del bebé y se la colocó en la boca pero el niño no la aceptaba, lo intentó varias veces pero no daba resultado. Olvidándose completamente de Seifer la instructora se sentó en una silla y se levantó la blusa que tenia puesta provocando que Seifer abriera los ojos de la impresión.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó confundido pero sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo a la joven.

"Lo voy a amamantar." Quistis dijo dándole la espalda a Seifer para que no siguiera viendo nada. "Y con tu permiso, prefiero tener este momento a solas con mi hijo."

"Claro que no, soy parte de esta familia y quiero ver todo." Seifer dijo maliciosamente moviéndose de la cama hasta otra silla para poder ver a Quistis de frente.

"Me voy a estresar y la leche saldrá amarga." Quistis dijo comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo, colocó una frisa en su pecho para evitar cualquier vista paronímica de su pecho provocando una desilusión en el rostro del joven. "Mantén tu boca cerrada."

"No es nada que no haya visto antes." Seifer añadió pero la joven hizo caso omiso al cometario. _"Que suerte tienes Jr."_

Después de varios minutos…

"Seifer podrías ir al baño y traerme un poco de agua tibia." Quistis dijo misteriosamente, Seifer después de un rato de pensarlo se puso en pie y camino hasta el baño en busca de agua tibia, después de unos segundos sale del baño encontrándose con Quistis completamente vestida y con Jr en la cama acostado muy sonriente.

"¿Para que demonios era el agua?"

"Para nada, solo para que te fueras y me diera tiempo de vestirme."

Quistis se sentó en la cama y le quito el pañal a Jr encontrando una sorpresa bastante desagradable color anaranjado.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Seifer dijo asustado dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

"Ven aquí y cambia el pañal de tu hijo." Quistis dijo seriamente cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

"De ninguna manera." Seifer seguía mirando con terror el pañal, mientras Jr sonreía felizmente, chupando la punta de su dedo pulgar "Es asqueroso."

" ¡Hazlo ahora!." Quistis dijo con su tono de instructora regañona. Seifer lentamente se acercó a la cama y le quitó de mala gana el pañal nuevo que Quistis sostenía en su mano.

"¡Por todos los cielos, que olor¡" Seifer volvió a retirarse pero Quistis lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la cama.

Sin más ninguna opción, Seifer lentamente le quito el pañal al niño con una tremenda cara de asco que estaba provocando un mar de risas silenciosas en Quistis.

" ¡De que demonios de ríes!" Seifer preguntó con su rostro rojizo por estar aguantando la respiración, Quistis no pudo contener más la risa y se comenzó a reír fuertemente cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Seifer volvió su atención al bebé y de momento un chorrito de "agua" llegó hasta su rostro cayéndole en la boca y ojos.

"¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhggg!" Seifer comenzó a gritar al ver que era orín del niño, de inmediato lo tomó entre sus manos muy alejado de su pecho y la llevó hasta el baño, pero al colocar frente al inodoro el niño dejo de orinar con una gran risa, como si realmente supiera lo que hizo.

"¡Engendro del mismo demonio!" Seifer dijo muy enfadado "¡Lo hizo a propósito!"

Pero solo escuchaba la incansable risa histérica de Quistis desde el suelo de la habitación. Sin consuelo alguno, colocó al niño en la cama, limpio al niño y le puso en pañal, rápido antes que le volvieran a dar ganas de orinar. Con un pañito de limpieza del niño, Seifer se limpio el rostro observando a Quistis con una mirada asesina. La joven no paraba de reírse, su rostro estaba muy rojizo, una mano tapaba la boca mientras la otra estaba en su estomago aguantando la presión de las carcajadas.

"Es peor que tu y solamente tiene dos meses de nacido" Quistis dijo después de estar varios minutos riéndose sin parar. "Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida." Añadió levantándose del suelo sacudiendo las lágrimas en su rostro, mientras Seifer la observaba no muy contento.

"Es muy malo para ser tan pequeño."

"Fue coincidencia Almasy."

"A ver a que coincidencia te sabe esto." Seifer dijo antes de tomar a la joven entre sus brazos y besarla ferozmente.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son muy importantes para nosotros.**

**Tratamos de mejors nuestra ortografía, perdonen los inconvenientes que pudimos causarles.**

**Esperamos que sigan en sintonia.**


	13. Chapter 13

Del Odio al amor

By Azucar.

N/A- ¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, yo y mi hermano estábamos fuera de los ámbitos de inspiración. Les damos las gracias a todos por su sintonía.

* * *

Esta carpeta esta dedicada a dos buenas amigas Akira y Lulu's playground. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

-"Todo fracaso señor, no pudimos capturar a la bruja."-

El presidente de Galbadia golpeó su escritorio en frustración, pasó sus manos por su cabellera, pensando en algún otro plan. Todo se estaba saliendo fuera de control. Su gobierno estaba en crisis, su hija estaba muerta, y lo peor de todo había perdido una cuarta parte de sus soldados.

-"Si esa puta mató a mi hija, mataremos a su hijo. Dígale a nuestro espía que secuestre al niño y regrese con el hasta acá, quiero que lo maten ante mi presencia. "-

-"¿Va a matar a un niño recién nacido?"- El soldado no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su presidente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.- "El General no lo permitirá."-

-"¡El General Almasy no tiene que saber nada!"- el presidente gritó muy enfadado, el soldado sabia perfectamente que todo era una locura.

-"No daré la orden señor, usted esta fuera de sus cabales."-

El presidente tomó al soldado de su uniforme pero este fácilmente se salió del agarre del presidente.

-"¡Soy el Presidente de Galbadia y exijo esa orden!"-

Las puertas de la oficina del presidente se abren entrando varios soldados muy bien armados, de inmediato proceden a apresar al presidente.

-"¿Qué hacen¡Suéltenme inmediatamente!"-

El General entra por las puertas muy enfadado, los soldados colocan al presidente frente a su nuevo jefe.

-"¿Con que planeaba matar a mi nieto?"- El general Almasy dijo sacando de su cintura un revolver apuntándoselo en la cabeza al presidente. Sorprendido y asustado el presidente trató de hablar, pero el general lo mató al instante con un tiro en la cabeza.

-"Desde hoy, soy el nuevo presidente, neutralicen todo el que se oponga a nuestro nuevo régimen, desde hoy Galbadia será dirigido por militares, ya basta de la democracia."-

-"¡Si señor!"-

* * *

-"¿Se encuentra bien?" – un anciano le preguntó a Seifer, mientras este repartía comestibles a los ciudadanos damnificados en F.H a causa de la guerra.

-"Solo tome lo que necesite y desaparezca de mi vista"- Seifer dijo muy molesto, era la cuadragésima persona que le preguntaba lo mismo. El joven tenia puesto un abrigo muy grueso para el frió, su rostro estaba con un tono azulado y temblaba constantemente. Tenia un hechizo desconocido, Seifer sentía que estaba pasando por una nevada, mientras que el clima en si estaba mas caliente que nunca. Selphie llamó al hechizo "El invierno personal".

Cid ordenó a todos los SeeDs a colaborar con la restauración y limpieza de la ciudad. A Seifer junto con Raijin y Fujin le asignaron repartir comida a los ciudadanos. Constantemente le decían bromas o lo burlaban por la forma en que estaba vestido, molestándolo mucho más. El hechizo fue puesto por Quistis por tratar de besarla a la fuerza la noche anterior.

Selphie, Irvine y otro escuadrón de SeeDs fueron designados a limpiar los alrededores marítimos de los restos de aviones y metal que flotaban en el agua. Selphie decidió tomarse un descanso no autorizado y decidió darle un vistazo a la caseta de comestibles donde Seifer estaba.

-"¿Aun tienes tu invierno personal?"- Selphie preguntó evitando soltar una carcajada al ver a Seifer.

-"Callate"- Le dijo sin voltearse a verla. –"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"-

-"Me tome un descanso indebido. Además he estado trabajando desde la madrugada y creo que me merezco almorzar. Vine a ver si quieres acompañarnos a mi y a Irvine a buscar a Rinoa y a Zell".

-"¿Luego que? Unirme a tu club social"- Dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Dónde están los demás pescadores?"- Seifer miró la caseta, ya no había fila para recibir más comestibles. Fujin y Raijin habían desaparecido sin decir nada.

-"El jardín ofreció almuerzo gratis para todos. Sabes, Rinoa podría ayudarte con tu hechizo."-

-"¿Dónde esta?"-

-"Esta ayudando a Zell con la cuestión eléctrica del Jardín"- Selphie dijo un poco confusa.

-"¿Rinoa y Zell saben de electricidad?"- Seifer preguntó incrédulo, con una leve sonrisa maliciosa. – "Yo tengo que ver esto."-

Mientras tanto…

-"¡Zell¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"- Rinoa dijo bastante enfadada, observando a Zell conectar y desconectar cables de toda clase de colores.

-"¡Estoy tratando de trabajar!"- dijo frustrado, tenia miles de cables en sus manos, Rinoa solo cortaba los cables que Zell le indicaba.

-"¿Tienes idea de cómo seguir? No puedo aguantar ni un minuto mas de esta calor infernal."- Rinoa dijo, mirando hacia el mar. Estaban trabajando desde muy alto en un andamio cerca del techo del Jardín, estaban reincorporando el sistema de electricidad, junto a otros SeeDs expertos, pero le tocó la peor parte, conectar los cables en lo mas alto del jardín.

-"¡Se seguir instrucciones!" Zell dijo ahora molestó, el calor lo estaba empezado a afectar.

Desde el suelo Selphie, Irvine y Seifer observaban a Rinoa y a Zell. Se estaba riendo de su condición de trabajo.

-"¡Rinoa!"- dijo Seifer gritando muy fuerte.

Rinoa con mucho cuidado observó hacia abajo viendo a sus amigos en miniatura, estaban muy alto, y no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

-"Demonios"- maldijo y se aferró a los tubos de seguridad. –"¡¿Qué quieren?!" gritó con mucha fuerza pero apenas se escuchó.

-"¡Necesito hablar contigo, baja de ahí!"-

Rinoa se volteó a ver a Zell, quien frustrado conectó mas cables pero nada servia.

-"¡No puedo hasta terminar!"-

-"¡No saben nada de eso, bajen de ahí!" Irvine gritó, enfadando a Zell.

-"VEN Y SUBE TU Y HAZ EL TRABAJO" Zell gritó desde el fondo de su garganta, comenzó a arrancar todos los cables por el arranque de coraje, asustando a Rinoa, ella saco sus alas y se tiró del andamio dejando a Zell solo con su coraje. La bruja llegó hasta sus amigos muy preocupada.

-"Zell se volvió loco"-

Dentro del Jardín…

-"Creo que encontré el problema de la electricidad"- uno de los mecánicos del Jardín dijo muy contento, el encendedor del motor principal se había apagado automáticamente, el hombre apretó un par de botones y la electricidad comenzó a fluir.

Zell, que tenia dos cables en sus manos escuchó el ruido de la corriente, venir a toda velocidad.

-" Oh oh"-

-"¡Cuidado Zell!" Rinoa gritó, pero Zell conectó los cables rápidamente y la corriente paso perfectamente sin problemas.

-"¡SOY UN GENIO!" comenzó a brincar en el andamio, todos desde abajo le gritaban que parara pero estaba muy emocionado por que creía que había arreglado el problema. Parte de los cables que sostenían el andamio se rompieron, provocando que Zell cayera desde lo alto del andamio hasta el mar.

-"¡Zell!" Todos gritaron corriendo hasta el lugar donde había caído. Irvine y Seifer comenzaron a quitarse los accesorios de ropa para meterse al agua, pero Zell salio a flote respirando profundo sin ningún rasguño. Nadó hasta el muelle donde lo ayudaron a treparse.

-"¿Qué te crees, superman, Estas bien?"- Selphie le preguntó, dándole un par de palmetazo en la espalda.

-"Estoy bien."- dijo escupiendo un poco de agua, sobando su cabeza un poco confundido.

-"Solo se le ocurre a la gallina estupida." Seifer dijo un poco molestó por el susto, -"Ya vamos a comer, me muero de hambre."

* * *

Squall, Quistis, Xu y Nida trabajaban con el intenso papeleo que le dejo la racha de guerras. Xu y Nida se habían tomado uno hora libre para almorzar mientras Quistis y Squall seguían trabajando.

-"Odio el papeleo, nunca se acaba"- Squall dijo escondido tras una pila de papeles -"Prefiero luchar con un Grat en celo"-

Quistis sonrió, pero no despegó su vista de la computadora, escribía más de cien palabras por menos de un minuto. –"No mires los papeles, mira su contenido."

-"¡Es inevitable!" Squall dijo frustrado, Quistis lo observó, hasta su querido comandante perdía la paciencia en pequeños problemas. –"Vamos a comer, tengo hambre"- dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie, pero Quistis solo seguía escribiendo.

-"Tenemos que esperar a que Xu y Nida regresen."-

-"Olvídalo, ya andan retrasados por mas de media hora, no puedo esperar mas."

La joven madre suspiró, pensando brevemente.

-"Esta bien, además quiero echarle un vistazo a mi hijo." Quistis dijo acompañando a Squall.

La cafetería parecía una fila para un concierto de estrellas de rock, había estudiantes ciudadanos de F.H, instructores, SeeDs esperando por la apreciada comida. Era una fila humana interminable que sobre pasaba los predios de la cafetería.

-"¿Qué es todo esto?"- a Zell por poco se le sale el alma al ver la gran fila. – "¡Nunca probaremos la comida!"

-"¡Demonios!" Seifer maldijo, por suerte vio a sus amigos Raijin y Fujin saliendo de la cafetería con unos servicios de comida.

-"Seifer tenemos comida para ti, sabes" Raijin dijo muy contento dándole un servicio a su amigo, Zell se quedo con la boca abierta, al ver que eran cuatro ricos hotdogs solo para Seifer.

-"¡Es injusto¿Por qué él y yo no!" dijo muy sorprendido, Seifer sonrió maliciosamente saliéndose de la fila. –"¡Disfruta la fila Dincht!".

-"Tenemos que esperar"- Rinoa dijo amargamente, pero a lo lejos vio salir a su querido esposo salir junto a Quistis con un par de servicios.

-"¡Mi amor te acordaste de mi!" Rinoa corrió hasta él, abrazándolo muy deleitada. Squall estaba asustado, no se había acordado de comprar nada para ella.

-"Heeeeeee, yooo Rinoa solo..."-

-"Toma, este es el tuyo." Quistis le regaló su comida a Rinoa, ella sonrió muy feliz creyendo que había sido Squall quien le compró la comida. –"Solo lo estaba ayudando a cargarlo."

-"¿Pero Quistis tu que vas...?"- Squall dijo preocupado, pero Quistis lo silencio con su mirada.

-"Voy a ver a mi hijo, disculpen."

* * *

-"Tengo mucho miedo Cid, lo que vi, no era algo normal."- Edea dijo muy preocupada, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido con las dos jóvenes brujas."-

-"Desde hoy tendremos que vigilarlas muy bien, puede ser peligroso si pierden el control de sus poderes. No tienen ni la mas mínima idea del poder que tienen entre sus manos, Rinoa se ha convertido en una especie de batería para los poderes de Quistis."-

-"Tal vez Rinoa no tenga una idea clara, pero Quistis esta comenzando a indagar profundamente en sus poderes, ha cambiado mucho desde que adquirió sus poderes, tiene muy poca paciencia y pierde el control de su temperamento por cualquier trivial situación. "-

-"Creo que es normal para alguien de su edad con un hijo, además no podemos negar que la situación del Jardín no le ayuda con su situación sicológica y Seifer aporta mucho mas tensión en su vida, no la podemos culpar por eso."-

-"Espero que tengas razón, Cid, amos a mis hijos con toda mi alma, no soportaría ver que les pasará algo a ninguno de ellos."-

* * *

El día se fue muy rápido lleno de trabajos forzosos y tediosos en la oficina, Squall observó con dificultad el reloj en su brazo, las 2:30 AM claramente marcaban el tiempo. Su columna vertebrar gritaba por descanso, sus piernas se colapsaban por el gran tiempo que las mantuvo inactivas por estar sentado por horas. Xu, se había ido a descansar, Nida le había tocado el turno de noche para vigilar los centros de mando en el Jardín, Quistis y él seguían con el inmenso papeleo.

-"No puedo mas…"- Squall dijo bostezando fuertemente, estirando sus brazo por encima de su cabeza tronando los huesos su espalda y cuello. –"Estoy comenzando a ver doble"-

Quistis estiró su mano hacia su taza de café, al llevarlo hasta sus labios el preciado líquido ya se había agotado. Miró la hora, y bostezo colocando su mano en la boca suprimiéndolo un poco. –"Creo que adelantamos bastante, dejemos a Xu con el resto."-

-"Ven, te acompañare hasta tu habitación."- Squall dijo gruñendo y muy soñoliento. Ambos caminaron hasta las habitaciones en silencio.

-"Buenas noches Squall, gracias por acompañarme."-

-"Como sea."- Squall dijo soñoliento desapareciendo de su vista en unos breves instantes.

Respirando profundo, entró a su habitación esperando encontrar a la niñera junto a su hijo, pero solo encontró una carta en la cama. Un poco alterada la leyó.

-"_Miss Trepe, tuve una emergencia familiar y saldré de inmediato del Jardín, su novio el Sr. Almasy, decidió cuidar a su hijo…"-_

Quistis no siguió leyendo la carta, solo soltó sus pertenencias al suelo y salio corriendo hasta la habitación de Seifer. Al llegar tocó muy fuerte la puerta, Seifer que ya estaba dormido, se asustó, tomó su gunblade y con cuidado abrió la puerta.

-"¿Dónde esta mi hijo?"- Quistis dijo muy enserio sin importarle al ver a Seifer apuntarle con el gunblade, solo entró a la habitación sin decir nada. Seifer bajo su gunblade y cerró la puerta.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Seifer preguntó, aun que sabia perfectamente la razón. -"Quieres acción salvaje…grrr."- el hombre se acercó a ella pero esta hizo un movimiento peligroso acercando su rodilla a su genital masculino, Seifer decidió no acercarse mucho.

-"Esta durmiendo en mi cama."- dijo aburrido, señalando su cama, sin esperar Quistis camino hasta la cama encontrando a su bebé dormido como un angelito. El bebé estaba aseado y tenía señales de que había sido alimentado, al parecer Seifer cuido muy bien de él. Quistis levantó una ceja en interrogación.

-"¿Acaso no me puedo preocupar por mi hijo?" Seifer preguntó un poco molesto, al ver que una sonrisa maliciosa se estaba formando en los labios de la instructora.

-"¿Instintos femeninos, Seifer?"-

-"Callate."

Quistis comenzó a recolectar los accesorios del bebé, pero Seifer la detuvo.

-"Deja al niño esta noche, ven a buscarlo cuando descanses, luces muy agotada para encargarte de él."-

-"¿Desde cuando te importa mi bienestar Almasy?"-

-"¿De ti? Nada, me importa el niño."- Seifer mintió, maldiciendo mentalmente.

-"Claro."- dijo sin creerle mucho, Quistis cruzó sus brazos en su pecho observando a Seifer fijamente, después de unos segundos preguntó. "¿Por qué me besaste?"-

Seifer rascó su cabeza y sonrió levemente –"Tú eres mi mujer"-

-"**NO** soy tu mujer."-

-"Si lo eres y lo seguirás siendo hasta el día de mi muerte."- Seifer dijo orgullosamente. –"Llevas mi marca en todos lados."-

Quistis solo rodó sus ojos hacia atrás sin importarle mucho lo que decía el hombre. -"Nunca estuvimos casados, nunca fui tu mujer por mas de dos días, solo fue coincidencia lo de el niño, así que si decido restablecer **mi** vida con otro hombre, te agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen."-

-"Dejame pensar la contestación."- Seifer dijo burlonamente fingiendo que pensaba profundamente. –"Nop, aun que no lo quieras aceptar somos una familia."-

-"¿Qué sabes de familia?"- Quistis dijo un poco enfadada. –"Nunca tuviste una"-

-"Si tuve…alguna vez"- Seifer le contesto molestó pero muy pensativo, Quistis levantó una ceja al ver la expresión herida de Seifer.-"Murieron hace mucho tiempo"-

-"Creí que eras huérfano de nacimiento"-

-"Vivíamos en una villa cerca de Deling, no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo la noche en que mi padre asesino a mi madre."-

Quistis tragó amargó al escuchar, desde que conoció a Seifer, sabia que algo ocultaba dentro de si, una de las explicaciones por el cual su comportamiento era errático se podía decir que era por causa del trauma de su niñez. Recordó como Seifer lloraba en las noches, desesperado gritando el nombre de su madre. Como Seifer odiaba ver que otros niños fueran felices excepto él. –"Lo siento mucho, no tenia idea."-

-"No se si mi padre esta vivo, pero se que tiene una gran cicatriz en su rostro muy parecida a la mía, por eso muchas veces no me gusta mirarme al espejo, siento que estoy viendo a mi padre frente a mi. Si supiera donde esta…lo mataría"

-"No digas eso Seifer, aunque sea el hombre mas malvado del mundo, sigue siendo tu padre." Quistis dijo muy calmada, con un tono comprensivo tomando asiento en la cama de Seifer.

-"¿Recuerdas a tus verdaderos padres?"- Seifer preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio, Quistis lo observó y sonrió levemente.

-"No recuerdo nada… en absoluto." Quistis dijo soñolienta media acostada en la cama de Seifer, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su bebé sutilmente. –"Prefiero… no saber nada, no quiero desenterrar… viejos esqueletos."-

_-"¡Eres un pendejo engreído¿Por qué lloras? Mírame a los ojos"- el hombre borracho le gritaba a su hijo mientras lo golpeaba con su cinturón militar sin motivo alguno. –"¡CALLATE!" _

_Seifer lloraba sin parar repitiendo una y otra vez –"Papito ya no me pegues más"-_

Seifer sacudió ese vago recuerdo, cerró sus puños aguantando el coraje que sentía en su alma.

_-"¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, mal nacido, era mejor que nunca hubieras nacido!"- Seifer volvió a recordar como su padre lo rempujo al suelo al el tratar de abrazarlo tan solo una vez en su corta niñez. –"Eres un hombre, los hombres no se dan abrazos ni besos."-_

_El pequeño Seifer se lleno de coraje tomando un cuchillo entre sus manitas corrió hasta su padre para lastimarlo pero el hombre lo golpeó con un fuerte puño en la cabeza._

_-"¡Quitarme la vida maldito puto!" El hombre dijo arrodillándose en el suelo, incorporando a Seifer en pie, coloco la pequeña manita de Seifer en su cuello junto al cuchillo. –"¡Mátame!"- gritó el hombre drogado hacia su propio hijo quien lloraba incontrolablemente pidiendo perdón._

_-"Papito yo no quiero hacerte daño"-_

_-"Eres un asesino igual que yo"-_

_El hombre apretó el cuchillo en su cuello lastimándose levemente._

Seifer abrió sus ojos, mirándose frente al espejo donde se había ido en pensamientos y recuerdos agrios. –"No seré como tu."- Seifer se volteó para ver a Quistis, pero la joven se había quedado dormida en la cama junto a su hijo. Estaba exhausta por el día, y no pudo contener el sueño un rato más. Seifer la observó por un momento lamentando muchas cosas.

_-"Eres hermosa, y pensar que alguna vez quise matarte."- _pensó caminando hasta ella. _–"Te amo tanto y no sabes cuanto."- _Con mucha delicadeza le quitó las botas y parte de su uniforme de SeeD, para que durmiera mucho mas cómoda, le proveyó su frisa y almohada, luego con mucho cuidado acomodó a Jr en su cuna para que estuviera mucho mas seguro. _–"Buenas noches Jr."-_

Con mucho cuidadose acostó junto a Quistis colocando su rostro a centímetros de ella para sentir su tibia respiración, lentamente Quistis abrió sus ojos, y sorpresivamente no se asustó ni se molestó, solo lo observó por uno segundos.

-"Buenas noches Almasy."-

-"Buenas noches…Trepe."

Con eso último Quistis volvió a quedar profundamente dormida junto a Seifer quien no paró de observarla por toda la noche.

* * *

Rinoa corrió hasta el baño de su habitación al sentir que un fuerte vomito que se quería salir de sus entrañas, al llegar se arrodilló frente al inodoro devolviendo todo lo que se había comido la noche anterior. Squall se levantó de su cama, preocupado se colocó junto a su esposa apoyando una mano en el hombro de la bruja.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Rinoa?"-

-"Si, solo me siento enferma."- Rinoa dijo desde el suelo arrodillada junto al inodoro. –"Debe ser lo mal que me he alimentado en estos días."-

-"Rinoa, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería"-

-"Estoy bien"- dijo pero de inmediato volvió a vomitar. Squall puso cara de asco por un momento.

-"Llamare al Dr. Xanders."-

-"No por favor…" Rinoa tomó del brazo a Squall, y esta estaba hirviendo en fiebre, la orbita de sus ojos están en algún punto perdido en el espacio, estaba pálida y sudando frió. Al tocar a Squall un fuerte choque eléctrico se escapo de sus manos enviándolo a volar a varios metros fuera del baño hasta chocar con la pared de su cuarto, el impacto le provocó una herida en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-"¡Squall¡"- Rinoa gritó desesperada, sin poder levantarse. La debilidad en su cuerpo la dominaba, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, corriente fluía por todo su cuerpo, sus venas cargaban un choque de energía, sus poderes se estaba manifestando fuera de control. – "¡AUXILIO!"

Selphie escuchó el impacto en la pared, su habitación quedaba adyacente a la de Rinoa, luego un grito de ayuda. Asustada se levantó de la cama, Irvine un poco alterado también se levantó por la conmoción.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el vaquero, mirando a su prometida atentamente, Selphie estaba quieta, tratando de escuchar por la pared.

-"Escuche a Rinoa…pero no estoy segura." Al terminar de decir la última palabra un fuerte sonido se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez la electricidad en el Jardín se distorsionó por un par de segundos. Otro grito de auxilio se volvió a escuchar alertando a los SeeDs. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos salen corriendo en sus pijamas hacia la habitación de al lado.

-"¿Rinoa estas bien?"- Selphie e Irvine golpeaban la puerta pero estaba trancada, ondas de corriente se podían sentir salir de la habitación.

-"¿Qué carajos esta sucediendo?"- Irvine dio varios hacia atrás al sentir la fuerte corriente eléctrica. – "¡Squall, Rinoa!"-

Los fuertes ruidos despertaron a varios SeeDs, quienes fueron a auxiliar, pero nadie podía abrir o tocar la puerta, la corriente se los impedía. Zell llegó a la escena un poco confundido, estaba en su ropa interior, el hombre estaba soñoliento y asustado por los ruidos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Dijo mirando a los SeeDs.

-"¡Squall y Rinoa están encerrados y algo grave les ocurre!" Selphie le informó.

-"¿Quién tiene a Quezacolt en su mente?" Xu llegó con otros SeeDs, tenia en sus manos varios guantes de goma. Necesitamos al GF, para que alguien pueda absorber corriente sin que le haga daño.

-"Rinoa"- Zell se acordó, que Rinoa era la encargada del G.F. – "¿Cómo vamos a abrir la maldita puerta?" dijo desesperado al escuchar otro gritó de auxilio por parte de Rinoa.

-"¡Busquen algo para abrir esta por quería!"- Xu ordenó a todo los SeeDs espectadores, que no estaban ayudando en nada. –"¿Dónde esta Seifer cuando se necesita? Su gunblade puede romper la puerta."-

-"También mi escopeta"- Irvine dijo pero Xu lo corrigió.

-"Tu escopeta utiliza energía, no podemos añadirle mas energía a lo que este produciendo la corriente."-

-"Selphie, ve en busca de Seifer."-

-"¡No!"- La voz de Edea los detuvo, la bruja mayor camino a ella muy despacio. –"Sacare a Rinoa y a Squall yo misma, si entran morirán al intento."

Sin palabras, la bruja traspaso la pared como un fantasma, de inmediato fue recibida por la corriente que rodeaba el cuarto, Squall estaba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, su cuerpo se había convertido en un conductor de corriente, no podía tardarse más. Lo tomó del brazo y desapareció junto con él, Edea volvió a aparecer fuera del pasillo, entregando el cuerpo del comandante.

-"¡Llevenlo a la enfermería de inmediato!"- Xu gritó dando la orden, Zell trató de tomar a Squall por un brazo pero recibió una fuerte onda de corriente en sus manos, provocándole quemaduras.

-"¡AAAAHHHHGGG!" Zell gritó de dolor echándose a un lado, Irvine tomó los guantes de goma que trajo Xu y pudo tomar a Squall de los brazos, otro SeeD, tomó otro par de guantes, tomando a Squall por los pies ayudando a Irvine a cargar al comandante a la enfermería.

Edea estaba sangrando por la nariz, la fuerte corriente la lastimó al entrar, se desplomó de rodillas sin poder volver a entrar para sacar a Rinoa.

-"Niños…no puedo mas…" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que mas sangre comenzara a salir de su nariz -"Es muy fuerte para mi…si entro una vez mas, me destruirá."

-"¿Qué demonios ocurre allá dentro?"- Selphie dijo, echándose hacia atrás, al ver que más corriente fluía de la puerta.

-"Rinoa…se esta saliendo de control."

-"¿Qué tal Quistis? Ella puede entrar es una bruja." Selphie sugirió pero Edea movió su cabeza en negación. –"Seria mucho peor de lo que esperaríamos."

-"¿Por qué?" –

-"Al entrar, de inmediato absorbería los poderes por completo, dejaría completamente inmune a Rinoa, podría quitarle la vida en el proceso."-

La corriente comenzó a salirse del cuarto, dañando el sistema eléctrico, las luces se apagaban y se prendían, los seres eléctricos se volvieron locos por las fuertes ondas eléctricas que estaba recibiendo.

Seifer, se despertó al sentir los fuertes ruidos, por instinto tomó sus gunblade, su hijo y Quistis dormían pacíficamente sin enterarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Quistis despierta." Seifer la llamó, asustando a la joven madre, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la imagen de Seifer casi desnudo junto a ella. Se asustó tocando su cuerpo, pero estaba vestida con parte de su uniforme de SeeD, se calmó por un momento recordando todo. – "¿Qué te ocurre, por que estas asustado?"

-"Escucha"-

Ambos SeeDs se quedan en absoluto silencio, logrando escuchar varios gritos al fondo del pasillo de las habitaciones de SeeDs.

-"¡Algo esta ocurriendo!"- Quistis dijo levantándose de la cama rápidamente, Seifer le pasó el látigo y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Jr solito en la habitación, sin saber que alguien los estaba observando esperando pacientemente entre las sombras.

Los SeeDs corrieron lo más rápido posible que les permitía su cuerpo hasta llegar a la multitud reunida frente a la habitación del comandante.

-"¡¿Que ocurre?!"- Quistis preguntó pero Edea alertó a los demás de la presencia de la otra bruja.

-"Quistis no puedes estar aquí."- Edea dijo, "aléjate lo mas que puedas"-

-"¿Por qué, que ocurre?"- Seifer preguntó y de repente la corriente se centro en una sola dirección, Quistis tenía una mano apoyada en la puerta, y toda la corriente se concentro en la punta de sus dedos persiguiéndola hacia donde movía sus manos.

-"Increíble"- Selphie dijo al ver como fácilmente Quistis absorbió la corriente.

-"¿Rinoa?" Quistis preguntó desde las afueras, pero nadie contestaba. Seifer con su gunblade rompió la puerta metálica, entrando de inmediato. Edea aguantó de la mano a Quistis.

-"No entres por favor…ya no mas."

Quistis no entendió el por que, pero decidió no cuestionar a Edea se quedo fuera de la habitación. Seifer y Selphie encontraron a Rinoa tirada en el suelo en posición fetal temblando, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una extraña aura.

-"No me toquen… no los quiero lastimar." Rinoa estaba llorando, en el piso había un poco de sangre que provenía de entre medio de sus piernas.

-"¿Rinoa?" Selphie se arrodillo frente a su amiga, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin saber que hacer. –"Estas sangrando."

-"Mi bebe…estoy perdiendo a mi bebé."

-"Demonios ¿Estas embarazada?"- Seifer maldijo, busco un par de frisas y se las colocó a Rinoa en su cuerpo. –Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería."

-"¡¿Como?! No podemos tocarla."

-"No quiero perder a mi bebé…no quiero." Rinoa comenzó a llorar al ver sangre en sus manos, y en le suelo. La frisas blancas de comenzaron a tornar rojas. –"Ayúdenme"-

Edea observaba con el corazón roto, Quistis se le bajaban las lágrimas al ver a su amiga en el suelo sin poder ayudarla.

-"¿Cuánto mas aguantará?" Dijo Quistis llena de rabia, hacia Edea, pero esta no la soltaba en ningún momento.

-"¡No quiero perder a mi bebé!" Rinoa gritaba mas desesperada al ver mas sangre fluir. Edea tenia una batalla interna, si soltaba a Quistis, podría salvarle la vida a Rinoa pero la vida en el Jardín correría un riesgo mucho mayor.

-"¡Edea!"- Seifer gritó.

Sin mas otra opción Edea soltó a Quistis, esta corrió hasta Rinoa, se arrodilló frente a ella y con un breve toque en su frente el aura que la rodeaba se fue, pero el aura volvió a aparecer rodeándola a ambas, por un momento todos quedaron ciegos, una fuerte brisa revolcó el interior de la habitación, todos se aferraron a al suelo, agachándose lo mas posible para evitar alguna contusión en sus cabezas.

_La brisa desapareció en un instante, solo silencio en la habitación. Rinoa abrió sus ojos sintiéndose muy débil, vacía, lentamente miró a su alrededor viendo a todo sus amigos frisados en una posición el suelo, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. _

_-"¿Chicos?"- observó sus manos, su vista estaba errónea, sus alrededores se veían distorsionados, todo lo observaba doble con mucha luz. –"¿Qué ocurre?"-_

_En el medio de la habitación estaba parada la temible bruja Ultimecia, su mirada maldita con su sonrisa endemoniada, pero algo muy diferente había en ella, ya no tenia cabello blanco, si no cabello azul plateado , ya no tenia tatuajes por su cuerpo ni alas negras, si no unas hermosas alas rojas oscuras.. Sus ojos eran intensos y amenazantes, color azules._

_-"Yo soy Ultimecia, tiempo simultáneo compreso."-_

_Rinoa miraba aterrorizada, trató de gritar pero de su garganta no salio sonido. La bruja se acercaba a Rinoa lentamente, con una daga filosa entre sus manos. Débilmente, la joven se trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon, desplomándose en el suelo. _

_-"¡Serás mi esclava por toda la eternidad!" la bruja levantó la daga para matar a Rinoa pero Edea séle balanceo encima a Ultimecia tumbándola al suelo junto con ella._

_Rinoa trató se sacar sus alas para huir, pero ya no tenia alas, trató de lanzar un simple hechizo y ya no lo podía concebir._

_-"¡Mis poderes desaparecieron!"-_

_Edea siguió peleando mano a mano contra Ultimecia pero esta la hirió fácilmente con su propia daga. _

_-"¡AAAAAAgghhhhhhhhh!"- Rinoa gritó al ver como Ultimecia enterró la daga en Edea._

_Un sonido muy extraño semejante al rugido de un dragón le atrajo la atención a Ultimecia, esta gritó como el rugido de un León, por un breve momento su rostro cambio al majestuoso Griver, mirando seriamente a Rinoa. -"Para la próxima, no tendrás tanta suerte."-_

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG!"- Rinoa gritó fuertemente desde el suelo en su baño, no podía mover su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía controlar su vista. Sus manos se controlaban solas.

_(-"¿Por que estoy escuchando a Rinoa en mi mente?"-)_

-¿Queeeeee?"- Rinoa confundida se preguntó al escuchar la voz de Quistis en alguna parte en su cerebro. Su cuerpo se puso en pie con dificultad al mismo tiempo su mano se colocó en su frente suprimiendo un pequeño mareo. – "¿Qué demonios ocurre con mi cuerpo, no puedo controlar nada"-

_(- "¿Por qué te sigo escuchando?)"- _la voz de Quistis se escuchaba tan claramente, en su mente, como si estuviera metida en su ser.

Como un rayo de luz Rinoa sintió un filoso gunblade en su cuello, Seifer la tenia atrapada entre la pared del baño y su filosa espada.

-"¡¿Quien eres?!"- La voz de Seifer se escuchó desesperada, sus ojos miraban a Rinoa completamente distintos, como a una total desconocida. – "¿Dónde esta Rinoa y Quistis?"-

-" ¿Queeeeee?"-

_(-" ¿Queeeeee?"-)_

Simultáneamente ambas mujeres se preguntaron sumamente confundidas. _–" Upsss"-_

La voz de Quistis se escuchó en su mente, al parecer entendió lo que había ocurrido.

-"¡Soy Rinoa, Seifer!"-

Seifer movió su ceño, escuchó perfectamente la voz de Rinoa en esa desconocida pero tan familiar mujer.

_(-"Estamos atrapadas"-)_

-"¿Quién eres¡No mientas o te desgarro la garganta!"-

_(-"¡Dile algo por favor, nos van a matar idiota!")_

-"¡Habla o te mato!"- Seifer dijo muy enfadado apretando más su gunblade en su cuello.

_(-"DI QUE ERES RINOA Y QUISTIS AL MISMO TIEMPO"-)_

-"¡Callate!"- Rinoa dijo muy confundida así misma, Selphie despertó de su estado de inconciencia, quedando muy sorprendida al ver la mujer desconocida quien Seifer amenazaba

-"¿Dónde esta Rinoa y Quistis?"-

-"¡Soy Rinoa por Dios Santo!"-

_(-"Eres yo, y yo soy tu en un mismo cuerpo¿Aun no lo comprendes?"-)_

-"¡Callate Quistis!"-

Selphie tapó su boca al escuchar la voz de Rinoa en un cuerpo totalmente diferente al suyo, Edea despertó encontrándose con el mismo injerto de mujer que había visto cuando Rinoa y Quistis se fundieron en una misma persona.

-"¡Soy Rinoa!"-

_(-"Quistis"-)_

-"Te lo advertí"- Seifer dijo, golpeando con la culata de su gunblade a la mujer dejándola inconsciente, sin dejar caer su tentador cuerpo al suelo.

-"Dijo la verdad…es Rinoa…pero Quistis al mismo tiempo." Edea dijo, dejando a dos SeeDs intensamente confundidos.

* * *

Squall observaba a la mujer que yacía en la cama desmayada, se enteró de todo lo ocurrido en su habitación. Tenia unas horribles ganas de tocar su rostro, pero un par de ojos amenazadores lo vigilaban como águila a su presa. Seifer estaba parado en una esquina de la habitación en la enfermería, sin despegar su mirada de ambos. Era casi el mismo rostro de su mujer, ojos grandes, piel blanca y suave sin imperfecciones acompañados de su nariz perfilada, pero sus labios eran diferentes, ahora estaban carnosos, a diferencia de sus originales que eran un poco delgados y finos. No había podido ver sus ojos, pero según le indicaron, ya no eran color chocolatazo si no el color de ojos de Quistis, su cuerpo ya no era delgado y delicado, era mucho mas trabajado con un par de senos voluptuosos, muy tentadores, obviamente ya no era el cuerpo de su esposa si no el de Quistis. Celosamente Seifer observaba, no permitiría que nadie tocara a su mujer, o al injerto de esta.

El Doctor entró a la habitación con el diagnostico, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

-"¿Qué ocurre Doctor, el bebé esta bien?"-

El doctor toma aire, pensativo movió su boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por Seifer.

-"¡Hable!"- impaciente, Seifer le gritó al Doctor, este solo lo observó por unos segundos.

-"El bebé esta en perfecta condiciones, al igual que las dos madres."-

Seifer y Squall se observan por unos momentos.

-"Según los expedientes médicos de la Sra. Leonhart, la señora no podía tener hijos, su útero no es lo suficientemente estable para sostener un hijo, los poderes de bruja intoxicaron su sangre, provocando que perdiera el mínimo porciento que tenia de tener un hijo."-

-"Prácticamente Quistis es la que sostiene al bebé en su cuerpo, si se separan, Rinoa perderá a nuestro bebé."- Squall murmuró, muy confundido mirando al injerto de mujer.

-"Hay una solución, pero puede ser muy peligrosa."-

-"¿Qué tiene en mente?"-

-"Si Quistis decide separarse de Rinoa, esta perderá su hijo, ya que ambas volverán a sus cuerpos individuales, si logramos descontaminar a Rinoa de sus poderes, probablemente su nivel sanguíneo vuelva a ser normal, restableciendo su metabolismo, con tratamientos y cuidado medico podría mantener a su hijo."-

-"¿Quiere decir que Rinoa tendrá que escoger entre sus poderes o su bebé? " Seifer preguntó

-"No hay otra opción."-

Rinoa había despertado escuchando todo, tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos pero los hombres no se habían percatado.

_(-"Lo siento mucho, te ayudare en todo para que puedas tener a tu bebé"-) _la voz apenada de Quistis se escuchó en su mente.

-"¿Rinoa estas despierta?"-

-"Escuche todo."-

-"¿Qué piensas al respecto?"- Squall se sentó en la cama junto al injerto.

-"Esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga de tener un hijo, pero deshacerme de mis poderes implicaría el sufrimiento de otra persona, condenaría a otra persona a ser bruja sin quererlo."-

_(-"Rinoa, puedes decirle a Seifer que por favor me diga en donde esta nuestro hijo."-)_

Pero Rinoa no dijo nada, solo se quedo en blanco, sin pensar ni que saber hacer.

_(-"¡Bien lo haré yo!"-)_

Rinoa sintió como su cuerpo se levantó de la cama, sabia perfectamente que Quistis lo controlaba.

-"¿A dónde vas Rinoa? Debes descansar."- Squall dijo un poco sorprendido, tomando a la mujer por el brazo, pero esta se salio del agarre fácilmente. Squall trató de volver a agarrarla pero esta le da un fuerte golpe en la nariz. Seifer se comienza a reír fuertemente al ver que Squall cayó al suelo sorprendido.

-"¡Esa es mi gata!"- Seifer exclamó, pero también fue recibido con un fuerte golpe, pero esta vez en su parte intima.

-"¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!"- Rinoa dijo con dificultad, Seifer y Squall se recuperaron de los golpes para luego seguir a la mujer por todo el camino. –"¡Detente un momento!"-

_(-"Necesito ver a mi hijo"-) _Quistis le contestó no de buen humor sin dejar de caminar hacia su habitación.

-"¡No puedes ir por ahí golpeando a todo el mundo!"- Dijo fuertemente, como si Quistis no la pudiera escuchar claramente –"¡Discúlpate con mi marido!"-

_(-"¡El trató de impedirme el paso, no tenia otra opción ya que no puedo hablar!"-)_

Estudiantes curiosos observaban a la extraña mujer discutir sola, y al comandante con el Leuteniente Almasy seguirla muy de cerca.

-"Chicas sean mas discretas"- Seifer murmuró al ver muchas miradas en ellos.

-"¡Callate Seifer!"-

_(-"¡Callate Almasy!"-)_

-"Detente Tepe, es una orden"- Squall dijo firmemente, sabia que Quistis no se podía negar a una orden. El cuerpo de la mujer se detuvo lentamente, Rinoa podía sentir el inmenso coraje que sentía Quistis, provocándole mucho miedo.

-"¿Por qué sientes tanto coraje?"- Rinoa murmuró muy suave, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna.

-"¿A dónde van con tanto apuro?"- Squall preguntó.

-"Quistis quiere ver a su hijo."-

-"No esta en la habitación, lo esta cuidando la niñera."- Seifer le informó- "Esta bien, no te preocupes Quistis, en ese cuerpo no te reconocerá, los asustaras y comenzará a llorar.-

_(-"¿Dónde esta la niñera?"-)_

-"Quistis preguntó¿Donde esta la niñera?"-

-"Esta en la cafetería, junto a Selphie e Irvine."-

Mucho más calmada el coraje disminuyo

(-_"Quiero ver a mi hijo"-)_

"¿Pueden traer al niño?, Quistis quiere verlo."

"Por ahora no será posible, necesitan venir con nosotros."- Edea varios SeeDs llegaron hasta ellos, rodearon al Rinoa completamente dejándolas sin salida de escapatoria.

-"Por favor chicas, síganos, necesitamos hablar seriamente."-

Rinoa podía sentir su corazón palpitar rápidamente, sentía la desconfianza entre los SeeDs incluyendo a Edea.

-"Solo queremos descansar"- Rinoa dijo forzando una sonrisa, su rostro era lo único que podía controlar, pero sus puños estaban cerrado mostrando la inquietud de Quistis.

Un SeeD dio varios pasos para tomar a la mujer del brazo pero el injerto se movió bruscamente fuera de su alcance. –"No nos toquen"-

-"Quistis, sabes que necesitamos hablar."-

_(-"Yo no quiero hablar, Rinoa algo esta mal puedo sentirlo."-)_

-"Lo se¿Que sugieres?"-

Los SeeDs con mucha confusión observaban a la mujer hablándose así misma.

_(-"Nos van a mantener encerradas, tienen miedo de nosotras."-)_

-"Rinoa acompáñanos."- Squall extendió su mano, mirándola compresivamente –"Sabes que yo no permitiría que te hicieran daño."

_(-"Tenemos en nuestras manos el poder del mundo, no podemos confiar en nadie."-)_

-"Es mi esposo, confió plenamente en él."

_(-"Rinoa, algo anda mal."-)_

-Uno de los muchos problemas que tienes es debido a la falta de confianza ante las personas, haz cambiado Quistis, y para mal."

_(-" ¡No haz sufrido la persecución por el poder Rinoa, yo si, y no es nada agradable saber que te quieren matar por vanidad y poder!")_

-"Quistis, por favor, ven con nosotros."- Squall volvió a repetir, pero la mujer no extendió su mano.

Seifer cansado de la tensión se acerco al injerto de bruja colocándose frente a frente.

-"Deja de hacer un espectáculo al respecto y síguenos, sabes perfectamente que puedes andar así como quieres por el Jardín."- Seifer dijo molesto señalándola con su dedo índice en el pecho, dándole pequeños pero dolorosos empujes hacia atrás.

_(-"¡No me toques!"-)_

_-"_Seifer, no nos toques." Rinoa dijo con un poco de miedo, al sentir que Quistis se estaba envenenado de coraje.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer? Sacar tus alitas y mandarme a volar al infierno con tus nuevos podercitos"-

_(-"¡No puedo contener mas es coraje!"-)_

-"¡Seifer cállate!" – Edea lo comando al ver los ojos del injerto estaban comenzando a cambiar de color, pero Seifer seguía con su plan.

-"¡Mientras estés de esta manera no permitiré que veas a nuestro hijo!"- Seifer la amenazo con su mirada, Rinoa sintió como de repente sus fuerzas y el control de su cuerpo retornaron de repente, aunque sentía aun la presencia de Quistis en su ser, tenia control absoluto del nuevo cuerpo. Sus ojos azulados cambiaron a ser chocolatazos y su cabello blanco cambio al oscuro negro como de costumbre. Rinoa movió sus manos tocando su cuerpo, aun seguía encerrada en ese cuerpo, todos la observaban confundidos por el extraño cambio.

-"¿Rinoa?"- Squall corrió hasta su esposa y la abrazo fuertemente pero Seifer se la arrebató de los brazos bruscamente.

-"¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!"- Squall furioso le dijo a Seifer tratando de volver a tomar a Rinoa pero Seifer saco su gunblade escondiendo a Rinoa tras él.

-"¡Seifer no!"- Rinoa se escapó de Seifer corriendo hasta Squall. Edea comando a varios SeeDs a separar a los hombres.

-"¡Quistis sigue hay, no permitiré que la toques hijo de puta!"- Seifer dijo mientras se le balanceaban cinco fuertes SeeDs encima aguantando sus fuertes brazos, mientras Squall lo observaba tranquilamente abrazando a Rinoa. Edea tomó a Rinoa de la mano separándola de Squall.

-" Seifer tiene razón, si Quistis te permitió tener control del cuerpo de alguna manera, tienes que respetar que ambas son dueñas de ese cuerpo, no puedes estar con Squall si quieres conservar tu hijo, si alguno de los dos violenta esa regla yo misma las separaré y perderás a tu hijo. Esta claro."- Edea dijo seriamente, Rinoa miró a Squall por última vez tomando la mano de Edea siguiéndola hasta su despacho.

Al ver que Rinoa estaba fuera del alcance de ambos hombres los SeeDs soltaron al furioso Seifer. El hombre ya estaba tranquilo, solo se sacudió su ropa, para luego tomar su gunblade que yacía en el suelo, Squall lo observaba fijamente.

-"Si la tocas, te mató."- Seifer le dijo chocando su hombro con el de Squall al pasar por su lado.

-"Eso lo veremos."- Squall dijo calladamente lanzando un reto al aire, nadie le impedirá que este con su esposa cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Por favor dejen sus añorados reviews!! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Del odio al amor**

By azucar

* * *

Seifer estaba furioso, pero con un extremado aburrimiento. Sentado en su habitación cambiando con el control remoto sin necesidad alguna los canales de televisión en su pequeño televisión robado, que Fujin le regalo. El bebé estaba despierto chupando inocentemente su dedito pulgar, Seifer lo observó y el bebé a él. Se miraron por un par de segundos hasta que él bebé comenzó a llorar. Depresivo tapó sus oídos con su almohada.

-"Esta es la peor tortura del mundo."-

-"¿Seifer?"-

Seifer escuchó su nombre, era la voz de Fujin que seguramente andaba acompañada de Raijin. Lentamente marcó un código en un control remoto especial, abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Fujin y Raijin entraron a la habitación un poco preocupados.

-"Supimos los de Quistis, creíamos que necesitarías ayuda con el bebé."- Raijin dijo mirando a Seifer que tenia una mirada distante, parecía como si estuviera sumamente aburrido perdido en el espacio. Fujin tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, mientras Raijin comenzó a hacerle caras chistosas.

-"Es imposible callarlo, ya lo intenté todo, no tiene hambre, no quiere jugar no quiere hacer absolutamente nada, solo llorar y llorar."-

-"¿Haz tratado cantarle una canción de cuna?"- Raijin preguntó, causando miradas de Seifer y Fujin hacia él.

-"¿Estas loco? Yo no voy a cantar."- Seifer asustado dijo como si le hubieran mencionado al diablo.

-"No le diremos a nadie."- Fujin dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"No voy a cantar"- Seifer dijo cruzando sus brazos en su muscular pecho, mientras el bebé comenzó a llorar mucho mas fuerte.

-"Podemos cantar los tres, así no te daría tanta vergüenza."- Raijin sugirió provocando que Fujin lo golpeara en la tibia.

-"Eso es absurdo."- Seifer pasó sus manos por su rostro en frustración. Fujin tomó su mano colocándolo de pie, ubicó al bebé en la cama frente a ellos.

-"¿Qué vamos a cantar?"- Seifer preguntó mirando a Fujin sacar su I pod de su bolsillo para luego conectarlo al stereo de radio.

-"No se, escogeré una canción al azar."-

De repente una canción comenzó a tocar, Fujin comenzó a moverse raramente, Raijin imitándola. El bebé comenzó a tranquilizarse para mirar a los tontos hacer monerías.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan.

Fujin y Raijin cantaban moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, lentamente Seifer comenzó a moverse y a cantar la canción.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean._

El niño dejó de llorar, mostrando su sonrisita al ver a su padre hacer las monerías que sus amigos hacían. Los tres se movían al mismo tiempo, dando vueltas con sus caderas moviendo sus nalgas cómicamente. Seifer era el mas que se movía, movía sus piernas y caderas como si fuera un experto bailarín, al estilo Michael Jackson.

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_  


Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan libre, estaba disfrutando de una simple canción como si fuera lo mas grandioso del mundo, y lo mejor de todo era escuchar la pequeña risa a carcajadas de su hijo. Quien lo miraba sin parpadear muy contento. La canción se terminó, y los tres amigos se miraron por unos segundos seriamente pero ninguno pudo contener la risa al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. Tres temibles SeeDs bailando y cantando una canción fue un motivo para quedarse boquiabierta, Selphie que pasaba por coincidencia por la habitación de Seifer, escuchó el repertorio desafinado, curiosa quiso averiguar lo que sucedía encontrándose con los tres amigos. La puerta estaba abierta, y Selphie había visto todo, un perfecto soborno para luego. Seifer abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a Selphie parada frente a su puerta con una cámara fotográfica.

-"¡Selphie!"- Seifer gritó, pero esta salio corriendo a toda velocidad junto a su cámara fotográfica. Los tres SeeDs salen de la habitación hacia el pasillo pero ya Selphie había tomado una gran ventaja imposible de alcanzar.

Rinoa estaba en las habitaciones de Edea, le habían suplido de ropa y comida, ya que no podía salir de esa habitación por los próximos días hasta que todo se solucionara. Edea estaba sumida en una investigación entre libros de hechicería antigua para averiguar más sobre el hechizo en que estaban sometidas Quistis y ella. La habitación de Edea era hermosa, mucho más espaciosa que la de Squall, la habitación tenía su propia mini biblioteca cocina, sala y cuarto de huéspedes además de tener un enorme balcón donde se podía ver el esplendor del mar. Rinoa estaba en el balcón mirando las estrellas y el hermoso océano, recordando esos recuerdos de su primer beso con Squall aquella noche de la fiesta de regreso de la guerra. Tocó sus labios al recordar tan hermoso beso, sencillo y sutil pero lleno de pasión.

_  
_-"Rinoa"-

Rinoa escuchó su nombre como un susurro, rápido observó a Edea, pero esta estaba muy concentrada en sus libros, miró hacia al lado del balcón encontrándose con Squall a varios metros hacia al de ella parado en otro balcón. Este sonrió un poco, mientras Rinoa se quedo paralizada pero muy emocionada al ver a su esposo. Squall le hizo señal como que se iba a dirigir hasta ella, Rinoa decía que no con su cabeza muy nerviosa mirando a Edea, pero Squall la ignoró tomándose un gran riesgo de cruzar por un minúsculo tramo de cemento que había de ese balcón a otro arriesgándose a caer al vació o a ser atrapado por Edea. Rinoa estaba muy nerviosa, miraba constantemente a Edea y al loco de Squall se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

-"Rinoa"- Edea llamó a Rinoa poniéndose en pie, Rinoa abrió sus ojos sorprendida alejándose del balcón para que Edea no sospechara nada.

-" ¿Qué ocurre?'- Rinoa dijo un poco nerviosa frotando sus manos.

-"Creo que iré a descansar, ya es muy tarde para seguir leyendo, mañana continuaremos, descansa niña."-

-"Claro, Edea como digas."- Rinoa dijo mirando hacia el balcón dándole curiosidad a Edea.

-"¿Te ocurre algo?"- Edea preguntó caminando hacia el balcón, Rinoa cerró sus ojos por que sabia que Squall seria descubierto, la bruja camino hasta el balcón observando todo, nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba sereno y la noche estaba perfecta para descansar. Edea volvió a la habitación despidiéndose de Rinoa.

-"Buenas noches Rinoa"- con eso ultimo encerró a Rinoa en la habitación quien aun tenia sus ojos cerrados esperando el regaño de la bruja, la ver que se fue sin decir nada, corrió hasta el balcón en busca de Squall.

-"¿Squall?"- preguntó asustada mirando a todos lados, encontrando a Squall colgando de la baranda del balcón con sus piernas al vació. Con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a subirse hasta que ambos estuvieran a salvo dentro del balcón. Al estar ambos completamente en el balcón la pareja se abraza fuertemente besándose apasionadamente. Después de una eternidad de estar compartiendo el beso, Rinoa decide romperlo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Si Edea nos atrapa estaremos en problemas."-

-"Es injusto que no pueda estar con mi propia esposa"- Squall dijo envolviendo a Rinoa en otra ronda de besos.

-"Pero Squall, sabes mi situación, no podemos…"- Rinoa trató de hablar pero Squall la volvió a callar con otra ronda besos apasionados, encendiendo la llama en ambos. El comandante comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa posesivamente mandando corrientes de electricidad por su columna vertebrar, manos escurridizas acariciando todo su cuerpo volviéndola loca. Squall comenzó a desnudar a la bruja pero esta bruscamente se separa de él, volviéndose a colocar la ropa.

-"Squall no podemos seguir, no es correcto."-

Squall frustrado paso una mano por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarse. Rinoa se alejo de él despidiéndose con un beso desde lejos cerrando las puertas del balcón.

-"Buenas noches Squall"-

Squall observó hasta que desapareció detrás de las puertas, después de pensar varios minutos decidió irse tomando la misma ruta que tomó, al colocar su pie en el pequeño tramo resbalo cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el vació.

-"¡RIIIIIINNNNOOOOAAAA!"-

A la mañana siguiente Zell corría realizando sus ejercicios matutinos junto a Selphie y un grupo de cadetes adolescentes. Los jóvenes iban repitiendo las canciones absurdas militares que Selphie les ordenaba que cantaran mientras corrían por los alrededores del Jardín siguiendo el estricto programa militar de entrenamiento.

-"¡Capitán Tilmitt!"- Un estudiante se detuvo para observar algo, llamando a Selphie de inmediato.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sr. Taylor?"- Selphie preguntó deteniéndose junto a Zell y al grupo de cadetes. Todos observaron al preocupado estudiante mirar unos arbustos. El estudiante nervioso tragó saliva señalando hacia los arbustos, Zell caminó hasta él un poco preocupado.

-"¿Qué tienes?"-

Zell observó los arbustos y vio a Squall tirado entre los arbustos al parecer estaba herido.

-"¡Selphie llama al Dr. Xanders Squall esta herido!"-

Squall despertó asustado al sentir tanta conmoción observó a su alrededor viendo varios rostros desconocidos excepto el de Zell quien lo miraba muy preocupado.

-"¿Squall estas bien?"- Zell preguntó muy nervioso moviendo los hombros de Squall bruscamente, este se enfado echando a Zell hacia el lado para poder ponerse en pie.

-"Estoy bien."- Squall dijo sacudiendo su ropa, no estaba herido solo tenia una pequeña herida en la cabeza de menor importancia.

-"¿Te emborrachaste?"- Selphie preguntó en frente de los cadetes, Squall solo gruño.

-"No, tuve un accidente es todo, pueden irse cadetes"-

Los cadetes respiran en alivio al escuchar a su comandante ordenar que descansaran, sin perder tiempo los cadetes abandonaron el lugar dejando a los tres SeeDs de alto rango solos.

-"¿Qué te ocurrió?"- Zell le preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar por que el Intercom del Jardín le interrumpió la charla.

**_-"Comandante Leonhart, Leuteniente Almasy, Capitán Tilmitt, Dincht, Instructor Kinneas repórtense a la oficina principal de emergencia"- _**la voz alertada de Xu se escuchó por todo el Jardín, los tres se observaron por unos segundos y de inmediato comenzaron a correr hacia el tercer piso del Jardín donde Xu los esperaba.

Seifer escuchó el aviso, sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta las oficinas, dejando a cargo a su niño a la niñera de siempre cuidaba de él. Al llegar a las oficinas encontró a un Squall desplomado de rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre ambas manos, Selphie lloraba descontroladamente entre los brazos de su prometido Irvine, quien lloraba también pero mucho más calmado. Zell estaba sentado en un rincón llorando silenciosamente. Xu, Cid y Nida tenían las caras súmasete apenadas y fríamente serias.

-"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"- Seifer preguntó con miedo, Squall se puso en pie, no tenia lagrimas en su rostro pero sus ojos las suprimían.

-"Ellone fue asesinada"-

Seifer pestaño varias veces sin entender bien el mensaje, dio varios pasos hacías atrás pasando una mano por su cabello, su otra mano trataba de encontrar una silla antes de que perdiera su balance. Se desplomó en la silla pensativo, mientras Squall lo miraba seriamente.

-"Murió asesinada esta mañana por oficiales de Galbadia, estaba pasando unas semanas de vacaciones en Windhill, Galbadia la localizó y trató de secuestrarla, murió en el intento de escapatoria."- Cid le informó a Seifer.

-"El presidente de Esthar realizara los actos fúnebres mañana en Windhill, tienen autorización para ir, pero inmediatamente de los actos se reportaran al presidente, él contrató los servicios de nosotros para la investigación de la muerte de Ellone."-

-"Yo quiero tener la investigación de la muerte de mi hermana"- Squall dijo pero Cid se lo negó.

-"Selphie y Irvine se encargarán de la investigación."-

-"¡Quiero la investigación!"- Squall gritó golpeando el escritorio de Cid.

-"No puedo enviar a todos mis mejores soldados a una investigación, no cuando el presidente de Galbadia también fue asesinado."- Cid le contestó alzando su voz, Squall se mantuvo callado alejándose del escritorio.

-"Creemos que la muerte de Ellone y el presidente de Galbadia estuvieron relacionadas."- Xu informó leyendo unos documentos de inteligencia. –"Galbadia a cambiado de poder, ahora es regida por el ejercito."- Xu leía el documento que recién acababa de llegar a la oficina.

-"¿Quién esta al mando?"- Irvine preguntó, mirando a Xu atentamente. Esta leyó un poco mas abriendo sus ojos, miró por la oficina hasta estancar su mirada en Seifer.

-"El General Almasy"-

Como un movimiento mas rápido que la luz Squall sacó su gunblade para atacar a Seifer que estaba sentado en la silla confundido al escuchar su apellido, por suerte se salió de la silla justo antes que el gunblade de Squall hiciera contacto con él. Seifer no traía su gunblade, ni si quiera venia equipado con ningún tipo de magia ni GF, estaba vulnerable frente al furioso y fuera de control de su comandante. El gunblade partió la silla en donde Seifer estaba sentado en dos mitades fácilmente, Seifer se recuperó y salió corriendo de la oficina para salvar su vida, Squall se fue tras el persiguiéndolo para matarlo, sin escuchar los gritos desesperados de Cid junto a Xu para que se detuviera. El joven no escuchó razón alguna solo perseguía a Seifer por todo los pasillos con su Gunblade. Seifer corría hasta perderse entre los pasillos de los salones de clases, había tomado las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Los pasillos estaban lleno de estudiantes, impidiendo que Squall pudiera correr por ellos, Seifer encontró una caja que contenía un hacha contra incendios junto a una manguera, rompió el cristal que lo tapaba y tomó la poderosa hacha entre sus manos. No era suficiente para derrotar a Squall pero ahora se podría defender y dejar de correr. Llego hasta un pasillo sin salida, y espero allí a Squall para lo que seria seguramente su muerte. El comandante lanzó una bola de fuego hasta Seifer mandándolo a volar hacia la pared, el joven perdió el hacha quedando desarmado.

-"Traidor"- Squall llegó hasta él, sus ojos escondido tras su cabello, su boca esta un poco abierto respirando rápido por la corrida mas por el inmenso coraje. –"Nos volviste a traicionar a todos."-

-"No es lo que piensas, pero si eso crees, adelante."- Seifer sonrío malignamente –"Esta vez hasta la muerte"-

Squall apretó un botón que esta cerca para emergencias de incendios, unas paredes de metal que bajaban para cubrir la única salida para dejarlos encerrados en una cuarto bastante amplio. Una alarma de alerta comenzó a sonar fuertemente, activando las duchas de agua contra incendios provocando caos entre los estudiantes, una corriente de personas salían corriendo de los salones de clases y los pasillos en busca de refugio contra el agua. En contra del rumbo de los estudiantes e instructores desesperados corrían los amigos de Squall hacia donde se efectuaría la pelea, Las paredes metálicas se cerraban, Fujin corría a toda velocidad tropezando contra los estudiantes y resbalando por los mojados pasillos entre sus manos cargaba el pesado gunblade de su amigo, vio a Seifer y Squall a un par de metros, con un movimiento te suerte y antes de que Zell se lo impidiera, Fujin deslizó el gunblade por el piso mojado antes de que la pared de metal se cerrara completamente.

El gunblade pasó por entre medio de las piernas de Squall hasta llegar a Seifer.

-"¡NNNNNOOOOO!"- Zell gritó al llegar hasta la pared metálica, comenzó a golpearla pero era imposible romperla. –"¡Se van a matar y es por tu culpa!"- Zell le gritó a Fujin mientras el agua de la duchas corría sin para por sus cuerpos impidiendo un poco su vista.

-"¡Squall lo iba a matar si no se defendía!"- Fujin le dijo furioso rempujando a Zell fuertemente, Selphie trataba de abrir las puertas en un panel de control remoto pero el agua provocó un corto circuito en el control.

-"¡No puedo abrir la pared!"- Selphie informó nerviosa, el agua comenzaba a crecer en el pasillo. Irvine tomó su escopeta colocando sus balas más poderosas. Xu llegó al escenario junto a varios SeeDs.

-"!Debemos detener a Squall, Seifer es inocente de todo!."-

Squall y Seifer se miraban fijamente mientras el agua crecía lentamente, ambos hombres esperaban cualquier movimiento de su contrincante para atacar ferozmente.

-"Siempre supe que eras un traidor."- Squall dijo moviéndose lentamente en círculos al igual que Seifer.

-"Y yo creo definitivamente que eres un marica."- Seifer dijo en tono de burla provocando la furia de Squall, el fue el primero en atacar y comenzar la batalla.

Mientras Squall lanzaba fuertes golpes, Seifer se dedicaba a desviarlos.

-"Siempre me ganabas cuando peleabas con tus amigos, pero esta vez estas solo Leonhart."- Seifer esta vez atacó con mucha mas fuerza que Squall no podía soportar mandando su gunblade a volar pero lo atrapó en el aire. El agua ya comenzaba a llegarle a las rodillas, impidiendo movimientos muy veloces. Seifer abanicó su gunblade a increíble velocidad tratando que herir a Squall pero este se movía rápidamente esquivando los golpes con su gunblade, hasta que ambos gunblades se desraman por el fuerte impacto quedando totalmente inservibles. Seifer soltó su arma al igual que Squall.

-"Esta vez a puños Leonhart"-

-"¡Ya no puedo hacer mas!"- Selphie gritó mientras el agua seguía aumentando, el segundo piso del Jardín de volvió una cascada de agua que caía al primer piso inundando casi todo a su paso, las compuertas principales del Jardín fueron abiertas para que el agua saliera hacia fuera, varios SeeDs trabajaron a toda fuerza para cerrar la llave del paso del agua que se encontraba en los niveles mas profundos del Jardín, después de varios minutos el agua dejo de correr por las ducha de incendio, tranquilizando a todos. Irvine cansado de esperar que pudieran abrir la pared se echó a un lado apuntando su enorme escopeta con las sus potentes balas cargadas.

-"¡Todos al suelo!"- Irvine gritó y todos los SeeDs lo observaron, ninguno dudó en tirarse al suelo al verlo apuntar hacia la pared. La gigantesca bola de energía se disparó a toda velocidad hacia la pared en conjunto a un estruendoso ruido. Esto causó un enorme orificio en la pared, el agua estancada en la habitación salió con una enorme fuerza arrastrando consigo a todos los SeeDs. El agua los arrastró un par de metros por todo el pasillo principal de salones de clases. Squall comenzó a toser fuertemente, había tragado bastante agua al sentir el impacto, su rostro estaba hinchado y cortado por la pelea. Con dificultad trató de ponerse en pie pero el suelo estaba muy resbaloso. Seifer se reincorporó aguantándose de una pared miró a su alrededor fijándose en Squall, este se lanzo a seguir golpeando al comandante pero fue detenido por los SeeDs a su alrededor. Seifer no se resistió, estaba muy cansado y lastimado por la pelea.

-"¡Estupidos morones!"- Xu gritó enfadada al ver todo a su alrededor. –" ¡NO ES SEIFER SINO SU PADRE!"-

Seifer se quedo paralizado al escuchar semejante cosa, Squall no hizo gesto alguno solo se puso en pie ayudado por Zell e Irvine.

-"¡MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO!"- Seifer gritó desesperado aguantando su cabeza, cientos de recuerdos de su padre le vinieron a la cabeza. –"¡ESTA MUERTOOO!"-

Todos miraban a Seifer asustados, el joven estaba gritando desesperado desde el fondo de su garganta, su rostro estaba rojizo por la fuerza que ejercía al gritar y sus ojos enormemente abiertos. Repetía lo mismo una y otra vez confundido, hasta que decidió salir corriendo de ese lugar. Nadie decidió cuestionar nada, para que un hombre reaccionara de esa manera, sabían que era un asunto muy serio entre padre e hijo. Fujin y Raijin salieron tras su amigo ignorando a los demás SeeDs.

Cid estaba a punto de un infarto, ya no tenía un corazón joven para soportar lo que sucedía. Todos lo eventos sucedidos recorrían por su cabeza, guerra, brujas, solo problemas. Squall y compañía estaban sentados frente al escritorio del director todos mojados y muy callados observando a Cid e Edea. La bruja mayor los observaba seriamente pero con el cariño de madre de siempre.

-"Desde hoy, ya no seré su líder"- Cid informó, todos los observaron sorprendidos. –"Me retiró de mis cargos de director de este Jardín."- Edea colocó su mano en el hombro de su esposo apoyándolo, ella sabía que su esposo no soportaba más la situación.

-"¿Qué pasará con el Jardín?"- Zell preguntó asustado.

-"Todo seguirá normal, pero tendrán nuevo líder. Desde hoy Xu Chang tomará mi puesto."-

-"Pero señor..."- Xu dijo confundida pero Cid la interrumpió.

-"Ya no puedo mas con la carga, ya es hora que manos jóvenes tomen la rienda de este Jardín, no hay marcha atrás."-

Squall no estaba sorprendido, sabia que el podré viejo siempre se escapaba de los momentos difíciles dejando el cargo a otros. Sabia que Xu era la única capacitada para tomar ese trabajo, conocía todo sobre le Jardín, prácticamente realizaba todas las funciones del director, pero sentía que era un movimiento cobarde dejarle la responsabilidad a Xu en momentos en que el Jardín pasaba por una de sus peores crisis. Xu tenía la responsabilidad del Jardín entre sus hombros.

Cid buscó entre sus escritorio unas medallas de rango, camino lentamente hasta Xu y se las colocó en el pecho y hombros. Se acercó a su oído para decirle algo personal.

-"Estas a cargo hija, tienes entre tus manos una gran responsabilidad."- Cid le dijo a Xu secretamente, la joven miraba fijamente hacia el frente donde lagrimas no paraban de bajar por su rostro. Cid se despidió de sus soldados y se fue de la oficina y probablemente en unos momentos se iría del Jardín. Edea estaba observando a sus hijos con una sonrisa tierna.

-"Yo seguiré a su lado por un tiempo, luego también iré a descansar."- Edea dijo serenamente. –"Es hora de que nuestra nueva líder de su primera orden."- Todos observan a Xu por unos segundos, la joven se limpia las lágrimas y camina hasta su nuevo escritorio.

-"Lo primero que vamos a hacer es limpiar el Jardín y terminar de realizar todas las reparaciones pertinentes, mañana tienen permiso para ir al funeral de Ellone pero inmediatamente regresaran al Jardín, Irvine y Selphie trabajaran en la investigación de la muerte de Ellone Loire. Viajaran a Esthar para trabajar juntamente con el Dr. Odine en el caso de Rinoa y Quistis lo antes posible. Busquen a Almasy presiento que va realizar algo estupido"-

Todos se pusieron de pie para dar su saludo militar a su nuevo líder.

Minutos antes…

Fujin y Raijin observaban a su amigo arreglar su gunblade, preparándose para un viaje.

-"¿Qué pasará con tu hijo?"-

-"Tendré que pagarle tiempo extra a la niñera."- Seifer dijo por ultimo terminando por completo de reparar su preciado gunblade. –"Esto será peligroso chicos es mejor que se queden."-

-"Siempre estaremos contigo Seifer, somos una familia, sabes."- Raijin dijo decidido dándole la mano firmemente a su amigo. Fujin abrazó a Seifer dándole un beso en la frente.

-"Que estamos esperando, vamos a acabar con ese supuesto Almasy."- Fujin dijo con una sonrisa malévola acomodando su peligrosa arma entre sus pertenencias. Los tres gritaron con furia tomando ánimos para pelear lo que seguramente seria la última batalla.

-"Señora…Almasy a desaparecido junto a otros dos SeeDs."- Un SeeD informó a la nueva directora de la institución militar.

Xu golpeo en frustración su escritorio. –"¡Búsquenlo antes de que llegue a Galbadia, el maldito provocará una guerra, sométanlo bajo arresto de inmediato!"-

-"Si señora."-

Nida estaba parado al lado de Xu un poco preocupado. –"¿Por que Cid no nos dijo nada al respecto?"-

Xu observaba detalladamente documentos secretos que Cid había ocultado por varios meses. –"Esto es absurdo, no entiendo el por que nos ocultó todo esto."-

-"Estamos en serios problemas, y Seifer va directo a su tumba."-

Xu seguía observando los papeles hasta que uno en particular le llamo la atención, era un expediente medico sobre Edea.

-"Nida mira esto."-

Xu leía a rápida velocidad los reportes médicos, ambos soldados se quedaron sorprendidos. Eran cientos de reportes médicos con diferentes fechas acerca del estado de salud de Edea Kramer.

-"Edea se esta muriendo..."- Nida dijo confundido. –"Nopulist Volderium"- el soldado leyó el nombre de la enfermedad que azotaba a Edea en silencio y que ninguno de ellos tenia conocimiento. –"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Es una enfermedad muy rara, casi desconocida para la ciencia solo se que azota únicamente a brujas. Es un defecto degenerativo."-

-"Debe haber algún tipo de tratamiento." Nida dijo observando los reportes tratando de encontrar algo útil que los ayudara a encontrar alguna solución.

-"Llama a Selphie, dile que tenemos una nueva misión para ella."-

Próximo día…

El Dr. Xanders esperaba en su oficina para realizar su última misión en el Jardín, repetía una y otra vez que lo que realizaría seria por el bien de mundo, pero todo el tiempo que había pasado en el Jardín se había involucrado sentimentalmente con su objetivo numero uno. Quistis Trepe. Durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando como espía de Galbadia se enamoró de su objetivo, sus nuevas órdenes eran matar a la joven pero fue traicionado por sus sentimientos. Ahora Galbadia amenazó con matar a miembros de su familia si no extermina la nueva amenaza. El bebé de la bruja será el heredero de tan envidiado poder, ya que casi era imposible matar a la bruja pues la amenazarían de alguna forma para que entregara sus poderes. El plan era inyectar al bebé con un virus mortal, donde la única cura la tendría el General Almasy guardada secretamente. Obligarían a Quistis a entregar los poderes a cambio del antídoto del virus. El General era un hombre detestable, sin sentimiento alguno, no le importaba matar a su propio nieto a cambio del poder.

-"Hola Dr. Xanders aquí le traigo a Jr. Almasy para su examen, lamento que ninguno de sus padres pueda presentarse, pero yo estoy a cargo."

El Doctor tomó al bebe entre sus manos. –"Esperarlo en la sala de espera, en unos momentos te lo traigo."

La niñera sonrió cordialmente obedeciendo las órdenes. El doctor camino hasta la habitación para examinar pacientes cerrando las cortinas impidiendo vista alguna hacia la habitación. Delicadamente colocó al niño en la camilla, de entre su bata blanca sacó una inyección que en su contenido tenia un liquido azul perlado, era el mortal virus.

-"Lo lamento mucho."- El doctor inyectó el mortal virus en el organismo de bebé sintiéndose increíblemente culpable al ver la cara angelical de aquel bebé. Lagrimas se le salían por los ojos al ver que el niño comenzó a llorar después de unos segundos por el dolor de la inyección, por que sabia que el dolor que sentía el bebé era leve al ser comparado con el dolor que sentiría en la próximos horas.

-"Lo siento tanto..."- El doctor tapó al niño con una sabana cubriendo su rostro para evitar que viera lo que realizaría. Tomó un revolver de su cinturón dando varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose del niño. Tembloroso colocó el arma en su boca, cerró sus ojos y halo el gatillo quitándose la vida de un disparo. La niñera asustada corrió hasta la habitación encontrándose con el cuadro espantoso, sin mas remedio comenzó a gritar.

Zell sintió su teléfono celular vibrar en su bolsillo silenciosamente. Discreto lo sacó de su bolsillo para observar quien lo llamaba, era una llamada urgente del Jardín. Pidió disculpas a las personas a su alrededor y salio fuera del cuarto fúnebre en donde velaban el cadáver de Ellone Loire. Después de unos breves minutos hablando en su celular, se acercó a Squall que seriamente estaba parado frente al ataúd de su hermana.

-"Debemos volver al Jardín, algo grave ocurrió."-

-"¿Qué ocurrió?"- Squall le preguntó sin ninguna emoción solo miraba el cadáver de quien fue su hermana.

-"El Doctor Xanders se suicidó dejando una carta muy comprometedora."-

Squall volteó su cabeza para mirar al rubio tatuado.

-"¿Qué, Estas seguro?"-

-"No jugaría con algo así, Pssssssshhhhh."- Zell dijo un poco ofendido, pero algo pasajero.

-"Xu comandó a Selphie y a Irvine que siguieran su misión, solo nosotros regresaremos."-

-"Prepara el Ragnarok, iré en quince minutos."- Squall comandó y de inmediato Zell salió a cumplir órdenes. Laguna que había observado todo se acercó a su hijo.

-"¿Estas bien hijo?"- Laguna colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo pero esta la sacudió fácilmente.

-"¡Ellone murió por tu culpa, tu y tu ejercito no la supieron defender, pero te juró por mi santa madre que mataré al maldito desgraciado que mató a mi hermana!"- Squall le gritó a su padre, empujándolo hacia un lado, soldados de Esthar se acercaron a Squall para apresarlo pero el presidente desaprobó la orden dejándolo irse en libertad. Irvine y Selphie observan lo ocurrido muy confundidos.

-"La familia esta jodida por todas partes."- Irvine comentó al oído de Selphie con un tono de gracia. Selphie sonrió levemente

-"No lo dudes, vamos, tenemos una misión que completar"-

Rinoa abrió sus ojos después de un largo descanso, miró a su alrededor reconociendo la habitaciones de Edea, lo único que recordaba era la visita sorpresiva de Squall la noche anterior. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba dándole un leve alivio a su cuerpo, pero algo estaba mal, se sentía pesada y rara al mismo tiempo al mirar hacia su estomago tenia una barriga de una embarazada de nueve meses de gestación.

-"¡OHHH POR LE AMOR DE SHIIIVA!"- sorprendida gritó al ver su barriga, Edea escuchó el escándalo y de inmediato corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba ubicada Rinoa. –" ¿Qué ME OCURRIO?"-

-"Tranquila Rinoa toda esta bien." Edea se acercó a ella –"Es normal"-

-"¡Esto no es normal, hace unos días me entere de que estaba embarazada y hoy tengo una barriga de nueve meses, esO NO ES NORMAL"- Rinoa seguía gritando muy agitada, Edea solo la trataba de calmar.

-"Tuve que darte un hechizo para adelantar el embarazo, haz estado dormida tres días lo que el proceso ocurría. Tienes que calmarte o si no afectaras al bebé."- Edea colocó a Rinoa de nuevo en posición para que se volviera a dormir. –"Quistis tiene que regresar lo antes posible, su hijo esta muy enfermo."-

-"Hable con ella en mi sueño, estábamos en un campo lleno de flores, casi igual que tu jardín en el orfanato. Estaba muy calmada sentada entre las flores, solo me dijo que quería volver a ser normal, quería ser la Quistis de antes, pero no la comprendí."

-"Mi niña esta sufriendo por los poderes, y se enloquecerá cuando se enteré sobre su hijo."

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó la bruja a Edea, la voz preocupada de su matrona no le agradaba.

Edea permaneció callada por unos minutos acomodando varios accesorios en la habitación. –"Esto tres días han sido un infierno para todos."-

-"¿Qué paso con el hijo de Quistis?"- Rinoa volvió a preguntar una vez mas, Edea permanecía callada con miedo a contestar. Cansada de esperar Rinoa utilizó sus poderes para averiguar lo que sucedía. Tomó la mano de Edea por sorpresa y de momento cientos de imágenes corrieron por sus ojos, eran sucesos de lo que había ocurrido durantes esos días. Las imágenes eran espantosas, iban a alta velocidad ante los ojos de Rinoa desde lo ocurrido con Cid hasta la enfermedad del bebé. Edea se soltó de agarre por unos breves segundos.

-"¿Estas enferma?"- Rinoa preguntó asustada, las imágenes le habían presentado el estado de salud de la bruja. –"¡¿Por qué no había dicho nada?!"- Rinoa volvió a tomar la mano de Edea esta vez ambas forcejeaban.

Rinoa vio imágenes de Edea y Cid dándole una misión secreta a Quistis, otras imágenes muy confusas de Edea vomitando sangre en un hospital en Esthar, Cid a su lado gritando desesperado.

-"¡RINOA YA NO MAS!"-

Las últimas imágenes eran del pequeño bebé convulsando entre los brazos de Edea llorando sin piedad. Las brujas comenzaron a gritar al sentir la energía de ambas chocar fuertemente. El choque de energía hizo que Edea saliera volando por el impacto, la bruja chocó contra una pared, lastimándose levemente. Rinoa estaba gritando fuertemente en el medio de la habitación sus manos agarraban su cabello.

-"¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"- Rinoa seguía gritando sin desconsolación, Su cuerpo se estaba deformando en dos, la energía de su cuerpo no paraba de salir. Un fuerte viento entró por la habitación rompiendo las ventanas de cristal de la habitación y todo contenido de cristal. Edea solo se cubría del estruendoso ruido que provocaba el grito de Rinoa. El ruido era tan estruendoso que todos en el Jardín tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para tapar sus oídos. Por ultimo, el cuerpo desapareció en un estallido de luz, los oídos de Edea rechinaban un pitillo agudo por el estruendo ruido, una luz superpotente la segó por unos segundos. Luego solo silencio y una leve brisa que acariciaba tres cuerpos de brujas. Rinoa abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, tocó su barriga con dificultad para verificar que aun seguía embarazada. Pedazos de vidrio roto cayeron de su cabello, las brujas habían vuelto a su cuerpo normal. De inmediato un fuerte dolor la amenazó, de entre sus piernas comenzó a fluir un poco de sangre. Quistis estaba acostada en forma fetal a su lado, también estaba temblando. Con dificultad puso su desnudo cuerpo en pie, observó a Rinoa directamente a los ojos.

-"Lo siento mucho Rinoa, esta vez tendrás que luchar sola."- dijo la bruja alejándose de ella. Rinoa comenzó a llorar, ambas sabían que perdería a su hijo.

-"¡Voy a perder a mi hijo!"- Rinoa gritó desesperada desde el suelo, su rostro lleno de llanto.

-"¡YO TAMBIEN!"- Quistis gritó mucho más fuerte volteándose a ver a la bruja. Edea se puso en pie con problemas de balance. Quistis notó a Edea, pero la ignoró, la bruja caminó hasta el cuarto adyacente perteneciente a Edea y a Cid y tomó lo primero que encontró para tapar su desnudes. Una camisa de Cid bastante grande para su cuerpo, las mangas era mucho mas largas que sus brazos y su largo le alcanzaban la mitad de los muslos, suficiente para no sentirse desnuda. Sin palabra alguna la bruja abandonó la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta de entrada.

Squall, Zell y varios SeeDs corrían fuertemente armados hacia las habitaciones de los Kramer, todos creían que estaban bajo ataque. Los SeeDs pararon de correr al encontrarse frente a frente con Quistis. La joven estaba caminando hacia ellos a pasos firmes, su rostro estaba enfadado.

-"¿Quistis?"- Zell preguntó acercándose a ella, fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse. La bruja lo observó deteniéndose.

-"¿Qué le ocurre a mi hijo, Zell."- La joven agarró a Zell de su camisa fuertemente, estaba desesperada, muy angustiada.

Edea comenzó a pedir ayuda desde su habitación, estaba ayudando a Rinoa a caminar lentamente. Squall soltó sus gunblade al suelo muy sorprendido al ver a Rinoa de vuelta.

-"¡¿Qué hiciste Quistis?!"- Squall dijo frustrado, de inmediato corrió hasta Rinoa y la tomo entre sus brazos. –"¡PROMETISTE AYUDAR A RINOA!"-

-"¡PROMETISTE CUIDAR A MI BEBE!"- Quistis le contestó al borde de lagrimas, Zell la aguantó de un brazo para impedir una discusión entre ambos lideres, el joven tomó a Quistis de los brazos dirigiéndola hacia la enfermería. Al llegar a la enfermería Quistis se encontró con la sorpresa del regreso de la Dra. Kadawaki. La mujer sonrió levemente abrazando a la joven bruja.

-"Santo cielos Quistis ¿que te ocurrió?"- La Dra. Kadawaki le preguntó quitándose su bata de doctor colocándosela a Quistis entre sus hombros, la joven aceptó la vestidura agradecida.

-"¿Dónde esta mi hijo?"- Quistis preguntó viendo varios heridos aun del encuentro de los Jardines. La doctora caminó en silencio hasta un cuarto aislado, allí señalo hacia dentro. Quistis caminó hasta la doctora, el cuarto estaba sellado lleno de maquinas y con un sin fin de aparatos. En el medio había una cuna de metal purificado donde yacía lo que quedaba de un robusto bebé, solo había un enfermo pedazo de ser humano casi en esqueleto lleno de tubos por todos sus pequeños orificios, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban un poco brotados. Las costillitas del bebé se brotaban al igual que los huesos de sus piernitas, demostrando un increíble sufrimiento. Quistis se aferró al cristal al sentir una increíble debilidad en sus rodillas. Zell la miraba aguantando un nudo en la garganta, también era la primera vez que veía a su pequeño sobrinito en tales condiciones. Se acercó a Quistis abrazándola fuertemente. La bruja se aferró en los brazos de Zell escondiendo su cara entre su pecho. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el llanto, quejidos de dolor nunca antes escuchados provenientes de la ex instructora, una de las mujeres mas fuertes del todo el Jardín, estaba llorando como una niña perdida en el medio del un abismo. La mujer se rompió en fuertes llantos que por más que escondiera su rostro en el pecho de Zell el llanto se escuchaba en toda la enfermaría. Zell comenzó a llorar en silencio junto a su amiga al sentir su dolor. Había una docena de enfermeras y uno que otros pacientes; todos estaban en silencio escuchando el llanto de esa madre.

-"¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?"- Quistis repetía entre el llanto y Zell no sabia que decir. El joven miraba a la doctora buscando respuesta pero esta cambio su atención al escuchar los gritos de auxilio por parte de su comandante. El comandante junto a Edea cargaban a Rinoa quien se desangraba. La doctora comandó de inmediato que acostaran a la paciente en la camilla de emergencias. Enfermeros comenzaron a tomarle los signos vitales a Rinoa mientras la doctora se preparaba con medicamentos contra la hemorragia. Squall fue llevado a la sala de espera a la fuerza por Edea ya que quería permanecer junto a Rinoa pero estorbaba las labores médicas.

-"¡Pulso bajo 56/45!"- Un enfermero informó mientras le suministraba una inyección a Rinoa, la joven bruja yacía desnuda en la camilla rodeada de enfermeras y la Dra. Kadawaki. Rápido fue puesta bajo un respirador artificial y sueros en sus brazos. Squall observaba muy nervioso agarrando su cabello.

-"¡La estamos perdiendo!"- otra enfermera gritó al ver que los signos vitales seguían bajando. La doctora trató de tomar una muestra de sangre pero la pobre bruja se estaba quedando escasa de sangre.

-"¡Va a perder al bebé!"- La doctora seguía tratando de estabilizar a Rinoa pero nada funcionaba. Rinoa tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero no podía escuchar nada, su vista estaba borrosa y distante. Sentía que su vida se escapaba fácilmente alrededor de gente que no reconocía. Squall estaba desesperado al ver a su esposa morirse poco a poco frente a él sin poder hacer nada.

Las maquinas comenzaron a sonar un pitillo muy fuerte indicando que el corazón de la paciente se había detenido.

-"¡Traigan el resucitador!"-

Squall observó a Quistis y corrió hasta ella, la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente.

-"¡Por favor Quistis tu puedes salvarla!"- Squall le suplicó desesperado, pero Quistis lo miraba perdida, Edea corrió hasta Squall tratando de separarlos. –" ¡Haz lo que dijo Xanders!"-

-"¡Squall es una locura es como tener a Ultimecia en el Jardín!"- Edea dijo forcejeando con Squall para que se separara de Quistis pero este es mucho más fuerte que ambas.

-"No puedo tener tanto poder en mis manos Squall."- Quistis dijo llorando llena de miedo. Zell se hecho a un lado al ver la desesperación y la tensión de ambas personas.

-"¡RINOA VA A MORIR!"- Squall la volvió a sacudir bruscamente tratándola de hacerla reaccionar. –"¡POR FAVOR!"

La doctora le colocó el resucitador por tercera vez en el pecho de Rinoa enviando voltios de corriente directamente a su corazón pero nada resultó.

-"¡QUUUIIISTTTISSSSSS!"- Squall le gritó en el rostro rempujándola hacia Rinoa los enfermeros se echaron hacia un lado al ver a Squall con su gunblade amenazándolos a todos incluyendo a la misma doctora. Esta trató de impedirlo pero fue recibida con un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de Squall, esta cayó al suelo confundida.

-"¡Squall no!"- Edea gritaba pero Zell la aguantó de los brazos, -" ¡NOO QUISTIS NO LO HAGAS"-

Quistis se acercó a Rinoa colocó su mano en la frente de su amiga. Por ultima vez Quistis observó a Squall, este tenia su gunblade en su espalda casi desgarrándole la carne.

-"¡HAZLO AHORA!"- Squall le volvió a gritar apretando su agarre al gunblade.

La bruja pronunció un hechizo desconocido mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Edea. La espalda de Rinoa comenzó a arquearse como si se fuera a despegar de la cama, sus venas se marcaron en su cuerpo por un momento poniendo en tensión todos sus músculos. Unas cientos de esferas brillantes salieron del cuerpo de Rinoa hasta entrar a Quistis rápidamente, al ocurrir esto el cuerpo de Rinoa volvió a su posición normal pesadamente, el pitillo de la maquina comenzó a funcionar normalmente devolviéndole la vida y la fuerza a Rinoa. Squall soltó su gunblade acercándose a Rinoa, abrazándola entre sus brazos. Rinoa respiraba profundo mirando muy confundida a su alrededor, se sentía vacía pero perfectamente bien, tocó su barriga sintiendo a su bebé en con vida.

Con horror observó a Squall quitando los brazos de su esposo de su cuerpo para observarlo a los ojos. La doctora y los enfermeros entraron de inmediato para seguir tratando la salud de la ahora ex bruja. Squall se alejó de Rinoa volviendo a la sala de espera. Edea estaba sentada junto a Quistis, esta había salido de la habitación justo después que Squall soltó su gunblade. Zell entrelazó sus dedos entre las manos de la bruja se arrodillo ante ella mirándola a los ojos.

-"No vamos a dejar que nada te ocurra, no tienes que sentir miedo de nadie."-

Quistis lo observó y sonrió levemente-"No le temo a nadie, sino a mi misma, soy un monstruo con la potencia de destruir a l mundo."- Las manos de Quistis temblaban de miedo al igual que su voz. Edea abrazó a Quistis tiernamente tratando de consolarla aunque sabia que seria inútil. Squall se acercó a Quistis.

-"Voy a encontrar la cura para tu hijo, te lo prometo, gracias por salvar la vida de mi hijo y de Rinoa."-

Con eso dicho, Squall salió de la enfermería dejando a todos para emprenderse en su nueva misión.

* * *

Reviews,

Reviews,

Reviews,

Reviews,!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Del odio al amor

* * *

**

**N/A-** Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me han apoyado en el transcurso de este Fic. Esta carpeta es la ante sala al final de esta historia. En la próxima carpeta final daré mis comentarios a cada uno de ustedes. Gracias!!!

_

* * *

_

_-"Señor, el plan salió perfecto. Ya tenemos a la bruja completada. Leonhart y Almasy están fuera del Jardín. Todo listo para el plan."- _un enfermero encargado de cuidar por la salud de Rinoa dijo rápidamente terminando la llamada. El enfermero era otro espía de Galbadia ingresado hace unos pocos meses al Jardín. Su misión era infiltrase y preparar todo para el plan maestro. No sabia el plan solo seguía las órdenes que Galbadia le daba todos los días. La carta que el doctor había dejado antes de suicidarse fue destruida por Squall, su contenido no fue revelado a nadie. Pero el enfermero le había sacado una copia a la carta antes de entregársela al comandante, ya que el fue el primero en entrar al escuchar los gritos de aquella estudiante en el momento del suicidio. Sus nuevas órdenes eran entregarle la carta a Quistis Trepe sin que nadie se enterara.

Eran mas de media noche y la enfermería estaba en total silencio, solo el ruido de las maquinas de signos vitales se escuchaban a un ritmo estable en cada cuarto donde yacían los pacientes. La doctora estaba sentada en su escritorio terminando los últimos reportes médicos del día. La mujer guardó los informes en los archivos correspondientes, su vista y cuerpo gritaban por descanso ya que había estado todo el día trabajando con sus pacientes. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose a Quistis y a Zell dormidos al lado de la habitación donde estaba el niño. Quistis estaba sentada con su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose de la pared, estaba aseada y vestida con su traje de batalla color rosa. No hace mucho se había dormido, por el otro lado Zell estaba acostado entre unas sillas roncando fuertemente, su cabeza estaba en la falda de su amiga. Zell no quería irse de la enfermería por que prometió cuidar a Quistis y al niño de cualquier cosa. Su novia le había traído una frisa a ambos SeeDs para que aguantaran el frió de la noche. Estuvo hablando con Quistis por horas haciéndole compañía a la joven madre, mientras Zell dormía con su cabeza en la falda de su novia, al esta irse a descansar se intercambio a la falda de Quistis, por mas que esta protestó para que sacara su cabeza de su falda no quiso, sin mas remedio la joven lo dejó dormir en paz. Zell tenia entre su boca al parecer un calcetín colocado por su amiga que inserviblemente trataba de aguantar los ronquidos.

-"Doctora creo que debe irse a descansar, ya es mi turno de quedarme en vela."- el enfermero de turno llegó hasta ella. Las puertas de la enfermería estaban protegidas por cuatro SeeDs que cautelosamente protegían la instalación. Nadie podía entrar ni salir sin autorización. La seguridad en todo el Jardín estaba en su máximo ya que tenían que proteger a la bruja que se encontraba en su interior.

-"Gracias Stuart, volveré en unas horas, avísame de cualquier detalle."-

Después de unos minutos la doctora se fue a descansar en su habitación privada. El enfermero observó a su alrededor hasta que su vista localizó a su objetivo. Quistis lo miraba fijamente, este se asustó un poco por que no se esperaba la mirada. El enfermero de acercó a ella con una carta entre sus manos, Quistis lo miraba sospechosamente, algo dentro de ella le indicaban que había peligro, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-"No estoy autorizado a entregarle esto pero creo que debe saber lo que ocurre, por favor no diga nada o me despedirán. Probablemente me llevaran a la cárcel."- El enfermero le dijo calladamente entregándole la carta. Este de inmediato se alejo de ella perdiéndose en algún cuarto de la enfermería para seguir en su trabajo. Quistis con mucho cuidado abrió la carta pero el sonido de los ronquidos de Zell dejó de escucharse.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó soñoliento pero aun su cabeza en la falda de su amiga. Quistis levantó una ceja moviendo la cabeza de Zell para que se sentara.

-"No se, no lo he leído ¿Cómo te despertases?"-

-"Escuché voces pero no alcancé a escuchar."-

Quistis comenzó a leer la carta, Zell cuidadosamente leía los gesto faciales que su amiga realizaba según leía la carta. Al terminar la carta Quistis observó a Zell entregándole la carta. Zell leyó rápidamente la carta.

-"Tengo que ir a Galbadia"- Quistis dijo poniéndose de pie, Zell se puso en pie confundido.

-"Puede ser una trampa"- Zell dijo un poco agitado alzando un poco su tono de voz, Quistis le colocó su mano englobada en la boca para callarlo.

-"Shhhhh, baja la voz, se que puede ser una trampa pero no tengo otra opción"-

-"Squall y Seifer andan en Galbadia buscando lo mismo no puedes ir."-

-"Los matarán a los dos, ellos me quieren a mi."-

-"¡Quieren tu poderes!" Zell volvió a alzar su voz, Quistis le volvió a tapar la boca pero esta vez le golpeó la cabeza regañándolo.

-"Cierra la boca Zell, no permitiré que tomen mis poderes."-

-"Estas loca¿Como saldremos de aquí?"-

-"No iras Zell, es muy peligroso"-

-"Si no voy no te dejaré salir, Squall me comandó a protegerte, iré contigo"

-"¡No!"- Quistis dijo fuertemente, esta vez Zell le tapó la boca a su amiga. Quistis sacó la mano de Zell con cara de asco.

-"Tus manos huelen a hot dog" la joven se sacudió la cara, Zell se olió las manos.

-"Oye tienes razón, huelen a hot dog"- Zell volvió a inhalar sus manos ganándose otro fuerte golpe de parte de Quistis.

-"Debemos pensar como vamos a salir de aquí, hay SeeDs por donde quiera. Seria fácil escaparme de aquí puedo volar. Pero tu no, y yo no puedo cargarte."- Quistis dijo muy pensativa, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho pensando profundamente, mientras Zell seguía inhalando sus manos.

-"Juro que si te vuelves a oler la mano te romperé la nariz Zell"- Quistis lo amenazó al verlo. Zell bajo sus manos lentamente sonriendo como un idiota.

-"A veces pienso que esos poderes te dieron temperamento de dragón."-

Quistis iba abrir la boca para decir algo ofensivo contra Zell pero se le ocurrió una idea al escuchar la palabra Dragón. El artista marcial la observó por unos segundos sonriendo.

-"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?"- Quistis le preguntó un poco emocionada pero Zell solo sonreía.

-"No te digo por que probablemente me darás otro golpe."-

-"Pon te serio Zell, esto es muy enserio la vida de mi hijo corre riesgo."-

-"No tengo idea alguna." Dijo Zell a su amiga observando como se alejaba ella de él, Quistis observó por última vez a su hijo a través de aquel cristal que los separaba, en el cristal implanto un beso, el cristal se debilitó deformándose un poco en done Quistis implantó el beso. Formando claramente la forma de los labios de la bruja, un sello que podría durar años si no se arreglaba.

-"Es hora de irnos."- Quistis dijo tomando de la mano a Zell, en silencio entraron al baño de la enfermería. Zell un poco asustado se resistió a entrar.

-"¿Qué haces Quistis? No voy a entrar ahí contigo, recuerda que soy un hombre comprometido."- Zell dijo asustado pero Quistis lo mira con cara de asco.

-"¿Qué estas pensando? Planeaba salir de aquí por la ventana, estamos en el piso bajo, seguro que podemos saltar sin problema."- le informó abriendo una ventana de cristal donde ambos cabían cómodamente. Quistis fue la primera en saltar luego Zell. Ambos SeeD con precaución se esconden entre las sombras observando a su alrededor.

Había muchos SeeDs vigilando el área con potentes armas. Todo estaba muy alumbrado dejando ninguna ruta de escapatoria. Aun seguían varados en F.H, la ciudad estaba rodeada por soldados de Esthar, incluso tenían botes vigilando el mar.

-"¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir?"-

Quistis pensaba tan rápido como un computador especulando en alguna ruta razonable pero toda la posibilidad estaban cubiertas.

-"Voy a tener que crear una distracción con mis nuevos poderes, pero tengo un problema. No se si pueda controlarlos."

-"Pues no lo sabrás si no lo intentas."

Quistis pensó en algo, y comenzó a decir varias palabras que Zell no entendía.

-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"Estoy llamando a un dragón por su nombre científico, los nombres son en latín y la mayoría de los hechizos se dicen en latín, tienen un poco de lógica tratar"- le informó rápido para seguir en su tarea.

-"¿Estas loca, como va a funcionar eso? tienes que utilizar algún hechizo o algo estilo bruja "-

-"Tienes alguna mejor idea."- Quistis le dijo molesta.

-"Silva muy duro y desea que un dragón se aparezca."-

-"Eso si que es una idea estupida"-

-"Inténtalo, muchas veces Rinoa hizo lo mismo, deseaba algo y mencionaba su nombre, de la nada se le aparecía enfrente"- Zell dijo muy emocionado, Quistis lo observó pensándolo profundamente.

-"Nos van arrestar por tu culpa."- Quistis comenzó a pensar en el dragón más grande que había visto, grande de color rojo con enormes cuernos acompañado de un terrible aliento. Zell observaba sus alrededores esperando la aparición del dragón pero no se veía nada en absoluto.

-"¿Ya pensaste en el dragón?"- Zell le preguntó a su amiga un poco ansioso.

-"Eso estoy tratando, es estupido Zell, esto no va funcionar…"- Quistis no pudo terminar la oración al sentir un terrible olor a huevos podridos.

-"¡Zell!"- Quistis lo empujó un poco tapándose la nariz con sus manos – "¡¿Qué demonios comiste, te estas pudriendo por dentro?!"-

-"¡Yo no hice nada!" Zell dijo ofendido, pero también sintiendo el olor, de inmediato se tapó la nariz. –"Huele a cadáver¡Fuiste tu y me culpas a mi!"-

Quistis le iba a comentar alguna grosería pero una fuerte respiración tras ellos les cautivó la atención de inmediato. Ambos SeeDs se voltean encontrándose el rostro de un gigantesco dragón tras ellos. Los miraba intensamente con ojos amenazadores, su respiración causaba el hedor a huevos podridos.

-"Oh por todos los cielos"- Quistis dijo casi sin aire, al ver el tamaño del dragón en su frente. Era el dragón mas grande que haya visto en toda su vida, poderoso ante la majestuosidad de su estatura y poder. –"Es un dragón rey"-

-"No pudiste imaginarte algo mas pequeño"- Zell dijo muerto de miedo. El dragón estaba escondido entre las sombras pero ambos jóvenes podían sentir su presencia. –"Creo que debemos correr."- sugirió el tatuado pero Quistis lo ignoró

-"Es el dragón rubí Rey, leí de él en los libros de mitología antigua."-

A lo lejos varios SeeDs sentían una presencia extraña, miraban fijamente a las sombras que producía el Jardín buscando algún movimiento, aunque había mucha iluminación habían partes muy oscuras en los alrededores de la ciudad. Ya que no había luna y estaban en el medio de un gran océano.

-"¿Qué estamos esperando para correr?"- Zell preguntó muy nervioso mirando a su amiga, pero esta lo seguía ignorando. Quistis lentamente se quitó un guante mientras mordía sus labios escondiendo el nerviosismo por la locura que cometería.

-" ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"- Zell preguntó asustado, sin saber si correr o quedarse al lado de su amiga.

Quistis lentamente extendió su temblorosa mano hacia el dragón, la punta de sus dedos lograron tocar su dura piel mientras que el dragón seguía mirándola fijamente sin moverse. Esto le causó mas confianza a la bruja logrando tocar al dragón con la mano completa.

-"Es increíble."- Quistis dijo fascinada esta vez tocando al dragón con ambas manos, este enorme animal cerró sus ojos para disfrutar las pequeñas caricias mientras Zell la observaba con su mandíbula casi en el suelo por el asombro.

–"El nos llevara a Galbadia"- Quistis dijo caminando hacia el cuello del dragón, este agachó su cuello para que ella se pudiera montar cómodamente, la joven se agarró de los cuernos que sobresalían de su piel y escaló hasta la espala del Dragón. Zell nervioso se acercó al dragón y con dificultad trataba de escalar al dragón ya que este levantó su cuello antes de que el joven se pudiera subirse.

Un SeeD caminó hasta las sombras sorprendiendo a ambos escapistas con el enorme dragón, este se paralizó por varios segundos al igual que los fugitivos, pero de inmediato comenzó a gritar alertándole a todos los demás.

-"¡Dragón!"-

Todas las luces de vigilancia apuntaron al enorme dragón mostrando su increíble majestuosidad al abrir sus alas. Zell terminó de escalar al dragón colocándose tras Quistis sujetándose fuertemente de su cadera. Los SeeDs comenzaron a disparar pero ninguna bala traspasaba la piel de la enorme criatura mitológica. La criatura se emprendió en un vuelo veloz desapareciendo de la vista de los SeeDs en pocos segundos. El dragón movía sus alas rápidamente causando que el mar se distorsionara al volar por su superficie, era un majestuoso dragón a merced y gracia de la bruja.

* * *

Seifer, Fujin y Raijin colgaban de sus manos en alguna cárcel del ejercito de Galbadia, llevaban horas colgados esperando a que los mataran pero la hora de su muerte al parecer no había llegado. El ejército los atrapó cruzando la frontera entre Dollet y Galbadia, a unas millas de distancia de Timber. Seifer se sentía estupido al ser atrapado tan fácilmente por el ejército. Cayó en la trampa de los militares como un niño pequeño al tratar de cruzar la fronteras cientos de militares lo esperaban. Fue hay que se dio cuenta que lo andaban siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso tenia un transmisor en su gunblade que indicaba su localización puesta por los espías infiltrados en el Jardín. La celda era oscura y húmeda solo tenia un pequeño orificio donde entraba una luz pálida. Entre ratos soldados entraban a la celda y los perturbaban con torturas de corriente, especialmente a Seifer. Algunos entraban para observarlo o para insultarlo de traidor en la pasada guerra de las brujas, ya que Seifer le servia de comandante. 

La puerta de la celda se abrió entrando varios militares de alto rango con sus uniformes llenos de medallas y bien armados. Alguno de ellos Seifer los reconoció por que llegó a trabajar con ellos en la guerra. Todos se colocaron en una fila horizontal dejando un espacio de por medio para que entrara el General. Seifer aguantó la respiración al ver aquel hombre entrar a la celda lleno de arrogancia y una sonrisa familiar. Fujin y Raijin miraban sorprendidos al ver el increíble parecido entre padre e hijo. El General se quitó su gorro militar mirando fijamente a su hijo por primera vez en dieciséis años. Seifer lo miraba con coraje pero su padre lo miraba sin emoción alguna. Se acercó a su hijo y lo primero que hizo fue abofetearlo fuertemente rompiéndole el labio al Seifer. El joven lo volvió a mirar como si no le hubiera dolido.

-"Eres todo un hombre, incluso hasta tienes un hijo, que pena que no sea por mucho."-

Seifer escuchó estas palabras y se alteró por completo insultando a su propio padre. Un soldado se acercó a Seifer y con una vara de corriente lo azotó por varios segundos hasta que el General le indicara que parara.

-"No hijo, no se habla sin autorización. "-

-"¡NO ERES MI PADRE!"- Seifer gritó pero el General lo ignoró.

-"No estas en posición para hablarme de esa manera, tengo la vida de tu hijo en mis manos. ¿Oh acaso no lo sabes?"-

-"¡¿De que hablas?!" Seifer le preguntó lleno de rabia. –"¡Mi hijo esta seguro!"-

-"Ya veo que no sabes nada." El General dijo sádicamente. –"Tu hijo fue inyectado con un virus mortal descubierto por el doctor Odine hace tres años al ser secuestrado por el pasado presidente, El virus es completamente degenerativo, consumirá las proteínas de los músculos de tu hijo hasta convertirlo en puro hueso, este virus fue utilizado hace cien años por los antiguos habitantes de Centra, lo utilizaban para exterminar a los dragones que los atacaban. Si mataba a un dragón en varios días, imagina lo que le haría a un pequeño bebé. Existe un antídoto y solo yo se su localización, la bruja que tienes por puta vendrá a buscarlo, pero lo que no sabe es que utilizaremos sus poderes para destruir al estupido Jardín, y a sus aliados. Luego la matare. Algo que no pudiste hace cuando estabas al mando, Galbadia tendrá la gloria que siempre se ha merecido."-

-"¡TE MATARE!"- Seifer gritó desconsolado, apunto de lagrimas moviéndose salvajemente atrapado entre las cadenas que lo mantenían colgando de las manos –" ¡TE MATARE CABRON, NO VIVIRAS TE LO JURO NO VIVIRAS ¡"-

El General volvió a golpear a Seifer con un fuerte puño en el rostro, luego les indicó a sus seguidores que lo dejaran solo con los prisioneros. Cuando los cuatro estaban solos el General se quitó su chaqueta militar revelando su muscular pecho lleno de tatuajes, pero entre los tatuajes tenia el rostro de la que apenas Seifer recordaba su madre. El General señalo para que Seifer la pudiera ver.

-"Se que crees que la maté, pero estas equivocado, ella se suicido antes de que lo pudiera impedir."-

-"¡Mientes!"- Seifer dijo confundido con su cabeza llena de recuerdos.

-"Tomó mi arma y se suicido, tu huiste creyendo que la había matado, te vi correr por el campo hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad. La amaba al igual que a ti, pero el vicio del alcohol me segó" El General dijo sin emoción alguna volviendo a colocarse su chaleco militar.

-"Tu madre era una bruja, y yo juré protegerla, pero ya sabes la historia."-

-"Mientes"- Seifer dijo sin fuerza al enterarse de la versión de su padre.

-"Como sabes las brujas no pueden morir en paz al menos que pasen sus poderes a otra mujer, No se si recuerdas que tenias una pequeña hermanita."-

Otras escasas imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza a Seifer, vagas imágenes de su madre cargando a una pequeña bebé entre frisas blancas.

-"Al morir tu madre tuve que darla en adopción, mi mejor amigo y su esposa aceptaron adoptarla. Mi mejor amigo era el pasado presidente, al que maté hace dos días por negligente y por querer traicionarme. Mi hija heredó los poderes de su madre, la mataron hace un año por vanidad. Solo por adquirir sus poderes tu PUTA NOVIA LA MATO."-

-"¡CALLATE!"- Seifer estaba muy confundido, aun no se había resuelto el misterio de el por que Quistis había matado tan fácilmente aquella bruja. Rumores se habían regado que estaba planificado matar a la bruja por órdenes de Esthar y Balamb y esa misión se le habían otorgado a Quistis. Pero Seifer se negó a creer semejante rumor.

-" ¡¿Quién crees que es el mas vanidoso!? ESTHAR Y BALAMB mataron a una niña para adquirir sus poderes, yo mataré por venganza. Son muy diferentes nuestras razones. Lamento mucho que te hayas tirado a la asesina de tu hermana y haya tenido un hijo, pero ella va a morir al igual que los cobardes de Cid Kramer y Laguna Loire."-

-"Asesínala a ella, pero no a mi hijo."- Seifer dijo derrotado ante su padre. –"Te lo ruego."-

El General se alejo de su hijo. –"Solo depende de ella."- con eso dejo a Seifer solo con sus amigos en aquella prisión.

-"¿Vas a dejar que maten a quien amas?"- Fujin le preguntó a su derrotado amigo, que solo colgaba de las cadenas sin mirar a nadie admirando el suelo de la celda.

-"No puedo hacer nada."- dijo rendido, sin ganas de seguir viviendo.

-"No puedo permitir que te rindas."- Fujin dijo decisivamente. La soldada comenzó a hacer fuerza hacia abajo ya que también colgaba de sus manos. Seifer y Raijin la observaban confundidos.

-"¿Qué haces?" Seifer le preguntó aburrido por el intento de la albina.

-"Miras tras de ti, estas cadenas son muy viejas, creo que con fuerza podemos sacarlas del cemento."- Fujin dijo esforzándose. Seifer observó el cemento de donde salían las cadenas. Era cemento viejo, con ladrillo pero sabia que era imposible romperlo.

-"Es imposible Fujin. Esto nunca se romperá."-

-"Nada es imposible Almasy, INTENTALO AHORA."-

Seifer la observó por unos segundos pero sin intentar nada. Raijin tampoco quería esforzarse por que sabía que no lograría escaparse.

La puerta de la prisión se volvió abrir revelando al soldado que los atormentaba y los torturaba con la corriente. Este entró con una sonrisa sádica junto a su vara para dar cantazos de corriente a los prisioneros.

-"Miren quien llegó es el pequeño Carajo."- Seifer dijo aburrido al mirar como el soldado los roció con agua para que la corriente pasara por sus cuerpos completamente.

-"Callate Almasy si no quieres doble porción de tu castigo."-

Todos los castigos fueron recibidos por Raijin y Seifer, ambos hombres tenían quemaduras por su cuerpo por los castigos de corriente, Fujin solo recibía golpes de parte de los soldados. Pero esta vez el soldado roció a Fujin de agua. Sin esperar nada, el soldado le pegó su vara de corriente al cuerpo de la mujer mientras ambos hombre miraban con horror como el cuerpo de la mujer se estremecía por la corriente. Raijin comenzó a gritar y a moverse salvajemente pero no podía hacer nada por la atadura en sus manos. Al ver que Fujin comenzó a gritar por piedad, Seifer comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas como la mujer se lo había indicado. El soldado se reía al ver como Seifer trataba de romper las cadenas al ver como torturaba a la mujer. Los músculos de Seifer dieron su máximo, cayendo en una gran tensión. Las cadenas no pudieron aguantar mas rompiéndose en dos. El soldado no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, como si hubiera sido en visión lenta. Seifer rompió las cadenas, y con las mismas cadenas que aun colgaban de sus muñecas golpeó tan fuerte al soldado en la cabeza que lo mató al instante. Había hecho tanta fuerza que se debilitó después del esfuerzo cayendo al suelo por unos segundos. Raijin lo miraba con su boca abierta, sorprendido por lo que pudo hacer su amigo.

Seifer se recuperó después de unos segundos poniéndose en pie, caminó hasta el cadáver y le quitó las llaves para liberar a sus amigos. Con mucho cuidado liberó a Fujin tomándola entre sus brazos pero esta se negó a ser cargada, aunque estaba lastimada se negó a ser ayudada. Raijin fue liberado poco después confundido.

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- Raijin preguntó, este sabia que era mucho más fuerte en cuestión física que Seifer, y no entendía como pudo romper cadenas tan gruesas en un instante.

-"No lo se, pero cada vez que veo que alguien que quiero esta en peligro mis fuerza cambian pero solo es temporal."- Seifer terminó de decir al quitarse completamente las cadenas de sus muñecas. –"Creo que estoy muy enojado."- dijo tomando el arma de reglamento del soldado del cinturón de este.

_-"¿Hulk?"- _Raijin pensó guardándose el comentario, recordó aquella película del hombre que se enojaba y se volvía súper fuerte.

-"Necesitamos un plan"- Fujin dijo tomando la vara de corriente del cadáver. –"Hay que encontrar la cura de Júnior antes de que Trepe llegue a Galbadia."-

-"Debemos encontrar al General y hacerlo hablar a la fuerza."- Seifer trono sus dedos formando su puño. –"Es hora de matar."-

* * *

El Dr. Odine empacaba todas sus pertenencias en un pequeño maletín, rumores de una futura guerra habían llegado hasta sus oídos y miedo le corrió por sus entrañas. Cada vez que ocurría una guerra era secuestrado o atacado por las guerrillas para obligarlo a servirles a ellos creando experimentos y armas mortales. Auque Esthar tenia soldados alrededor de su laboratorio aun temía por su vida. Asustado, recogía toda la información de todos sus experimentos colocándolas en su maletín, planeaba escapar de la ciudad y esconderse en su cabaña privada escondida entre las montañas de Gradidi Forest. 

-"¿Ha donde va con tanta prisa doctor?"- El doctor escuchó una voz desconocida tras él, el doctor se volteó asustado observando a un vaquero con su compañera apuntando peligrosas armas hacia su presencia. El doctor trató de huir pero la joven con su arma lo golpeó en sus tobillos tumbándolo al suelo. El vaquero lo tomó del cabello levantándolo en el aire.

-"¿Que quieren de mi? No hize nada!"- El doctor dijo muy nervioso, Irvine lo sentó a la fuerza colocándole su gran escopeta en la frente. El doctor recordó las caras de los desconocidos luego de unos segundos. –"No quiero que me hagan daño ZeeDs"-

-"Solo depende de usted, díganos ¿Qué es eso?"- Selphie le lanzó varias fotos para que el doctor las observará. Nerviosamente tomó las fotos observando detalladamente. En estas estaba el cuerpo del un bebé de menos de cinco meses de nacido, lucia muy enfermo casi moribundo, su mente comenzó a evaluar los síntomas de lo que podía observar. Después de unos segundos soltó las fotos.

-"¿Qué quieren de mi?"-

-"¿Qué tiene el niño?"-

-"No lo se, mal nutrizión."-

Irvine colocó el arma en los genitales del doctor. –"No invente, encontramos esto en la cerca del niño."- Selphie le enseño una inyección con un poco de contenido, era mínimo pero se podía apreciar que era azul perlado, esto alertó al doctor.

-" ¡Alejen ezo de mi!"

Selphie introdujo la inyección en el brazo del doctor amenazando con introducir el poco líquido en su organismo. –"Hable o esta porquería será su sentencia."-

-"Ez un viruz mortal. Lo dezcubrí haze trez añoz cuando viaje a las ruinaz de Centra. Lo he eztudiado todo estoz añoz, deztruye cualquier coza viva deztruyendo zuz proteinaz. zolo existe una cura, una ezta guardada dentro de la lengua del General ez un pequeño frazco de apenaz zinco milímetroz. Ziempre tiene que mantenerze caliente o zi no el liquido se friza y no zirve."

-"Quiere decir que para obtener la cura hay que córtale la lengua al General de Galbadia."-

-"Exacto, pero un niño tan pequeño el virus lo destruirá ya que esta en estado avanzado según veo en la fotos solo le quedan apena unas horas de vida por suerte."

-"Para este tiempo el niño puede estar muerto."-

Selphie observó a Irvine por unos segundos consumiendo la información obtenida. Con toda su fuerza golpeó el rostro del doctor con su puño cerrado dejando al hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Irvine la miró un poco asustado dando varios pasos hacia atrás al ver la reacción de su prometida.

-"Debemos llevarlo a Balamb, si el inventó el virus él tiene que resolverlo."- Selphie dijo convencida pero muy enojada. Irvine sin duda alguna tomó al diminuto doctor entre sus brazos para seguir a su novia hacia la gigantesca nave.

* * *

Balamb… 

Rinoa estaba enfadada con su esposo por haberle quitado el privilegio de tener sus poderes de bruja. Aunque muchos entienden a los poderes como una maldición, para Rinoa era una bendición que tenia que cuidar. Lamentablemente ya no tenía algo de lo más preciado en su vida. Lentamente acarició su barriga sintiendo su bebé patear su entrañas, al menos tendría una familia. Estaba sedada por los intensos dolores, pero estaba conciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Escuchaba atenta las conversaciones entre las enfermeras y la doctora. Las enfermeras hablaban sobre la condición precaria del infante y de ella.

Las maquinas del cuarto del bebé comenzaron a sonar peligrosamente indicando que el ritmo cardiaco alertando a la doctora. El bebé comenzó a convulsar azarosamente. La doctora entró al cuarto del bebé inyectándole fuertes medicamentos. Dos enfermeras entraron para ayudar a la doctora sujetando al bebé por sus extremidades para evitar que se moviera sin control. Rinoa observaba el acontecimiento, dentro de si sabía que el niño no resistiría más.

-"¡Lo estamos perdiendo!"- Una enfermera gritó al ver que el niño dejó de respirar. La doctora le quitó el respirador artificial dándole respiración boca a boca apretando dos de sus dedos en el pecho del infante. Pero el ritmo cardiaco del niño había cesado. Varias enfermeras y pacientes observaban el trágico suceso, veían como la doctora perdió su calma al ver como el bebé fallecía entre sus manos sin poder absolutamente nada.

Rinoa tapó su boca al ver que la doctora comenzó a llorar silenciosamente alejándose del bebé dándolo por muerto. El cuerpo diminuto del infante yacía pálidamente en la cuna rodeada por enfermeras. Squall no cumplió con la promesa de salvar al bebé, esto provocaría un caos entre los egos y sentimientos de los líderes del Jardín. Squall se sentirá destruido por no cumplir su promesa, Seifer probablemente tratará de matar a alguien y Quistis perdería su razón llenándose de un dolor inmenso, mucho mas que ahora esta atada a sus poderes. Rinoa comenzó a llorar sintiendo un enorme dolor en su corazón. Por última vez observó hacia el cuarto del bebé observando una extraña aparición que le cobró el habla. En la habitación estaba Ultimecia sonriendo malignamente con el bebé entre sus manos, eran imágenes fantasmas, pero su presencia se sentía fuertemente.

_-"La próxima serás tu."_ Ultimecia dijo cambiando su cuerpo al de Quistis.

Rinoa comenzó a sentir otro fuerte dolor en su barriga, agua con sangre comenzó a fluir de entre sus piernas.

-"¡Creo que llegó la hora!"- Rinoa gritó con dificultad alertando a la Doctora.

* * *

Unos minutos antes… 

El enorme dragón aterrizó en la punta de un cerró que estaba cerca a la base militar de Galbadia. Quistis y Zell se bajaron del animal y observaron detalladamente la base. Estaba fuertemente vigilada. Helicópteros, tanques y fuertes armas pesadas rodeaban a la base.

-"¿Cómo vamos a entrar?"- Zell preguntó esperando alguna respuesta lógica de su compañera.

-"Solo yo entraré, si entras te mataran."- Quistis dijo alejándose de Zell caminando a una cabaña casi abandonada que estaba en la punta de ese cerró. Desde la cabaña los observaban tres niños y un anciano. Miraban sorprendidos al majestuoso dragón, y a las personas desconocidas que llegaron en él.

-"¡¿De que hablas?!"- Zell le dijo desesperado tomándola del brazo volteándola hacia él.

-"¡Me quieren matar, no puedo permitir que te maten a ti también!"- Quistis lo empujó alejándolo de ella, pero Zell la siguió.

-"¡No puedo dejarte sola!"-

-"¡Tienes futuro, yo no tengo nada, mi hijo morirá, Seifer morirá y yo tengo que morir Malditasea!"- Quistis le gritó pero esta vez lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-"No me pidas esto, Por favor."- Zell le dijo con ojos llorosos, Quistis lo miró y sonrió tiernamente.

-"Esto es algo que el destino quiso para mi, y lo voy a aceptar de cualquier manera."- Quistis pasó su mano por el rostro del su amigo limpiando varias lagrimas con su dedo pulgar. Se acercó a él y le implanto un dulce beso en sus temblorosos labios. No fue un beso de amor ni romántico, fue un beso de despedida entre personas con almas similares.

- "Haz feliz a tu novia, tómala como esposa y ten muchos hijos."- Le dijo mientras Zell la observaba a los ojos, sus labios ardían como si fuego lo estuviera consumiendo.

-"¿Puedo tomarle una foto?"- Uno de los niños se acercó con una cámara fotográfica hacia Quistis. –"Tiene un gran dragón como mascota."-

-"Solo una."- Quistis dijo sonriente complaciendo al niño. Se colocó junto a Zell y ambos miraron a la cámara. El niño tomó la foto y le dio las gracias a uno y otro.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"- Zell preguntó resignado.

-"Me imagino que Squall y compañía vendrá, espera y ayúdalos en lo que puedas, es una orden."-

-"Espero que no sea la ultima vez que me regañes por algo idiota que cometa, y espero con el alma que seas la madrina de mis hijos Quisty."-

Zell abrazó a su amiga oliendo por última vez su fragancia natural de mujer y se alejó de ella poco a poco. Quistis sacó sus enormes alas azules para luego salir volando hacia la base militar dejando a Zell solo con su nuevo dragón. La bruja volaba rápidamente casi desapareciéndose de la vista del SeeD pero algo muy raro le ocurrió a su amiga. Su cuerpo se comenzó a tambalear perdiendo el control de su vuelo. Zell comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus labios, sentía un fuego consumidor en su rostro que lo quemaba vivo. Zell cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo sus rodilla flaquear. Se observó sus brazos y vio como sus venas se comenzaron a brotar llenándose de un líquido extraño. Zell comenzó a gritar de dolor al mismo tiempo que el dragón rugió fuertemente llamándoles la atención a los soldados que vigilaban.

El rugido se escuchó por toda la base militar, El General se alertó sonriendo.

-"Ha llegado la hora."-

* * *

Seifer cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor en su corazón mientras corría por los pasillos de la prisión, sus venas se comenzaron a brotar sacando un fuerte gritó del fondo de su garganta.

* * *

Squall perdió el control de la motocicleta que conducía a alta velocidad por el desierto de Galbadia rumbo a la base militar. Su cuerpo cayó en la arena dando varias piruetas en el aire por causa de la velocidad. La arena amortiguó la caída pero el joven comandante sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón arrancando fuertes gritos de dolor.

* * *

Selphie e Irvine comenzaron a gritar de dolor al sentir que sus corazones querían explotar. Selphie perdió el control del Ragnarok perdiendo altura de la gigantesca nave cayendo al vació a cientos de kilómetros por hora. Selphie aguantó su dolor y con mucha dificultad levantó el control del avión estableciéndolo el vuelo. Marcó ciegamente varios números en le tablero de controles activando el piloto automático. Irvine había caído al suelo de rodillas, el dolor lo hizo vomitar. Su rostro estaba marcado por sus venas brotadas de color marrón. Selphie observó sus brazos y vio lo mismo que le estaba ocurriendo a Irvine en su cuerpo. 

-"¿Qué demonios nos sucede?"-

* * *

Quistis perdió el control de sus alas cayendo al suelo de un fuerte golpe. La joven había caído frente a la base militar donde los soldados la rodearon en menos de escasos segundos amenazándola con sus potentes armas. Quistis sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, el causante de que perdiera el control de sus alas y cayera a merced de los sádicos soldados. 

-"No te muevas o te llenaremos la cabeza de hoyos puta."-

Quistis sonrió levemente –"Crees que me vas a matar con esa simple armita pendejo, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo."-

El soldado apuntó su arma hacia Quistis y disparó pero la bala se quedo flotando frente a la bruja. Quistis se puso en pie golpeando al soldado con un fuerte puño. La bala cayó al suelo al igual que el soldado.

-"Tengo una cita con el General."-

Los demás soldados se echaron a un lado al ver que se trataba de la bruja. Las gigantescas puertas de hierro de la base militar se abrieron permitiéndole el paso. Al entrar cientos de soldado la esperan en filas horizontales hacia ella. El General se pudo ver desde lejos, vestía de rojo a diferencia de los demás soldados que se distinguían por el color azul en sus uniformes. Mientras Quistis avanzaba hacia el General los soldados le dejaban paso echándose hacia un lado desertando una especie de pasillo entre ellos. La bruja se colocó frente a frente con el General aguantando su increíble voluntada para arrancarle la cabeza. El General sonrió al ver que estaba logrando su misión.

-"Bienvenida a Galbadia"- El General sonrió sádicamente, Quistis cerró sus ojos para no mirarlo. Era como mirara a Seifer pero este lucia mayor y con una cicatriz mucho mas profunda y larga en su rostro. Sus ojos eran oscuros y no como los de Seifer claros esmeralda. –"Vayamos a nuestro asunto."-

-"Que quiere de mi."-

-"Solo sígame, y haga todo lo que le ordenó y le prometo que el niño estará bien."-

-"Si no me da la cura del niño lo torturaré hasta hacerlo comer sus testículos."- Quistis le dijo seriamente pero el General solo sonrió.

-"No habrá necesidad."- El General dijo volteándose de momento enterrándole una daga en el estomago a la joven.

Quistis sintió el pulsante metal entrar a sus entrañas, El General torció la daga para aumentar el daño luego retiró la daga. Sangre comenzó a fluir de la boca de la joven y de su herida mortal. Al caer la primera gota de sangre al suelo la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente dividiéndose por la mitad. Un enorme cráter de kilómetros dividió a la base militar en dos elevando a los cielos una gran nube de humo. Era como si las puertas del infierno se hubieran abierto.

-"¡Ultimecia revivirá y gobernará nuestro mundo!"- El General gritó emocionado al ver que su plan de revivir a la fallecida Ultimecia estaba resultando.

-"¡NNOOOOOOOOO!"- Seifer gritó lanzándose hacia su padre. Ambos hombre comienzan a dar vueltas por todo el suelo mientras ocurría caos a su alrededor. Cientos de criaturas comenzaron a salir del cráter aterrorizando a los soldados, los cielos se tornaron rojos en señal de que estaba comenzando un nuevo fin para el mundo. Los soldados gritaban aterrorizados al ver que las criaturas los estaban atacando y matando. La tierra no dejaba de temblar empeorando la situación. Quistis yacía en el suelo aun viva muy cerca del cráter. La sangre de su cuerpo no paraba de salir provocando un gran charco a su alrededor. Lentamente trataba de arrastrarse al sentir que su vida se le escapaba no quería morir en ese deplorable lugar. El ruido de cadenas le atrajo la atención, con dificultad volteó su cabeza hacia el cráter y desde las profundidades se podía ver fuego y lava ardiente, y algo en forma de humano escalando el cráter con pesadas cadenas entre sus muñecas. La criatura salió a la superficie gritando fuertemente mirando directo hacia Quistis a los ojos. La joven comenzó a gritar al ver que se trataba de Ultimecia.

-"Devuélveme mis poderes."- La bruja dijo caminando lentamente hacia la joven. Quistis asustada comenzó a tratar de arrastrase por el suelo pero su herida se lo impedía. Ultimecia comenzó a arrastrar sus cadenas provocando un horrible sonido. Caminó hasta la joven colocando su mano en e cuello para luego levantarla en el aire. Quistis comenzó a gritar al sentir que la bruja le clavaba las uñas en su cuello.

-"¡SUELTALA!"- Squall gritó corriendo hasta la bruja cortándole el brazo. Ultimecia gritó de dolor echándose a un lado. Quistis cayó al suelo aun con el brazo de Ultimecia en su cuello. Squall se arrodilló frente a Quistis quitándole el pedazo de brazo para luego tomarla entre sus brazos.

-"Te voy a sacar de aquí. Resiste"- Squall le dijo a la convaleciente de Quistis. Sangre de inmediato empapó su camisa y pantalón. Al tomar a la joven entre sus brazos Ultimecia lo golpeó en la cabeza con sus propias cadenas hiriéndolo gravemente. Squall y Quistis caen al suelo ambos heridos. Squall se logró poner en pie luego de unos segundos mientras sangre bajaba de su cabeza sin cesar impidiendo su visión claramente. Ultimecia tomó su brazo del suelo y se lo volvió a colocar como si fuera un accesorio recuperando el movimiento de los brazos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Squall observó a Quistis brevemente viendo ya que la joven no se movía estaba tendida en el suelo.

-"¡GRIVERRRRRR!"-

Desde el cráter infernal salió el G.F. más poderoso de la historia extendiendo sus alas poderosamente. Squall solo se aferró a su gunblade listo para atacar, pero sabia que seria casi imposible derrotarlos el solo. Como Ultimecia no tenia poderes no pudo unirse a su GF, así que se echó a un lado para que su criatura exterminara al legendario SeeD.

Desde el otro lado del cráter Seifer se enfrentaba a su padre, ambos se golpeaban en sus cuerpos con sus propios puños sacando los viejos esqueletos de sus pasados que los consumieran por dentro. Fujin y Raijin combatían las criaturas y soldados que querían impedir la pelea entre el General y su hijo.

-" ¡TE VOY A MATAR!"- Seifer le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro pero el General sacó la misma daga cual hirió a Quistis cortando a Seifer en el pecho. Seifer cayó al suelo mal herido desangrándose. El General guardó la daga para poder hablarle a su hijo.

-"¡Nunca maté a tu madre, ella se suicidó!"- El General dijo golpeando a Seifer con una fuerte patada en el estomago. –"No se por que me tienen tanto rencor."- con eso ultimó volvió a golpear a Seifer en el rostro con otra fuerte patada. –"TU MADRE SE MATÓ POR QUE ERA UNA MALDITA BRUJA."-

-"Mientes…mientes."- Seifer dijo escupiendo sangre desde el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse pero el General lo volvió a patear esta vez en su herida.

-"¡No pero claro tiene que tener bolas de acero como yo para seguirme la contraria!"- el General tomó una roca del suelo y golpeó a Seifer en la cabeza dejándolo casi inconsciente.

-"Solo quiero tener poder para regir a este podrido mundo, solo eso, por que lo tienes que arruinar todo. Mira lo que haz causado."- El General tomó a Seifer del cabello colocando su cabeza para que pudiera ver el otro lado del cráter. Desde allí vio a Leonhart peleando solo contra Griver y a Ultimecia tomando a Quistis del cuello para terminar que quitarle los poderes.

-"Ahora la maldita bruja tomará los poderes ella sola olvidándose de quien la trajo de regreso."-

Seifer extendió su mano hacia lo que veía al ver como su gran amor iba a perder su vida ante la bruja que lo aterrorizaba en sus sueños todas las noches, la bruja que le arruinó la vida. Desde lo más profundo de su alma gritó recobrando sus fuerzas. El General tomó su daga para terminar con la vida de su hijo pero este lo logró golpear en el rostro con un fuerte puño rompiéndole todos los dientes al General. Era como si el puño de su hijo se hubiera convertido en un pedazo de hierro. El General cayó al suelo sorprendido, su hijo se puso en pie mirándolo fieramente. El General notó algo muy extraño tras su hijo, era como una especie de alas de ángel pero no eran pertenecientes a él si no a una criatura tras él. Tras observar vio el reflejo de fantasma de su esposa muerta sonriendo hacia Seifer.

-"¿Alice?"- El hombre dijo confundido pero su hijo no le hizo caso alguno. Seifer tomó a su padre del cuello poniéndolo en pie para lanzarlo a cráter pero un suave olor a rosa le atrajo la atención, era el olor que recordaba a su madre. Seifer colocó a su padre en el limite del cráter justo para lanzarlo al vació.

-"No me mates hijo, soy tu padre."- El General le suplicó mientras Seifer le seguía apretando el cuello.

-"¡No soy tu hijo!"- Seifer soltó a su padre pero no en el cráter si no en el suelo. El joven dio varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él, miro hacia el otro lado del cráter viendo que Leonhart estaba apunto de morir la igual que su novia.

-"¡Me hubieras matado hijo de puta!"- El General infundió una pistola de su cinturón militar para dispararle a su hijo, pero un fuerte sonido de un dragón se escuchó, al volver a mirar a su hijo volvió a ver el reflejo de su esposa muerta tras él, esta vez esta tenia sus manos hacia los cielos. El General miró hacia los cielos viendo la boca de un gigantesco dragón. La criatura lo tomó de su boca y se lo llevó volando. Seifer miró hacia los cielos viendo al enorme dragón desaparecer con su padre.

-"¡Seifer Ultimecia esta viva!"- Fujin gritó desde lejos mientras combatía a los interminables soldados.

Seifer volvió a sentir el olor a rosas y una dulce voz entre medio del caos. Sintió el tibio toque de una mano en su hombro, al voltearse encontró su gunblade enterrado en la tierra junto a una rosa blanca. Tomó su gunblade sintiendo su poder regresar a él. Miró hacia el otro lado del cráter, viendo moribundo a Squall y a su Quistis luchar contra Ultimecia y el maldito Griver.

-"Hora de pagar viejas cuentas."- Dijo enfurecido, la distancia de los bordes del cráter eran de un par de metros pero para Seifer no lo era. La vida de su amor de su compañero estaban apunto de finalizar. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso pero del cráter comenzó a una pared de fuego. Griver se había percatado de Seifer, así que levantó desde el abismo del cráter una pared de fuego para impedir que Seifer pudiera brincar a través de el. Seifer vio como la muralla de fuego quiso impedirle el paso, pero esto lo lleno de más furia.

-"NADA ME VA IMPEDIR NADA."- Seifer gritó corriendo hacia la muralla de fuego. Con sus brazos cubrió se rostro y brincó el cráter traspasando la muralla de fuego. Seifer cayó en el otro lado del cráter justo donde Squall y Griver estaban peleando. Griver rugió de coraje al ver a Seifer correr hasta Squall ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, ya que Squall estaba mal herido. Tenía una grave herida en la cabeza, casi mortal. Seifer no entendía como Squall podía seguir vivo con semejante herida.

Ultimecia se percató de Seifer desesperándose, no entendía el por que aun no recuperaba sus poderes y el por que por mas que tratará de matar a la joven y a Leonhart no fallecían. En orden para recuperar sus poderes tenia que matar a la joven, pero esta se negaba a morir.

-"¡Muere ya!"- Ultimecia trataba de asfixiar a Quistis pero pasaron severos minutos y esta no se le acababa el aire. Se negaba rotundamente a morir. Ultimecia miró hacia Griver viendo que tenía a Leonhart y a Almasy muy ocupados para percatarse en ella.

Ultimecia soltó a Quistis al suelo.

-"No se porque te resistes en no morir, te estoy dando la oportunidad de reunirte con tu hijo."-

Quistis escuchó esas palabras apretando sus puños desde el suelo.

-"Maté a tu hijo¿Quieres volverlo a ver? Solo necesitas morir."- Ultimecia dijo cruelmente golpeando a Quistis con fuertes patadas en su herida. La joven solo gritó del dolor en su cuerpo y en su alma. Ultimecia solo se reía sádicamente al ver a la mujer llorar de dolor.

-"Si no me devuelves mis poderes, te los sacaré uno a uno."-

Seifer combatía a Griver con todas sus fuerzas mientras Squall lo golpeaba con sus pocos impulsos. Seifer con un golpe de suerte logró lastimar a Griver en sus ojos dejándolo ciego por un para de segundos. Seifer aprovechó esta oportunidad para volver a ayudar a Squall a ponerse en pie. Squall tenía su rostro y pecho pintados completamente de rojo por la sangre en su cabeza. Seifer observó la herida de Squall y vio casi el cráneo y piel desgarrada. Squall no se podía mantener en pie, Seifer lo tomó del brazo apoyando su peso para evitar que volviera a caer.

-"¡Solo una vez mas Leonhart! Juntos podemos acabar este caos. Eres el héroe."- Seifer dijo desesperado al ver la mirada perdida de Squall, sus ojos rotaban hacia atrás y su boca se desfiguraba con una mueca de dolor. –"¡NO TE RINDAS LEONHART!"-

Griver recuperó su visión con un fuerte rugido listo para su ataque final.

-"¡Nuestra ultima oportunidad Leonhart!"- Seifer gritó al igual que Squall tomando su postrero aire para acabar con el temible G.F.

-"¡LIONHART!"-

-"¡NO MERCY!"-

Ambos hombres gritaron su más fuerte ataque llenos de magia. Griver comenzó a rugir al sentir las fuertes espadas cortar su carne en cientos de pedazos, la magia y poder de aquellos dos hombres fue tanta que mató a la criatura mas poderosa en la faz del planeta de Gaia. Ultimecia sintió el rugido de muerte de su G.F. llenándose de coraje al ver como su criatura volvió a caer al abismo. Squall cayó al suelo junto con Seifer soltando su gunblade lejos de él. Ultimecia silenciosamente tomó el gunblade de Squall en sus manos mientras Seifer se recuperaba desde el suelo. Ultimecia levantó el gunblade justo para decapitar al joven soldado.

-"¡MUERE!"- Ultimecia vociferó sorprendiendo a Seifer.

-"¡NOOOOOOO!"- Quistis gritó empujando a Ultimecia al abismo. Ambas mujeres caen al abismo perdiéndose de vista de Seifer.

-"¡QUISSSTISSSS NOOOOOO!"- El gritó de Seifer se pudo escuchar en toda la base militar. Seifer corrió desesperado hasta el borde del cráter mirando hacia el abismo. Encontró a Quistis colgando de una mano y a Ultimecia tendiendo de la pierna de esta. Seifer extendió su mano tratando de alcanzar a su amada.

-"¡TOMA MI MANO!"-

Una bomba de autodestrucción se activó en la base militar. Los cientos de soldados y criaturas infernales salieron corriendo por su vida. Pero a pesar de todo Seifer seguía extendiendo su mano para tratar de salvar la vida de Quistis.

-"¡SALVATE!" Quistis le gritó a Seifer pero este se negó a irse. Parte de la base militar comenzó a explotar provocando un leve terremoto. –"VIVE, SI NO MUERO ULTIMECIA VIVIRA POR LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS"-

Seifer logró tocar los dedos de Quistis pero no lo suficiente para agarrarla.

-"¡NO TE DEJARE MORIR!" Seifer dijo al ver como Quistis seguía cayendo.

-"Te amo"- Quistis dijo suavemente con una tiernas lagrimas en sus ojos soltándose de su agarre. Ultimecia comenzó a gritar al ver que ambas cayeron al abismo. Seifer comenzó a gritar fuertemente al ver su verdadero amor caer en aquel abismo donde permanecería el resto de su vida. Fujin y Raijin se acercaron a Seifer tomándolo de los brazos para impedir que se lanzara hacia al abismo para seguir a Quistis.

-"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, este lugar va a estallar!"- Fujin forcejaba con Seifer pero este no quería volver en razón.

-"¡Quiero quedarme!" Seifer dijo frustrado aun mirando el abismo

-"¡Tienes un hijo por quien velar, no puedes morir y dejarlo solo!"-

. Raijin cansado de escuchar golpeó fuertemente a Seifer en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Con mucho trabajo lo tomó entre sus hombros para sacarlo de la base. Fujin vio a Squall tirado en el suelo, se acercó rápido y lo tomó de los brazos ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Squall débilmente abrió los ojos.

-"¿Fuuk…kjjjiin?"- Squall preguntó casi inaudible. Fujin con mucha dificultad podía mover a su jefe solo un par de pasos. El comandante con su manos temblorosa sacó de su bolsillo dos grandes colmillos pertenecientes al temible G.F. derrotado.

-" Ese lugar va a explo…tarkkk."- Squall trató de hablar pero sangre en su boca de lo impedía.

-"¡Tenemos que apurarnos Leonhart!"- Fujin dijo con mucha fuerza de voluntad moviéndose lentamente. La alarma en la base militar comenzó a sonar mucho mas fuerte indicando que solo varios segundos quedaban antes de que la explosión masiva ocurriera.

-" Toma…eskto y sallva…al ninnño"- Squall le colocó los colmillos del G.F. en las manos de Fujin.- "El doctor..okkkdine…sabrá que hacer…con …estos. Huye!"- Squall se lanzó al suelo derrotado, sabía que será imposible que pudiera escapar a tan lenta velocidad.

-" ¡¿Pero señor?!"- Fujin lo cuestionó muy confundida, pero Squall se negó a hacer ayudado. –" ¡HHHUUUUUYEEEEE!"- gritó con el último aire que le quedaba en su cuerpo. Fujin dio su saludo militar y salió corriendo para ayudar a Raijin quien los miraba atónito. La joven tomó a Seifer de las piernas mientras Raijin lo tomó de los brazos avanzando mucho más rápido para salir de la base militar. Cientos de soldados y criaturas salieron de la base militar huyendo por el desierto de Galbadia. Fujin y Raijin lograron alejarse de la base lo suficiente como para salvarse. Luego de unos segundos mas la base militar explotó por segunda vez en la historia.

* * *

**Por favor REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Del odio al amor

By Vinagre

_N/A- Saludos a todos los que nos escribieron dándonos sus más sinceros apoyos. Estamos muy felices de que nuestra pequeña y humilde obra les haya agradado. Estoy muy contento de __que al fin voy a finalizar esta historia, solo resta la siguiente carpeta final. Realmente esta era la carpeta final pero la tuvimos que dividir en dos por lo extenso del contenido._

_También aprovecho para decirles a todos que esta será la última carpeta escrita por mí, ya que en estos momentos de mi vida no puedo dedicarle tiempo a la escritura. Solo tengo 19 años pero ya tengo grandes responsabilidades, pero estoy tranquilo por que se que mi hermana seguirá escribiendo para su deleite e diversión. Nunca pensé que esta historia fuera a agradarle a tantas personas pero eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de que hay personas con mis mismo gustos ( ¡Y QUE NO SOY EL UNICO LOCO QUE LE ENCANTA FINAL FANTASY 8!!!!!) lol. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos._

_Aunque no podré seguir escribiendo, si pienso seguir leyendo las grandes historia que se escriben en Fan Fiction por que muchos de mis Reviewers también son escritores. No paren de escribir y sigan desatando su imaginación._

* * *

Reencuentro.

Los cientos de soldados comenzaron a huir al ver la caída del régimen militar. Las criaturas se volvieron polvo perdiéndose en la brisa del desierto. Los soldados se dispersaron por todo el lugar dividiéndose en pequeños grupos. Cada grupo corría sin parar hasta que llegaron a un lugar específico que les atrajo la atención. El General inconsciente, atado a un tubo de metal enterrado en la arena. Todos los soldados se reunieron alrededor de su General para liberarlo pero era imposible. Estaba atado a fuertes cadenas.

El rugido de un dragón les llamó la atención. Era un enorme dragón parado tras ellos con su boca abierta listo para lanzar fuego y derretirlos como malvaviscos. Zell estaba en pie en el lomo del dragón con su cara llena de furia. El joven Zell logró salvarle la vida a Seifer al secuestrar al General.

-"¡Nadie se mueva o se volverán aperitivos!"- Zell gritó fuertemente a los soldados. Varios intentaron huir pero el Dragón les lanzó fuego quemándolos vivos.

Al ver semejante demostración todos los soldados liquidaron sus armas colocando sus manos en la cabeza. Luego se lanzaron a la ardiente arena a ser vigilados por el dragón y el joven SeeD.

* * *

Seifer abrió sus ojos sintiendo una luz que lo cegaba, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo adolorido gritaba por descanso. A su alrededor vio caras desconocidas. Todos estaban vestidos de blanco con aparatos médicos en sus cuellos. Después de unos segundos se percató de que estaba en un hospital. Suavemente su vista se arregló hasta enfocar y reconocer las personas a su alrededor. La Dra. Kadawaki lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-"Bienvenido a la vida Seifer."-

Seifer trató de hablar pero su garganta se lo impidió. Sus brazos y torsos estaban vendados por sus múltiples heridas y quemaduras. Trató de sentarse pero la Dra. Kadawaki se lo prohibió volviéndolo a acomodar en la camilla.

-"¿Por qué me salvaron?"- Seifer dijo lleno de dolor, los recuerdos de Quistis y de su hijo le vinieron a la mente como una ráfaga de viento. De inmediato, comenzó a forcejear con la Doctora. La mujer alertó a los enfermeros para que lo sujetaran mientras buscaba un tranquilizante. Pero Seifer era mucho más fuerte que todos juntos. Los rempujó a todos quitándose los aparatos médicos en su cuerpo.

-"¡TENIA QUE MORIR!"- Seifer gritó desesperado lanzando y golpeando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Rinoa se levantó de su cuarto de enfermería para observar los que ocurría. Con sus poderes logró paralizar a Seifer. –"¡Quistis y mi hijo están muertos!"

-"¡Ya basta!"- Rinoa gritó llorando, Seifer la observó por unos segundos aguantando sus lágrimas. –"¡Tienes mucho por que vivir!"- Rinoa había recuperado sus poderes, y esta vez mucho mas fuertes que antes.

-"¡No tengo nada!"- Volvió a decir fuertemente.

-"Squall dio su vida al igual que Quistis para salvar al mundo de una debacle, no seas idiota Almasy. ¡Mira a tu izquierda!"- Rinoa le dijo enfadada aun con lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Seifer lentamente viró su rostro para observar a su izquierda. Había un cuarto lleno de maquinarias medicas, dentro estaba el Dr. Odine atendiendo una pequeña criatura que se recuperaba de maravilla. Rinoa permitió que Seifer se moviera para que pudiera observar al niño. Al caminar hasta el cuarto vio sus ojos en la mirada de aquel bebé. Su hijo estaba vivo y recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

-"Squall logró conseguir no solo la cura para tu hijo, si no que le devolvió la vida, le hizo una promesa a Quistis de hacerlo. Ambos dieron la vida por sus hijos."- Rinoa dijo suavemente abrazándose a si misma para llorar en silencio. Seifer caminó hasta la bruja abrazándola en un agradecimiento profundo y secreto.

-"¿Cómo sucedió?"-

Rinoa no sabia que decir solo siguió abrazando a Seifer para tratar de opacar el dolor y vació de la partida de su esposo. Edea observaba de lejos a la pareja de jóvenes sufrir por la partida de sus amores, pero sonreía en medio de la tragedia. Veía como un hombre tan frió como Seifer aprendió el significado de la familia. Como Squall y Quistis rompieron con el hielo de aprender amar sin limitaciones aunque esto le hubiera costado la vida. La bruja mayor estaba sentada en otro cuarto en la enfermería tomando el tratamiento creado por el Dr. Odine para su enfermedad. Squall trajo la cura para el bebé y ella sin saberlo.

Seifer se soltó del abrazo de Rinoa caminando hacia el cuarto donde estaba su hijo. El doctor Odine le estaba haciendo las pruebas pertinentes al niño para que todo siguiera su transcurso. Con mucho cuidado Seifer se acercó a su hijo para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-"Tiene que tener cuidado, esta muy delicado."- El doctor le informó.

Seifer sonrió al ver a su hijo con vida, lentamente lo acercó a su rostro y le implantó un suave beso en la frente. Esto provocó que Rinoa sonriera al igual que Edea. Ambas brujas se abrazaron delicadamente al ver que Seifer había aprendido su lección. El joven había cruzado la línea entre _**el odio al amor**_. Aprendió a amar sin limitaciones.

-"Necesito seguir con el tratamiento."- El doctor Odine le indicó a Seifer.

El joven padre observó a Odine volviendo a colocar a su niño en la cuna. El doctor le mostró un pequeño frasco de apenas cinco milímetros.

-"Esta es la cura del virus, su hijo la recibirá en unos minutos para que se mejore al cien porciento."-

-"¿Cómo sobrevivió?"-

-"Leonhart me hizo llegar dos colmillos del G.F. Griver. Según estudios hechos por los antiguos los dientes de esa criatura son mágicos. Le devuelven la vida a cualquiera que los consuma. Su hijo ya estaba muerto cuando llegue, logré revivirlo gracias a los dientes. Pero aun necesita la cura"-

-"¿Entonces quién consiguió la cura?"- Seifer preguntó curioso para agradecer a la persona que le devolvió la salud a su hijo.

-"El General mismo entregó la cura."-

Seifer respiró profundo al escuchar esas palabras. Su padre estaba vivó.

-"Seifer vuelve a descansar, estas muy herido."- Edea terminó con su tratamiento. Caminó hasta Seifer tomándolo de la mano.

-"Necesito saber la verdad, ya sabes a lo que me refiero."- Seifer miró a Edea calmado besándole la mano.

-"Te la diré cuando descanses."- Edea le dijo en forma de promesa ayudando a Seifer a volver a su camilla para que pudiera descansar. Rinoa lo observó caminando hasta él, entre sus brazos tenia una hermosa bebita envuelta en una manta rosa. Seifer se acostó en su camilla observando a Rinoa acercarse a él.

-"Te presentó a Raine."- Rinoa le dijo mostrándole una hermosa bebé. Tenía unos hermosos ojos grises acompañados de cabello negro como su madre. Era muy pequeña e indefensa, lastima que Leonhart no pudriera estar para protegerla.

-"Es hermosa ¿Lo crees?"- Rinoa dijo con varias lágrimas entre sus ojos. Seifer se sentó en la cama tomando a la niña entre sus brazos.

-"Leonhart dio la vida por mi hijo, yo daré la mía de ser necesario por la de él. El no esta para protegerla pero estoy yo. Nunca le hará falta nada a mi hijo ni a ella. Te lo prometo."-

Rinoa abrazó fuertemente a Seifer llorando entre sus brazos soltando toda la tristeza que sentía en su alma por la partida de su amor.

* * *

Zell estaba sentado en la arena de la playa de Balamb. El Jardín había regresado a su posición original en el valle escondido en ese pequeño continente. Sus descalzos pies tocaban el agua mientras en sus manos descansaba la última foto tomada de su mejor amiga y él antes del horrible acontecimiento que le costó la vida. Solo estaba vestido con un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca, no estaba de ánimos ni siquiera para afeitarse y peinarse. Su inmaculado cabello no tenía su usual estilo. La cresta de cabello que lo caracterizaba estaba caída hacia atrás sin ningún tipo de gel. Su rostro tenía una fina capa de cabello facial rubio, señal de que no se había afeitado varios días desde el suceso.

Habían pasados seis días desde la perdida de sus dos amigos.

En un par de horas se celebraría una ceremonia fúnebre simbólica a los héroes. Se rumoraba que dos personas habían sobrevivido pero solo era un rumor que nunca se esclareció. No muy lejos de él estaba el dragón gigantesco. Aun permanecía con él como si lo protegiera de algún mal, se había ganado un fiel amigo. Lo visitaba constantemente en los alrededores del Jardín.

-"Creo que es hora de aceptar de que se fueron para siempre."- Zell habló por primera vez en esos largos seis días. El dragón lo observó por unos momentos acercándose a él.

-"Ya cumpliste con tu misión amiguito, es tiempo de regresar a donde perteneces." Zell acarició por última vez a su dragón. –"Vete y se libre."-

El dragón entendió las palabras de su amo, agradecido extendió sus alas y rugió fuertemente. Luego se emprendió en un vuelo hasta desaparecer entre las nubes y convertirse en magia de donde vino. –"Hasta nunca."-

Zell tomó el retrato y lo soltó en el mar despidiéndose de su dolor y amor.

* * *

_Squall abrió sus ojos al sentir__ un delicado toque en su frente. El olor a brisa y a flores fresca lo despertó de lo que parecía una eternidad. Al abrir sus ojos vio a su hermana sonriéndole dulcemente. Squall estaba acostado entre los brazos de su hermana en un hermoso paisaje. Estaba vestido de blanco al igual que Ellone._

_-"Hola Squall, bienvenido."- Ellone dijo muy contenta al ver a su hermano reaccionar._

_-"¿Dónde estoy, estoy muerto?"- preguntó calmado pero un poco desilusionado._

_-"No, solo estas aquí por un rato, volverás a la vida muy pronto."- Ellone le contestó colocándolo de pie junto a ella._

_-"¿Pero como pude sobrevivir a la explosión?"-_

_-"Simple, les regale mi poderes a cada uno de ustedes después de morir para descansar en paz."-_

_Confundido Squall la observó por unos segundos aun sin entender._

_-"Te explicó, Hace ocho meses atrás antes de mi muerte, tuve varias visiones que me indicaron lo que iba a suceder contigo, con Seifer y Quistis. Vi sus muertes en mis sueños. De alguna manera tenia que impedirlo, así que cuando Galbadia decidió terminar con mi vida pronuncie un hechizo para que mis poderes se dividieran entre ustedes."-_

_-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-_

_-"Al hacerlo les daría el don de inmortalidad por ese día. Quistis no moriría así que sus poderes no podrían ser quitados temporalmente. Tu no morirás, así te podrías salvar de Griver y de Ultimecia. Seifer tuvo suerte y no murió pero estaba herido gravemente. También se los di a Selphie, Zell e Irvine por precaución."-_

_-"¿Te sacrificaste por nosotros?"-_

_-"Es mejor perder una vida que la de cientos de millones de personas¿Te puedes imaginar el caos que hubiera sido si Ultimecia hubiera adquirido sus poderes de nuevo?"-_

_Squall sabía que lo que decía su hermana era cierto, Ultimecia hubiera matado a millones de personas en el mundo entero. Ellone abrazó a su hermano por última vez antes de que volviera a la vida._

_-"Recuerda que siempre te cuidaré donde quiera que estés." _

_-"Te quiero mucho." Squall dijo aguantando las lágrimas, sabia que no volvería a ver a su hermana en mucho tiempo. –"Te volveré a ver."-_

_-"Espero que sea cuando envejezcas al lado de tu esposa e hijos."-_

_Squall observó el mar por varis segundos antes de volver a mirar a su hermana, pero esta ya se había ido del lugar dejándolo solo en aquel valle. Squall sintió un fuerte mareo cayendo al suelo entre las flores. El olor a flores desapareció volviéndose todo a su alrededor en negro._

Al abrir sus ojos sintió un fuerte olor a quemado acompañado de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Squall abrió sus ojos encontrándose entre los escombros de la base militar. Entre su cuerpo había restos del edificio impidiendo que se moviera. Luego de un esfuerzo logró liberarse del peso del concreto. Lentamente se puso en pie mirando sus alrededores. Había una perdida total del edificio, cadáveres pulverizados de criaturas y soldados. Al parecer había pasado varios días de la explosión, ya no había fuego y todo estaba en un increíble silencio. Movió sus manos hasta su cabeza, buscando la herida mortal que le causó Ultimecia. La cortadura en su cabeza aun estaba pero ya no fluía sangre, solo sentia un fuerte dolor.

Squall, con dificultad, comenzó a caminar entre los escombros buscando en los rostros de los cadáveres alguna cara familiar pero solo veía desconocidos desfigurados por la explosión. El cráter estaba sellado, era como si la tierra se hubiera pegado por su propia voluntad impidiéndole el paso a otra criatura infernal. Todo a su alrededor era una pila de concreto y cadáveres; no sabia por donde salir. Después de estar caminando por un par de minutos siguiendo lo que quedaba del cráter, notó que había una parte que no fue sellada por tierra. Miró hacia el abismo del cráter, pero no había nadie dentro de el. Había unas huellas de sangre que escalaban salían del hueco. Squall siguió con su vista las huellas hasta encontrar la salida de aquel pésimo lugar. Al salir vio el enorme desierto que lo esperaba junto al sol insaciable.

-"¡Acaso no mueren!"- La voz de una mujer se escuchó a un par de metros de él. Squall observó a la mujer por unos segundos. No la reconocía por su estado tétrico. Estaba ensangrentada llena de polvo de escombros y del polvillo negro de cenizas. Su ropa estaba desgarrada solo se podía ver un sucio cabello casi rubio pero estaba de color marrón y rojo por la sangre. –"¡Maldito soldado!"-

Squall observó su cuerpo viendo el mismo estado de la mujer.

-"No soy un soldado de Galbadia"- Squall dijo muy sonriente al reconocer la voz de quien era su amiga. . Quistis aun no lo reconocía.

-"Si te acercas te mató."- Quistis decía alejándose de Squall lentamente, su condición no la dejaba caminar con facilidad.

-"Quistis soy yo, Squall."-

Quistis dejó de caminar al escuchar semejantes palabras. De inmediato observó al hombre. Luego de unos segundos se acercó a él a solo medio metro de distancia. Lo observó a los ojos encontrando los ojos grises de su comandante. Quistis colocó una mano en su rostro para probar si era cierto que estaba parado frente a ella y no era su mente jugándole un truco. Ambos estaban irreconocibles por el daño en sus cuerpos y su suciedad pero se reconocieron a la perfección. Quistis olvido el dolor en sus heridas y brincó de emoción a los brazos de su amigo abrazándolo fuertemente. Squall la levantó entre los aires dando vueltas junto a ella gritando fuertemente de felicidad.

Los gritos de alegría se pudieron escuchar a metros de distancia. Los trabajadores de rescate que trabajaban al otro lado de las ruinas escucharon los gritos. De inmediato caminaron hasta los sonidos encontrándose dos sobrevivientes de la explosión. Sorprendidos llamaron a un helicóptero de emergencias médicas para solicitar ayuda.

-"¡Tenemos dos sobrevivientes!"-

* * *

Seifer, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie e Irvine estaban sentados en la oficina de la nueva directora del Jardín. Todos esperaban la explicación de todo lo ocurrido entre las brujas y los Jardines. Edea solo los observaba detalladamente terminando su taza de té caliente. Con dificultad se puso en pie para hablar.

-"Creo que todos deben enterrarse del por que de los sucesos."- Edea dijo un poco nerviosa frotando sus manos por el nerviosismo.

-"Solo dinos la verdad."- Irvine dijo, leyendo la mente de todos los presentes.

-"Hace un año atrás fui diagnosticada con un virus mortal. Cid y Yo buscamos tratamientos en los mejores hospitales del mundo, pero ninguno podía tratarme por la gravedad de mi condición. Le hice jurar a Cid de que no les informaría nada acerca de mi enfermedad a ninguno de ustedes. Para ese tiempo la boda de Squall y Rinoa estaba cerca y no quería arruinarle la celebración. Mientras pasaban los días mi condición se volvía una tortura, no podía hacer ningún tipo de tarea, ni tan siquiera podía mantener un balance apropiado. Por eso estuve escondida varios meses en mi orfanato. Un día Quistis fue a visitarme de sorpresa al orfanato encontrándome en mi precaria condición. Me encontró sola, vomitando sangre en el suelo de mi habitación. Cid había salido de emergencias a un asunto de negocios. Quistis se asustó y corrió hasta mí para auxiliarme. Estaba tan débil que no le pude explicar nada de lo que ocurría. Con sus propias fuerzas me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó hasta el muelle donde un pequeño bote la esperaba, desde allí nos dirigimos a Esthar. En Esthar solo recuerdo que Quistis logró trasladarme hasta los laboratorios de Odine. Cid logró viajar hasta los laboratorios explicándole todo sobre mi condición."-

Edea observó las caras de los jóvenes por unos segundos. Volteo su vista hacia las ventanas de cristal de la oficina observando el paisaje.

- Laguna y Cid trataban de buscar alguna cura disponible pero todas las probabilidades se cerraron, hasta que Dr. Odine descubrió algunas soluciones para mi enfermedad. La primera era fabricar una cura, pero sus ingredientes eran muy raros y casi imposibles de conseguir, como por ejemplo los dientes de Griver. Sabíamos que Ultimecia estaba muerta al igual que su G.F. así que descartamos esa opción. La segunda era revitalizando mis poderes para que la propia magia aniquilara el virus."-

-"¿Por qué no utilizaron los de Rinoa?"- Selphie preguntó curiosa.

-"Si utilizaba los poderes de Rinoa me tomaría el riesgo en quitarle la vida en el transcurso del traspaso de poderes, no quería arriesgar ninguna vida mas."-

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Galbadia en esto?"- Zell preguntó con un tono callado.

-"Cid autorizó a Quistis a investigar otros tipos de opciones de adquisición de poderes. Creíamos que solamente existían tres brujas, Rinoa, Ellone y yo por supuesto. Quistis investigó ciertos rumores acerca de una niña con poderes de bruja pero esta estaba fuertemente protegida por el gobierno de Galbadia. Era la hija adoptiva del presidente. Los militares la mantenían con vida para otro tipo de motivos escondidos. Los motivos eran adquirir los poderes de la bruja cuando estos fueran canalizados. Era una niña y sus poderes no estaban desarrollados completamente, así que Galbadia pidió ayuda de el Dr. Odine. A escondidas del presidente militares corruptos, comandados por el General Almasy, secuestraron a la niña y la transportaron hasta los laboratorios de Odine. Los militares pretendían engañar a Odine, querían que lograra quitarle los poderes a la bruja, no curarla como le habían dicho al Gobierno de Esthar. Quistis fue destituida poco a poco de su misión por seguridad. Así que regreso días después con Cid el día de la boda de Squall junto al Dr. Xanders uno de los encargados de la misión. Mientras todo esto ocurría yo moría lentamente."-

-"Si Quistis fue destituida ¿por que supo como matar a la niña?"-

-"Después de eso, los poderes de la niña crecieron exageradamente, afectando los eventos climáticos en todo el planeta. La niña se volvió tan fuerte que logró escaparse del laboratorio provocando un fuerte estallido de luz en Esthar."-

Seifer recordó el estallido de luz que logró observar en Esthar cuando estaban en el departamento de Quistis. Todo estaba tomando sentido.

-"Ese mismo día, Laguna le comunicó secretamente a Quistis su nueva misión. Viajó hasta los laboratorios para recibir la información de su nueva misión. Su misión fue matar a la bruja antes que Galbadia o uno de ustedes, sus poderes serian transmitidos a ella y luego ella me los transmitiría a mí para mi tratamiento. Depuse de eso se le entregó un arma especial creada por Odine capaz de matar a la bruja de un solo balazo en la cabeza"-

Edea se puso en pie caminando hasta un cuadro de la oficina de Xu, quitó el cuadro descubriendo una caja fuerte. Marcó una serie de números abriendo la puerta. De ahí sacó una caja y caminó a su lugar. Edea sacó un hermoso revolver, el mismo que Quistis había utilizado para matar a la niña.

-"Cid no tenía conocimiento al respecto sobre nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se enfadó al saber que los SeeDs estaban involucrados. Después de eso se volvió imposible el traslado de los poderes, El DNA de Quistis copió lo poderes muy rápido, volviéndose parte de ella. Después de eso se hizo imposible su traslado de poderes por eventos o por su condición de embarazada."-

Seifer consumía toda la información lentamente. Sabía que Quistis no tenía idea de que aquella niña era la hija del General. Estaba libre de culpa y Seifer se sentía mucho más aliviado pero dolido por que Edea no tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirle.

-"Lo siento tanto niños, me siento muy culpable, por mi culpa todo esto paso."- Edea comenzó a llorar en silencio. Seifer caminó hasta ella colocando una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.

-"Si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, lo mas probable en estos momentos Galbadia tuviera un control inimaginable sobre los poderes de la niña."- Selphie dijo

"¿Cómo Squall supo acerca de los colmillos de Odine?"- Zell preguntó curioso elevando la curiosidad en todos los demás.

-"Cid terminó confesándole todo el día de su renuncia."-

Luego de eso, todos cayeron en un profundo silencio hasta que la voz de Xu ininterrumpió el momento.

-"Creo que ya debemos ir preparándonos para la ceremonia fúnebre."-

* * *

La Dra. Kadawaki estaba sentada en su escritorio llenando sus regulares informes médicos cuando recibió una noticia que la estremecería por dentro. La mujer tomó el teléfono en su mano y lo atendió con su voz cordial.

_-_"Servicios médicos, La Dra. Kadawaki le habla."-

_**-"Doctora Kadawaki le habla el Sr. Loire, presidente de Esthar."-**_

La Doctora un poco sorprendida por la llamada escuchó atentamente poniéndose en pie.

-"¿Qué se le ofrece señor?"-

_**-"Pues me preguntaba si**__**…heee… me pudiera dar información sobre como esta el niño, el chiquillo."-**_

La doctora levantó una de sus cejas al notar un tono nervioso en el hablar del presidente, al fondo se escuchó una voz familiar varonil decir "que idiota" y una leve risa femenina.

-"Disculpe no entiendo de quien habla."- La Doctora le preguntó un poco curiosa al sentir voces tan familiares.

_**-"El n**__**iño de la Sra. Trepe, me enteré de que estaba gravemente enfermo."- **_

-"Afortunadamente logramos estabilizar su condición médica. Se esta recuperando satisfactoriamente."- La Doctora dijo muy contenta aun tratando de escuchar las voces familiares que se lograron escuchar anteriormente.

_**-"¿Enserio? Fantástico**__**, eso si que son buenas noticias."-**_

Las voces le preguntaron sobre la condición del niño. Al este informarles la voz femenina comenzó a gritar de emoción y alegría. Fue tanta la conmoción que la llamada se derribó. La Dra. Kadawaki muy confundida colocó su teléfono en su lugar. Colocó su mano en la frente tratando de asociar la voz de la fémina pero no logró tener éxito ya que se escuchaba un poco distorsionada.

-"¿Podría ser?"- La Dra. Kadawaki se preguntó así misma pero descartó la probabilidad de que ambos líderes estuvieran vivos. Nadie seria capaz de sobrevivir tal explosión. Después de varios minutos pensando se puso en pie para dirigirse hasta la ceremonia fúnebre que se celebraría en una hora. Algo dentro de ella le indicaba que este no sería un día común y corriente.

* * *

Seifer estaba parado seriamente entre dos ataúdes simbólicos en el salón de actividades del Jardín. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de SeeD, tenia guantes blancos y una especie de bufanda elegante que le hacia juego en su cuello. En su cabeza tenia un sombrero militar lleno de altos rangos al igual que su uniforme. Era la primera vez que las personas se sentían orgullosos de él. Pero su corazón estaba entristecido. Zell y Selphie estaban colocados en las esquinas de los ataúdes vestidos igual a su compañero. Cada uno tenia dos banderas de la nación de Balamb entre sus manos, estaban llorando en silencio.

El salón estaba completamente en silencio lleno de estudiantes y SeeDs de todos los Jardines. Rinoa estaba sentada en primera fila. Entre sus brazos tenia a su hija. La joven madre estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en el gran salón donde cientos de personas observaban en absoluto silencio. Edea y Cid estaba sentados adyacentes a Rinoa, la mujer tenia entre sus brazos al niño de Seifer. Los ataúdes estaban adornados con coronas de flores y retratos bastante grandes con sus respectivos rostros. Había pasado una hora de silencio en respeto a los dos líderes fallecidos. Xu se puso en pie y caminó hasta el frente al escuchar doce campanadas. Se colocó frente a Seifer dándole su saludo militar para luego dirigirse hacia el público.

-"En estos ataúdes no hay cadáveres sino recuerdos de quienes fueron nuestros lideres, amigos y familiares. Cuando se pierde a un ser querido nos planteamos muchas preguntas y vamos entendiendo los ciclos de la vida, inevitablemente aceptamos que las cosas ocurren independientemente de lo que nosotros deseábamos o esperábamos."- Xu aguantaba las ganas de llorar pero seguía su discurso sencillo ante la población de soldados.

-"Pienso que lo natural es nacer y morir pero cuando a un ser querido le llega la hora, sea como fuere, parecemos no estar preparados, como si fuera algo que nunca pudiera ocurrir, como si estuviera ajeno a nuestra condición de humanos. Cierto día pasa y entonces pensamos en porque no disfrutamos de esa persona, porque no aprendimos de ella, porque…. Muchas preguntas pero la respuesta está muy clara: vive con plena conciencia cada segundo, disfruta cada paso de la vida, y acepta todo lo que ocurra con alegría y buen carácter. Hay otros mecanismos de respuesta, la culpabilidad, la depresión, el suicidio etc.… pero son opciones alejadas del sentido común y que nos pueden llevar por caminos de sufrimiento que son innecesarios. No deseo la muerte de nadie y menos de un ser querido, pero si deseo que hasta que esa hora llegue seamos capaces de vivir la vida, sin pensar tanto en lo que pasará y siendo más conscientes del presente, de lo que acontece en cada instante, por muy cotidiano que parezca. Para entender esto solo hay que quitarse "el traje de romano" y abrir un poco nuestro corazón, sin miedo y aceptar a los que nos rodean, disfrutando de ellos sin tantos prejuicios. En realidad pienso que la muerte no existe, sino únicamente en un plano físico y ellos provoca una pérdida del miedo a vivir la vida, sin tapujos, aprovechando cada respiración hasta que por suerte, por que Dios quiera o por que simplemente tenga que ser así, muera.  
Por ello no hay que preocuparse. No me cabe duda que tras la muerte, para las grandes personas están reservados los grandes lugares. Ese gran lugar es un regalo y ese regalo es permanecer en los corazones de los que te han querido. Eso significa ser eterno y la eternidad es inmortal. Dieron la vida por sus hijos y compañeros, son héroes para cada uno de nosotros."- Xu se volteó dando su saludo militar hacia los dos ataúdes. Todos en el salón se pusieron de pie para dar su saludo militar que duro por varios minutos.

Fuertemente Xu gritó fuertemente su última orden para que le dieran las banderas hacia los familiares. Selphie se acercó hasta Seifer entregándole la bandera. Seifer y Zell tomaron las banderas y a un paso firme doblaron la bandera rectangular hasta volverla en un triangulo. Luego hicieron lo mismo con la bandera restante. Zell y Seifer caminaron hasta Rinoa y Edea entregándole las banderas. Seifer se arrodilló frente a Rinoa para entregarle la bandera. Seifer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sus manos estaban temblorosas. No quería entrar en llanto frente a cientos de personas y su propio hijo. Rinoa lo abrazó fuertemente escondiendo el rostro de Seifer entre su cuello. Seifer trató de contener las lágrimas pero estas bajaron sin parar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar colocando sus brazos alrededor de Rinoa. Al ver que una de las personas mas crueles del mundo comenzó a llorar de tal manera, estremeció a los cientos de soldados. Muchos estudiantes lloraban en silencio y otros solo observaban muy tristes.

El salón fue despejado de soldados, solo los familiares y amigos mas cercanos se quedaron dentro del salón dándole un momento de privacidad. Inclusive los perros, Ángelo y Chispo aguardaban fielmente al lado de Edea.

Después de unos momentos todos se calmaron y solo se sentaron en las primeras filas a dialogar entre ellos. Todos estaban callados pero sorprendidos por la gran ausencia del Presidente de Esthar, el padre de uno de los difuntos.

-"¿Qué habrá pasado con el Sr. Loire?"- Selphie preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-"Se habrá ahogado en un vaso de agua."- Irvine dijo un poco humorístico tratando de animar a sus amigos. Solo Zell y Ruka se rieron del comentario, los demás solo sonrieron a excepción de Seifer.

-"Es un pendejo egoísta, con razón Squall no quería saber de él."- Seifer contestó molesto, su rostro estaba rojizo por el llanto pasado. Escondió su rostro entré el sombreo militar un poco molesto. Edea colocó una mano en su hombro tratando de calmar a Seifer.

-"Alguna buena razón tuvo que tener."- Edea dijo serena mirando a sus hijos con una leve triste sonrisa. –"Creo que tuvo que ser algo muy grave para perderse la ceremonia fúnebre de su hijo."-

-"Es imperdonable."- Rinoa dijo muy segura, limpiando alguna que otra lagrima que se le escapaban. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras unas gafas de sol. –"No se despidió de su hijo."-

Fujin recibió una llamada muy extraña, asustada se puso en pie lentamente. Todos la miraron curiosos al ver que la mujer no contestaba su celular, solo se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Raijin preguntó un poco asustado al ver a la albina tornarse un poco pálida. Fujin se alejó del grupo aceptando la llamada, con el nombre de "Casa de Trepe"

-"¿Bueno?"- Fujin contestó muy asustada.

_**-"No cuelgues la llamadas, ni te asustes."- **_La voz del comandante resonó en sus oídos, Fujin lo reconoció de inmediato. La joven colocó su mano en la boca aguantando un grito.

_**-"¡Soy Squall no grites ni llames la atención, no le digas a nadie!"-**_Squall aclaró antes de que Fujin pudiera decir algo. Nerviosa Fujin observó a sus amigos, todos la miraban muy curiosos al ver su fomentaría alegría y nerviosismo.

-"¿Pero como es posible?"- Fujin preguntó en voz baja alejándose un poco mas del grupo.

_**-"Larga historia, no quiero que le digas a nadie que estamos **__**vivos. Te llame por que necesito que nos recojas a mi y a Quistis a media noche en la estación de trenes de Balamb."- **_

Fujin volvió a taparse la boca al escuchar que Quistis también estaba viva.

-"Maldición espero que no sea una broma de mal gusto."- Fujin dijo aun incrédula pero muy feliz.

_**-"Queremos dar una gran sorpresa, por favor no le digas a nadie."-**_

-"Perfecto"- Fujin aclaró antes de finalizar la llamada guardó su celular y se acercó a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa. Todos la observaban raramente.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"- Seifer preguntó molesto al ver la repentina alegría de Fujin. La joven solo comenzó a reírse fuertemente saliendo del salón corriendo y brincando de regocijo.

-" ¿Qué mosco le pico?'- Zell preguntó un poco curioso por la reacción de una mujer tan seria como Fujin.

-"Edea iré a descansar ¿podrías cuidar a mi hijo hoy?"-

-"Claro amor, descansa."- Edea le dijo calmada, Seifer besó la frente de Rinoa antes de irse. Raijin acompañó a Seifer hasta su habitación en un cómodo silencio.

-"Gracias por todo Raijin, eres muy buen amigo."- Seifer dijo entrando a su habitación, Raijin lo tomó del brazo entregándole una botella de tequila. Seifer la tomó agradecido.

-"Vas a tener una noche muy difícil, espero que esto ayude."-

Seifer se despidió de su amigo y se encerró en su oscura habitación. Se quitó su gorra militar y accesorios quedando solo en sus pantalones de SeeDs y botas. Abrió la botella y comenzó a beber tratando de ahogar su pena eterna.

* * *

Era más de media noche y la ciudad de Balamb parecía un desierto blanco. Nieve comenzó a caer adornando a la ciudad costera en un hermoso manto de hielo. Fujin esperaba en un auto oficial de SeeDs. Esperaba frente a la estación de trenes como se lo habían indicado, estaba comenzando a dudar de la llamada seriamente.

-"Debo estar loca."- Se dijo así misma pero se acalló al escuchar el sonido del último tren que arribaría a ese lugar por ese día. Fujin se bajo del auto al ver que las personas comenzaron a bajarse del tren, pero ninguna señal de Squall o Quistis. Después de unos minutos todos salieron y Fujin no logró encontrar a sus compañeros.

-"Fue una maldita broma"- Fujin se lleno de coraje al creer que fue engañada. –" ¡UNA MALDITA BROMA!"-

-"¿A quién le gritas?"- Squall le preguntó a Fujin tras ella. La joven se volteó encontrando a Squall y Quistis frente a Ella. Squall lucia diferente y elegante. Su cabello no estaba salvaje ni muy largo. Lo tenia peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel. Tenía una cicatriz fresca en parte de su frente y cabeza, pero lucia súper más guapo de lo normal. Estaba vestido con un traje elegante acompañado de un abrigo negro. Quistis estaba peinada diferente, tenia su cabello suelto muy bien estirado vestida con un vestido negro elegante, un abrigo de piel cubría su cuerpo. Fujin se quedó paralizada por unos segundos hasta que Quistis decidió darle un fuerte abrazo rompiendo el hielo. Ambas se abrazaban fuertemente por primera vez en sus vidas compartiendo un gran momento. Squall sonrió muy contento para luego ser abrazado por la emocionada Fujin.

-"Se van a morir cuando sepan que están vivos."-

Rinoa escribía en su diario las últimas notas sobre su doloroso día, eran más de media noche y aun no podía conciliar ningún tipo de sueño. Apagó la luz, no sin antes dar un vistazo a su hijita quien dormía pacíficamente en su cuna. Se acostó en su cama y se arropó entre su frisa caliente. Entre suaves carias movía su mano en la almohada perteneciente a Squall.

-"Te amo tanto."- Rinoa dijo suavemente cerrando sus ojos pensando en la imagen de su esposo. –"¿Por qué moriste?"- dijo después de unos minutos cayendo en un estado entre el sueño y la realidad.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió silenciosamente. Rinoa despertó al sentir una presencia ajena en su habitación, por instinto tomó su arma y se levantó en mutismo. Nerviosa caminó hasta la sala de su habitación encontrando un abrigo desconocido color negro. Esto alertó a Rinoa, de inmediato corrió hasta la habitación de su bebé encontrándose a un hombre desconocido entre la oscuridad. Entre sus brazos tenia al bebé.

-"¡No te muevas o te mato!"- Rinoa dijo muy enfurecida y asustada. –"Coloca a la niña devuelta en la cuna ahora."-

El hombre obedeció a Rinoa y lentamente colocó a la niña devuelta en su cuna. Despacio, el hombre da la vuelta mirando a Rinoa fijamente a los ojos. La joven bruja pestaño varias veces encendiendo la luz de la habitación encontrándose con Squall.

-"Tenemos una hermosa bebé"- Squall dijo con una gran sonrisa, Rinoa soltó su arma al suelo muy asustada. Squall caminó hasta ella tocando su rostro con su mano.

-"Estoy aquí, no te volveré a abandonar jamás."- Squall dijo al mirar el rostro incrédulo de su esposa aun tratando de registrar en su cerebro lo que estaba viviendo.

-"¿Squall?"- Rinoa dijo soltando un llanto extraño de alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo, con ambas manos tocó el rostro de Squall tratando de sentir que era real. Rinoa preguntaba una y otra vez pero Squall la calló con apasionado besó y un fuerte abrazo ayudándola a reaccionar de su estado nervioso. Se comenzaron a besar como si no hubiera un mañana tocando sus cuerpos con miedo a despertar de ese sueño hecho realidad.

-"Te amo"- Squall dijo antes de consumir a su esposa en fuertes olas de pasión, donde sus almas se volvieron reencontrar tras una batalla de dolor y sufrimiento. Ya nada importaba solo ellos y ese momento para los dos volver a sentirse vivos.

Seifer estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie. Estaba acostado en su cama cantando viejas canciones de amor. Entre sus manos la botella de tequila descansaba vacía. Después de un tiempo llorando sus penas en el alcohol quedo completamente dormido. Soñando que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño.

Quistis estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Seifer. Sus temblorosas manos acariciaban la puerta. Tenía miedo de entrar y no encontrar a Seifer. Ya no quería llorar más, estaba calmada por que su hijo estaba bien pero nadie le informó sobre Seifer ni siquiera Fujin lo mencionó. Su miedo real era que volviera a la vida de este hombre resultando en un disfraz. Las palabras que dijo en aquel momento le rodeaban la cabeza. Seifer la amaba ¿Seria cierto? O ¿solo fue por emoción? No lo sabía, pero estaba muerta de miedo. Estuvo parada frente a la puerta por más de diez minutos. Armada de valor entró gracias a la tarjeta maestra de instructores.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero el cuerpo robusto de Seifer se podía apreciar claramente entre la oscuridad. Estaba acostado en la cama dormido y tal vez borracho. El fuerte olor a licor intoxicaba el ambiente pero en esos momentos no le importaba solo quería tocarlo y asegurase que estaba bien. Se quitó su pesado abrigo descartándolo en le suelo. Caminó hasta la cama sentándose al lado de Seifer. Lentamente tocó el rostro de Seifer sintiendo su tibio aliento.

-"Estas vivo."- Dijo como un susurro, se acercó y le implantó un tembloroso beso en sus labios. –"Te amo."-

Seifer se movió un poco en su sueño al sentir el toque pero no se despertó, tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez estaba soñando con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quistis decidió no despertadlo. Mañana será otro día.

Seifer despertó asustado, miró hacia todos lados de su habitación encontrando su habitación completamente ordenada. No estaba oscura, olía a limpio y rosas. Las ventanas de su habitación estaban abiertas dejando pasar la luz a la habitación mostrando los débiles rayos de luz de un día nublado. Extrañado se puso en pie caminando hacia el baño para asearse.

-"Tal vez Edea estuvo aquí."- Seifer pensó no molestándose mucho sobre el asunto. Había soñado que Quistis le había dado un tierno beso, pero solo era un sueño. Después de asearse, salió del baño encontrando una bandeja con desayuno encima de su escritorio. Caminó hasta esta y leyó la una pequeña nota.

-"Te amo"- Seifer leyó fuertemente un poco aturdido al ver ese papelito.

-"Hola Seifer."-

Seifer se volteó asustado al sentir una voz tras él, Quistis estaba sentada en la cama. Lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa muy coqueta. Seifer se paralizó, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente sin pestañar mirando la aparición frente a él.

-"Espero que no te moleste que haya limpiado un poco, prepare desayuno y un poco de café. Fui a mi habitación y tome un buen baño, aunque pase la noche aquí."- la joven dijo nerviosamente al ver que Seifer no reaccionaba de ninguna manera, solo la observaba paralizado. Quistis se levantó caminando hasta él tocando su rostro.

-"No estoy muerta, estoy aquí contigo."- Quistis dijo acariciando el rostro de Seifer.

De todas las maneras que Quistis pensó sobre como Seifer reaccionaria, jamás pensó en lo que vio. Seifer Almasy rodó sus ojos hacia atrás y se desmayó

Selphie iba caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios cerca de la habitación de Seifer. Escuchó un leve grito de mujer y un gran sonido de algo golpeando el suelo.

-"¿Seifer esta con una mujer tan pronto?"- Selphie pensó un poco furiosa. Se acercó a la puerta colocando su oído muy cerca para poder escuchar.

-"¿Qué haces?"-

Selphie brincó del susto volteándose de inmediato. Zell e Irvine estaban parados tras ella ambos con sus brazos cruzados en sus pechos.

-"Sabias que espiar tras la puertas es de muy mala educación." Irvine dijo levantando una ceja.

-"Shhhhhh, creo que Seifer esta con una mujer ahí dentro."- Selphie les informó volviendo a su tarea.

-"¿Que? Se supone que Seifer este de luto."- Zell se enfureció al sentir la falta de respeto que supuestamente Seifer estaba cometiendo. Irvine alejó a Selphie al ver que Zell tocó la puerta bruscamente.

-"¡ALMASY ABRE LA PUERTA!"-

Quistis se asustó al escuchar los fuertes golpes a la puerta. Escuchó claramente la voz de Zell. Ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba viva así que decidió jugarles una broma. Rápido cerró las ventanas y apago las luces. Tomó el control remoto marcando el código para desactivar el seguro de la puerta. Quistis tomó su celular y se escondió en el armario de Seifer.

Los Tres SeeDs entraron a la oscura habitación encontrando a Seifer tirado en el suelo.

-"¿Seifer?"- Selphie preguntó con un poco de miedo al ver tan oscura habitación.

Zell se acercó a Seifer tomándolo del cabello sintiendo el olor a tequila.

-"¿Estas borracho? Ayúdame Irvine, este hombre pesa como vaca."- Zell dijo tomando a Seifer de los brazos mientras Irvine lo tomó de los pies colocándolo en la cama.

-"Pobrecito esta sufriendo mucho."- Selphie dijo al ver la botella de tequila en le suelo. "Debe estar muy deprimido."

-"Le traeré un café, eso le quitara la borrachera."- Irvine dijo saliendo de la habitación solo quedando Selphie y Zell.

Selphie abrió las ventanas para que entrara luz. El cuarto estaba recogido y muy bien organizado.

-"¿Seifer es organizado cuando se deprime?"- Zell miró la habitación por un rato hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Zell observó el celular leyendo el número de quien lo llamaba. Abrió su boca sorprendido al ver que decía el nombre de "Quistis"

-"¡Selphie mira!"-Zell le lanzó el celular a Selphie para que observara el número.

-" ¡Alguien esta llamando del celular de Quistis!"- Zell se mordió los labios un poco asustado. Selphie le lanzó el celular a Zell para que lo contestara.

-"¡Contesta!"- Selphie le dijo ansiosa.

-"¡No!"- Zell dijo asustado volviendo a lanzar el celular a Selphie –"¡¿Qué tal si es el fantasma de Quistis?!"-

Quistis se tapó la boca muerta de risa al escuchar.

-"¡No seas idiota contesta!"-

-"¡Noooooooo!"- Zell estaba asustado al ver que el celular no paraba de sonar. Selphie se quiso hacer la valiente contestando el celular.

-"¿Bueno?"- Selphie dijo con una voz chillona síntoma de miedo. Quistis hizo un ruido muy extraño, susurrando el nombre de Selphie como fuera un fantasma. Selphie se puso pálida cerrando sus ojos colocando su boca en una mueca de horror. Zell abrió sus ojos mucho mas asustado. Quistis comenzó a llorar y temblar de la risa al ver el par de idotas.

Selphie apagó el celular y lo lanzó con fuerza por la ventana.

-"¡¿ Por que hiciste eso?!"-

-"¡El fantasma de Quisty nos llamó!"- Selphie dijo muy asustada tomando a Zell de la camisa. –" ¡Tenemos que removernos los espíritus!"-

La joven se comenzó a sacudir sacudiendo los "espíritus", haciendo movimientos muy raros, como si tuviera cientos de hormigas subiéndole en su cuerpo. Zell la comenzó a imitar dándose fuertes palmetazos en su cuerpo. Seifer despertó con un buen grito completando el susto de los SeeDs. Todos comenzaron gritar.

-"¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!?"- Seifer gritó mas calmado al ver a Zell y a Selphie casi con ganas de llorar.

-"¡Hay fantasmas en el Jardín!"- Selphie dijo abrazada a Zell mirando la habitación, Seifer se recordó de Quistis al escuchar la palabra fantasma.

-"¡QUISTIS, la vi un par de minutos atrás antes de que me desmayara como un tarado!" Seifer se puso de pie de un brinco sin ningún síntoma de borracho.

-"¡¿De que hablas?!"- Zell ahora se puso muy pálido.- "¡Estabas borracho!"-

-"¡NO!...Me tocó el rostro, la vi con mis propios ojos."- Seifer dijo muy nervioso y confundido. –"¡ESTA VIVA!"-

-"¡Seifer deberías ir a la enfermería, nos estas asustado!"- Selphie dijo tomando muy fuerte de Zell del brazo.

-"¡NO ESTOY LOCO!"-

Quistis ya no contenía más su risa. Sus costillas le dolían por la presión ejercida por las carcajadas. Salió, con un gran grito, del armario acabando de asustar a los SeeDs. Selphie, Zell y Seifer gritaron del susto por el repentino ruido. Selphie y Zell salieron de la habitación sin prestar atención a quien los asustó. Por el contrario Seifer sacó su gunblade apuntando hacia su "contrincante" sorpresa. El joven colocó su arma en el cuello de Quistis ejerciendo un poco de presión en el cuello. La mujer abrió sus ojos asustada, Seifer la había pinchado entre la pared y el gunblade. Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron, mostrando miedo. Su pulso aceleró, juraba que podía casi escuchar los latidos de aquel hombre asustado.

-"Seifer…"- Fue lo único que Quistis logró decir. Seifer la observaba como si fuera una extraña. Sus ojos mostraban una increíble confusión, como si estuviera viendo una visión.

-"¿Quistis?"- Seifer preguntó con voz temerosa, casi como si fuera a entrar en llanto, pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario. Quistis respiraba rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de haber asustado al soldado. –"¿Eres tu?"-

-"Si, baja el arma Seifer."-

-"¡No!"- dijo. Apretó el gunblade en el cuello de la joven para que no se moviera. Las manos de Seifer temblaban de confusión, su frente perspiraba frío. –"¿¡Cómo no se que eres una cabrona visión o otra bruja que quiere engañarme!?"-

-"Seifer, baja el arma."-

-"¡ESTAS MUERTA, TE VI MORIR!"- Seifer gritó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que su rostro se tornara rojizo y las venas de su frente se sobresalieran por el esfuerzo.

–" ¡No eres real!"- el joven estaba en shock emocional.

Quistis lentamente levantó su dedo hasta tocar el filo del gunblade. Movió sus dedos por el filoso filo hasta cortarse un poco el dedo, sangre comenzó a fluir en pequeñas gotas.

-"Soy real."- Quistis dijo calmada, pero aun asustada. Seifer vio la sangre en el dedo de la joven comprobando la realidad del asunto. Seifer soltó el gunblade envolviendo a Quistis en un fuerte abrazo. Era una sensación de felicidad inmensa, sentir que aquello que creyó perder para siempre volvió a él de alguna manera misteriosa.

Sus corazones bailaban en regocijo al sentir el amor al volver a sus almas. Seifer se despegó un poco de Quistis para observarla a los ojos. Con ambas manos la tomó del rostro y la besó apasionadamente por primera vez en un año y varios meses desde su última velada. Era un beso necesitado, lleno de pasión gritante, lujurioso, profundo. Después de lo que parecía un eternidad, separaron sus labios para tomar aire, descansando sus frentes unas con otras.

-"Te amo"- Seifer dijo antes de envolver a Quistis en otro beso lleno de pasión. Mientras se besaban, lágrimas de alegría corrían libremente en el rostro de la joven.

Irvine entró a la habitación apuntando su escopeta hacia los jóvenes. Selphie y Zell andaban escondidos tras él vaquero llenos de miedo. Irvine abrió sus ojos soltando su escopeta al suelo, Selphie tapó su boca al ver semejante aparición frente a ello, Zell asombrado, colocó sus manos en la cabeza y comenzó a brincar de emoción.

-"¡QUISTIS!"- Todos dijeron a forma de coro. Quistis abrazó a Seifer muy sonriente, mirando a sus amigos.

-"¡Que esperan para abrazar a su amiga idiotas!"- Seifer dijo muy contento, despertando a sus amigos del estado de sorpresa. Selphie fue la primera en reaccionar, corrió hasta su amiga envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazó. Zell gritó fuertemente, (como si hubiera ganado un partido de fútbol) corrió hasta su amiga envolviendo a las dos mujeres en un fuerte abrazo de oso. Irvine se quitó su gorro de vaquero de alegría lo lanzó al aire, espero que Zell terminar de abrazar a las chicas para luego el recibir a Quistis con un fuerte abrazo.

La conmoción y el ruido que provocaron los gritos de alegría de los jóvenes atrajeron la atención de todo el que caminaba en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Seifer.

La habitación de comenzó a llenar de diferentes SeeDs y estudiantes obligando a Quistis a salir de la habitación para saludar a toda la gente. Se regó no solamente la noticia de la aparición de Quistis, la conmoción fue más grande al saber que Squall también estaba vivo. La población entera del Jardín se reunió en los cuarteles de habitaciones para saludar a ambos líderes. Era imposible caminar entre la multitud, todos querían saludar a los lideres.

Seifer vio a los lejos entre la multitud a Squall saludando a un sin números de personas. Por un momento ambos hombres tuvieron contacto visual. Seifer bajo levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento. No fueron necesarias las palabras para expresar como se sentían en esos grandes momentos de sus vidas.

Selphie fue elevada al aire siendo aguantada por Irvine y Zell. Quería dirigirse a la multitud de personas.

-"¡HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"- Selphie gritó fuertemente ganándose la atención de la multitud. –"¡Hoy en la noche hay fiesta, tenemos que celebrar la llegada de nuestros amigos y lideres!"-

Después de unos largos minutos compartiendo con la mayoría de la población, los SeeDs se disculparon para poder compartir a solas con sus más íntimos amigos y familiares.

Los SeeDs se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Edea donde esperaba el bebé de Seifer y Quistis. La joven madre estaba ansiosa por ver a su hijo sano y salvo de aquella terrible enfermedad.

En silencio todos estaban parados frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edea, esperaban a que la bruja les permitiera el paso. Quistis frotaba sus manos en nerviosismo. Seifer le colocó una mano en la cintura para acercarla a él y tranquilizarla un rato. Squall tocó a la puerta, en la habitación estaba no tan solo Edea sino también Rinoa. Edea abrió la puerta llevándose la gran sorpresa de ver a todos sus hijos, al parecer Rinoa no le había comentado nada sobre la aparición.

-"¡OH SANTO CIELO!"- Edea grito con gran alegría al ver a Squall parado frente a ella. Ambos se envolvieron en un gran abrazo. –" ¡Mis niños, están vivos!"- Quistis se unió al abrazo tan deseado por aquella madre. Edea comenzó a llorar de alegría.

-"¡Sabía que están vivos, mi corazón me lo indicaba!"- Edea dijo entre llanto de alegría.

-"Bienvenida, Quistis."- Rinoa dijo a los lejos, estaba sentada en una silla junto a su bebita en una esquina de la gran habitación. Quistis observó por unos segundos a Rinoa para luego acercarse a ella.

-"Hola, Rinoa"- Quistis dijo suavemente, ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-"Gracias por ayudarme a tener a mi bebé"- Rinoa le dijo al oído, secretamente dándole sus mas sinceras gracias. Después de unos segundos le presentó a su nueva bebita. Quistis sonrió y admiró la belleza de la bebé por unos segundos.

-"Es hermosa Rinoa"-

-"Ahora entiendo el gran sentimiento que tienes hacia tu hijo, es algo difícil de explicar."-

Mientras las chicas dialogaban Edea caminó silenciosamente por su apartamento hasta llegar a su habitación. Caminó hasta su cama donde descansaba el hijo de Seifer y Quistis, lo tomó entre sus brazos para que sus padres pudieran verlo al fin. Edea salió de la habitación, llamándoles la atención a todos con un sonido proveniente de su delicada garganta.

-"Ajem….aquí esta el pequeño sobreviviente."-

Quistis respiró profundamente al ver que su hijo estaba frente a ella, después de tantas situaciones vividas. Estaba sano y salvo, dormido entre los brazos de Edea como un pequeño ángel. Quistis caminó junto Seifer a hasta Edea, tomando al niño entre sus brazos. Ambos padres se llenaron de alegría, mientras sus compañeros los observaban en silencio pero llenos de felicidad al ver a la familia unida.

_Continuará…_

_Reviewsss pleaseeeee._


	17. Chapter 17

Del odio al amor

By Vinagre & Azucar

* * *

**Le damos a todos un cordial saludo y felicidades en estos días festivos. Al fin a llegado la carpeta final de nuestra historia _Del odio al amor_. De** **nuevo le damos las gracias a todos ustedes por darnos sus reviews y por siempre darnos su apoyo. Esperamos que disfruten el final de esta humilde historia.**

* * *

-"Hacen una muy bonita familia"- Selphie dijo muy emocionada al ver por primera vez a la familia unida. Cada uno de ellos sonreía de emoción y alegría. Nadie podía creer que todo lo ocurrido solo fue un espejismo de lo que pudo ser una tragedia que los amenazó sin compasión.

Toda su vida se redujo a un puro segundo de memoria. La vida que tanto apreciaban los engaño por unos días haciéndoles creer que perdieron a lo que llamaban amor. Los niños del destino estaban unidos una vez más y esta vez no volverán a separarse. Cada uno aprendió la lección, Seifer Almasy aprendió amar, Quistis Trepe permitió ser envuelta entre las sabanas del amor, Squall Leonhart derribó su muralla de indiferencia, Rinoa Heartilly conoció el verdadero sentido de la familia.

Luego de la reunión familiar, los SeeDs decidieron prepararse para la gran fiesta que llevarían a cabo. Las chicas decidieron preparase con sus vestidos en la habitación de Edea mientras los varones solo se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-" Amo las fiestas, pero esta va a ser la mejor fiesta del año!"- Selphie dijo mientras brincaba en la cama de Edea como si fuera una pequeña niña. La bruja mayor la miraba con una sonrisa maternal.

-"Selphie, si sigues así, me dejarás a mí y a Cid sin donde dormir."-

Selphie dio un último brinco cayendo en el suelo muy emocionada. - "Lo siento mucho, donde está Ruka y Rinoa?"-

-"Están buscando los vestidos para esta noche."- Edea le informó mientras buscaba el suyo en su enorme armario. Selphie caminó hasta Quistis quien jugaba con su hijo y la peque**ñ**a bebé de Rinoa. La joven madre estaba en el suelo encima de una sabana acojinada junto a los bebés. La mujer estaba haciéndole tiernas cosquillas en el estómago de su hijo con su boca, mientras realizaba muecas que hacían reír a ambos bebé. Era un sonido agradable, la risa de los bebés provocaba que Quistis se riera a carcajadas, algo que pensó nunca volver hacer. Entre las muecas que la instructora realizaba una de ellas consistía sacar su lengua y tocar la punta de su nariz. Eso causaba que su hijito se riera como un angelito.

Selphie se sentó junto a Quistis y la observó con un poco de asombro.

-"De seguro a Seifer le encantará saber que tienes...talentos escondidos con tu lengua."- Selphie dijo con un tono pervertido provocando que la instructora la golpeará juguetonamente en el hombro con un suave puño.

-"No digas eso frente a los ni**ñ**os."- Quistis dijo con su rostro rosado por la peque**ñ**a vergüenza.

-"Ellos no entienden una palabra de lo que digo, además no es malo lo que te estoy diciendo. Hoy habrá fiesta privada en tu habitación, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero."-

- " Selphie!"- Quistis le gritó aguantando las ganas de reírse, Edea escuchó la conversación.

- "Ahora que ustedes vuelven a estar unidos como pareja , debes inventar nuevas cosas para mantener vivo el fuego del amor."- Edea dijo por primera vez no como madre si no como amiga. La bruja sacó de su armario unos "Baby dolls", ropa muy sexy para mujer. Esta se los lanzó a Selphie y a Quistis. Selphie los tomó y los observó con una gran sonrisa.

-"Son geniales! Apuesto a que si mi Irvine me ve con esto puesto, no me suelta en toda la noche."-

Quistis observó varios accesorios de ropa y aún no podía creer que Edea usará ese tipo de ropa. Claro, Edea tenía la dicha de tener un cuerpo hermoso, mejor que muchas mujeres mucho más jóvenes. Sin vergüenza alguna Selphie se comenzó a desvestir para medirse la ropa.

-"Selphie, Ten pudor!"-Quistis dijo un poco alterada pero riéndose al mismo tiempo. –"Eso es de Edea!"-

- "No te preocupes, son nuevos y no los uso, son un poco escandalosos para mi gusto."-Edea dijo continuando su búsqueda para el vestido que usaría esa noche. Selphie se colocó la vestimenta sexy que consistía en una ropa interior de color blanca con encajes finos, que casi no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Selphie se observó en el espejo admirando su cuerpo lucir tan hermosas prendas de ropa que lamentablemente no eran de su talla, las piezas eran un poco más grandes para su cuerpo.

-" Por qué no puedo tener senos más grandes?!"- Selphie dijo un poco frustrada agarrándose la prenda de ropa en su pecho evitando que se cayera.

- " Toda la ropa es de ese tama**ñ**o, lo lamento Selphie."- Edea dijo al ver a Selphie buscar entre la ropa alguna que fuera de su medida.

En esos precisos momentos Rinoa llegó junto a Ruka con varios vestidos envueltos en plástico para conservar su hermosura.

- "Ya llegamos!"-Rinoa dijo muy emocionada colocando los vestidos en la cama de Edea, pero se detuvo por unos momentos al ver a Selphie en ropa interior.

- " Ten pudor Selphie!"- Rinoa dijo riéndose de su amiga pero Selphie la ignoró por completo. La joven exhibicionista solo se dirigió hasta los vestidos para verlos.

Quistis tomó a ambos bebés y se dirigió hasta las chicas también para observar los vestidos. Rinoa tomó a su bebita agradeciéndole a su amiga. Las chicas comenzaron a ver los vestidos emocionadas, hablando sin parar de lo que iban a ser en la noche.

-" Como conseguiste estos vestidos?"- Preguntó Edea al ver tan hermosos vestidos.

- "Le pedí de favor a una amiga en Balamb que tiene una tienda de diseñ**a**dor que me consiguiera los mejores vestidos, me debía un gran favor."- Rinoa dijo orgullosa escogiendo un vestido de seda color azul cielo con un tono platino.

-"Este es mío, a Zelly le encantará! "-Exclamó Ruka escogiendo un vestido de color rosado plateado, Selphie trató de quitárselo pero no tuvo éxito.

-"Creo que esté me conviene."- Edea sonrió al encontrar un galante vestido de color negro. -"Va con mi personalidad"-

-" Este me pertenece!"- Selphie gritó al encontrar un vestido color crema muy parecido al que Rinoa usó hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero este era más hermoso y un poco atrevido.

Para la suerte de Quistis los vestidos que restaban no le agradaron, quedándose sin anda que ponerse.

-"No sé que ponerme"-Dijo frustrada aún buscando entre los vestidos restantes pero ninguno le complacía lo suficiente.

Edea levantó una ceja acordándose de cierto vestido que guardaba celosamente entre su armario. Silenciosamente caminó hasta su armario sacando un baúl de metal.

-"Creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti."- Edea dijo buscando entre el baúl incrementando la curiosidad de las jóvenes. Las chicas rodearon a Edea para observar como esta sacó un vestido en vuelto entre un manto.

-"Este vestido nunca logré ponérmelo porque era un poco escandaloso para mi juventud pero es el más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida."- Edea rebeló el vestido provocando que las chicas soltaran sus vestidos al suelo al ver el que tenían en su frente.

-"Es de seda pura, es único en su clase, no hay vestido igual a este, el dise**ñ**ador murió el día que lo terminó de hacer, fue un regalo de mi madre."- Edea dijo colocándoselo entre las manos a la sorprendida Quistis.

-"No puedo aceptar esto...es muy importante para ti"- Quistis dijo confundida pero Edea la acalló con un abrazo materno.

-"Todas son como mis hijas, todo lo mío le pertenece a ustedes."-

Quistis sonrió y abrazó a Edea fuertemente aceptando el hermoso regalo.

- "Si no lo quieres puedo tomarlo yo."- Selphie dijo maliciosamente tratando de tomar el vestido pero Quistis se lo arrebató antes de que lo pudiera tocar.

- "No seas envidiosa Selphie."- Rinoa dijo empujando a Selphie juguetonamente provocando una pelea amistosa entre ellas. Todas las chicas se comenzaron a golpear con las almohadas a excepción de Edea que huyó con los bebés antes de que también cayera entre la pelea.

* * *

Horas después en la habitación de los Varones...

Squall tomaba una ducha de agua tibia al escuchar un toque desesperado en su puerta. Por un momento se asustó y salió corriendo con una toalla puesta en su cadera para atender a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con un sonriente Zell.

-" Zell, que ocurre?!"- Squall preguntó pero Zell no dijo palabra alguna solo se ense**ñ**ó unos elegantes y costosos tuxedos de gala.

-" Rinoa quiere que vistamos con tuxedos, aquí tienes el tuyo."-

Squall tomó su tuxedo y le cerró la puerta en la cara por asustarlo sin razón. El comandante observó el tuxedo con detalle, odiaba usar ese tipo de vestimenta elegante pero si Rinoa lo ordenó no quería tener problemas con su esposa. Pesadamente volvió al ba**ñ**o para seguir con su ducha para luego lidiar con el tuxedo.

Irvine terminó de vestirse elegantemente con su tuxedo. Peinó su cabello en una cola de caballo y sonrió al verse en el espejo.

-"Solo un poco de colonia y tendré a toda las chicas rendidas a mis pies, soy tan guapo."-Irvine dijo tomando colonia entre sus manos para luego esparcirla por todo su cuerpo.

Un toque a la puerta sacó a Irvine del narcisismo, un poco enfadado abrió la puerta recibiendo al joven comandante aún sin terminar de vestirse.

- " Tienes gel para el cabello?"- Squall le preguntó al vaquero sin esperar palabra alguna.

-"Squall, yo no uso gel para el cabello... Acaso no habíamos tenido esta conversación antes?'"-

Squall recordó los momentos antes de su boda con Rinoa, el cómo tuvo que buscar gel en la habitación de Seifer.

-''No digas nada, ya sé donde conseguir gel, además tengo una conversación pendiente"-

El joven comandante caminó varios pasillos hasta encontrar la habitación de Almasy. Un poco arrepentido tocó a la puerta no antes tomando un gran respiro para aguantar cualquier tipo de comentario que lo hiciera perder el control y provocara un lio entre Almasy y él. Seifer abrió la puerta un poco sorprendido al ver a Squall frente a su puerta.

-"No doy servicios sexuales para gays"- Seifer dijo cruzando sus musculares brazo, su rostro reflejaba su sonrisa particular. -" Que quieres Leonhart?"-

Squall iba a irse al escuchar el comentario pero Seifer lo detuvo. - "Solo era una broma Leonhart, Que quieres?"-

Seifer le permitió a Squall la entrada a su habitación, ambos hombres se quedaron mirando confundidos por varios segundos. El comandante observó a Seifer con casi ganas de reírse, el joven rubio estaba casi vestido para la fiesta lo único que no le quedaba bien era la corbata.

- " Que le pasó a tu corbata?"- Squall preguntó al ver que Seifer se había puesto la corbata mal. El joven rubio se quitó la corbata de mala gana lanzándola hacia su cama.

-"Estas porquerías son tan difíciles de poner, no me gustan los tuxedos, los odio."- Seifer dijo con despreció hacia su corbata. Squall sonrió un poco.

-"Te enseñaré a ponértela."- Squall dijo quitándose la de él para mostrarle al joven cómo hacer el nudo correcto, Seifer lo miró extrañado.

-" Me ayudarás?"- Seifer lo miró con horror, nunca en su vida imaginó presenciar semejantes palabras salir de la boca de Leonhart.

- "Quieres aprender si ó no?"- Squall le preguntó un poco molesto, Seifer tomó su corbata en silencio en se**ñ**al de que estaba listo. Ambos hombres caminaron hasta el espejo del baño del rubio y miraron sus reflejos por unos segundos.

-"Tienes otra horrible cicatriz en tu rostro."- Seifer dijo observando el reflejo de Leonhart en el espejo. La nueva cicatriz fue producida por Ultimecia en su último encuentro en la base militar, donde la bruja le rompió casi el cráneo al comandante con sus pesadas cadenas infernales. De no ser por los poderes de Ellone probablemente ese momento hubiera sido su batalla final.

Squall, pensativo, tocó suavemente su cicatriz ubicada en su cabeza y parte de su frente- "Esto me hará recordar que tengo una familia por quien cuidar."-

Seifer se silencio observando su reflejo, desde hoy su vida cambiará completamente. Todo lo del pasado quedó atrás en lo profundo de la mente humana. El prestigio del amor volvió a sus brazos como regalo del destino. Ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a una familia también por quien velar y proteger.

- " Gracias Leonhart, te debo mi vida"- Seifer dijo en murmuró, su orgullo cayó por unos breves segundos. Squall lo escuchó claramente pero decidió no cuestionarlo, sabía que esas palabras jamás las volvería a escuchar en su vida. Los hombres estuvieron en silencio mientras se observaban, no era un silencio incómodo, solo era un pacto de paz entre ellos que quizás terminará en una amistad.

Entre el silencio Squall le ense**ñ**ó a Almasy como ponerse una corbata. Squall caminó para la puerta para irse sin decir palabra alguna pero Almasy lo detuvo.

-" Por qué caminaste hasta a mi habitación?"-Seifer preguntó un poco confundido terminado de ponerse su tuxedo.

Squall había olvidado por completo el principal motivo de su atrevimiento al llegar hasta la habitación de su ex enemigo. -"Quería saber si me puedes prestar tu gel para el cabello"-

Seifer levantó una ceja en forma de burla- " Siempre me necesitarás para todo, te gusto o qué?"- El viejo Almasy volvió a fluir en su completa eminencia. Squall sabía que esos momentos de paz no durarían entre ellos. El comandante volteó sus ojos ignorando el comentario, Seifer tomó su gel y se lo lanzó a su jefe.

-"Si lo gastas me compras uno nuevo."- Seifer dijo también saliendo de su habitación listo para la fiesta. Squall sonrió un poco caminado junto a su compa**ñ**ero para terminar de prepararse para la fiesta. Celebración de una nueva vida.

* * *

La habitación de Edea se volvió un caos femenino. Las chicas estaban corriendo y preparándose desesperadas para la gran fiesta. El olor a perfume, los maquillajes y vestidos era la orden del día. Edea y Ruka se encargaban de los peinados mientras Selphie y Rinoa del maquillaje. Quistis estaba concentrada en los últimos toques de los vestidos y de los bebés. Con una gran sonrisa terminó de preparar a los bebés, con un gran silbido logró detener la algarabía de las mujeres.

- "Observen a nuestros angelitos"- Quistis dijo emocionada mostrando a los dos bebés vestidos elegantemente. Seifer Jr. vestía de tuxedo mientras la peque**ñ**a Raine lucía un hermoso traje rojo y dorado dándole un toque de princesita.

-" Están tan divinos!"- Selphie y Rinoa dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver a las hermosas criaturitas. Las chicas rodearon a los bebés alagándolos y besándolos por emoción, Edea las interrumpió al decir cuánto tiempo quedaba para empezar la fiesta.

-"Quedan cinco minutos antes de que comience la fiesta."- Edea dijo sonriente terminando de preparase completamente, la mujer sabía que al mencionar lo que restaba de tiempo las chicas se volverían nerviosas y desesperadas por terminar. Después de varios minutos de caos entre ellas, Selphie fue la primera en terminar. La joven SeeD salió de la habitación rumbo a la fiesta, ya que era la anfitriona y no podía faltar en el gran comienzo. En el gran salón de actividades ya había muchas personas reunidas. Todo el estudiantado de los tres diferentes Jardines estaba allí, incluyendo altos funcionarios políticos como el presidente de Esthar. El comité de Festividades, coordinado por Selphie, realizó su mejor trabajo al organizar y preparar el salón para la mejor fiesta del a**ñ**o.

Selphie se colocó en la tarima del gran salón y tomó un micrófono entre sus manos. Le indicó a los músicos que dejaran de tocar la música clásica para ella poder dirigirse al público.

- "Buenas noches!"- Selphie dijo muy energética pero el público la ignoró, todos seguían hablando y entretenidos unos con otros. La joven realizó un fuerte sonido con su garganta tratando de llevarse la atención del público pero no funcionó. Por última opción colocó dos dedos en su boca y silbó muy fuerte produciendo un agudo sonido que capturo la atención de todos como deseaba.

-" Muy buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a la mejor fiesta de bienvenida de todo los tiempos!"-

Selphie se dirigió al público muy emocionada llevándose el aplauso de bienvenida de todos.

-" Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el triunfo ante la derrota una vez más de Ultimecia y la nueva vida que se emprende nuestra querida academia militar Balamb. Ayer fue un día negro para la historia militar del mundo. Celebramos el funeral simbólico de dos de nuestros más queridos e importantes líderes. Fue uno de los días más tristes para todos porque creímos que habíamos perdido a grandes personas, amigos y familiares. No obstante, hoy el destino nos ofreció la oportunidad de volver a compartir con nuestros amigos, pero especialmente nos devolvió la vida y libertad."-

Mientras Selphie hablaba Seifer escuchaba atentamente, a su lado estaba Rinoa. . El vestido plateado azulado entallaba su hermosa figura dándole un toque delicado resaltando su belleza angelical. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un par de segundos y sonrieron. La vida les había devuelto la oportunidad de amar, pero especialmente la oportunidad de tener a una familia

-"Luces muy hermosa"- Seifer le cruzó sus primeras palabras en la noche con Rinoa.

- "Tu muy guapo"- Rinoa le contestó - "Nunca pensé verte en tuxedo, te vez...raro"-

Seifer levantó una ceja un poco incómodo mirándose -"Raro, a que te refieres?"-

-" Al parecer eres una de las más tentativas atracciones de la noche."- Rinoa dijo observando a la gran población femenina que miraban a Seifer. No se podía negar, el hombre lucía sumamente atractivo. Su toque rebelde y ahora como héroe le daba el encanto restante, el hombre perfecto. Pero lamentablemente ese hombre ya tenía due**ñ**a, una mujer a la que él amaba con su alma.

-"Démosle la gran bienvenida, acompañado de un fuerte aplauso, a Squall Leonhart, nuestro jefe comandante y a Quistis Trepe Instructora del Jardín de Balamb."-

Todas las personas en el gran salón se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo. Squall y Quistis entraron juntos al salón con sus brazos cruzados unos con otros elegantemente. Los jóvenes sonreían de alegría mientras caminaban hacia la tarima, muchas personas extendían sus manos para ser estrechadas por el comandante o por la instructora, muchos besos y abrazos los acompañaban mientras caminaban.

Seifer perdió el aliento al ver a su amada en tan hermoso y exótico vestido. El vestido era de color vino, la luz del salón le cambiaba la tonalidad de color al vestido dándole un elegante color vino rojizo. Sus cremosas y suaves piernas se podían apreciar fácilmente por dos aberturas sensuales que tenía en las partes lateral en su parte baja. La parte central de su pecho estaba descubierta ensenando parte de sus hermosos senos, no tenía mango solo unas finas tiras donde se amarraba detrás de su fino cuello. Parte de su vestido estaba adornado con diamantes, proporcionándole un toque lujoso y elegante pero al mismo tiempo muy sensual. Sus hermosos pies calzaban tacones altos facilitándole un toque de reina mientras su cuello y muñecas mostraban un bello juego de collar y pulsera de diamantes. Su maquillaje oscuro resaltaba sus ojos color cielo mientras que sus rojizos labios tentaban e invitaban a la más fiel caricia. Seifer no sabría decir que otra persona pudiera lucir ese vestido que le quedara tan bien como a ella. Tal vez...nadie.

Seifer respiró profundo al acercarse a su nueva amante, caballerosamente le tomó una mano y la besó con sutileza. Quistis sonrió aceptando el brazo de Seifer para que ambos caminaran elegantemente por el salón. Rinoa caminó hasta su esposo y lo besó con delicadeza en sus tiernos labios.

-"Bienvenido a la vida mi comandante"-la joven madre le dijo mientras que Squall le ofreció su brazo y juntos caminaron hasta la mesa reservada solamente para la familia.

Después de la algarabía, todos tomaron asiento para continuar con la actividad. Selphie le sonrió a sus amigos muy contenta.

- "Personalmente confieso que pensé que jamás los volveríamos a ver. Me arrepentí de no haber compartido lo suficiente y decirle cuan valiosos son para este Jardín y para cada uno de nosotros."- Los ojos de Selphie se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas pero la joven siguió con su humilde discurso.

-" Somos soldados y nuestro deber es proteger. La muerte para nosotros está destinada a ser nuestra compañera en cualquier momento sin remediar ni arrepentimientos ya que es parte del deber. Pero al ser una de las mejores academias militares del mundo, también aprendimos a que cada miembro de esta elite es parte de una gran familia. No tengo familia de sangre pero en este Jardín he conocido a la personas más especiales en mi vida y a la quien estoy orgullosa de llamar familia."- Selphie sonreía mientras su voz cambiaba a una temblorosa, ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas de alegría. La joven interactiva hablaba con el corazón.

-"Tuve mucho miedo y pensé que nuestra familia se derrumbaría para siempre."-

Mientras Selphie hablaba, muchas personas limpiaban sus lágrimas conmovidos por la joven.

- "Y solo les quiero decir algo sinceramente con mi alma, los amo a todos, ustedes son mi verdadera familia."- Selphie les dijo a todos sus compañeros sentados en una mesa particular. Todos en el gran salón se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo por lo dicho. Quistis fue la primera en caminar hasta Selphie para darle un fuerte abrazo, luego Squall. Los tres jóvenes se abrazaron dándole las gracias a Selphie por considerarlos su familia. Zell muy energético corrió hasta ellos y se unió al emotivo abrazo, solo faltó un par de segundos para que el resto de la ganga se uniera a ellos en el abrazo familiar mientras las personas aplaudían con gran entusiasmo por la conmovedora escena. La música retomó el ambiente comenzando la gran fiesta.

La ganga tomó asiento en su mesa tomando copas de champagne para realizar un brindis entre ellos.

-"Por la familia"- Selphie levantó su copa siendo la primera en expresar del porque brindaría.

- " Por el amor"- Rinoa le siguió levantando su copa sonriendo muy contenta.

- " Por la victoria"- Zell añadió entusiasmado mirando a sus compañeros de batalla y amigos.

- " Por nuestros caídos"- Irvine dijo quitándose el sombrero respetando a todos los compañeros que perdieron la vida en el transcurso de la batallas.

-" Por Ellone"- Squall dijo recordando a su hermana que ahora moraba en los cielos esperando fielmente la llegada lejana de su familia.

- " Por nosotros"- Quistis brindó con orgullo, contenta por tener esta oportunidad de poder compartir de nuevo con sus amigos.

-" Por mi"-Seifer dijo con arrogancia llevándose la quejas de sus compañeros pero el comentario los hizo reír. -"Realmente brindo, por la vida."-

- " Salud!"-Todos dijeron chocando sus copas llenas del sabroso líquido embriagador.

Edea sonreía en alegría cuidando a sus dos nietos, Rain y Junior, quienes permanecían entre los brazos de su esposo. Cid estaba encantado con sus nuevos nietos, jugaba y los sostenía con mucho cariño, dejando que sus jóvenes padres disfrutaran la noche. Ambos esposos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la tarima donde podían observar todo el gran salón. Desde allí observaban a cada uno de sus hijos adoptivos como sonreían de felicidad.

Zell y Ruka estaban tomando algunos comestibles en la mesa donde se encontraba el banquete. Ambos con sus platos llenos de comida, los jóvenes sonreían como un par de idiotas enamorados.

Selphie e Irvine bailaban alegremente. Selphie se movía mucho más rápido que el tono de la canción mientras que Irvine daba pasos torpes pero los dos disfrutaban de sus locuras.

Rinoa y Squall bailaban al ritmo de la música como unos expertos bailarines. Nadie lo podía creer, pero Squall Leonhart era un excelente bailarín. Los esposos se movían con gracia y elegancia por la pista provocando que los demás se echaran a un lado para observarlos. Rinoa lucía como toda una reina con ese vestido mientras que Squall vestía como ese caballero en armadura que toda mujer espera con ansias para que la ame. Eran la pareja perfecta de la noche.

Seifer y Quistis estaban apartados de todos. Los tortolos estaban ubicados en el balcón del salón, solos y bailando una lenta melodía que solo ellos imaginaban. Sus frentes estaban descansando una con la otra mientras que sus cuerpos se movían lentamente a un ritmo sensual. Quistis tenías sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seifer mientras él descansaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la mujer. La luz de la luna adornaba el balcón con un toque romántico. Seifer murmuraba palabras que hacían que Quistis sonriera como una chiquilla que acababa de descubrir el amor.

-"Estoy loco por hacerte el amor"- Seifer murmuró en el oído de la mujer provocando calosfrió por la toda su espalda. - "Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, extraño tu olor y tu esencia."- Terminó diciendo besando el delicado y expuesto cuello de su amante.

Ambos unieron sus labios delicadamente por unos segundos, fue un beso tierno bajo la luz de la luna pretendiendo ser el primer beso que los dos se hubieran dado en toda su vida. Un beso inocente pero lleno del más puro amor que un ser humano fuera capaz de demostrar.

- "Ven conmigo, quiero dar un paseo por la playa."- Seifer dijo tomando la mano de Quistis.

-" Que pasará con Junior?"- Quistis preguntó un poco preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo quién estaba en la fiesta con Edea.

-"Edea lo cuidará, no nos demoraremos mucho."- Seifer añadió halando a su amada fuera del salón alejándose del ruido de la fiesta y de la presencia de personas. Caminaron fuera del Jardín obligando a Quistis a quitarse sus tacones altos al tocar la tierra suave. En un par de minutos estaban en la bella playa de Balamb. La luna estaba llena, adornando el horizonte del mar mostrando un hermoso toque azulado a todo el ambiente.

-"Es hermoso"-Quistis dijo casi sin aliento ante la majestuosa belleza de paisaje que estaba observando. Seifer se colocó tras ella rodeando su cuerpo con sus musculares brazos, descansando su cabeza en sus hombros mientras respiraba el olor a perfume en el cuello de la mujer.

-"Si, solía venir mucho aquí para pensar."- Seifer dijo como un murmuro enviando suaves caricias tibias por el cuello de la mujer. Quistis cerró sus ojos disfrutando la sensación de las caricias causadas por el aliento tibio de su amante.

- " Que vamos hacer ahora, que será de nuestras vidas?" Quistis se volteó quedando frente a Seifer pero no alejándose de él, ambos mantenían su íntima cercanía.

-"Nos amaremos y criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos como una familia."-Simplemente dijo el hombre tratando de besar los labios de la joven pero esta se alejó un poco. - " Estas seguro de esto Seifer?"- preguntó un poco asustada esperando una contestación que aliviara sus temores.

Seifer le tomó su mano derecha y la besó suavemente - " Te amo Quistis, eres todo para mí."-

No bastaron más palabras para que Quistis tomará el rostro de Seifer entre sus manos y lo besara apasionadamente. Finalmente el momento que ambos deseaban lo estaban viviendo con el corazón y alma. Los jóvenes se besaban con pasión desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ambos estaban desesperados por sentirse mutuamente, por llenar su sed de amor que consumía sus cuerpos como fuego ardiente. Sus cuerpos cayeron en la suave arena mientras que sus bocas jugaban entrelazando sus lenguas a un ritmo erótico. La respiración aumentó mientras que sus latidos se aceleraban por cada toque íntimo que compartían. Velozmente, Seifer trató de quitarse su chaqueta pero un terrible presentimiento tocó su corazón. Esto hizo que se sentará en la arena al lado de una confundida Quistis.

- " Que ocurre?"- Quistis se sentó a su lado colocando una mano en el hombro de Seifer.

Seifer se puso en pie observando con alta cautela hacia sus alrededores. Quistis se puso en pie con un poco de temor. -" Que ocurre?"- volvió a preguntar pero Seifer la acalló con un gesto.

-"Alguien nos observa"-Seifer dijo y ante sus ojos el tiempo se redujo a una extrema lentitud. Observó en Quistis un pequeño círculo rojo viajando desde su cabeza hasta su pecho. De inmediato gritó tumbando a la mujer a la arena junto con él. El sonido de un disparó se escuchó justo después del movimiento. Soldados de entre las sombras de la noche salieron para atacar a los jóvenes. Seifer se puso en pie con un rápido movimiento impulsado por sus piernas mientras que Quistis se recuperó poco después un poco confundida. Los soldados se lanzaron a ellos con fuertes puños pero los SeeDs los recibieron con fuertes patadas.

Los jóvenes pegaron sus espaldas para protegerse mutuamente mientras peleaban con los soldados. Seifer no era buen peleador con sus piernas así que atacaba a sus contrincantes con fuertes puños mientras que Quistis ponía en práctica sus conocimientos en artes marciales como toda una experta. Las aberturas a los lados en el elegante traje permitían a la joven mover sus piernas con completa facilidad dándoles fuertes patadas a sus contrincantes. Aunque eran de los mejores peleadores eran muchos soldados para ellos solos. Quistis fue agolpeada por cuatro soldados en el rostro y pecho provocando que cayera al piso casi inconsciente mientras a Seifer lo emboscaron entre siete hombres fuertemente armados neutralizándolo de inmediato.

- " Pon tus manos en la cabeza!"- Uno de los soldados colocó su rifle en la cabeza de Seifer. El joven SeeD observó a Quistis en la arena acostada aguantando su rostro por el dolor de los golpes recibido. Otro soldado apunto su rifle a Quistis obligando a Seifer a poner sus manos en la cabeza amenazándolo con utilizar el arma.

- "Los voy a matar"- Seifer dijo pero los soldados lo agarraron con varios puños en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar de su boca. El SeeD comenzó a reírse provocando la furia de los soldados.

Dos soldados tomaron a Quistis colocándola en pie aun con sus rifles apuntando hacia sus cabezas.

- " Es esta tu mujer?"- El soldado dijo pasando su lengua por uno de los cachetes de Quistis provocando que esta se moviera bruscamente en asco.

-" NO LA TOQUES, TE VOY A MATAR!"- Seifer gritó lleno de furia.

-" Te voy a arrancar la lengua""- la mujer dijo con repudio hacia el soldado escupiéndolo con coraje. El soldado levantó su mano para cachetear a la joven pero la voz de su superior los detuvo a todos.

-"Ya basta"-

Seifer reconoció la voz de su padre, el General había escapado de la cárcel de alguna manera.

-"Hola hijo"- El general se presentó ante Seifer con su uniforme de militar destrozado por la batalla. El hombre aun estaba agolpeado por la última peleada entre ellos. - "No quiero hacerte daño, al menos no a ti."-

-" No soy tu hijo!"-Seifer dijo lleno de odio al ver a su padre parado frente a él con una mirada sádica.-"Te mataré con mis propias manos bastardo hijo de puta"-terminó diciendo con rabia mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre.

- "Veo que aun no entiendes, realmente no vine hacerte daño ni a ti ni mi nieto pero si quiero tomar venganza de lo que le hicieron a mi hija esos bastardos del Jardín junto a tu puta novia." El general dijo refiriéndose a Quistis. El hombre caminó hasta la SeeD tomando con rudeza su rostro en una sola de sus manos apretándolo, provocándole dolor.

- "Diviértanse muchachos, hagan lo que quieran con ella, luego mátenla"- El general dijo y de inmediato dos soldados tomaron a Quistis por sus extremidades y la alejaron de lugar. La mujer gritaba y se movía violentamente para tratar de liberarse de los soldados pero era inútil. Seifer comenzó a gritar que la soltaran pero su padre lo acalló con un hechizo para que se escucharan los gritos de horror de la pobre mujer mientras los soldados se divertían con ella como les complaciera.

Los gritos de Quistis se escucharon por varios minutos pero luego se acallaron llenando de miedo a Seifer.

- "Escucha el sonido de la muerte."- El general dijo al escuchar el silencio, ya no había llanto ni gritos solo el horrible silencio de un posible asesinato cruel. Luego un disparo selló la noche.

- "Alguien que tú querías murió, al igual que me ocurrió a mí."- El general dijo observando los llorosos ojos de su hijo quien estaba gritando de dolor pero el sonido de su boca no salía por causa del hechizo silenciador.-"Tu provocaste que terminará de esta manera hijo, estamos a mano."-

El general se alejó de Seifer ni si quiera en molestarse en observarlo una última vez. - "Mátenlo y quemen los cadáveres para que no haya evidencia de la ejecución"-dijo mientras se alejaba más y más de su hijo. Siete soldados rodearon a Seifer apuntando sus potentes rifles listos para la ejecución. El general se alejó a un par de metros de distancia pero una voz muy cerca de sus oídos se escuchó.

-"Scott"-

El general escuchó la voz de su esposa fallecida pronunciar su primer nombre provocando que se volteara a mirar a su hijo. Y ahí estaba, su esposa muerta acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo mientras los soldados halaron del gatillo disparándole a su hijo. El general observó con horror como las balas penetraban el cuerpo de su hijo mientras su esposa seguía acariciando los cabellos del hombre. Las balas de los rifles se agotaron y los soldados se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como aun Seifer seguía vivo lleno de orificios en su cuerpo ensangrentado. El fantasma de su madre se metió en su hijo y un aura negra cubrió el cuerpo de Seifer. Los soldados tomaron miedo al ver la misteriosa aura rodear al SeeD baleado. Las balas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Seifer por sí mismas mientras que toda la sangre regresaba a su cuerpo. Sus ojos rodados hacia tras se enfocaron rápidamente en los siete soldados en su frente. El general comenzó a correr al ver que su hijo se había trasformado en algo sobrenatural. Seifer se puso de pie sacando dos enormes alas negras pero no de plumas, eran parecidas a la de una gárgola.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Seifer mató a los soldados uno a uno introduciendo su brazo en sus pecho destrozando sus viseras. Era horripilante, pero el SeeD estaba lleno de furia desde lo más profundo de su alma. El general comenzó a correr lleno de miedo pero sabía que de la cólera de ese monstruo no se podría escapar. El hombre dejo de correr al sentir la respiración de un ser tras su espalda. El general se volteó lentamente hasta quedar a los centímetros de la criatura a la que se había convertido su hijo. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros mientras que todas las venas y arterias de su cuerpo de había tornado negras. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado por la sangre de los soldados muertos. Seifer tomó a su padre del cuello con una sola mano levantándolo en los aires asfixiándolo con un fuerte agarre. Lo único bueno que tenía Seifer en su vida su padre se lo había quitado de la forma más cruel y de esa misma manera lo iba hacer pagar. La vida de su propio padre se estaba escapando en sus propias manos, pero Seifer estaba disfrutando cada momento. Sangre comenzó a salir de los orificios del rostro del general a causa de la presión ejercida por Seifer en su cuello.

- "Seifer no!"-

Seifer escuchó la voz de Quistis y de inmediato soltó a su padre a la arena a varios metros de distancia. La SeeD estaba parada a solo metros de distancia con su hermoso traje destrozado. Su rostro tenía múltiples contusiones, señal de que había tenido una ruda y dura pelea con los hombres.

Seifer la observó sorprendido pero aun en su estado, Quistis lo miraba con miedo. El hombre dio varios pasos hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos antes de que esta cayera al suelo del cansancio.

-" Como sobreviviste?"- Seifer preguntó aliviado pero muy preocupado por su mujer. Quistis sonrió enseñando una daga ensangrentada escondida en su mano.

- "Siempre uso protección"- La joven le enseño una pequeña daga de auto defensa personal escondida entre sus manos dándole a entender que mató a los dos soldados antes de que la pudieran violar o matar. Poco a poco los ojos de Seifer volvieron a tornarse verdosos y las enormes alas negras se disiparon. Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad por completo tomando a la cansada Quistis entre sus brazos. Lluvia fuerte comenzó a caer limpiando la sangre incrustada en ambos jóvenes. Seifer observó a su padre tirado en la arena sin moverse, el hombre estaba vivo pero sabía que no se iba a poder mover jamás. La presión que ejerció en su cuello provocó que se rompiera dejando al hombre son sus nervios inútiles, estaba cuadripléjico. Seifer se levantó con Quistis entre sus brazos y caminó hasta su padre para mirarlo a los ojos.

El general movió sus ojos con lentitud hasta ver la figura borrosa de su hijo. La lluvia y los relámpagos le dificultaban la visión. La marea del mar creció repentinamente amenazando con arrastrar hacia mar abierto al general.

- "Algún día te arrepentirás, los dos nos veremos en el infierno"- El general dijo riéndose sádicamente. Seifer solo se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el Jardín con su amada entre sus brazos.

- "Nos veremos en el infierno hijo mío!"- Fueron las últimas palabras del general antes de que las olas del mar lo arrastraran al océano para jamás volver.

Seifer caminó por varios minutos sin voltear hacia atrás hasta llegar hasta la elegante entrada del jardín. Quistis decidió caminar por si misma al ver que habían llegado hasta su hogar.

- "Lamento que todo esto haya terminado así"- Quistis dijo tomándole la mano a Seifer, pero aun con duda del poder escondido que presentó hace apenas unos momentos atrás.

-"Yo no lo lamento en parte."- Seifer dijo observando hacia el no tan lejano mar oscuro, donde seguramente el cuerpo de su padre flotaba sin vida.

Quistis entró agarrada de manos de su amor. Los vigilantes se sorprendieron al verlos en su estado tan deplorable pero solo explicaron que habían sido atacados por un monstruo y que todo estaba bajo control. Les pidieron de favor a los guardias que avisarán a Squall de la huida y muerte del General Almasy y sus cómplices. Los novios se dirigieron hasta la habitación de ella para poder curar sus heridas antes de que vinieran a interrogarlos e investigar el asunto ocurrido.

-"Toma asiento"-

Seifer se sentó adolorido en la impecable cama de la joven mientras esta buscaba un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar sus heridas. Adicional consiguió un jarrón con agua y varias toallas para limpiar la sangre que la lluvia no pudo quitar. Seifer tenía parte de su rostro con múltiples heridas, y aunque no tenía ninguna bala incrustada en su cuerpo, si tenía moretones en el lugar donde se suponían que estuvieran las balas. Quistis se arrodilló frente a él mojando una toalla con agua para limpiar la sangre pegada en su rostro. Sutilmente, la joven limpiaba las heridas a pesar de ella también estar herida.

-" Te lastimaron?"- Seifer preguntó sintiéndose impotente al no poder defenderla cuando esos hombres intentaron violarla. Quistis sonrió débilmente.

- "No lograron obtener nada, peleamos hasta que logré deshacerme de ellos."- simplemente dijo sin entrar en detalle. En silencio, la mujer tomó desinfectante para heridas y se lo colocó en las heridas de la cara al joven. Seifer puso cara de dolor al sentir el ardor pero solo por un momento.

-"Como conseguiste semejante poder?"-Quistis preguntó reventando en curiosidad. Seifer sabía que esa pregunta bailaba en los pensamientos de la instructora. - "Los hombres no pueden adquirir poderes de bruja. Eso es solo para mujeres"-

-"No lo sé Quistis, a mi también me gustaría saberlo al igual que a ti."- Seifer le dijo sinceramente observando los ojos confundidos de su novia. La joven se puso en pie sentándose en la cama al terminar de curar las heridas de su amante.

-"Te tuve miedo por un momento"-confesó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Seifer volteó con su mano el rostro de la instructora acariciando sus cabellos con su otra mano.

-"Tu y mi hijo son las únicas personas a las que jamás le haría daño, si algún día lo hice, no se volverá a repetir, prefiero antes la muerte. Estoy aquí para protegerlos."- Seifer dijo observando los brillosos ojos azulados de la mujer en su frente. - "No le digas a nadie sobre lo que vistes, eso será nuestro pequeño secreto."-

La instructora abrazó a Seifer sintiéndose más segura entre sus brazos. Él le dio un delicado besó en los labios a su amada pero el dolor era mucho. Quistis se separó al sentir un pulsante dolor en su quijada a causa de los fuertes puños de los soldados.

-"No puedo Seifer, lo siento"- dijo aguantando su quijada por el dolor. -"Creo que me fracturaron la quijada."- Añadió acostándose en su cama tocándose suavemente el rostro.

- "Tengo una curaga y un par de elixires que pueden resolver eso, los buscaré en mi habitación"-

Seifer caminó hasta su habitación sintiendo algo muy raro. El ambiente olía a rosas. Con precaución entró al su cuarto observando una roja blanca descansando en su cama junto a una sortija de diamantes. El joven observó hacia todos lados sintiendo ese olor familiar penetrar en sus más profundos pensamientos.

_Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que visualizó fue un pequeño ni__ño jugando cerca de una casa en__ un valle lleno de flores blancas. El mismo olor a rosas que sintió en su __habitación__ lo sentía en el aroma del ambiente del lugar en donde se encontraba. Seifer miró a su alrededor viendo con claridad la vieja casa donde su familia __residió__. La madera vieja junto __al__ humilde hogar estaba __decorada__ con un tono__ agradable,__ un toque__ rústico__ agradable. Seifer __vio__ al __niño__ que tenía entre su__s manos una pequeña espada de plástico y su __cuerpecito__ estaba __vestido__ con una armadura de cartón hecha a mano. El niño se imaginaba que estaba en la época __medieval__ combatiendo __dragones__ para salvar a su amada pri__n__cesa._

_-"Ese soy yo"-__ Seifer se reconoció al ver el rostro de aquel niño._

_El jovencito __seguía__ jugando con su espada hasta que se percató de que lo observaban._

-_"Quien es usted__"-__El niño le preguntó a Seifer, o mejor dicho, se preguntó __así__ mismo._

_Se__ifer lo __observó sin saber que contestar-__ "Solo soy un amigo"__-_

_El__ niño lo miró por unos segundos-__ "Quieres jugar conmigo__"__-_

_Seifer se quedó paralizado sin poder contestar, no __entendía__ lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al ver que el hombre no se __movía__, el niñ__o buscó una rama grande dándosela a__ Seifer para que pretendiera a que era una espada._

-_ "Esta __será tu espada, la mía es esta"-__ dijo __enseñándole__ la __vieja__ espada de plástico. _

_Sin más remedio se __quiso__ complacer __a sí mismo-__"No __hace falta, tengo mi espada"-__ Seifer sacó de su capucha gris su gran gunblade, sorprendiendo en grande al niño. _

-_ "Es enorme y muy bon__ita, se parece a la de mi papá__, quiero una igualita a la tuya cuando sea grande__"-__ El niño dijo __poniéndose__ en posición de pelea, muy __parecida__ ala que utilizaba en la act__ualidad. -__ "__Tú__ serás el enemigo, yo seré el caballero héroe."__-_

_-__"Donde está mamá..__.es decir, donde está tú mamá__"-__ Seifer dijo guardando su gunblade tomando el pedazo de madera que el niño le __dio__ como espada de juego. El niño comenzó a atacar a Seifer con rudos golpes como si tuviera coraje por __algún__ motivo. Si la espada fuera de metal, probablemente ambos de hubieran lastimado. Seifer solo esquivaba los ataques del enfurecido niño._

-_"Mamá está allí"-__ El niño dijo __después__ de varios minutos de su ataque. Su pequeña manita señaló hacia la vieja casa. Desde allí lo esperaba ella, vestida de blanco y una sonrisa que __hizo__ que a Seifer se le __aguaran__ los ojos._

-_"Mamá"- __Seifer murmuró soltando el pedazo de madera de sus manos caminando lentamente hacia su madre quien lo esperaba con sus brazos extendidos. El niño miraba a__l__ hombre con gran confusión. Seifer no p__udo contenerse y comenzó a corre__r hasta su madre __dándole un fuerte abrazo__ por primera vez en muchos largos años. Madre e hijo se abrazan fuertemente sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y el olor a rosas silvestres. __Después__ de unos largos segundos, la madre se separa de su hijo acariciando su rostro y cabello._

-_ "Me da mucho gusto volver a verte hijo__, pero no tienes mucho tiempo"-__La mujer le dijo __separándose__ un poco de su hijo buscando entre sus bolsillo una hermosa sortija de compromiso, hermosa y exótica. _

-_"Toma esto y dáselo a la persona que más quieras en este mundo. No es mucho, pero con esto su lazo de amor va a ser __irrompible__. Mi madre me lo dio cuando me casé, pero tu padre nunca __quiso__ que la utilizara. Pero yo quiero que si __tú__ la uses, para que puedas ser feliz con este pequeño símbolo de amor que ha estado en nuestra famili__a de generación en generación."-__ Dijo __entregándole__ a Seifer la sortija. _

-_ "Ya tienes que irte, no te culpes por la muerte de tu hermana, ella __está__ muy bien conmigo, solo __dedícate__ a hacer feliz a tu familia." _

_Ambos se vuelven a abrazar por última vez. _

-_ "Te amo mamá"__-_

-_ "Yo__ también hijo,...yo también"-_

La visión desapareció volviendo a Seifer a su habitación. El hombre abrió sus ojos confundido pero sentía en su alma una inmensa felicidad. Sonriente observó su cama donde yacía la sortija que su madre le había dado junto a una rosa blanca. La tomó entre sus manos considerando a quien le podía regalar ese preciado tesoro. Sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo de la habitación no sin antes buscar los remedios para curar a su novia.

Al enterarse Squall de lo que ocurrió con relación a la muerte del general de Galbadia envió un grupo de investigación al respecto. Resultó que el general se había escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad del distrito de Galbadia gracias a chantajes y soldados corruptos. El plan principal del general era invadir el Jardín, pero al encontrarse con su hijo en el camino, ocurrieron los desastrosos eventos. Por suerte, los SeeDs estaban en condición estable y solo sufrieron daños corporales. Seifer y Quistis no pudieron dormir juntos esa noche. La joven madre tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería por su fractura en su quijada. La magia la ayudo a quitar el dolor, pero por seguridad médica, la Dra. Kadawaki decidió que pasará la noche allí. Lamentablemente sus amigos no la pudieron acompañar esa noche, eran muchos para el cuarto pequeño donde estaba descansando ella, además todos juntos provocaban una algarabía impidiendo el descanso del resto de los pacientes. Quistis trató de convencer a Seifer para que descansara en su habitación junto a su bebé, pero el terco no quiso abandonarla. Edea cuidó con mucho gusto al bebé mientras la madre pasaba la noche en la enfermería.

-"Buenos días preciosa."-

Quistis pesadamente abrió sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras susurradas en su oído derecho. Seifer estaba a centímetros de su rostro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Buenos días a ti también."- La joven sonrió tiernamente besando a su amante.

Lleno de energía, Seifer se alejó de la cama de su novia para traer una bandeja con el desayuno. Unas tostadas francesas con miel, una taza de café con leche y un pequeño cóctel de frutas mixtas. Un poco sorprendida, la joven se sentó para poner la bandeja en la cama.

-"La Doctora dijo que después que desayunes podrás irte de aquí"- Seifer añadió mientras volvió a salir para buscar una muda de ropa nueva para ella. -"Traje ropa nueva para que te puedas asear, se que odias estar sucia."-

Quistis no pudo evitar sonreír mucho más, nunca imaginó a Seifer ser tan amable y atento con ella. Solo Quistis Trepe conocía el lado amable y tierno del temible Seifer Almasy.

-"Gracias por todo Seifer, está muy rico el desayuno."-dijo mientras tomaba el tan preciado café.

La joven observó que aun los rayos del sol estaba muy opacos y tibios, señal de que era muy temprano en la mañana.

- "Te levante temprano porque tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti"-Seifer dijo emocionado escondiendo su alegría tras una sonrisa muy coqueta. Quistis levantó una ceja en curiosidad mientras comía sus tostadas. La sonrisa media maliciosa de su novio le provocaba nerviosismo.

-"Que clase de sorpresa?"-

Seifer volvió a sonreír pero sin decir nada. -"Termina tu desayuno, pronto traeré a Junior"-

Al finalizar su desayuno, Quistis decide asearse en el baño de la enfermería. La muda de ropa que Seifer le trajo era muy cómoda. Un mahón azul oscuro, una blusa rosa. Ambas piezas de ropa ajustas a su cuerpo. Sus acostumbradas botas negras al igual que su cinturón donde guardaba celosamente su látigo dorado fueron los últimos detalles antes de sentirse vestida y preparada para salir de la enfermería. Un último vistazo en el espejo para observar su bien acomodado cabello y maquillaje la hizo sentir segura para recibir la tan extraña sorpresa de su novio.

Con cautela Quistis salió de la enfermería no antes sin proceder a los últimos detalles médicos que le permitiera poder salir por completo del lugar. Luego de la aprobación de la doctora, la joven pudo salir de la enfermería rumbo a la cafetería donde supuestamente Seifer la esperaba.

Aun era muy temprano en la mañana, olor a café y fresco desayuno moraban en los pasillos cerca de la cafetería. El estudiantado dormía pacíficamente aun, solo señales leves de SeeDs en entrenamiento se pudieron ver mientras la joven caminaba hasta la cafetería.

Al entrar no encontró a Seifer, solo a sus amigos en la mesa usual de siempre. Quistis sonrió caminando hasta ellos.

- "Buenos días Quisty!"-Selphie dijo muy entusiasmada saludando a su querida amiga. Zell acercó una silla adicional permitiendo que Quistis tomara su lugar.

- " Te vez radiante, que bueno que no te hiciste mucho daño con los eventos de ayer" Rinoa comentó.-"Como te sientes?"-

-"Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el rostro, donde está Seifer?"-

Todos se miraron ingenuamente escondiendo algo dándole altas sospechas a la joven instructora.

-"Que les ocurre?"- Quistis preguntó un poco nervioso por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-"Seifer nos indicó que lo esperaras aquí, no debe tardar."- Irvine añadió dándole una guiñada de ojo a la rubia. Quistis observó los ojos de cada uno de sus amigos buscando que escondían pero los SeeDs eran expertos escondiendo verdades.

- "Quistis, cariño!"-

Quistis se volteó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su madre adoptiva. La mujer enana estaba junto a su esposo con sus brazos abiertos. La joven camino hasta ellos arrodillándose para darles un fuerte abrazos a sus diminutos padres. Todos en la mesa se quedaron un poco asombrados por la estatura de esas personas. Ambos padres le llegaban a la cintura de la rubia, obligándose a bajarse para abrazarlos.

-" Creíamos que te había pasado algo grave, nos tenías muertos de preocupación!"- Magda limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras acariciaba el rostro de su única hija.

-"Tuve muchos problemas, no quería involucrarlos, temía por su seguridad."- Quistis dijo colocándose en pie tomando a ambos padres de sus manos para dirigirlos hasta la mesa donde sus amigos la esperaban.

-"Chicos les presento a mis padres, adoptivos los señores Billings."- Quistis dijo muy orgullosa de sus diminutos padres. Zell extendió su mano para saludar al señor Billings llevándose un fuerte apretón de manos. Squall le cedió su lugar a la señora Billings para que pudiera dialogar con su hija y el resto de la ganga.

-" Como llegaron aquí?"- Quistis preguntó curiosa mirando a ambos padres.

El señor Billings volteó sus ojos cruzando sus brazos. Magda le dio un codazo.

- "Disculpen al señor Billings tiene el orgullo herido, Seifer nos trajo desde Dollet apenas unos minutos atrás."-Magna dijo muy contenta. -"Juliuos no acepta que ya Seifer es parte de nuestra familia."-

La joven sonrió abrazando a su celoso padre adoptivo. El hombre enano se tranquilizó al sentir el cariñoso abrazo de su hija.

- " Son una bonita familia!"- Selphie añadió al ver por primera vez a la instructora con su familia por primera vez en su vida. Nunca se imaginó que fueran tan diferentes a ella pero si sabía que la amaban con su alma. Rinoa también contemplo a las personas a su alrededor, ella era de las pocas con la suerte de seguir teniendo a su padre vivo. Al ver a Quistis con su familia, Rinoa pensó en su padre, tal vez lo visitaría en algún tiempo cercano, aunque fuera para discutir.

-"Es una hermosa niña" Magda comentó al ver a la bebé de Rinoa descansar entre los brazos de Squall.

-"Gracias"- Squall dijo sonriendo levemente. -"Todo es herencia de su madre."- añadió mirando a su esposa provocando que se sonrojara.

Después de varios minutos de charla, Seifer y Junior entraron a la cafetería junto a Edea, Cid, Fujin, Raijin y Xu.

Seifer tenía en un solo brazo a un curioso Junior, mientras con el otro escoltaba a Edea elegantemente. Cid fue recibido por un fuerte apretón de manos de su amigo de largas décadas, Julious Billings. Edea y Magda se abrazaron cálidamente. La instructora se puso de pie para saludar a su novio con un tierno beso en sus labios.

-"Tengo algo para ti"- Seifer le dijo entre un susurro dándole a Junior a su madre para que pudiera saludarlo. Agradecida Quistis tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos para presentárselo a sus padres.

- "Mamá, Papá, les presentó a Drake Seifer Almasy-Trepe, nuestro hijo"- Quistis les comunicó y de inmediato a Magda se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a ver tan hermosa criatura a quien de ahora en adelante le llamaría nieto. Julious se lleno de alegría olvidando sus rencores contra Seifer dándole un fuerte apretón de manos al joven SeeD.

Squall observó a su alrededor la cantidad de gente reunida –" Por qué nos reuniste a todos Seifer?"- el comandante preguntó sacándose la curiosidad de encima.

La atención de todos se centralizó en Seifer. Nervioso, sonrió aclarando su garganta.

-"Bueno, los quise reunir a todos porque quiero que sean testigo de algo muy especial."- La frente de Seifer poco a poco se empapaba de sudor, señal de que estaba muy nervioso. El rubio tomó un buen respiro y continuó hablando.

-"Los pasados días me pusieron a reflexionar profundamente en lo valioso que se ha convertido mi vida con la llegada de mi hijo, y la oportunidad de amar sinceramente con el corazón. "-

-"Cursi…"- Zell susurró burlándose del rubio Almasy, pero su novia lo silenció con un codazo. Irvine y Selphie se taparon la boca riéndose secretamente por el comentario.

-"Cállate Dincht antes de que…"- Seifer perdió la concentración por un momento con ganas de estrangular a Zell pero la suave mano de Quistis en su hombro lo volvió a tranquilizar.

-"Por favor cariño, continua."- Edea le dijo a Seifer sonriéndole maternalmente dándole un poco más de ánimos para continuar. El joven colocó su mano en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón sacando lentamente un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

El gesto dejo paralizados a todos, no sin llevarse unos gemidos de sorpresa por parte de Selphie y Rinoa. Quistis abrió sus ojos en emoción al ver a Seifer apoyarse en una rodilla tomando su mano. El joven aclaró su voz mirando directamente a los ojos azulados de la mujer a la cual quería compartir su vida.

-"Quistis Trepe-Billings, aceptarías ser mi esposa por lo que nos reste de vida?"-

Selphie abrazó a Rinoa fuertemente del nerviosismo esperando con emoción la contestación de su amiga.

-"SI! SI,SI,SI SIIIIIII!"- Quistis gritó fuertemente abrazando y besando muy emocionada a su futuro nuevo esposo.

* * *

Seis meses después…

-"Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia"-

El sacerdote comentó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al terminar la larga ceremonia de casamiento. Seifer sonrió acercándose delicadamente a su nueva esposa para implantarle el primer besó como esposos. Quistis cerró sus ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de su marido por primera vez en el día.

-"Te amo Quistis Almasy"-

-"Yo también te amo Seifer."-

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**


End file.
